bolt nueva vida casi como la que llevaba 2
by Zairo2012
Summary: la continuación de esta serie, en la que Bolt, Bolt 2, Bolt Black, Bolt Dark, Blaze, Mittens, Fiona, Rhino, Penny vivirán días normales y días de aventura, enfrentando a un enemigo junto a un nuevo aliado misiones secretas, romance y mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el inicio de la segunda temporada de mi fic o serie, alguien por ahí me dio una gran idea, la descubrirán en este capítulo, gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, sin más que decir, los dejo con el comienzo de la segunda temporada XD.

Capítulo 1: una esperanza

=basurero de la base de investigaciones de HOLLYWOOD=

=9:00 a.m.=

"Se acercaba un chico, mientras iba hablando por un comunicador que llevaba en su oreja"

Chico: LTDF, se que tu proyecto está en aquí, ¿pero en que preciso lugar?, esto esta lleno de chatarra

LTDF: según mi rastreador, está debajo de ti

Chico: /miré hacia abajo/ espera /cave un poco/ aquí está, ¿qué le pasó? /lo escanee/ ya se, solo necesita un nuevo núcleo, le daré el mío

"Luego de la instalación del núcleo"

Bolt Black: /me despertaba/ ¿qué me pasó?

Chico: sufriste una descarga eléctrica que daño tu núcleo

Bolt Black: ¿quién eres tú?

LTDF: es el dueño de Bolt 2

Bolt Black: te creo, tienes la misma tecnología que yo

Chico: mi tecnología necesita una actualización, le enseñé muchas cosas a Bolt 2, hace tiempo que no uso mi traje, el núcleo que te di, tiene el 100%, ya que no lo he usado

Bolt Black: tenemos que ir por los demás

Chico: LTDF, dame un mapa... Claro, dale a...

Bolt Black: yo ya tengo un mapa

Chico: genial

Bolt Black: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Chico: no te puedo decir

Bolt Black: está bien

"Ambos se ponen en marcha"

=celda=

Bolt 2: si Pablo estuviera aquí, nos sacaría de esta situación

Mittens: ¿un amigo tuyo?

Bolt 2: mi dueño

Penny: ¿no era el entrenador?

Bolt 2: mi dueño me prestó a ese entrenador para la serie, mientras él, no sé lo que hacía, ¿sabes mittens?

Mittens: ¿qué?

Bolt 2: me diste energía con ese beso, activar traje

TDB2: energía al 100%, activando láser

Bolt 2: /intenté cortar os barrotes pero no pude/ ¿qué?

Militar 6: /estaba viéndolo/ no puedes cortar esos barrotes con nada, wajajaja

Bolt 2: apagar traje y traductor

Mittens: creo que eso fue en vano

=en frente de la puerta del laboratorio=

Chico: esto es lo que haremos, tú entras y la salvas, yo vigilo que no venga ningún militar

Bolt Black: muy bien /entré/ Blaze

Blaze: ¡Bolt Black!

Científico: rayos /salte por el tubo de la basura/ esta no es la salida de emergencia...

Bolt Black: /con mis láseres derretí los cables que tenían adherida a Blaze/

Blaze: mi héroe /le di un beso a Bolt Black/

TDBB: energía al 110%

Bolt Black: te amo Blaze

Chico: /entré al cuarto/ bien ahora tenemos que salir de aquí y...

Blaze: /derribe al chico que entró/ Bolt Black desintegralo

Bolt Black: el está de nuestro lado

Chico: au /levantandome/ por eso no quería entrar, mejor nos vamos

Blaze: perdón, ¿cómo te llamas?

Chico: no te puedo decir, tendrás que descubrirlo

Bolt Black: lo mismo me dijo

"Así Bolt Black, Blaze y el chico se aproximan al nivel de las celdas"

=10:00 a.m.=

=celda=

Bolt 2: Pablo, nunca quiso ser un héroe

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Bolt 2: porque tenía miedo de que perdiera a sus amigos, teníamos una base en Nueva York, pero la cerró y se dedicó a vivir una vida como cualquier otro, sus padres murieron por unos ladrones que entraron a su casa hace 1 año, el director del show de Bolt habló con él, así que mi persona me dejó encargado con un entrenador para que reemplazara a Bolt, te cuento esto porque, ya no viviré más en menos de 4 horas

Mittens: hay que tener fe en que saldremos de aquí

Penny: silencio, alguien viene

"En ese momento entran los tres"

Bolt Black: /le disparé al guardia/

Chico: /me acerqué a la puerta de la celda/ hola a todos

Bolt 2: ¡Pablo!

Penny: ¿es él?

Pablo: si, soy yo, eres la chica del programa, ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Penny: ¿enserio?, estamos secuestrados por unos lunáticos y tú me pides un autógrafo

Bolt Black: hola, he vuelto

Mittens: creí que habías muerto

Pablo: yo lo repare, hice un gran sacrificio

Penny: ¿enserio?

Pablo: necesitaba un nuevo núcleo, así que le pasé el mío

Penny: /abracé a Pablo/ mi héroe

Pablo: chica, fue Bolt Black el héroe

Penny: /me sonrojé y luego lo solté/ perdón

Bolt Black: en parte Pablo si nos salvó

Pablo: bueno si, mejor hablamos luego /luego de eso abri la puerta con la llave que tenía el guardia y salí de ahí y me dirigí al primer piso/

Bolt 2: ja, desaparecer sin aviso, así es él

Bolt Black: ¿volveremos a verlo?

Bolt 2: no lo sé

Bolt Black: me parece un buen chico, ni siquiera me pidió su núcleo

Penny: mejor nos vamos

"Pablo impide que desactiven la energía en los pisos, luego se encuentran en el piso S"

Pablo: /estaba luchando contra unos guardias que estaban en la puerta de salida/ rindanse, no quiero matarlos

Militar 3: ¿tú y cuántos más?

"En ese momento salen Bolt, Bolt Black, Bolt 2, Blaze, mittens y penny del ascensor"

Bolt 2: /me paré en frente de Pablo/ yo te cubro /disparé a todos los militares/ listo

Bolt: ahora tendremos que caminar a casa

Mittens: yo no

Bolt: ¿por qué?

Mittens: porque tu me cargarás

Penny: Pablo, enfrentaste todos esos militares allá a tras

Pablo: si, olvidé esconder los cuerpos

Penny: (guao es muy valiente, y ni siquiera tenía ayuda de su tecnología)

Pablo: mi nave los espera afuera, está programada para llevarlos a casa

Bolt Black: ¿no vienes con nosotros?

Pablo: bueno, ya que insistes

Bolt: genial

"Luego todos salieron y se subieron al auto de Pablo"

Pablo: muy bien, aseguren sus cinturones

Penny: ¿por qué decías nave?

Pablo: ya verás /presione el botón de modo vuelo/

"El auto empieza a flotar, se guardan las ruedas, por debajo se despliegan alas a ambos lados y en la parte de atrás sale un propulsor"

Penny: /me puse el cinturón/ ok, ya vi

Pablo: agárrense fuerte

ADP (auto de pablo): impulsores cargados, destino fijado en el mapa, tiempo estimado 3 segundos

Bolt 2: estamos a 3 kilómetros de casa

Pablo: /presione el acelerador/ vamos a volar, literalmente

=tres segundos después=

Penny: veo que ambos tienen el mismo dicho

Pablo: asÍ es /baje la palanca de dirección/

ADP: cambiada dirección hacia abajo

"Luego de bajarsen del auto y entrar a la casa"

=10:30 a.m.=

=sala=

M.P: hola hija, estaba muy preocupada

Penny: estoy bien mamá

Pablo: jajaja, me recuerda mi madre /me puse triste/ desearía volver en el tiempo y recuperarlos, pero es imposible, hace 1 año deje mis investigaciones, nunca encontraré antimateria

Penny: yo...

Bolt 2: no

M.P: les haré desayuno

Pablo: no gracias, que pena... Yo... Ya me iba

Penny: no, espera, quedate un rato

Pablo: está bien

Bolt Dark: ¿quién eres tú?

Pablo: soy el dueño de Bolt 2

Rhino: Blaze, tú eres... ¡Spyro!

Mittens: no otra vez

Pablo: creo que este ratón habla un idioma diferente al Hamster

Mittens: genial, otro que no te entiende

Rhino: tu /señalé al chico/ eres el hijo de Cálico, intentarás fingir que amas a penny para llevarla a una trampa

Bolt: Rhino, ya fue suficiente

Mittens: /me acerqué a Pablo/ que bueno que no escuchaste eso

Pablo: ¿qué dijo?

Mittens: estaba diciendo que Blaze era Spyro

Rhino: no, ella es Cynder

Mittens: dice que Blaze es Cynder

Pablo: debería dejar la tv, enserio le esta dañando el cerebro

Fiona: /estaba entrando en la sala/ genial, penny consiguió parejo

Pablo: no somos pareja, penny, podrías decirme las parejas que hay aquí

Penny: /estaba sonrojada/ a... Si... Claro, Bolt y mittens, Bolt Black y Blaze, Bolt Dark y Fiona

Pablo: genial, parece que la gatita tendrá hijos /decía mientras cargaba a mittens/ creo que es solo uno, más o menos mañana

Mittens: guao

Pablo: quién será el padre, ¿Bolt?

Mittens: si

Pablo: je, Bolt, eres un chico travieso

Bolt: /me sonrojé/

Mittens: ya lo creo

Pablo: necesito un núcleo

Bolt 2: siganme a la base, vamos todos

Rhino: yo me quedo aquí

=corredor de entrada de la base=

=10:39 a.m.=

Pablo: hola LTDF, indícame donde queda el cuarto de modificaciones

LTDF: enseguida

Pablo: ahora vuelvo

Penny: OK, Bolt Dark, tus vacunas chico

Bolt Dark: /tragué saliva/ de acuerdo

Mittens: jajaja, te da miedo

Penny: mittens no lo molestes

Mittens: está bien

=cuarto de modificación=

LTDF: según el informe de daños que recibí del núcleo de Bolt Black, he iniciado la creación de un núcleo mejorado

Pablo: terminaré ese núcleo, comenzaré ahora

=cuarto de veterinaria=

Penny: /bese la cabeza de Bolt Dark/ esto no te dolerá

Bolt Dark: ¿por qué no me vacuna Pablo?

Penny: está bien /lo bajé de la camilla/

Bolt 2: /estaba entrando/ así es, Pablo tiene mano suave, aunque sus brazos están llenos de músculos

Penny: ¿hace ejercicio?

Bolt 2: antes si, ahora no sé

"Pablo decide trabajar en el proyecto por la noche, todos estaban en el pasillo de entrada, que era más una sala, digamos que la sala del pasillo XD"

Pablo: bueno, el núcleo lo terminaré luego

Mittens: /me estaba lamiendo una pata/

Pablo: gata, vamos al cuarto de veterinaria

Mittens: he... Aún no te tengo mucha confianza y...

Pablo: /cargue a mittens/ vamos

=cuarto de veterinaria=

Pablo: /puse a mittens sobre la camilla/ bien mittens, ¿hace cuánto te apareaste?

Mittens: no quiero decirte

Pablo: se más de este tema que Bolt 2, solo quiero ayudarte /puse mi mano sobre su vientre/

Mittens: hey!

Pablo: ¿qué pasa?

Mittens: no me toques ahí

Pablo: /aparte mi mano/ no te alteres, eso afectará a tu hijo

Mittens: mejor mañana

Pablo: /fui con Bolt Black y le pedí el núcleo/ listo, ahora si /puse mi mano sobre el vientre de mittens/ lo tendrás mañana, estoy seguro

Mittens: genial

Pablo: /lo escanee/ tu hijo será maravilloso

Mittens: gracias

"La mamá de penny llama a todos a comer"

=comedor de la casa de penny=

M.P: disfrutenlo, hija, mañana tendrás que ir con Bolt al estudio del show

Penny: hay no

Bolt: me perderé el nacimiento de mi hijo

Pablo: no, mittens dará a luz en la noche

Bolt 2: la primera pareja tendrá hijos, que lindo, yo quería amar a mittens, el amor duele

Pablo: lo sé, por eso me olvide de él

Bolt: ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?

Pablo: si, ese amor si que dolió, pero ya lo he superado, no volveré a enamorarme

Blaze: que triste

Pablo: así soy feliz

"Luego de que todos terminaran de comer"

=sala=

=11:20 a.m.=

Bolt: salgamos a jugar

Penny: buena idea /fui al patio por un balón/

=jardín=

Penny: atrapenla /lancé el balón/

"Fue Bolt Black quien la atrapó"

Mittens: no es justo, tienes ayuda de la tecnología

Bolt Black: está bien, desactivar traje

Pablo: /estaba bajo un árbol/ mittens, nunca atraparás el balón embarazada

Mittens: /fui donde estaba Pablo/ tienes razón

Pablo: eres muy linda

Mittens: ¿gracias, puedes ayudarme con algo?

Pablo: ¿en qué?

Mittens: verás, Bolt 2 está enamorado de mí, no sé qué hacer

Pablo: es algo difícil, ya tienes familia con Bolt, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Pablo: no soy nada bueno en eso del amor (se que miento, pero... El amor me dió muchos problemas)

Mittens: yo sé que pronto encontrarás a la chica perfecta

Pablo: ¿enserio?, ya me cansé de esperar

Mittens: no pierdas la esperanza

Penny: hey Pablo, ahora es tu turno de lanzar el balón

Pablo: /me paré/ OK

"Ahora Penny y mittens charlaban"

Mittens: ¿me puedes ayudar en algo?

Pablo: atrapenla /lancé el balón/

Rhino: ya casi llego

Blaze: lo siento roedor pero es mía /la atrapé/

Pablo: bien hecho, traelo chica, aquí

Blaze: ¿por qué me hablas así?

Pablo: ¿cómo quieres que te hable?

Blaze: es me hablas como si me conocieras hace tiempo

Pablo: ¿hay algo malo con eso?

Blaze: no

Mittens: vamos, duraste unos días siendo pareja de Bolt 2

Penny: pero no era amor, ¡no lo amo!

Pablo: (de quién estarán hablando)

Mittens: no tienes que gritar

Penny: perdón

Pablo: /me acerqué donde estaban/ ¿pasa algo?

Penny: no

=cerca de ahí=

Científico: esa es la casa y... Ahí, esos son /le señalaba a mi colega/

Militar: los mataré

Científico: bueno, yo me voy /me fui en mi moto a la base/

Militar: /me acerqué, apunté mi arma a la chica/

Mittens: ¡penny cuidado!

Penny: /voltee a mirar/

"Y en cámara lenta XD"

Militar: disparé

Pablo: nooo... /me atravesé recibiendo el disparo en el torso/

"Fin de cámara lenta"

Militar: bueno, al menos maté uno

Bolt Black: activar traje /disparé al militar en la cabeza/

Penny: /mire a Pablo/ ¡no puede ser!, Pablo, responde...

"Todos se acercan a él"

Bolt 2: sacrificó su vida por ti

Rhino: esta tarde, honraremos su muerte...

Mittens: Rhino cállate

Bolt: no respira, penny dale respiración boca a boca

Penny: pero es que...

Mittens: hazlo de una sola vez

Penny: /acercaba mis labios a los de Pablo/

Pablo: (¿no he muerto?, no) /abrí los ojos/ ¿qué haces?

Penny: /me alejé de él y me sonrojé/ lo siento, cómo te salváste?

Pablo: tengo un chaleco anti bala, aunque eso si me dió un susto

Mittens: ¿el beso de penny?

Pablo: /miré a penny/ ¿me besaste?

Penny: no, no, no...

Pablo: no importa, Bolt 2 ven, terminaré el núcleo ahora

Bolt 2: está bien, ustedes sigan jugando

Mittens: /empujé la esfera de Rhino/ atrapenla

"Todos siguieron jugando con Rhino, excepto mittens y penny XD"

Mittens: entonces ¿qué hago con Bolt 2?

Penny: yo qué sé, sabes que Bolt no sabe que es sentirse celoso, si estás con Bolt 2 no creo que a Bolt le importe

Mittens: hey, aún así Bolt se sentiría mal, Pablo tiene razón, el amor solo te trae problemas, hablaré con él

Penny: suerte, yo voy a parar ese juego, no creo que la comida de Rhino aguante más en su estómago

=pasillo de entrada del cuartel=

Mittens: genial /decía mientras veía que Pablo tenía el núcleo/

Pablo: cerrar compartimiento del núcleo, listo, hola mittens, ¿cómo está mi gatita? /decía mientras la cargaba/

Mittens: la verdad... Tengo un problema

Pablo: /vi que Bolt 2 no estuviera/ creo que él está en el área de las habitaciones

Mittens: necesito saber qué hacer

Pablo: /lleve a mittens a la habitación/ creo que tienen mucho de que hablar

Bolt 2: /estaba acostado y me senté/ ¿de qué? (Genial, ahora haré que mittens se enamore de mí)

Pablo: /deje a mittens al lado de Bolt 2/ yo me voy /salí, active el modo invisible y entré sin hacer ruido/

Bolt 2: mittens, preciosa yo te amo, eres todo para mí, ese beso que me diste me llenó de energía

Mittens: no sé qué hacer

Bolt 2: solo déjate llevar por mí /empecé a acercar mi boca a la de mittens/

Mittens: /lo detuve/ no puedes besarme así nada más, aún sigo perdida, hay dos perros muy lindos que se mueren por mí y no sé con cuál de los dos quedarme

Pablo: (guao, Bolt 2 si que está enamorado de mittens, que lindo es el amor)

Bolt 2: /abracé a mittens/ solo quiero amarte, solo eso

Mittens: me dices palabras muy lindas y todo pero...

Pablo: /desactivé la invisibilidad/

Bolt 2: /me puse triste/ solo quiero que seamos felices

Mittens: /me percaté de que Pablo nos estaba escuchando y voltee a verlo/ ¿hace cuánto nos escuchabas?

Pablo: lo suficiente para darme cuenta de algo /decía mientras me sentaba junto a ellos/

Mittens: ¿de qué?

Pablo: el amor, esta despertando en mí, me doy cuenta de lo lindo que es el amor

Bolt 2: mittens para mí es doloroso e imposible verte como amiga

Mittens: no puedo amarte, yo amo a Bolt y tendré familia con él

Bolt 2: /no pude evitar que de mis ojos salieran lágrimas/

Mittens: lo siento, Bolt 2

Pablo: eso me duele hasta a mí, recuerdo esa chica que me hiso daño, mi corazón está herido

Mittens: /besé a Bolt 2/ ¿esto es suficiente?

Bolt 2: /me sentía en el cielo/ gracias mittens, me haces feliz /abracé a mittens/

Pablo: Bolt 2, ya terminaste los anillos del tiempo

Bolt 2: si, los tiene Penny

Pablo: ¿por qué los tiene ella?

Bolt 2: verás... le enseñé algunas cosas, le di un traje, un auto

Pablo: bueno, siempre y cuando no se halla metido en problemas...

Bolt 2: le di también un avión, el que estrelló hace unos días

Pablo: creo que tendré que castigarte

Bolt 2: /puse la carita de perro/

Pablo: te ves lindo, pero

Mittens: no lo castigues

Pablo: que lindo, mittens lo defiende

Bolt 2: creo que ya se está enamorando de mí

Mittens: /me sonrojé/ yo no… Claro... Que no

Pablo: a bueno, iré a... Mittens, te haré unos masajes, ya sabes...

Mittens: OK, vamos

"Así duraron un rato, luego fueron a almorzar, después se la pasaron jugando en el jardín, está vez Pablo estaba atento ante cualquier peligro"

Pablo: /observaba todo mi alrededor, miré en un hombre escondido entre unos arbustos/ (debo preguntarle qué quiere)

Penny: /estaba jugando con todos, me di cuenta de que Pablo llevaba un arma y se dirigía a un lote que estaba diagonal a mi casa/ (¿a dónde va?)

Pablo: /al parecer el hombre no se dió cuenta de que me acercaba, hasta que llegué enfrente de el arbusto/ ¿eres un espía? /decía serio/

Hombre: /le iba a dar un puño/

Pablo: /detuve el ataque, luego saqué mi arma y le disparé en la cabeza/ eso te enseñará

"El lugar estaba a 20 metros de la casa de penny, penny aceleró el paso para saber qué paso"

Penny: /me quede con la boca abierta de la impresión/ ¿está muerto?

Pablo: /guardé mi arma/ no es lo que parece (no puede saber que soy un asesino, nadie puede saber mi lado oscuro)

Penny: ¿por qué lo mataste?

Pablo: fue enviado por el loco científico para matarnos

"Se empezaron a oír las sirenas de Policía que se acercaban"

Pablo: /iba a salir de ahí pero penny me detuvo/ tenemos que escondernos

Penny: no hasta que me cuentes por qué matáste a ese hombre sin necesidad

Pablo: no hay tiempo

"Luego todos entran en la casa"

=5:30 p.m.=

=sala=

Penny: ¿por qué nos escondemos?, estás nervioso

Pablo: penny, no es hora de preguntas

Bolt 2: espero que no hallas hecho lo que creo que hiciste

Penny: ¿a qué te refieres?

"Los policías tocaron el timbre"

Policía: abran la puerta, es la policía

Pablo: luego te explico /subí a esconderme/

Penny: /abrí la puerta/

Policía: buenas tardes niña, viste a este chico /le mostré una foto/

Penny: /miré la foto/ (es Pablo)

Policía: a matado a... 36…

Policía 2: 39 con este otro/señalé el cuerpo que sacaban de un lote abandonado/

Penny: (es un asesino)

Bolt 2: /me golpee mi cara con mi pata/ ¿por qué?

Penny: disculpe señor policía, no he visto a este chico

Policía: lástima, en solo una semana se volvió el más buscado de Nueva York, lo seguiremos buscando, adiós que este bien

"Luego los policías y la ambulancia se fueron"

Penny: no puedo creerlo, Bolt 2 tienes que explicarme

Bolt 2: yo que sé, es Pablo quien debe decirles todo

Rhino: sabía que no era de confiar, que suerte que no conquistó a penny, ahora todos me creerán lo que digo siempre

Mittens: /estaba ignorando a Rhino/ bueno, preguntémole o pidamole una explicación

"Todos subieron al cuarto de penny"

Penny: no lo puedo creer, se ha ido /me asomé por la ventana/ salió volando, Bolt 2 creo que no conoces a tu persona muy bien

Bolt 2: no sé en qué anda, pero no puede ser nada malo

Mittens: o quizás si

Bolt 2: él no es malo (Pablo, ¿en qué te has metido?) Bueno, ya ven que tengo razón, se desaparece sin avisar

Penny: eso parece

Pablo: /estaba arriba de la ventana/ (ahora no puedo decirles mi secreto, antes debo matar a esos malditos ladrones que mataron a mis padres, haré que sufran, que tengan una muerte lenta

"Al llegar la cena todos seguían discutiendo acerca de Pablo, al terminar se fueron a sus habitaciones"

=cuarto de penny=

=7:00 p.m.=

Penny: hay que mantenernos alerta, más militares podrían estar tras nosotros

Bolt Black: (será que les digo que Pablo me dio una señal para rastrearlo, no)

=en un edificio del centro de HOLLYWOOD=

Pablo: (muy bien, esta ciudad está demasiado tranquila, un momento) / vi una banda que charlaban en un callejón, active el modo invisible y me acerqué para oírlos/

Hombre 1: no podemos robar ahora

Hombre 2: no con Bolt cuidando la ciudad

Pablo: /habían 4 hombres, desactivé el modo invisible y les disparé a todos/ Bolt no los hubiera matado, yo si

Hombre 5: hey quieto ahí /le disparé al chico/

Pablo: /mis escudos de energía me protegieron, le disparé y luego me fuí de ahí, ya que se acercaba la policía/

=5 minutos después en ese lugar=

Policía: de aquí vienen los disparos, creo que Bolt los mató

Policía 2: no lo creo, me han informado que Pablo ha estado matando criminales por acá, él no tiene piedad con esta gente

Policía: pues se lo merecen

=edificio del centro de HOLLYWOOD=

Pablo: (se siente bien matar a esos criminales, que mal, la policía tiene orden de arrestarme o matarme, mejor me voy al cuartel)

=entrada de vehículos=

Pablo: /entraba estilo agente secreto/

LTDF: no están aquí

Pablo: /deje de andar como espía/ genial, ¿qué han dicho sobre mí?

LTDF: según el audio grabado de mi comando móvi, todos excepto Bolt 2 creen que eres malo

Pablo: no importa, iré a dormir, avísame cuando entren

LTDF: OK

"Luego de que Pablo se fuera a dormir"

=sala=

=7:25 p.m.=

Rhino: /estaba viendo tv/ un momento...

TV: esto ocurrió hace aproximadamente 10 minutos

Policía: este asesinato a estos ladrones es un delito, Pablo, el de la foto que aparecerá en pantalla, es culpable de matar a más de 40 criminales aquí y en Nueva York

Rhino: es raro que Pablo aparezca con su traje, un momento... Dijo criminales... ¡Pablo es un héroe!

Fiona: deja tu locura para otro día /decía medio dormida/

Ciudadano: esta persona, sea quien sea que está detrás de la máscara o armadura, es un héroe, ha salvado a mucha gente inocente

Policía: podría ser, pero el problema es que tenemos orden de arrestarlo por ser buscado en Nueva York y ahora acá

Presentadora de noticias: esto ha sido todo por ahora sobre posible criminal que anda por las calles de Nueva York, por qué será que esta persona tiene su nombre en su súper traje, no lo sabremos hasta interrogarle

Rhino: /apague el tv/ creo que me equivoqué con Pablo, Cynder necesito tu ayuda

Blaze: /bajaba por las escaleras/ no me llames cynder

Rhino: está bien, no te enojes

=habitación de penny=

Penny: ¿cómo arrestar a Pablo?, es más fuerte que nosotros

Bolt 2: él no es malo, yo lo sé

Mittens: quizás no lo conoces bien

Bolt 2: quizá tengas razón

Bolt Black: (está aquí, mi radar dice que está en el área de las habitaciones de lla base)

Mittens: Bolt Black, en qué piensas

Bolt Black: en todo lo que dicen, olvidaron que fue él quien nos salvó

Mittens: estás del lado de Pablo o del nuestro

Bolt Black: /salí del cuarto y me dirigí al cuartel/

=área de habitaciones del cuartel=

LTDF: Pablo, Bolt Black está entrando

Pablo: /me desperté/ dile mi ubicación

"LTDF le dice a Bolt Black la posición de Pablo"

Pablo: espero que no vengas a arrestarme

Bolt Black: claro que no

Pablo: /acaricié a Bolt Black/

"Cuando Pablo puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Bolt Black, un rayo de electricidad iba de la mano de Pablo a Bolt Black dándole energía"

TDBB: energía al 100%

Bolt Black: yo no tenía el traje activado

Pablo: mi núcleo hace que la función de escudos y información estén siempre activos sin gastar energía, además LTDF me dió información de las mejoras que te hizo, puedes fabricar energía, gracias al núcleo que te di

Bolt Black: todos quieren arrestarte

Pablo: tengo una idea, encierrame en la celda, llama a los demás y di que me tienes atrapado

Bolt Black: pero...

Pablo: solo hazlo, LTDF sígueme el juego

LTDF: OK

"Bolt Black encerró a Pablo en una de las celdas y fue a avisarle a los demás"

=celdas de cuartel=

=7:30 p.m.=

Penny: /estaba enfrente de la celda/ así que tú eres un asesino

Pablo: /no contesté/

Mittens: hey, nos debes una explicación

Penny: /abracé a Bolt Black/ gracias por atraparlo

Bolt Black: fue muy difícil

Pablo: /me senté en la cama/

Penny: hey!, responde de una sola vez /decía acercandome a la puerta de la celda/

Rhino: él es un héroe, ¿es qué hablo otro idioma?

Mittens: Rhino no te entiendo, hace rato dijiste que era una amenaza, ahora dices que es un héroe, espero tengas evidencia

Rhino: claro, las no...

Pablo: /corrí hasta la puerta de la celda, saqué mi neurolizador y lo usé con Rhino/ tú eres un hamster que le gusta hacer mucho ejercicio, quieres vivir saludable, no ves mucha tv y te encanta jugar con todos /luego de reprogramar a Rhino, me volví a sentar/

Penny: /me había alejado de la puerta/ ¿qué le hiciste?

Fiona: no lo sé

Rhino: ¡guao!, necesito una dieta

Bolt: ¿qué?

Bolt 2: tenía que usar el neurolizador, eso será en parte bueno para él

Penny: Bolt 2, el ¿qué?

Pablo: no le digas

Penny: /me acerqué a la puerta de la celda/ dime quién eres realmente y por qué te busca la policía

Pablo: /rápidamente corrí a la puerta y le quite los anillos del tiempo de su reloj multifunción/ gracias /me aparte de la puerta, abrí mi escudo en la cual tengo el núcleo, el proyector de objetos/

"Pablo era como Bolt Black, pero mejor XD"

Penny: ¿qué eres?

Pablo: soy 100% humano y 100% robot

Penny: no entiendo

Pablo: /me instale los anillos del tiempo/ mittens, Bolt 2 haré que puedan estar juntos

TDP (traje de pablo): modo de viaje en el tiempo activado

Penny: guao, creí que mittens amaba a Bolt

Bolt: ¿qué?, mittens pero... Yo te amo /me puse triste/ (no lo puedo creer, yo sentí amor, amor por mittens, ahora me doy cuenta de que el amor si duele, Pablo en verdad tiene razón, creo que debí haber aprendido a amar, quizás por eso mittens se sentirá mejor con mi hermano)

Mittens: no Bolt, yo te amo, amo a Bol ti por igual, aunque no le doy besos a Bolt 2, ni le digo nada romántico

Pablo: /abrí un portal del tiempo/ Bolt, mittens te ama más que a Bolt 2

Penny: espera, ¿qué cambiarás?

Pablo: muchas cosas /me preparé para dar el salto en el tiempo/

Continuará, espero que les haya gustado el inicio de la segunda parte de esta serie, dejen sus reviews, ayuda a determinar cuanto me demore en actualizar, cualquiera que lea la historia, dejen sugerencias, habrá una votación, ¿qué pareja quieren? Bolt x mittens o Bolt 2 x mittens, ustedes deciden XD, por favor voten, si no lo hacen, no seguiré con el fic XD :P


	2. capítulo 2: problemas

Capítulo 2: problemas

Mittens: ¡espera!

Pablo: /me detuve/ ¿qué quieres?

Mittens: no necesito tu ayuda

TDP: cerrando portal del tiempo

Pablo: /me acerqué a la puerta/ ¿qué piensas hacer?

Mittens: lo pensaré, necesito más tiempo

Pablo: está bien, o no, ¿tenían que haber visto mi auto?

Penny: ¿quiénes?

LTDF: penny, tu mamá te necesita en la sala

Penny: ya voy

"Todos excepto Pablo subieron a la sala, en esta estaban tres policías que interrogaba a la mamá de penny"

M.P: hija, tu conoces a Pablo

Penny: ya me lo habían preguntado antes

Policía 1: un vecino afirma a verte visto en el carro de ese chico

Penny: entonces ¿un amigo del colegio es un ladrón?

Policía 2: podría ser

"Los tres policías revisaron toda la casa, no encontraron nada sospechoso, entonces se fueron"

M.p: hija, ese amigo tuyo es un problema

Penny: mamá, él es bueno, lo buscan porque mata ladrones

M.p: solo manteen lejos de él

Penny: está bien

LTDF: el prisionero ha escapado de la celda

Bolt Black: o no

M.P: /cruce los brazos/ ¿es tu amigo?

Penny: hay... Si

M.p: te dije que era peligroso

Penny: ahora vengo, activar traje

TDP: energía al 40%

=en la calle=

Pablo: (bien, es hora de acabar con los malos de esta ciudad) /voltee a mirar a la casa de penny y venían tras de mi Penny, Bolt, Bolt 2, Bolt Black y Mittens/ no me alcanzarán /active el traje y empecé a correr a 30 KM/H/

Penny: no lo alcanzaremos /decía mientras corría a 25 KM/H

Bolt: /llevaba a mittens sobre mí/ mittens, te dejaré con mi hermano para alcanzar a Pablo

Mittens: no

Bolt: ¿por qué no confías en él?

Mittens: está bien

Pablo: (según el mapa, en 10 minutos llegaré a la cárcel, está rodeada de agua, ¿a quién se le ocurre poder una cárcel en medio de un lago?, debe ser para más seguridad, ¿pero qué creen?, los ladrones saben nadar) /activé el modo de vuelo/ ¡al infinito y más allá!

"XD"

Bolt: /me estaba acercando a él en el aire/ te tengo

Pablo: hey no quiero hacer nada malo

Bolt: no te creo /usé mis ojos láser/ upps

Pablo: /iba cayendo/ ¡aaaa! /sentí el impacto/

TDP: escudos al 50%

Pablo: guao, este núcleo es mejor que el que tenía

Bolt: /llegué junto a él/ perdón

Pablo: no te preocupes /lancé una red eléctrica sobre él/

Bolt: au, no puedo moverme

Pablo: gracias por la información, adiós /seguí corriendo, la cárcel estaba cerca/

Penny: /llegué junto a Bolt/ Bolt, ¿estás bien?

Mittens: /intenté quitarle la red de encima pero me pasó corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que retrocediera/ au

Bolt Black: /con mis patas le quité la red/ listo

Mittens: ¿por qué no electrocutaste?

Bolt Black: ¡me encanta este núcleo!

Mittens: claro

Penny: ¿a dónde va Pablo?

Bolt Black: según mi radar se dirige a la cárcel

Penny: espero que no haga lo que creo que hará

=entrada a la cárcel=

Pablo: Buenas noches señores

Guardia: ¿qué haces por acá a esta hora?

Pablo: solo vengo a hacer una misión

Guardia 2: ¿visitar a un preso?, las visitas son solo hasta las 5 de la tarde

Pablo: genial, entonces yo seré la última visita que tendrán /lancé al piso un gas adormecedor/

Guardia: /saqué mi arma casi dormido/ estás... /me quedé dormido/

Guardia 2: llamaré a... /me dormí/

Pablo: dulces sueños /entré/

=cerca a la orilla=

Penny: /estaba viéndolo a través de unos binoculares/ ¿cómo llegó allá?

Bolt 2: creo que volando

Penny: bien, vamos

"Cuando Bolt, Bolt 2, Bolt Black, Mittens y Penny entraron"

Penny: no, lo, puedo, creer

Bolt 2: /me acerqué a unos guardias/ los guardias están dormidos y todos los presos están muertos/

Mittens: guao (estoy sorprendida, es increíble esto)

Penny: /escuche unos disparos/ allá /señalé una celda que estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia/ alto

Pablo: /sostenía a un preso mientras le apuntaba con mi brazo arma/ dime ¿cuántos crímenes cometidos tienes?

Preso: por favor no me mates, yo robe porque tenía que pagar una deuda

Pablo: no te creo, vas a pagar esa deuda con tu muerte

Preso: está bien, mentí

Pablo: /disparé/

Penny: hey /me acerqué a Pablo/ hey, no puedes seguir matando gente

Pablo: modo arma desactivado /puse mis manos sobre los hombros de penny/ escucha, tres ladrones mataron a mis padres, ¡no descansaré hasta que todas estas ratas hallan muerto! /me alejé de Penny/ ya terminé

Guardia: /me despertaba/ tu los matáste /cogí mi radio y le avise a la policía, luego saqué mi arma y le apunté/ quieto

Pablo: /el guardia estaba detrás de mí/ Ok /levanté las manos/ no venía lastimarlos a ustedes

Guardia: /me acerqué a un amigo/ aún respira y no tiene heridas, te creo /voltee a mirar y no estaba/ ¿a dónde se fue? /voltee a ver a la chica/ hey, ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Penny: por favor, un loco amigo entra aquí, mata a todos los presos y tú... ¿Me pides un autógrafo?

Guardia: a... Si

Penny: Ok

Guardia: /saqué de mi bolsillo una imagen de la serie/

=en el tercer piso=

Pablo: /apuntaba a un preso/ esto es por los crímenes que has cometido

Preso: esto no es suficiente castigo, por favor no me mates, en 9 años saldré de aquí

Pablo: no tengo piedad con nadie /disparé/

=primer piso=

Penny: /había terminado de firmar/ listo

Guardia: siii, es mi sueño

Bolt 2: este hombre está loco

Mittens: ¿oyeron eso?

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: Pablo está matando presos

Penny: bien adiós fanático de mi serie

Guardia: /me puse serio/ si, bien, tu amigo no tiene escape, la policía ya está rodeando todo el lugar, me dijeron que tienen ordenes de disparar

Penny: gracias por la información

"Se escuchan disparos"

Bolt 2: mejor nos damos prisa

"Todos suben al tercer piso, este era el último"

Pablo: /me asomé por una ventana/ (policías, son muchos, están rodeando el lago)

Penny: /agarre a Pablo/ para esto de una sola vez

Pablo: tranquila... Ya maté a todos los presos

Penny: /miré por la ventana/ hay no, es la policía

"Penny empieza a imaginar lo que pasará"

=mente de penny=

Penny: /estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa/

Policía: señora, su hija fue cómplice en el asesinato de 168 presos

M.p: hija estás castigada, 4 meses sin tv, 6 meses sin salir de casa...

=fin de los pensamientos de Penny=

Penny: Pablo, mi madre me va a matar si la policía me atrapa aquí

Policía: /estaba en la entrada de la cárcel con un altavoz/ vamos a entrar al edificio, no tienen salida, si algo entra al lago le disparamos

Pablo: ya están entrando, Penny, ¿puedes respirar bajo el agua?

Penny: no, piensas ocultarnos bajo el agua verdad

Pablo: no tengo energía para volar

Bolt Black: yo tampoco

Bolt: yo no puedo respirar bajo el agua, no puedo llevarlos a todos volando

Bolt 2: mi traje tiene productor de oxígeno

Penny: el mío no

Pablo: esto haremos /abracé a penny y puse mi brazo para romper la ventana saltando al lago/

TDP: escudos al 90%

Policía 2: algo ha caído al agua /apunte con mi linterna ya que todo estaba oscuro, excepto la orilla que si tenía iluminación/

Penny: no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo la respiración

Policía 2: /me acercaba en un bote/ encienda la luz capitán

Pablo: debemos sumergirnos hasta el fondo

Penny: no puedo

Pablo: valla, te daré respiración boca a boca

Capitán: en cuanto encienda las luces, disparan

Penny: OK

Pablo: /en ese momento me sumergí/

Policía 2: hay algo en el tercer piso

Bolt 2: /abracé a mittens/ nos toca

Bolt: me esconderé

Mittens: hey no...

"Bolt 2 se había tirado al lago con mittens"

Policía 2: ¿qué fue eso?

Bolt 2: escucha esto, te daré respiración boca a boca

Mittens: está bien

Capitán: ya se encenderán

Bolt 2: /me hundía con mittens/

Capitán: listo

Policía: están sumergidos, no aguantará mucho tiempo, más bien eran dos

Policía 3: /apuntaba mi arma/ Pablo consiguió un amigo por lo que parece

=bajo el agua=

Pablo: /vi que penny me intentaba decir que no aguantaba más y empecé a darle respiración boca a boca/ (se que escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo)

Penny: (¿cómo?)

Pablo: /encendía las luces de mis ojos/ (¿puedes ver?)

Penny: /me sonrojé/ (si)

Pablo: (se que me odias, me iré de tu vida pronto)

Penny: (yo no te odio, ¿por qué se siente tan extraño respirar tu oxígeno?)

Pablo: (porque te doy solo eso, tu sistema respiratorio no tiene que separar nada)

Penny: OK

Bolt 2: /le estaba dando respiración boca a boca a mittens/ (te gusta?)

Mittens: (la verdad si, un momento, ¿cómo puedo escucharte?)

Bolt 2: (por medio de un beso puedo extraer muchas cosas de una chica)

"Ambas parejas quedan frente a frente"

Mittens: (ja, creo que penny está disfrutando esto) /pensaba mientras miraba a Penny/

Penny: (espero que no este pensando lo que creo que se me viene a la mente)

Pablo: (¿qué?)

Penny: (nada)

=en el bote de policía=

Policía 2: ¿por qué no salen?, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

Policía 3: tienes razón, quizás se ahogaron

Bolt Black: activar traductor /decía mientras me acercaba al bote/ no me arrestan /me dirigí a la orilla/

Policía: ¿un perro?, capitán alcanza a ese can

"Entonces todos los policías empiezan a perseguir a Bolt Black"

=fondo del lago=

Penny: /me asusté con un pescado grande que pasó enfrente de mi/

Pablo: (tranquila, no te comerá, yo te protejo, luego tu mamá me matará por tenerte aquí)

Penny: (jajaja, no lo creo)

Bolt 2: (estos son los mejores minutos de mi vida)

Mittens: (¿por qué me estás besando?)

Bolt 2: (porque te tengo a mi lado, mi amor)

TDB2: energía al 25%

TDP: energía al 95%

Penny: (¿qué no tenías energía?)

Pablo: (no lo sé, esto debe estar fallando)

TDP: no hay policías en el lago

Pablo: bien salgamos

TDP: alerta de cocodrilo

Penny: /miré a Pablo con asombro/ (¿qué hacemos?)

Pablo: /el cocodrilo de dirigía hacía nosotros/ (huye, yo lo distraigo)

Penny: /no lo pensé y salí rápido a la superficie/

Bolt 2: (vámonos de aquí)

"Todos salen del lago, Pablo pelea con el cocodrilo"

Pablo: /el cocodrilo me da un mordisco/

TDP: escudos al 95%

Pablo: /le pegué un puño, luego vi que el cocodrilo se iba/

TDP: error, escudos al 110%

Pablo: (¿qué me pasa?)

"Luego todos estaban en la orilla"

Pablo: perdonen, no debí haberme escapado

Penny: la próxima vez avísanos /decía con los brazos cruzados/

Bolt 2: eso me gustó

Bolt: /mi energía se había recargado y estaba llegando/ ¿cómo les fue?

Bolt 2: muy bien /decía dedicando una sonrisa a mittens/

Penny: ¿bien?, ¡nos atacó un cocodrilo!

Pablo: casi me devora

Penny: /me sonrojé/ digo, a Pablo lo atacó un cocodrilo

Mittens: ¿te gusto besarlo?

Penny: /me sonrojé más y escondí mi cara/

Pablo: lo siento, no tenía otra opción /me acerqué a penny/

Penny: dejame

Pablo: /intentaba mirar la cara de Penny/ ¿estás bien?

Penny: /le di una bofetada a Pablo/ que estoy bien

Pablo: /el golpe empujo unos metros/ perdón

TDP: escudos al 12%

Pablo: creo que esto esta loco, debió ser la profundidad

Penny: /me arrepentía/ lo siento, no quise pegarte tan duro

Pablo: déjalo así, desactivar escudos

TDP: escudos cargados, desactivando escudos.

Bolt: penny, no seas así con él

Penny: /me acerqué a Bolt/ es que no me gusta que me esconda las cosas, casi me meto en un problema por culpa de él

Pablo: se acabó, ya no seguiré más con ustedes /empecé a alejarme/ acabaré con los criminales de esta ciudad y me iré de aquí

Policía: /estaba escondido en unos arbustos, disparé al sospechoso/ te tengo

Pablo: au

TDP: impacto grave de bala en zona abdominal

Penny: /con un golpe noquee al policía/ Pablo... ¿Estás bien?

Mittens: le disparan y tu preguntas cómo está, no te responderá que está muy bien

Penny: no ayudas

Bolt 2: ¿por qué desactivar el escudo?

Pablo: au, estaba fallando y... /me desmayó/

Penny: /puse mi mano en su pecho/ no respira

Bolt 2: /me acerqué/ no

Penny: /empecé a darle respiración boca a boca/

TDP: no se puede reparar herida debido a una falta de actualización

Penny: tenemos que llevarlo al cuartel, activar traje

TDP: energía al 100%

Penny: que raro, bueno como sea, activar modo de vuelo

"Entonces Penny lleva a Pablo al cuartel"

LTDF: hay no, Pablo está mal

Pablo: au, ¿no tienes algo para el dolor?

LTDF: no, jaja era broma, en el cuarto de enfermería encontrarán lo necesario

=cuarto de enfermería=

=10:00 P.M.=

Pablo: /estaba acostado en una camilla/ au, como duele esto

Penny: bien Bolt 2, te deseo suerte

Bolt 2: espera, tú lo curarás

Penny: /estaba saliendo y me devolví/ OK

Bolt 2: bien, busca la bala y sácala

Penny: no voy a tocar sangre

Bolt 2: claro usa esto /le pasé unos guantes/

Penny: /me puse los guantes/ bien, Pablo, respira profundo

Pablo: /susurraba/ te a...

TDP: nivel de vida crítico

Penny: /empecé a buscar la bala y la saqué/ la tengo

TDP: regenerando tejido dañado

Pablo: /empecé a despertar/ ¡a!

Penny: /vi que la herida se cerraba/ guao

Bolt 2: buen trabajo Penny

Pablo: /empezaba a mejorarme/ gracias penny, me salváste la vida

Penny: por lo que dije antes... Lo siento... Yo... Perdóname

Pablo: yo te armaré para que enfrentes a los criminales

TDP: se requiere actualización para terminar la reparación del tejido abdominal

Bolt 2: no puede ser, un momento, yo tengo actualización

Blaze: ¿dónde estaban? /decía entrando en el cuarto/

Penny: es una larga historia

Bolt Black: /estaba entrando por la compuerta para vehículos/ hola a todos

Pablo: ¿qué pasó con los policías?

Bolt Black: me perdieron el rastro y vine para acá

Bolt 2: excelente

Pablo: necesito que alguien me inyecte la actualización

Bolt 2: ¿qué tal Penny?

Penny: podría ser /me sonrojé/ un momento, tengo que vacunar a Bolt Black

Bolt Black: /active camuflaje/

Blaze: vamos Bolt Black, no es nada, te daré un beso si te dejas vacunar

Bolt Black: /desactivé camuflaje/ está bien

Penny: /cargue a Bolt Black/ no te dolerá

Pablo: /activé camuflaje y me fui al cuarto del pensamiento/

Mittens: otro que desaparece, Pablo, aparece y Penny te dará un beso

Penny: /me sonrojé aún más/ cállate, ahora que lo pienso les daré un baño a todos

"Luego de que penny vacunara a Bolt Black y los bañara a todos"

Penny: Pablo, ¿oíste lo que dijo mittens?

Bolt: creo que no

Mittens: olvídalo, quieres conocer al dueño de Simón, podría gustarte

Penny: de acuerdo, no, no creo que me guste, si quiero un chico que me ame, no lo encontraré enfrente de mi casa

Mittens: (tengo una idea) ¿qué tal Pablo?

Penny: no, es un loco asesino a sangre fría

Mittens: OK, ya entendí, perdón

Bolt 2: /me acerqué a Mittens/ ¿de qué hablan?

Mittens: es un tema de chicas

Bolt 2: está bien linda gatita, arrr

Mittens: /lo que dijo hizo que se erizara el pelo/ ¿por qué Bolt no me dice cosas así?

Bolt: /me acerqué a Mittens/ ¿a quién escoges?

Mittens: aún no sé, tendré un hijo de Bolt y no sé con quién de los dos quedarme, esto es muy difícil

Pablo: /estaba entrando a la sala del pasillo/ escucha Penny, yo... No mataré más criminales por ahora

Penny: ¿por qué?

Pablo: porque mi herida aún no se repara completamente

Penny: aaaa, es una promesa

Mittens: hey, Pablo Penny quiere salir con...

Penny: /le tape la boca a Mittens/ te daré otro baño

Mittens: no por favor, el agua está muy fría

Pablo: me da igual

Penny: /quite mi mano de la boca de Mittens/ ¿por qué eres así?

Pablo: no sé, la verdad me he concentrado tanto en mi venganza que ya olvidé como era antes, me falta amor /me puse triste/

Penny: OK... Una pregunta, ¿no produces lágrimas?

Pablo: ¿por qué preguntas?

Penny: porque no te vi llorar cuando te dispararon

Pablo: la última vez que lloré fue cuando perdí a mis padres, el disparo me dolió, pero no mucho para ser la primera vez que me pasa, gracias a tí estoy vivo

Penny: guao

Pablo: estaba en el cuarto del pensamiento, hay algo raro en mí, seguro el núcleo que me puse esta defectuoso

Rhino: yo si fuera ustedes me a costaría a dormir, ya es muy tarde

Mittens: el nuevo Rhino me cae bien

Penny: ¿no tiene reverso?

Pablo: no

Fiona: para mí que le hiciste un favor

Penny: podría ser

Rhino: bueno, si me disculpan estaré ejercitandome /salí corriendo hasta la sala/

Penny: creo que le hiciste un gran favor

Pablo: bueno, supongo que me encerrarán en la celda

Penny: no, puedes dormir junto a mi /me sonrojé/

Mittens: ja, ya se le está declarando

Bolt: hay... Penny

Blaze: creo que tendremos una nueva pareja por aquí jajaja

Continuará, con respecto a la votación, pues como va pareja, seguiré escribiendo y cuando el próximo vota, decidirá todo, no olviden sus reviews por favor, que estén


	3. capítulo 3: mejores amigos

Capítulo 3: mejores amigos

Pablo: (que situación tan incómoda)

=10:40 P.M.=

Penny: /rompí el silencio, estaba sonrojada al máximo/ a... Creo... Que... Tenemos... Que...

Pablo: /no estaba sonrojado/ dormir, ¿duermo contigo?

Penny: bueno... Yo... Si... Tú quieres

Pablo: bien vamos entonces

Mittens: a, yo quería que se besaran

Pablo: mittens ya enserio, mejor vamos a dormir

"Pablo, Penny, Bolt, Mittens y Bolt 2 se quedan en la habitación de Penny, Bolt Black, Blaze, Fiona, Rhino y Bolt Dark en la sala"

Pablo: /estaba de espaldas a Penny/ espero no incomodarte

Penny: claro que no

Mittens: (creí que Pablo y Penny serían pareja, me equivoqué)

Bolt 2: /abracé a Mittens/ te amo mi razón de vivir

Penny: /voltee a mirar a Mittens y Bolt 2 que estaban en el centro de la cama/

Pablo: /voltee a mirar a Mittens y Bolt 2/ ¿hace cuánto te giraste Penny?

Penny: acababa de girarme

Mittens: Bolt 2, no sigas con esto

Pablo: (siento que, mi vida necesita algo, amor, es algo tan hermoso, pero no creo encontrar a una chica que me ame, ¿o si?) /me quedé viendo a Penny a los ojos/

Penny: /miraba los ojos de Pablo, de repente en sus ojos se veía el universo/ guao

Pablo: /puse mis ojos normales/ te quiero decir que...

Mittens: di lo que tengas que decir de una sola vez

Pablo: Penny, eres una gran amiga, me salváste luego de que te salve, ya estamos a mano, pero aún así decides invitarme a dormir en lugar de encerrarme en la celda, gracias

Mittens: vamos Pablo, dile a Penny que la amas y listo

Penny: /me sonrojé/

Pablo: (que locura, ¿será que le gusto a Penny?, no, ella cree que soy malo, primero debo ganarme su confianza)

Penny: que locura ¿no?

Pablo: /me acosté boca arriba/ que duermas bien amiga

Penny: /me tranquilice/ que descanses

Mittens: los quería ayudar

Bolt 2: no importa mi hermosa gatita

Mittens: Bolt 2, fue suficiente

Bolt: jajaja

Penny: (Pablo no me quiere como pareja, creo que solo me quiere como amiga)

=1:00 A.M.=

Blaze: /entraba a la habitación/

Pablo: /mi radar me alerto de que alguien entraba, así que de un salto me paré enfrente de lo que estaba en el radar, todo estaba oscuro, así que al momento en que estaba en el piso, encendí las luces de mis ojos y apunté con mi arma/ alto ahí

Blaze: /di un brinco/ ¡a!, creí que estabas dormido

Pablo: /convertí mi arma en brazo de nuevo/ eres tú, es que estoy alerta

Blaze: no quieres qué algo le pase a Penny, ¿verdad? /miraba a Pablo de forma pícara/

Pablo: OK, te contaré un secreto

Blaze: confía en mí, no le diré a nadie

TDP: no hay movimiento /informado en volumen bajo/

Pablo: digamos que de repente, sentí amor en mí

Blaze: amas a Penny, lo sabía

Pablo: por favor no les digas a los demás

Blaze: OK

Pablo: /abracé a Blaze/ gracias

Blaze: se sintió cálido

Pablo: si, esto estuvo raro

Blaze: /hice un aro de fuego/

Pablo: guao, eso no se puede hacer ni siquiera con mi tecnología

Blaze: está bien, tengo el control del fuego

Pablo: ¿cómo?

Blaze: puedo producir fuego

Pablo: guao, me gustaría examinarte

Blaze: /me puse nerviosa/ a... No soy buena en los exámenes

Pablo: no me tengas miedo, no te dolerá

Blaze: ¿no tienes sueño?

TDP: energía humana 100%

Pablo: la verdad soy 100% máquina y 100% humano

Blaze: explícame

Pablo: /cargue a Blaze hasta el cuartel/ bien, LTDF te explicará /decía mientras entraba en un escaner/

LTDF: analizando...

Pablo: te sorprenderá

LTDF: 100% máquina, 100% humano, el individuo cuenta con dos modos activos, el modo mecánico recarga la energía normal del cuerpo humano, mientras que tenga energía eléctrica en su núcleo, es completamente robot, cuando la energía se acaba, se vuelve como cualquier persona, si dice activar modo turbo, se potencia el núcleo, mejorando toda la tecnología que lo compone

Blaze: OK ya entendí

Pablo: /salí del escaner/ bueno, ahora a examinarte

Blaze: /estaba en el cuarto de veterinaria/ tengo miedo

Pablo: /acaricié la cabeza de Blaze/ bien, habré la boca

Blaze: /abrí la boca/

Pablo: /estaba examinando/ ¿de dónde sacas el fuego?

Blaze: no sé decirte exactamente

Pablo: tienes un aliento fresco

Blaze: gracias

Pablo: echa un poco de fuego

Blaze: pero te quemará

Pablo: no, soy inmune al fuego

Blaze: OK /lancé fuego/

Pablo: guao, puedo ver de dónde sale, sale de los pulmones

Blaze: /pare de echar fuego/ genial

Pablo: ¿eres un dragón?

Blaze: claro que no, soy una perra

Pablo: Ok, ¿te has apareado con Bolt Black?

Blaze: /me sonrojé/ ¿qué?, claro que no

Pablo: jajaja, pensé que si

Blaze: jajaja, bueno, ¿cuándo le dirás a Penny que la amas?

Pablo: eso tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo, solo quiero ser su amigo

Blaze: a bueno, ¿ya puedo irme a dormir?

Pablo: a, si, perdón, otro día terminaré de examinarte, quizás yo también pueda lanzar fuego algún día

"Pablo carga a Blaze hasta la sala y luego sale de la casa"

Pablo: (no debería salir, le prometí a Penny que no mataría más criminales)

TDP: sintonizando la radio

Radio: en centro de Hollywood se puede ver una persecución, tres ladrones armados huyen de la policía con un auto lleno de dinero, han sido los más buscados hace 2 años

Pablo: /miré hacía la ventana del cuarto de Penny/ lo siento, pero solo fue una promesa de amigos /active el modo de vuelo y me dirigí al centro/

=estacionamiento del centro comercial=

Ladrón 1: creo que nos perdieron el rastro

Ladrón 2: excelente, ahora solo nos repartimos el dinero

Pablo: /entré en el parqueadero, mientras buscaba envié una transmisión a la policía/

=entrada del parqueadero=

Policía: este chico, dice que los ladrones entraron aquí

Policía 2: ¿es buena idea confiar en él?

Policía 3: no ha habido reportes de que ataque a la policía, podría ser de gran ayuda

Policía 4: bien, entremos, pero no se confíen

Policía 5: oí que Pablo mató a todos los presos de la cárcel del sur

Policía 6: pero no mató ningún guardia

=dentro del estacionamiento=

Pablo: /estaba viendo a los ladrones, estaba escondido tras una columna y empecé a caminar hacía ellos con cara amenazante/

Ladrón 1: a, así que tenemos un espía

Ladrón 2: hey chico, no te hagas el héroe, ya enserio, detente /apunté mi arma/

Pablo: /seguí caminando, estaba a 6 metros de ellos/

Ladrón 2: /disparé en su cabeza/ ¿qué?

Pablo: /seguía caminando/

TDP: escudos al 99.9% /solo se escuchaba en la mente de Pablo/

Ladrón 1: ¿de qué está hecho?

Ladrón 2: /seguía disparando/

Pablo: /convertí mi brazo en arma/

Ladrón 2: /se me acabaron las municiones/ por favor, no me mates robot de policía

TDP: escudos al 96% /en la mente de Pablo/

Pablo: /disparé al ladrón 2/

Ladrón 1: por favor, yo no te disparé

Pablo: /agarre al ladrón del cuello y lo levanté/

Policía: alto, suéltalo

Ladrón 1: por primera vez me alegra ver a la policía

Pablo: será la primera y última /disparé/

Ladrón: ¡a!

Policía: ¡está armado!, suelta el arma y nadie saldrá herido /decía mientras le apuntaba a 3 metros de distancia/

Pablo: /deje el cadáver en el piso y levanté las manos/ (no tiene caso, nunca encontraré los ladrones que mataron a mis padres, si vuelvo a la casa de Penny, ella no confiará en mi por romper la promesa)

"Habían 15 policías apuntandole a Pablo"

Jefe de Policía: da media vuelta con la arma a la vista

Pablo: /di media vuelta, convertí el arma en mi brazo de nuevo/ Ok

Policía 1: /buscaba armas en los bolsillos del pantalón/ no tiene nada

Pablo: el arma soy yo

Policía 2: no entiendo

Jefe de Policía: /me paré enfrente de Pablo/ ¿qué pretendes hacer matando criminales?

Pablo: solo hago su trabajo más fácil

Policía: ¿por qué no intentas escapar como las otras veces?

Pablo: ya maté a muchos ladrones, creo que llegó la hora de que...

Jefe de policía: arrestado /decía mientras le encadenaba las manos/ no podrás soltarte

LTDF: ¿así que te entregarás así no más?

Policía: ¿quién es esa?

Pablo: una amiga

Jefe de policía: hay un carro de máxima seguridad que te está esperando en la entrada

=fuera del estacionamiento=

Pablo: /me estaban metiendo en un auto blindado/

Policía: ¿por qué no intentas escapar?

Pablo: porque no tengo razón para pensar, qué hacer con mi vida

Policía: para mí, eres un héroe

"Nadie más escuchó esto, los otros policías se habían ido en sus patrullas y 5 iban con Pablo en el furgón blindado, luego de unas horas, Pablo fue encerrado en la cárcel de sur, en el primer piso, ya que no había más presos entonces todos los guardias lo vigilaban, Pablo decide descansar"

=al día siguiente=

=celda de máxima seguridad=

Guardia: /estaba al frente de la puerta de la celda/ gracias a ti, nos pagan bastante por solo vigilarte, por favor no intentes escapar

Pablo: como digas

TDP: energía al 20%, se requiere cargar en una corriente eléctrica

Guardia: ¿qué es lo que eres?

Pablo: soy solo...

Guardia: eres un héroe

Pablo: creo que muchos no piensan eso, todo lo que hago por esta ciudad y termino aquí

Guardia: hey, si se va la policía te dejaré andar por todo el edificio, pero no intentes escapar

Pablo: no es necesario, me quedaré aquí

Guardia: /encendí la radio de mi celular y me senté en una silla al lado de la puerta/

Radio: ayer, aproximadamente a las 1:40 P.M. El más buscado de los Estados Unidos fue arrestado y enviado a una celda de máxima seguridad en la cárcel del sur de Hollywood, está siendo vigilado por más de 30 guardias de seguridad armados y con protección

Pablo: soy nada

Guardia: no es cierto

Pablo: bueno, no tengo nada más que perder

=habitación de Penny=

=8:00 A.M.=

Penny: /estaba escuchando la radio/ se acabó, no iré a sacarlo de ahí

Mittens: pero el te ama

Penny: ¿qué?

Bolt: ¿desde cuándo?

Mittens: él me lo dijo

Penny: él no me gusta, si cree que me parece lindo, pues mi respuesta es no

Mittens: (esto será más difícil de lo que pensé)

Bolt 2: qué no querías alguien que te ame

Penny: hay paren ya el tema

Bolt: te gusta, yo lo sé

Penny: lo admito, pero está en la cárcel

Bolt 2: ¿qué?, hay que ir ya por él

LTDF: /por el comunicador de Bolt 2/ Pablo está ejercitándose, su energía mecánica es de 0%

Bolt 2: gracias por la información

Penny: ¿se está ejercitando?

LTDF: si, hace un año que no hace ejercicio

Penny: pero tiene músculos de sobra y... /me sonrojé/

Mittens: si, estás loca por él

Penny: no lo creo

Bolt: ya mittens, es suficiente

Mittens: perdón

Bolt Black: me está enviando un vídeo

Penny: acéptalo

TDBB: mensaje aceptado, modo proyector de pantalla activado

"Bolt Black proyecta una pantalla con sus ojos, en el cual se ve a Pablo en la celda de máxima seguridad"

=pantalla=

Pablo: si ven esto es por culpa de Penny que estoy aquí, me delató a la policía, eran muchas patrullas, tuve... Tuve que entregarme, como pueden ver esta celda esta reforzada con una capa de metal, acero inoxidable y aluminio, la pelea contra la policía dejó mi parte mecánica sin energía, mis escudos están en 10%, no se esfuercen por rescatarme, no quiero que tengan problemas, solo... Cuidence

=fin de la transmisión=

"Bolt, Bolt 2, Bolt Black y mittens miraban a Penny seriamente XD"

Penny: no me miren así, yo ni siquiera le conté a alguien, a parte de mi mamá

M.P: /entraba a la habitación/ Buenos días hija, así que tu noviecito fue arrestado... Me dijiste que te encargarías de él /crucé los brazos/

Bolt Black: entonces si fue tu culpa que lo atraparan

Penny: mamá, no es mi novio, ¿por qué todos piensan eso?

M.p: bueno, prometeme que no hablarás más con él

Penny: lo prometo

"Tocan el timbre"

M.p: ¿quién será?, no esperaba a nadie ahora

Penny: yo tampoco

"Todos bajan a ver quién era"

M.P: Buenos días señor

Hombre: ¿aquí vive Penny la novia de Pablo?

Penny: /me acerqué al hombre/ si, soy yo (espero que no vengan a arrestarme o a decirle a mi mamá que estuve en la cárcel anoche)

Hombre: /le entregué un maletín/ toma, creo que esto es para ti, lee la nota /luego de decir eso me despedí y me fuí en mi auto/

M.P: /miraba a Penny seria/

Penny: no es mi novio, se los juro, ¿quién habrá creado ese rumor?

M.P: ¿qué hay en el maletín?... ¿Chocolate?

Penny: no lo creo /abri el maletín y me puse muy contenta/ es mucho mejor que eso

Bolt Dark: ¿un anillo de bodas?

"todos excepto la mamá de Penny miran a Bolt Dark"

Penny: hey no, es dinero

M.P: ¿dinero?, dejame ver

Penny: /cogí una nota y le pasé el maletín a mi mamá/ (ya que Pablo está preso, el dinero de la recompensa por matar a los ladrones más buscados de Hollywood, es tuyo, ya que eres la única cercana a él, pues busqué en los registros y no tenía padres) /se me salieron unas lágrimas/

Bolt: /me acerqué a Penny/ ¿qué sucede?

Penny: hay que ir por Pablo a la cárcel

M.P: si hija, buena idea

Penny: ¿enserio?

M.P: Pablo entonces trabajaba en cubierto para atrapar a esos ladrones, una vez me robaron un bolso, ve con Pablo y agradécele

Penny: OK /dije extrañada/

=Cárcel del sur, celda de máxima seguridad=

Policía: ¿no harás nada? /estaba dentro de la celda/

LTDF: Pablo se ha apagado, solo puede ser reactivado por mi o por alguien más

Guardia: hace 5 minutos que se apagó y se escucha eso de su ropa, creo que trae un extraño traje debajo, cuando lo trajeron dijeron que no se lo podían quitar, hace 1 hora dijo que enviaría una señal y que se quedaba sin energía

Policía: para mí que está muerto

"En ese momento llega Penny, Bolt Black, Bolt, Mittens, Bolt 2 y Blaze"

Guardia: creo que Pablo tiene visita

Policía: /salí de la celda y me dirigí a la salida de la cárcel/

Penny: Pablo, perdón como te trate, creí que… me equivoqué contigo

Mittens: y...

Penny: y gracias por el dinero

LTDF: Pablo se ha apagado, solo puede reactivado por mí o alguien más

Penny: ¿se apagó?

Bolt 2: así es, pero LTDF no puede reactivarlo

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Bot Black: porque ya no tiene el mismo código de núcleo

Penny: ¿eso quiere decir que no lo volveré a ver moviéndose o vivo?

Bolt 2: creo que si

Penny: /abracé a Pablo/ te quiero mucho, perdón por no darme cuenta lo bueno que eras, creí que eras malo

TDP: energía al 25%

Penny: /estaba llorando/ ¿qué?

Bolt Black: su núcleo está brillando

Penny: ¿cómo le abro el compartimiento del núcleo?

Bolt 2: solo él puede abrirlo

Penny: si pudieras decirme algo... ¿qué sería? Pablo

TDP: núcleo apagado hace 7 minutos, el apagado fue manual, para reactivarlo se debe...

Penny: ¿qué?

Bolt Black: dale otro abrazo

Penny: /volví a abrazar a Pablo/

TDP: energía al 50%

Penny: ¿le doy energía?

Mittens: creo que es porque tú eres su amor

Penny: ¿enserio?

Bolt Black: o quizás porque dejaste tu traje encendido

TDPENNY: energía al 6%

Penny: aaaa, solo le pasaba mi energía

Bolt 2: ya sé, si conseguimos subirle la energía al 100%, quizás se encienda /conecte a Pablo a Bolt Black por medio de un cable que estaba en el pecho de Pablo a un enchufe que tiene Bolt Black en su cuello/

Bolt Black: ¿hace cuánto tengo para conectar electrodomésticos ahí?

TDBB: energía insuficiente para alimentar el núcleo

Bolt 2: /desconecté a Pablo de Bolt Black/ no encontraremos la forma para alimentar ese corazón, digo núcleo

Penny: espera... ¿El núcleo de Pablo es su corazón?

Bolt Black: si, así es

Mittens: siguele dando abrazos

Penny: buena idea /abracé a Pablo/

Bolt Black: no aumentó su energía

Mittens: creo que necesita algo más romántico

Bolt Black: creo que Mittens tiene razón

Penny: ¿qué?

Blaze: si, cuando yo abrazaba a Bolt Black, su energía aumentaba, y cuando lo besaba llegaba a 100%

Penny: no creo que Pablo quiera besarme

LTDF: pues amor es lo necesita su corazón, se apagó porque dijo lo siguiente, no tengo a nadie, ni familia ni amigos, a pesar de que hago el bien, soy encarcelado por eso, ya no vale la pena seguir aquí, me apagaré y en 100 años quizás algún loco científico logre reactivarme

Penny: ¿él dijo eso?, pero yo soy su amiga

Bolt Black: /usé el reanimador/ esto tuvo que servir

TDP: energía al 51%

Bolt: Penny, creo que vas a besarlo

Científico: /entré a la celda/ hola de nuevo

Penny: tú...

Científico: cállate

Bolt Black: /convertí mi pata en arma y le apunté al científico/ te mataré sin piedad

Bolt 2: control de Pablo

Penny: ¿qué?

TDP: control de armas activadas

Bolt 2: /cerré los ojos y me concentré/ disparar al científico

Científico: /salí corriendo y me subí en el helicóptero que estaba afuera de la cárcel/

Penny: ¿Pablo se encendió?

Mittens: no te alegres mucho

Bolt 2: /deje de controlar a Pablo/ au, esto me da dolor de cabeza, Penny no te ilusiones con Pablo

Penny: por última vez, yo no...

Pablo: /me encendí/

Penny: amo a Pablo

Pablo: ¿qué dijiste?

Penny: creí que estabas apagado /me sonrojé/

Pablo: /me apague/

TDP: error en el control del sistema por parte de Bolt 2

Penny: que suerte que no escuchó lo que dije

Bolt 2: creo que no podré volver a controlarlo

Mittens: lo siento Penny

Penny: Ok, en cuánto se encienda le preguntaré si le gusto

Bolt Black: creo que solo bastará un beso de Penny

Penny: los voy a castigar si siguen con eso

Bolt: yo no he dicho nada

Mittens: está bien, si, ya fue suficiente

Bolt Black: bien, me fucionaré con Pablo

Penny: Bolt 2, ¿eso se puede?

Pablo: listo /me paré/ ahora vámonos a casa

Penny: ¿en qué momento te fucionáste?

Pablo: hace un momento, ¿quieres que te bese?

Penny: ahora no, digo, ya olvidalo

Pablo: OK

Blaze: enserio Bolt Black, ya para eso

Pablo: OK

Penny: bien ya vámonos

Pablo: /besé a Penny/

Penny: /estaba impresionada/

TDP: alerta, sobre carga de energía, desfusionando, encendiendo núcleo y turbo

Bolt Black: ¿qué pasa?

Pablo: /me desperté y salí volando hacía arriba destruyendo todo a mi paso/

Penny: (guao)

Mittens: Penny, creo que tu beso lo volvió loco

Bolt: si jajaja

Blaze: ¡Bolt Black!

Bolt Black: yo no besé a Penny

Penny: ¿lo hizo conscientemente?

LTDF: Pablo esta saliendo de la atmósfera

Bolt 2: ¿qué?

=cerca de la atmósfera=

Pablo: /me detuve/ ¿por qué me desperté si no estoy en el futuro?, esto es raro, Penny acaba de besarme y... Es pareja 100% compatible

LTDF: así es, si se besan sus núcleos o el tuyo por ahora, se acelerará

Pablo: ¿entonces Penny me ama?

LTDF: si

Pablo: ¡qué mal!

LTDF: ¿por qué?

Pablo: porque mi plan era esperar, iré a la casa de Penny a esperarlos

=afuera de la cárcel=

Penny: deberíamos estar alistandonos para ir al show

Piloto: /me acercaba en mi F19/ no lo creo

Penny: ¡a!

Bolt: /usé mis ojos láser para derribarlo/ toma esto

Piloto: o no...

"El avión explota a 10 metros de ellos y se hunde en el lago"

Mittens: /besé a Bolt/ mi héroe

Bolt: mi princesa /abracé a Mittens/

Bolt 2: valla

Penny: no te preocupes Bolt 2, pronto tendrás a alguien a tu lado

Bolt 2: gracias Penny

Bolt Black: /mi radar detecto más aviones acercándose/ tenemos problemas

TDBB: energía al 1%

Bolt Black: rayos!

Bolt: yo me encargo /di un súper ladrido derribandolos a todos/

Blaze: guao

Pablo: /me acercaba a ellos/

Bolt: /vi un avión detrás de Pablo/ cuidado /usé mis ojos láser/

Pablo: hey /voltee y miré el F19 callendo/ gracias

Bolt: de nada

Hombre: /me acerqué a el súper perro/

Pablo: /vi el hombre y le disparé/

Penny: guao, eso estuvo cerca, a... Sobre lo del beso

Pablo: /aterrice enfrente de ellos/ ¿cuál beso?

Penny: olvidalo

Mittens: el beso que Penny...

Penny: /le tape la boca a Penny/ yo le diré luego Mittens

Mittens: /Me libere/ ok

Pablo: (ja, creyó que no sabía) los voy a ver luego, mi novia me esta esperando /mentí/

Bolt Black: bien, adiós

Bolt 2: de acuerdo

Penny: ¿qué?

Mittens: ya se fue con otra, lo siento Penny Bolt 2: a, lo siento, él nunca me lo dijo

Pablo: /fingí irme, pero estaba observándolos desde una torre de vigilancia que se encontraba en el lago/ activar camuflaje /empecé a seguirlos de cerca/

Bolt: eso estuvo increíble, mejor vamos rápido al show

Penny: estoy cansada

TDPENNY: energía al 2%

Penny: apagar traje

Bolt: deberías recordar apagarlo

Bolt Black: /mi radar me decía que algo nos seguía/ (Pablo deja de espiarnos)

Pablo: (creo que Bolt Black puede saber que lo sigo)

LTDF: Bolt Black, no le dirás a Penny la verdad

Bolt Black: claro que... /noté que Penny me estaba mirando/

Penny: ¿qué es Bolty Blacki?

Blaze: jajaja

Bolt Black: es un secreto entre Pablo y yo

Pablo: (¿qué secreto?) /pensaba mientras llamaba a mi auto/

Auto de Pablo: /estaba llegando donde estaban ellos/ subanse, Pablo me ha enviado para llevarlos al set

Penny: Ok yo conduzco /me subí en el puesto del conductor/

Bolt Black: /me subí con Blaze al lado izquierdo de atrás/

Bolt: /me subí con mittens en el lado derecho de atrás/

Bolt 2: /me subí en el puesto al lado de Penny/

Penny: bien, auto, ¿podrías darme una clase de como ponerte a volar?

Auto de Pablo: los llevaré a su destino, por favor aseguren los cinturones de seguridad

"Luego de que todos se aseguraran los cinturones, Pablo se sube encima del auto, ya que los tenis de Pablo tienen imanes con fuerza de atracción muy fuerte, se paraba como si fuera en el piso XD"

=12 segundos después=

=parqueadero del estudio=

=9:35 A.M.=

Penny: ¿viajamos a la velocidad de la luz o qué?

Auto de Pablo: no se puede andar en modo de vuelo en piloto automático

Penny: /me bajé y junto con los demás entramos al set/

Pablo: /entraba al set/

Director: a tiempo, ya los hiba a mandar a llamar

Agente de Penny: /le pasé un sobre con dinero/ esta es tu parte, buen trabajo, veo que conseguiste más amigos, jajaja /luego de eso salí de ahí

Penny: con tanto dinero podré pagar un internet de 20 megas, ¡genial!

Bolt 2: jajaja, ya no tendrás que hackear las redes wifi de los vecinos

Pablo: jajaja /me hice visible/ que risa, Penny, y... Me decías delincuente, jajaja

Penny: ¿hace cuanto nos estás siguiendo?

Pablo: hace un rato, ¿ya pagaste los servicios públicos?

Penny: mi mamá los está pagando con el dinero de la recompensa por los ladrones que atrapáste...

Pablo: jajaja, perdona eso, el jefe de Policía me preguntó que si tenía familia, yo le dije que no, luego él me pregunto si tenía amigos o amigas y le dije que si, tu

Penny: /abracé a Pablo/ gracias te am...

Pablo: ¿qué ibas a decir?

Penny: nada /deje de abrazarlo/

Director: tu /señalé al chico/ eres el novio de Penny, bueno, pues ella debe actuar y... Te daré un papel muy importante, espero que no te moleste

Pablo: /saqué un maletín del proyector de objetos, lo abrí y le mostré unas hojas/ lea los términos de condición, firme aquí, aquí y aquí

Director: /leí y firme/ guao, bueno a trabajar, antes iré por el disfraz de Pablo

Pablo: /cargue a mittens y escanee sus ojos, luego la descargue en el piso y cambie un ojo por una copia exacta de los de mittens, luego proyecte un traje igual a los de cálico/ ¿qué tal?

Director: pontelo, en 10 minutos empezamos a grabar, iré por tu guión

Penny: eres...

Pablo: el hijo del malvado doctor Cálico, me iré a poner el traje, ahora vengo

Penny: guao, ahora trabajaremos juntos

Mittens: Penny, es el chico perfecto para ti

Bolt: (Pablo podría enseñarme muchas cosas)

Bolt Black: ¿por cuanto tiempo trabajará aquí?

Agente de Penny: yo quería representarlo, bueno, él trabajará un mes y luego descansará tres semanas, mientras estén de vacaciones darán repeticiones

Pablo: /regresaba/ Penny, te llevaré con mi padre /decía con voz amenazante/

Penny: pero... Aaaa, actúas genial

Agente de Penny: bueno iré a... Una reunión de la empresa

Penny: Pablo yo quería decirte algo

Pablo: /abracé a Penny/ eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga

Penny: ¿solo una amiga?

Pablo: solo eso

Mittens: Penny dile lo que sientes por él

Penny: no

Pablo: ya Mittens, se lo que quieres, pero nunca funcionará

Penny: /sonó mi celular y contesté/ hola mamá

M.P: hola hija, dile a tu novio que le agradezco mucho

Penny: que Pablo no es mi novio

Pablo: solo soy su mejor amigo /le dediqué una sonrisa a Penny/

M.P: está bien hija, esta noche iremos al lago de la colina

Penny: genial, ese lugar es hermoso

M.P: bien, adiós hija que estés bien

"De repente se abre un portal del tiempo y por este llega un Pablo con un traje plateado, sin casco como los de los marines de Halo 2 XD"

Pablo del futuro: Pablo, perderás lo que más desearás en la vida /le susurré al oido a mi mismo del pasado/ Penny

Pablo: guao, te ves genial, ¿pudiste salir de la galaxia?

Pablo del futuro: no, mi corazón está destruido, ¡Penny! /corrí hasta ella y la besé/ te amo, te amo, cuanto lo siento, mi vida, mi energía, mi... Núcleo o corazón eres tú

TDPENNY: energía al 200%, el núcleo ha evolucionado

Penny: eso fue, no tengo palabras para describirlo... ¿Por qué me miran así?

Bolt: estás brillando como una estrella

Pablo del futuro: /el portal del tiempo me empezaba a absorber/ Pablo, Penny es la luz de tu vida, va a sanar las heridas de tu corazón

TDPablo del futuro: energía al 10.000%

"El Pablo del futuro se fue y el portal se cerró"

Mittens: si, sabía que algo haría que ustedes dos se unieran

Bolt: ¿Penny es la cura para las heridas de Pablo?

Pablo: tengo que enseñarte mucho Bolt

Penny: que locura ¿no?

Pablo: así es, /activé los anillos del tiempo/ evitaré que eso ocurra

Mittens: espera, ambos harán una linda pareja

=menos 30 segundos=

Pablo 2 (que acaba de volver en el tiempo): /apunté mi arma al Pablo del futuro antes de que hiciera algo/

Pablo del futuro: /le susurré al Pablo del pasado que estaba apuntándome/ ¿qué haces?

Penny: ¿tres Pablos?

Mittens: tienes un problema mayor que el mío, ahora no sabrás cuál de todos escoger

Pablo 2: mira, solo devuélvete al futuro, ya sé lo que me ibas a decir

Pablo del futuro: ok

"El Pablo del futuro se va, al momento en el que se abre otro portal del tiempo que comienza a absorber a Pablo 2"

Pablo 2: /le susurré a Pablo/ hace 30 segundos el Pablo del futuro me dijo que Penny es la luz de tu vida y que tu futuro será un desastre emocional, ocasionado por la falta de Penny, ella es el amor de tu vida y… /fui absorbido completamente/

Pablo: ok, aquí no pasó nada

"Bolt, Mittens, Penny, Blaze, Bolt Black y Bolt 2 quedaron paralizados de la impresión unos segundos"

Penny: ¿qué acaba de ocurrir?

Pablo: nada, solo vamos a actuar

"luego de actuar se llegaron las 11:30 P.M. entonces todos se van en el auto de Pablo a almorzar"

=comedor de la casa de Penny=

M.P: hija, te instalé un internet de 20 Megas, y te sobró esto /le pasé el maletín con el dinero/

Penny: aaaa… Pablo, esto es tuyo /le pasé el maletín/

Pablo: genial

Penny: perdón por…

Pablo: /abracé a Penny/ no importa, ya no tienes que disculparte más

M.P: /ya había terminado de almorzar y me levanté de la silla/ bueno, los dejaré a solas para que puedan besarse y todo eso

Penny. /me sonrojé/ que Pablo no es mi novio

Pablo: jajaja

Penny: ¿por qué te da risa?

Mittens: porque le gustas

Pablo: Mittens no es cierto, ¿quién inventó ese rumor?

Rhino: fui yo /decía encima de la mesa/ yo le conté a Simón, a Mittens, a Bolt, a Bolt Black, a Bolt 2, lo escribí en una nota, la cual dejé en la mesa de la mamá de Penny

Mittens: ¿tú?, gracias Rhino, jajaja, me caes muy bien

Rhino: solo no vayas a comerme, tengo músculos ricos en proteína /decía mostrando los músculos de mis brazos/

Mittens: guao, sí que te vez fuerte

Penny: está bien Pablo… si fue bueno lo que le hiciste a Rhino

Pablo: solo una pregunta, ¿por qué dijiste que me querías y me besaste en la Cárcel?

Penny: /quedé atónita con la pregunta/

Mittens: si Penny, ¿por qué dijiste que Pablo era muy fuerte y que te gustan sus músculos?

Pablo: solo levanto 250 Kilos sin modo mecánico /me quité la camisa/ bueno, ¿te gusta Penny?

Rhino: rayos, tendré que esforzarme más si quiero superar eso /luego fui me comí un plato de ensalada/

Bolt 2: creí que solo levantabas 200 kilos, yo levanto 15 kilos /me paré en dos patas e hice fuerza en los brazos/ ¿te gusta mittens?

Mittens: impresionante… digo… /me sonrojé/

Pablo: /me puse de nuevo la camisa/ estoy volviéndome loco

TDPABLO: energía mecánica al 0% se requiere…

Pablo: ya sé, iré al cuartel a recargarme, perdona mi actitud alocada, pero es que odio que ayudando a los demás me arresten y…

TV: alerta a todos los policías de Hollywood, Pablo ha escapado de la Cárcel, fue visto por última vez en el sur

Pablo: rayos, gracias Rhino

Rhino: /apagué el TV/ de nada, ahora iré a vigilar que los policías no vengan

Blaze: /fui con Pablo/

Continuará, esto por ahora, espero pronto el voto que decidirá la pareja de Mittens XD, no olviden dejar un review o comentario, si no lo dejan pues ni modo, se despide Pablo2012 que estén bien queridos lectores, más o menos a partir de este momento comienza el fic en conjunto con Cornell227.


	4. capítulo 4: soy un lobo

Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi serie escrita XD, pues he visto que muchos fics de este tipo se ven como abandonados, ojala los actualizaran, pues he estado esperando ya meses para leerlos, pero bueno, algún día deben de aparecer, eso creo, sin nada más que decir aquí los dejos con el capítulo.

Capítulo 4: soy un lobo

=laboratorio del cuartel=

"Pablo estaba viendo el ADN de varios mamíferos, Blaze estaba con él, mientras Penny y los demás estaban almorzando"

Blaze: ¿qué haces?

Pablo: viendo las características de unos animales

Blaze: ¿quieres lanzar fuego como yo?

Pablo: podría ser /entré en tubo de ensayo/

"El tubo de ensayo estaba dentro de otro cuarto, en él se hacían experimentaciones"

Blaze: ¿qué harás?

Pablo: me convertiré en un dragón de cómodo

Blaze: ¿qué inicie la prueba? /presione botones al azar en el tablero hasta que inició/

Pablo: espera, ¿presionaste botones al azar?

Blaze: no te entiendo

LTDF: cambiando estructura de ADN de Pablo, el modo mecánico será removido, ahora será 90% lobo

Blaze: ¿lobo?, amo a los lobos... /me sonrojé/ que bueno que no me oíste

LTDF: cambio de ADN terminado, abriendo el tubo de ensayo, sin errores, el ADN de Pablo a sido guardado en... Error, error en el sistema, reiniciando

Pablo: nooo /decía mientras salía del laboratorio/

LTDF: los trajes de Bolt 2, Penny y Pablo han sido bloqueados por reinicio del sistema

"Pablo y Blaze suben al comedor"

Blaze: lo siento

Pablo: ya que, ahora al menos no tendré problemas con la policía

Blaze: pero si con el control de animales

Pablo: rayos, no voy a salir de aquí

Mittens: ¿quién es él? /señalé al lobo/

Blaze: es...

Pablo: /le tapé la boca a Blaze con mi pata/ no le digas

Blaze: ok

Penny: ¿por qué no puedo entender lo que dicen?

Bolt 2: creo que nuestros trajes no sirven /miré el lobo/ ¿quién es él?

Penny: /voltee a mirar y grité/ ¡un lobo!

Pablo: /hice la carita que ponía Bolt/

Penny: ¿no muerde?

Pablo: /moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo/

Penny: genial, me entiende

Bolt Black: es la mascota de Pablo, se llama Zero

Bolt 2: hola Zero, viejo amigo, tanto tiempo sin vernos

Pablo: (claro, Blaze me convirtió en Zero) hola

Bolt 2: Bolt Black, ¿cómo sabes que es Zero?

LTDF: Bolt Black tiene toda la base de datos

Penny: si entiendo lo que dice Bolt Black /me acerqué a Zero/ eres muy lindo, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules

Mittens: no me digas que cambiarás a Pablo por Zero

Pablo: (creo que Penny está loca por mí, pero yo aún no estoy enamorado de ella)

Penny: ¿en qué piensas?

Pablo: en muchas cosas

Bolt Black: según mi base de datos... Zero fue la primera mascota de Pablo

Penny: me gustaría hablar contigo /le susurré al oído/

Bolt: vamos a jugar

"Todos salieron afuera a jugar con la pelota, la mamá de Penny estaba jugando también, Penny y Pablo estaban bajo un árbol a 8 metros de ellos"

Penny: ahora sí, dime... ¿Conociste a los padres de Pablo?

Pablo: /acerté con la cabeza/

Penny: Bolt Black, ven acá

Bolt Black: /llegué junto a ellos/ ¿qué necesitas?

Penny: ¿qué sabes de los padres de Pablo?

Bolt Black: no tengo nada de eso en mi base de datos

Penny: Zero, ¿me podrías contar?

Pablo: si

Bolt Black: dijo que sí

Penny: /abracé a Zero/ gracias, me pregunto dónde estará Pablo

Pablo: /me sonrojé/ te quiero mucho

Bolt Black: ¿qué?

Pablo: olvida eso

Penny: ¿qué dijo?

Bolt Black: que lamenta lo que le pasó a los padres de Pablo, que estuvo siguiendo a Pablo todo este tiempo

Pablo: y que...

Bolt Black: que Pablo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde ese día, que estaba muy furioso y que empezó a buscar en los periódicos, TV e internet sobre varios ladrones buscados en Nueva York, que al no encontrar nada Zero decidió irse y que luego encontró pistas de Pablo aquí

Penny: guao, eso es terrible, pobre Zero, me imagino tu dolor al ver a tu dueño en esas condiciones, un momento, Pablo se escapó de nuevo, juró que no volvería a irse sin avisar, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a /estaba caminando hacia mi casa y Zero me tumbó/

Pablo: Bolt Black dispárale a ese espía /señalé a un tipo armado que pasaba en una moto/

Bolt Black: /le disparé/

Penny: /abracé a Zero/ me salvaste

Pablo: /lamí la cara de Penny/ te quiero

Penny: (casi entiendo lo que me quiso decir)

M.P: /corrí hacia Penny/ hija, mejor entremos, la calle no es segura, ¿dónde está tu novio?

Penny: no es mi novio, él no me gusta, creo que se escapó

Pablo: /moví la cabeza negando/ no es cierto

Penny: Zero, ¿estás seguro?

"Todos se entran"

=sala=

=1:00 p.m.=

Blaze: ¿de qué hablabas Penny con Zero?

Penny: de muchas cosas

M.P: ahora que lo noto, ¿quién es ese lobo? Por favor Penny, no más mascotas

Penny: pero es la mascota de Pablo

M.P: está bien, se queda

Penny: genial /me acerqué a Zero/ eres mi chico lindo, tu eres mi chico lindo

Mittens: veo que miras muy bonito a Zero, así como mirabas a Bolt 2

Pablo: ¿es cierto Bolt 2?

Bolt 2: /me sonrojé/ solo nos dimos algunos besos

Pablo: ¡¿qué?

Mittens: o vamos, no me digas Zero que parece muy linda Penny

Penny: ¿de qué hablan?

M.P: pensé hija, que podías entenderlos

Penny: hay una falla en mi traje

Mittens: Zero, responde a mi pregunta

Pablo: te amo a tí Mittens /mentí/ (ahora le enseñaré a Mittens a no molestar)

Mittens: /me sorprendí/ ¿qué?

Bolt: ¿qué?

Fiona: o vamos, Mittens no es tan linda, ahora un lobo, me voy a ver tv

Bolt: (no puedo pelear con un lobo por Mittens, esto se pondrá difícil)

Mittens: no, no puedes estar enamorado de mi Zero

Pablo: / me acerqué a Mittens y la miré a los ojos/ tienes unos radiantes ojos color talismán que me hacen soñar, soñar que eres mía, te confieso que vine aquí porque te vi en una foto que Pablo me envió de todos ustedes, cuando escuché tu voz por primera vez, para mí el tiempo se detuvo, mi vida se llenó de luz (creo que exageré)

Mittens: guao, que lindas palabras, pero soy una gata y tú un lobo

Pablo: no importa, para mi eres una hermosa pantera, la que amaré hoy, mañana y por el resto de mi vida

Mittens: hay no

Bolt 2: guao, nunca pensé que te enamorarías de Mittens Zero /me acerqué a Mittens/ no tienes la culpa de ser tan linda mi vida

Mittens: por favor, ya deja de molestarme

Blaze: jajaja

Penny: desearía poder entender lo que dicen

LTDF: reinicio completado, los trajes han sido desbloqueados

Bolt Black: bien, ya puedes entenderlos

Bolt: no lo puedo creer

M.P: ¿qué fue eso?

Penny: la tecnología de Pablo

Bolt 2: Penny, ahora Zero ama a Mittens

Mittens: ya me he decidido, me quedaré con Bolt y punto

Bolt: /abracé y besé a Mittens/ te amo mi gatita hermosa, te prometo que te amaré por siempre

Mittens: no hagas promesas a una chica si sabes que no vas a cumplirlas, pero si en verdad vas a estar conmigo siempre... Me ayudarás a criar a nuestro pequeño orejón Pablo: bien, saldré a tomar aire fresco

Penny: espera, yo iré contigo

Pablo: (rayos) está bien

Rhino: /estaba viendo un programa de ejercicios/ creo que ahora necesito volverme más flexible, al menos ya no estoy gordo

Mittens: si, me caes muy bien

Rhino: como te dije antes, no me comas y todo estará bien

Penny: saben... Entiendo lo que dice Rhino

Rhino: ¿puedes entenderme chica?, entonces dile a la gata que no intente comerme, porque no moriré sin luchar /dije poniéndome en guardia/

Mittens: tranquilo

=en el jardín=

Penny: Zero, eres muy lindo

Zero: gracias, ¿verdad qué besabas a Bolt 2?

Penny: /me sonrojé/ si

Zero: guao, ¿ahora me ves muy lindo?

Penny: creo que sí, pero siento algo por Pablo, él aunque se un asesino de ladrones ilegal, me ayuda... Mmm ahora que lo pienso, ¿crees que Pablo sienta lo mismo por mí?

Pablo: podría ser, no sé, hace un año que no lo veo

Simón: /estaba acercándome al ellos/ hola

Pablo: hola

Simón: hola, me llamo Simón

Pablo: me llamo Zero

Simón: Penny, ¿está mi linda gatita mittens en casa?

Penny: si, ¿Mittens es tu pareja?

Simón: si, ella dijo que me amaba hace unos días

Pablo: /me golpee la frente con mi pata/

Penny: ¿qué pasa Zero?

Pablo: nada, es que una mosca me estaba molestando

Simón: bueno, vendré más tarde

Penny: ok adiós

Pablo: adiós

Penny: Mittens sí que consigue muchos amores, yo desearía a alguien que me ame

Pablo: ya tienes a alguien

Penny: ¿quién? /dije extrañada/

Pablo: Pablo

Penny: pues la verdad no sé, él es algo raro

Pablo: ¿raro?

Penny: de acuerdo... Te diré algo, pero será un secreto, por favor no le vallas a decir a Pablo

Pablo: jajaja

Penny: ¿qué te da risa?

Pablo: nada, cuéntamelo todo

Penny: de acuerdo, me gustó el beso que Pablo me dio esta mañana en la cárcel

Pablo: ¿eso es todo?

Penny: pues la verdad es que creo que estoy enamorada de él

Pablo: él siente algo por ti, lo sé

Penny: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Pablo: porque eres la chica que él escogería, el me lo dijo, que buscaba una chica linda, cariñosa, que le gusten mucho las mascotas, eres la chica perfecta para Pablo

Penny: ¿enserio?, pero cómo decirlo

Pablo: ya se lo dijiste

Penny: tienes algún comunicador, ¿cierto? Pablo: no, porque yo soy Pablo

Penny: no te creo

Pablo: Penny... ¿Pablo haría esto?... /la besé/

Penny: /duré así varios segundos/ claro que no Zero

Pablo: /bajé las orejas/

"Desde la ventana Rhino miraba todo"

Rhino: valla, valla, creo que una nueva pareja se acaba de formar

Pablo: por favor...

Penny: /me sonrojé/ hey, lobo malo, no vuelvas a hacer eso, eres muy lindo pero... No eres mi tipo

Pablo: ok, yo...

TDPABLO: revirtiendo cambio en el ADN

Pablo: o no... /empecé a correr lejos de ahí/

TDPABLO: iniciando cambio 20%

Penny: /lo seguía/ hey ¿a dónde vas?

TDPABLO: en 20 segundos el individuo será el de antes

"Pablo logra perderse y se esconde en el monte, Penny decide volver a casa, luego Pablo se encuentra con Zero"

=casa abandona a 4 calles de la de Penny=

Pablo: /estaba con Zero en lo que parecía la sala/ que bueno que me seguiste el rastro

Zero: pues la verdad no fue muy difícil, algo en ti es diferente, ¿lograste matar a esos ladrones?

Pablo: no, luego verás el motivo de mi alegría, te llevaré con una amiga, ella... Verás... Me convertí en un lobo, en ti, debido a Blaze...

"Pablo le informa de todos a Zero, incluyendo la parte en la que besa a Penny"

Zero: guao, ¿me tienes más confianza a mí que a Bolt 2?

Pablo: si, solo sigue molestando a Mittens y respecto a Penny pues dile que fue un accidente, despístala

Zero: ok

Pablo: ve con ellos que yo luego voy

"Al llegar Zero a casa"

=2:00 P.M.=

Penny: /estaba en el jardín/

Zero: hola

Penny: hola, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Zero: a dar una vuelta por ahí

Pablo: /estaba llegando con el camuflaje activado/

Zero: ¿entonces le dirás Pablo lo que sientes?

Penny: si, llegó la hora

Pablo: (eso tendrá que esperar) /entré a la casa/

Zero: genial, ve y dile

Penny: pero él no está, hace un rato que no lo miro

Zero: entonces espera a que aparezca

=sala de la casa de Penny=

Pablo: /me hice visible/

Rhino: Pablo no me creerás lo que vi /decía desde la ventana/

Pablo: luego me dices Rhino, ahora voy al cuartel a hacer un trabajo

Rhino: ok, estaré atento por si viene la policía

=pasillo de entrada del cuartel=

=2:08 P.M.=

Pablo: ¿por qué sigues aquí Blaze?

Blaze: pues pensé en buscar una solución, pero oprimí unos botones y al parecer volviste a la normalidad

Pablo: pues sí, voy a terminar de examinarte

Blaze: /tragué saliva/

=cuarto de veterinaria de cuartel=

Pablo: te voy a escanear, luego veré en una pantalla tu cuerpo sin la piel, para ver qué tienes en los pulmones

Blaze: ok

LTDF: escaneando, visualizando resultados en pantalla

Pablo: todo es normal, LTDF prepara el submarino microscópico, voy a entrar dentro de Blaze y...

Blaze: ¡¿qué?

Pablo: entonces prepara el rayo reductor

Blaze: /me amarraron a una camilla/ hey

LTDF: /acercaba a Pablo a la boca de Blaze/

Pablo: recuerda no masticar, trágame entero

Blaze: ok /me comí a Pablo y luego fuí liberada/ ¿ahora qué?

LTDF: solo anda por ahí

=en el estómago de Blaze=

Pablo: bien LTDF, el traje a prueba de ácidos funciona bien, ahora tengo que entrar en el sistema circulatorio para llegar a sus pulmones, tendré que ir al intestino delgado, ahí seré absorbido y luego tendré que evadir sus defensas, los anticuerpos espero no me detecten como amenaza, de paso combatiré virus y bacterias por aquí /activé el modo desinfectante/ (de mis manos salía un líquido el cual acababa con las bacterias, parásitos y demás microorganismos dañinos

Blaze: /estaba en la sala/ me siento algo...

Mal

Rhino: ¿qué tienes?

Blaze: no sé, es ganas de vomitar

=estómago de Blaze=

TDPABLO: amenazas eliminadas, alerta se ha creado un estímulo que hará que el individuo devuelva la comida

Pablo: o no... Activar modo buceo, es hora de seguir

TDPABLO: adentrándose en el intestino delgado

Pablo: /fui absorbido hacia el sistema circulatorio/ ahora a seguir eliminando parásitos

=afuera=

Mittens: /estaba en el sofá/ Blaze ¿te sientes bien?, te veo algo mareada

Blaze: estoy bien, ya pasó

Bolt Black: /me subí al sofá junto a Blaze/ hola mi amor, ¿has visto a Pablo?

Blaze: /me puse nerviosa/ no... Lo... He... Visto...

Bolt Black: ok /besé a Blaze/

=en los pulmones de Blaze=

Pablo: ya lo vi /me acercaba hacía una cavidad extraña en la que se veía lava/

El oxígeno que corre es muy fuerte, además del dióxido de carbono, llegué

TDPABLO: temperatura ambiental 60 grados centígrados, activando escudo de alta temperatura

Pablo: /escanee esa cavidad/

TDPABLO: análisis finalizado

Pablo: ahora saldré por su nariz

Blaze: /estornudé/ lo siento

Bolt Black: ¿eres alérgica a mis besos?

Blaze: no lo creo

Mittens: para mí que si

Zero: /me acerqué al sofá/ hola a todos

Rhino: hola

Blaze: hola

Bolt Black: hola

Mittens: hola

Zero: /me quedé mirando a Mittens/ eres hermosa

Mittens: lo sé, es una maldición

Zero: /me senté junto a Mittens/ guao, tienes unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda

Mittens: tu... /me quedé viendo los ojos azules claro de Zero/ tienes lindos ojos /me tapé la boca con mis patas/

Blaze: no puedo creer Mittens, ahora tendrás que escoger entre 2 perros gemelos y un lobo (¿hasta cuándo Pablo seguirá con eso)

Zero: yo nunca dije que me gustara

Bolt Black: admítelo

Bolt: /llegaba a la sala, venía de la cocina/ hola de nuevo Zero... /miré en su cuello un collar/ no había visto eso antes

Zero: lo traía hace un rato

Blaze: (¿a qué hora de lo puso?)

Penny: /llegué a la sala y abracé a Zero/

Zero: ¿por qué me abrazas tanto?

Penny: /dejé de abrazarlo/ porque eres mi mascota y te quiero como a todos los demás

Bolt Black: cierto

Penny: un momento... Bolt Black no te he vacunado

Bolt Black: pero...

Blaze: ¿te escapaste?

Bolt Black: no

Pablo: soy microscópico, ahora debo aumentar tamaño

TDPABLO: volviendo al tamaño normal

Pablo: listo /estaba parado en el sofá/ hola

Penny: ¡a!, ¿cuándo llegaste ahí?

Pablo: es una larga historia

Zero: hola Pablo /fingí emoción/

Pablo: hola Zero /fingí emoción y lo abracé/ mi muchacho, ¿dónde estabas?

Blaze: entonces... Ya entendí

Zero: Penny, ¿tienes algo que decirle a Pablo?

Penny: si... Pablo, ¿dónde estabas?

Pablo: estuve aquí todo el tiempo

Rhino: Pablo, la policía viene

Pablo: /convertí mi brazo en arma/

Penny: hey alto ahí /me opuse/

Pablo: solo bromeaba /convertí mi arma en brazo de nuevo, activé el modo vuelo, saIí por la puerta evadiendo luego los policías/ adiós amigos

Policía 1: ¿amigos?, solo veníamos a agradecerle

Penny: /estaba en el jardín/ ¿enserio?

Policía: /saqué un cuaderno/ ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Penny: de acuerdo

=norte de Hollywood=

Pablo: /estaba a 35 metros de altura/ no importa lo que haga, siempre seré perseguido

Bolt 2: /lo estaba siguiendo/ no es cierto, los policías solo iban por un autógrafo de Penny

Pablo: entonces volvamos, cierto, Penny me debe su autógrafo

"Al llegar Pablo los policías ya se habían ido"

Pablo: bueno, no tendré problemas

Policía: /salí de la casa de enfrente y salté encima de Pablo/ te tengo

Penny: creí que no lo iban a arrestar

Pablo: /me levanté/ pierdes tu tiempo amigo...

Policía: /lo electrocuté/ ahora vamos a prisión

TDPABLO: energía al 201%

Pablo: /me liberé, cambie a modo arma y le apunté/

Policía: /bajé el arma/ está bien tú ganas

Penny: Pablo /decía con los brazos cruzados/

Pablo: está bien, tú me odias, ¿quieres que me valla a prisión?

Policía: podría ser...

Pablo: Penny, se por qué tu madre cambio su actitud con respecto a mí, solo por el dinero /decía sin dejar de apuntarle al policía/ ¡haré caso a lo que sé que quieres, me iré de tu vida y no volveré! /luego de decir eso me fuí volando de ahí/

Policía: creo que terminó contigo, jejeje

Penny: sigan buscándolo /luego de decir eso entré a casa/

Policía: /saqué mi comunicador/ Pablo ha conseguido escapar de nuevo, al parecer terminó con su noviecita...

=cuarto de Penny=

Penny: /estaba llorando en mi cama/ ¿por qué tenía miedo decirle lo que sentía por él, ahora me odia, pues se lo merece por así, lo atraparé y ganaré más dinero

Bolt Black: /estaba entrando/ creí que se amaban

Penny: ¡no!, nunca sentí algo por él

Bolt Black: ya, no te enojes

Penny: /abracé a Bolt Black/ perdón, creo que exageré

Bolt Black: me encantan tus abrazos

Penny: bien, no te voy a besar

Bolt Black: eso no, ya tengo a Blaze

Bolt: /entré en la habitación/ ¿cómo que Pablo y Penny se odian?, lo vi todo

Penny: es cierto, le diré a los demás

=techo de un edificio del norte=

Pablo: ¡amor, lo odio! /decía enojado/ no puedo creer que Penny me haya tenido todo este tiempo por interés, al menos tengo gran parte del dinero

TDPABLO: enojo al 30%, subiendo nivel de energía oscura a 10%

Pablo: creí que Penny era diferente, pero no es así, todas me pagan mal, ¡ya me cansé! /gritaba/

TDPABLO: enojo al 40%, energía oscura o maligna al 15%

Policía: Pablo no tienes escape, está atrapado, eres buscado en todo este país /decía desde abajo/

Pablo: /salí volando a las montañas/

"Una vez ahí"

Pablo: por fin solo para pensar, ya se lo que soy, soy un lobo, peligroso y solitario, debería estar con mi manada, el problema fue que la perdí, LTDF, serás en la única que podré confiar

LTDF: espero que los demás no me extrañen

Pablo: no te extrañarán, creo... Tu pesas 990 gigas, que bueno que tengo 100'000.000 de gigas disponible

TDPABLO: energía al 201%, hora 4:20 p.m.

Pablo: genial, ahora iré hacia donde el viento me lleve

LTDF: creo que Penny te amaba de verdad

Pablo: ¿enserio?, no confiaba en mí, era un amor imposible

"Pablo empieza a hacer un largo viaje hacia Nueva York"

Pablo: /iba caminando por un bosque, mientras miraba una foto en la que estaba con mis padres/ los extraño, pero... Siento algo raro, algo me falta

TDPABLO: tristeza 0%, amor 10%, alegría 50%, ira 50%

Pablo: ya casi no tengo sentimientos

LTDF: tu cuerpo cada vez se vuelve más robot

Pablo: me he convertido en una máquina, no siento dolor, no siento amor, no siento nada

LTDF: upps, se te olvido hacer algo

Pablo: claro... Ayudar a Mittens con el nacimiento de su hijo, iré sin que Penny se dé cuenta

TDPABLO: camuflaje activo y también modo de vuelo, ahora el nivel de recepción del dolor ha bajado a 60%, solo se empezará a reportar de daños en el cuerpo al sentir un impacto de más de 40 de nivel

Pablo: debo frenar esto, ¿cuánto tiempo viviré?

LTDF: 600 años

Pablo: ya no soy humano, me he convertido en un monstruo

=casa de Penny=

=6:00 p.m.=

Pablo: /vi a Mittens a todos jugando afuera y aterricé/ ven gatita /susurré, estaba en la calle otro lado de la vía/

Mittens: /escuché algo y fuí al frente a ver/ au, creo que estoy a punto de...

Pablo: tener un hijo, mi preciosa /cargué a Mittens/ te llevaré a un mejor lugar, teletransportar al cuartel de Nueva York

Mittens: ¿qué?

TDPABLO: abriendo líneas satelitales, iniciando traslado

Penny: /miré al frente al oír un extraño ruido/ debió ser mi imaginación

Bolt: no, yo también oí eso, ¡Mittens!, no la veo por ningún lado

Bolt 2: o no, está a punto de ser madre y...

Bolt Black: esperen

TDBB: se ha detectado una extraña señal muy fuerte

Bolt 2: que raro

=cuartel de Nueva York de Pablo=

Pablo: /pasé el programa de LTDF al sistema/ listo, Mittens, bienvenida a mi casa

Mittens: /estaba en el suelo/ guao, es... No tengo palabras para describirla... Un momento, ¿estoy en Nueva York?

LTDF: afirmativo

Mittens: pero... ¿Y los demás?

Pablo: luego los verás, voy a entrenarte, entrenaré contigo

Mittens: está bien (pues empiezo a confiar en él, si no, no tengo opción)

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens y la lleve al área de veterinaria/

Mittens: /estaba en una camilla/ tengo miedo

Pablo: /le inyecté un líquido/ dulces sueños

Mittens: au... Espera yo... /empecé a sentir mucho sueño/

Pablo: luego me dices

Mittens:/me quedé dormida/

Continuará, esto esto por ahora, les agradezco mucho si me dejan reviews, pues me animan a actualizar rápido, espero les vaya bien a todos, se despide Pablo2012 deseándoles un buen futuro.


	5. capítulo 5: la familia de Bolt vuelve a

Capítulo 5: la familia de Bolt vuelve a estar junta

=cuartel de Pablo=

=7:00 p.m.=

Mittens: /me despertaba en una camilla, miré a mi lado y estaba mi hijo/ hola mi pequeño

Hijo de Mittens: hola mami

Mittens: ¿cómo puedes hablar ya?

Pablo: /estaba viéndolos/ aceleré un poco su proceso de crecimiento, le enseñé algunas cosas y pues le envié a Bolt Black un vídeo de mí, también un vídeo de tu hijo

Hijo de Mittens: ¿quién es él mami? /señalé al humano que hablaba/

Mittens: es una gran persona

Pablo: gracias, ja, pasamos juntos 2 horas y no sabe quién soy

Mittens: si jajaja, ¿podrías llevarme a casa?

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ te diré algo, cuando tenía 10 años, quise tener un gato de mascota, pero mi mamá me dijo que dañaba las cortinas, el sofá, muchas cosas, entonces, mi papá me dió un perro, Bolt 2, yo le puse Bolt, porque me gustaba y me gusta ver la serie, luego a los 12 el bus del colegio me dejó un día, en ese tiempo cursaba 9, pues era el nerd de la clase, entonces tuve que ir a pie, pasé por un refugio y oí a un lobo maullar dentro, decidí sacarlo de ahí, así paso, use unas herramientas y abrí la cerradura, entré sin que me vieran y lo saqué, al principio el lobo me tenía miedo, pues pensaba que le haría algo malo, lo llevé a mi casa a escondidas, lo cuidé, lo alimenté, jugaba con él cuando mis padres no estaban, un día empezó una pesadilla, esa noche Zero no estaba en casa, yo estaba en la tienda que quedaba a 2 calles, cuando llegué a casa, vi a los ladrones, estaban armados, saqueando todo y mis padres muertos sobre el piso de la sala, en ese entonces no tenía armas, no veía la necesidad, los ladrones huyeron y me quedé ahí llorando, al llegar al otro día Zero, me dijo que lo sentía mucho, yo tenía ira, quería vengar la muerte de mis padres, Zero me dijo que este mundo no era como pensaba que era, antes vivía alegre, feliz, lleno de vida, jugaba con mis amigos, iba a fiestas, después de lo que pasó esa noche mi vida cambió, tenía a LTDF siempre en mi celular, pero decidí mejorarla, no podía entender a Zero, pero él sí a mí, el escribía en mi pc, así sabía lo que él quería, Zero me dió una idea, le dije a él qué se sentía tener unos colmillos para cazar, me dijo que ante los humanos él era débil, al parecer yo también sentía lo mismo en ese momento, descargué unas fotos de armas militares, decidí armarme, empecé a inventar y empecé a matar, Zero empezó a alejarse cada vez más de mí, creo que me tenía miedo, una vez casi mato a un policía, pues tres hombres asaltaban un banco, mataron al guardia de seguridad, yo entré, empezaron a dispararme pero logré matar a dos de ellos antes de que mi escudo estuviera a 30%, perseguí al ladrón hasta un edificio, ahí nos rodearon más de 20 policías, maté al ladrón, pero ahora iban tras de mí, un policía entró, estaba en el cuarto piso, me apuntó con su arma y me dijo que soltara la mía, yo no supe qué hacer, salté del edificio, caí sobre un auto de policía, todo el techo se hundió, el policía que había dentro salió herido, salí volando de ahí y fuí a Hollywood, porque en el camino recibí informes de LTDF que me decía que Bolt 2 tenía problemas

Mittens: guao, que historia tan trágica, lamento lo que te pasó

Pablo: solo quiero que me acompañes unos días

Mittens: pero es que quiero ver a Bolt y los demás

Pablo: ¿quieres que Bolt 2 siga molestándote?

Mittens: ni Bolt 2, ni Zero

Pablo: ¿Zero? (Jajaja, recuerdo lo que le dije siendo Zero)

Mittens: sí, antes de ir a verte, él me dijo que era la gata más hermosa que había visto

Pablo: espera... (Zero ama a Mittens, jajaja) pues... ¿Bolt no se siente celoso?

Mittens: la verdad no me ha dicho nada

LTDF: La policía te busca en Hollywood, están interrogando a Penny

Mittens: Pablo, dime algo

Pablo: ¿qué?

Mittens: ¿tú amabas a Penny?, solo dímelo, luego me borras ese recuerdo y listo, pero quiero saberlo al menos por 5 minutos

Pablo: /se me salieron unas lágrimas/ si

Mittens: ¿por qué lloras?

Pablo: porque... Fue como mi primer amor

TDPABLO: amor al 50%

Pablo: un amor imposible, Mittens, el amor se ha convertido en mi debilidad, pero también es mi fuerza

Mittens: Penny te ama

Pablo: ¿enserio? /abracé a Mittens/ gracias por decírmelo

Mittens: se siente algo raro tu abrazo

Pablo: eso es porque te abraza una máquina, ¡pero claro!, LTDF, devuélveme esa parte

LTDF: entendido, te espero en el área de CDADP

Pablo: excelente, es hora de volver a ser el de antes

=área de CDADP=

Pablo: /me acosté en un tuvo en el cual me hacía modificaciones/

Mittens: ¿qué harás?

LTDF: inicia el proceso

Pablo: Mittens, eliminé algunas emociones en mí, la tristeza, el amor, las pondré en mi devuelta, LTDF, activa esas neuronas que apagaste

"Luego de la modificación"

Pablo: /salí del tubo/ me siento...

TDPABLO: cargando nuevos datos, completado, emociones de vuelta, se han instalado correctamente

Mittens: ¿amabas a Penny?

Pablo: /me puse feliz sin saber/ ella es hermosa, ¿por qué no le dije eso antes?

Mittens: yo intentaba que se hicieran pareja, pero tú no querías

Pablo: ok, suficiente, ella me odia, ¿qué hago?

Mittens: pues ejercitate, Penny me dijo que le gustaba tus músculos

Pablo: ¿ella dijo eso?, gracias Mittens /la abracé/

Mittens: de nada, solo no vayas a besarme

Pablo: /me sonrojé y la solté/ guao

Mittens: un momento... ¿Por qué te sonrojaste, te gusto?

Pablo: no... Claro... Que... No, solo es que siempre quise tener un gato de mascota

Mittens: aaaa, está bien

Pablo: eres muy valiente y fuerte

Mittens: ¿por quedarme contigo?

Pablo: jajaja, no, porque tuviste un parto excelente

Mittens: estaba dormida y...

Pablo: exacto, dormida y no tuviste síntomas

Mittens: genial, ¿íbamos a ejercitarnos juntos?

Pablo: mañana /cargué a Mittens/ ahora vamos a dormir

=habitación de Pablo=

Hijo de Mittens: /estaba acostado en la cama, el humano me dijo que me quedara acá/ hola mami

Mittens: /abracé a mi hijo/ mi pequeño orejón

Pablo: es muy lindo, ¿qué nombre le pondrás?

Mittens: no lo había pensado

Pablo: mañana le pondremos nombre /me acosté y abracé a Mittens/ que duermas

Mittens: gracias, lo mismo digo, que duermas bien mi pequeño /decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi hijo/

LTDF: apagando todas las luces, cerrando puertas y activando alarma de seguridad

TDPABLO: cerrando procesos...

Mittens: Pablo

Pablo: ¿qué?

Mittens: ¿podrías enseñarme más sobre ti?

Pablo: quizás mañana, ahora entraré en estado de suspensión

TDPABLO: modo mecánico entrando en modo de suspensión, cuerpo entrando en estado de sueño, apagando funciones y programas de sistema

Hijo de Mittens: mami... ¿Cuándo se apagará ese radio?

Mittens: ya se apagó

Pablo: aún sigo despierto, pero mi procesador está apagado

TDPABLO: corazón latiendo a 120 latidos por segundo, energía corporal utilizándose

Pablo: genial, he vuelto a ser humano

=cuarto de Penny=

"Todos estaban muy preocupados"

Penny: para mí que Pablo se la llevó

Bolt Black: no está en mi radar

Bolt 2: entonces salió del planeta

Bolt: /estaba llorando/ Mittens, te juro que iré por ti

Blaze: esto está mal

Bolt Black: recibo un vídeo de Pablo

Penny: muéstralo

TDBB: reproduciendo archivo de vídeo

"En la pantalla se veía a Pablo con el hijo de Bolt y Mittens cargado"

=pantalla=

Pablo: hola a todos, solo les informo que Mittens y su hijo están bien, estará conmigo un tiempo, debido a que alguien le dijo a la policía que estaba en Nueva York, pero bueno, ser héroe para mí no es fácil, le enseñe al hijo de Bolt algunas cosas, pero no puedo entender por qué aún no quiere saber quién soy, como sea, Bolt tu hijo está bien así que no te preocupes, ya sabe lo suficiente, sabe hablar, sabe que no debe confiar en los humanos, sabe quiénes son sus padres, le enseñaré unas cuantas cosas más a lo largo de una semana, adiós a todos

=fin de la reproducción=

Bolt Black: guao, Bolt tu hijo es lindo

Blaze: yo quiero tener un hijo

Bolt Black: /me sonrojé/

Penny: al menos están bien, tenemos que ir a por él

Bolt 2: no, ese cuartel fue movido, está oculto y es subterráneo

Zero: yo sé dónde queda

Penny: excelente

Bolt: mi hijo se ve muy lindo, pero mejor esperemos

Zero: tengo hambre

Penny: por favor no me comas

Zero: jajaja

Blaze: jajaja, tranquila penny, no se comerá a los de su familia, solo come humanos

Penny: o no...

Zero: /salte sobre Penny/ eres mi cena

Penny: Bolt, quítamelo de encima

Zero: /me quité de encima/ jajaja, sí que me haces reír

Penny: a bueno, bajemos a comer algo

=cocina del cuartel de Pablo=

Mittens: /me había levantado sin que Pablo se diera cuenta/ ¿dónde está la comida?, el nacimiento de mi hijo me dió hambre

Pablo: /estaba camuflado tras de ella/

Mittens: /me subí al mesón/ aquí no hay nada

Pablo: ¿por qué no me pediste?

Mittens: /di un salto y miré hacia la puerta/ ¿Pablo?

Pablo: /desactivé el camuflaje/ si, ¿qué quieres comer?

Mittens: de seguro me darás purina cat chow

Pablo: /abrí la puerta de la nevera y saqué una lata con sardinas/ ¿quieres purina o esto?

Mittens: definitivamente las sardinas

Pablo: /abrí la lata con mi dedo índice de la mano derecha y la puse enfrente de Mittens/ disfrutalo

Mittens: /empecé a comer/ esto está delicioso

Pablo: gracias, yo los preparé cuando dormías

Mittens: muchas gracias /salté al hombro de Pablo/ ¿recuerdas esta parte en el show?

Pablo: a sí, yo amenazaba al padre de Penny mientras tú estabas en mi hombro, eres casi una lora

Mittens: hey

Pablo: pero bueno, lo digo porque molestas mucho a Penny conmigo, ¿no?, traviesa

Mittens: jajaja, bueno un poquito, ¿crees que ella llegue a ser tu pareja?

Pablo: no estoy seguro, por ahora estarás algo des tensionada, mañana te bañaré

Mittens: hay no

Pablo: hay sí, sé que te gustará

Mittens: eso veremos, si me encuentras

Pablo: te encontraré, ya verás /empecé a caminar hasta la habitación/

=cocina de la casa de Penny=

Penny: /puse un plato para perros con purina dog chow enfrente de Zero/ que lo disfrutes

Zero: ¿enserio?, ¡Penny soy un lobo!, no me gusta, esto es para perros

Bolt Black: hey

Blaze: hey

Bolt: a mí me gusta

Bolt 2: yo creo mi propia comida, espero que no haya puesto atención

Penny: ¿qué quieres Zero?

Bolt Black: él es carnívoro Penny

Penny: pero...

Zero: /puse mi cara especial/

Penny: guao, eres muy lindo, pero...

Zero: solo 5 kilos y ya

Penny: mi mamá me regañará

Zero: ya que... Era broma, soy vegetariano

Bolt 2: ¿qué? /fingí impresión/

Zero: tú también eres vegetariano Bolt 2

Penny: pero las verduras son de Rhino, él me dijo que le comprara

Blaze: qué bueno que ahora puedes entender lo que dice

Bolt: es raro, pero bueno

Penny: /saqué de la nevera unas frutas/ ¿por eso eres tan adorable?

Bolt: empiezo a pensar que me están reemplazando

Zero: tranquilo, Pablo en unos días vendrá por mí /luego de decir eso empecé a comer/

"Pasada media hora se fueron a dormir, Zero, Blaze, Bolt Black, Rhino, Fiona y Bolt Dark abajo, Bolt, Bolt 2 y Penny arriba XD"

=habitación de Pablo en el cuartel=

Mittens: /estaba acostada sobre pecho de Pablo con mi hijo en mis patas/ se siente tan cómodo /susurré/

TDPABLO: uso del procesador 0,01%

Mittens: no entiendo mucho eso

=al día siguiente=

=habitación de Pablo=

TDPABLO: encendiendo cuerpo, núcleo al 100%

Mittens: /me desperté con ese ruido/

Pablo: /me desperté/ guao, anoche soñé

Mittens: ¿nunca has soñado?

Pablo: la verdad hace más de un año que no era humano, ahora mi núcleo se apaga pero tengo un corazón que sigue latiendo

Mittens: si, es una bonita melodía /me sonrojé/

Pablo: pues la verdad siempre he tenido corazón, pero solo late cuando mi lado mecánico o núcleo está al 0%, ahora late siempre

TDPABLO: se han instalado las actualizaciones con éxito, ahora se puede desactivar el núcleo y seguir despierto

Pablo: genial, apagar núcleo

TDPABLO: núcleo apagado correctamente, atención, la fuerza a disminuido un 50%, las habilidades mantienen al 100%

Pablo: bueno, tu hijo creo que seguirá durmiendo, así que te daré un baño Mittens

Mittens: lo olvidé, ¿me das tiempo de esconderme?

Pablo: está bien

Mittens: /empecé a correr por todo el cuartel/

Pablo: activar núcleo

TDPABLO: cambiando estructura del ADN, por favor espere...

Pablo: /maullé/

=CDADP=

Mittens: /entraba en un cuarto extraño/ ¿qué este lugar LTDF?

LTDF: has entrado en un cuarto restringido, se ha detectado una falla en el sistema, pudiste entrar sin ser autorizada

Mittens: restringido, ¿por qué?

LTDF: esa información es confidencial

Mittens: o vamos, soy la mascota de Pablo

Pablo: /entraba al cuarto/ ¿sabes qué es este lugar?

Mittens: ¡a!, no sé

Pablo: ya no te asustes

Mittens: Zero, no vayas a molestarme

Pablo: o claro (esto será divertido) eres la gatita más linda del mundo, arrr

Mittens: /se me erizo el pelo/ hey, no hagas eso

Pablo: /me acerqué a Mittens/ jajaja

Mittens: por favor ya déjame tranquila

Pablo: /abracé a Mittens/ (esto se siente raro)

Mittens: /no lo dudé y le rasguñé la cara con mis garras/ que no molestes

TDPABLO: escudos al 0%

Pablo: /solté a Mittens/ ¡au!, ¿Qué eres, un gato o un león?

Mittens: ¿Pablo?

Pablo: /volví a ser yo/ si, me arde la cara

Mittens: /vi la herida que tenía/ lo siento, ¿qué hacías?

Pablo: hablamos de eso luego, necesito curarme esto

=área de enfermería=

Pablo: /estaba sobre una camilla/ se nota que odias a Zero

Mittens: claro que no /le apliqué alcohol en la herida/

Pablo: ¡au!

TDPABLO: nivel del dolor 60%, la respuesta al dolor ha subido un 90%

Pablo: sí que duele ser humano

Mittens: /le eché más alcohol/

Pablo: ¡a! /me senté/ ya, no tienes que enojarte tanto

Mittens: /me senté en sus piernas/ ahora dime, ¿por qué tratabas de conquistarme?

Pablo: pues, quería darte una lección, por molestarme tanto con Penny

Mittens: aaaa, lo siento /baje las orejas/

Pablo: /abracé a Mittens/ está bien mi gatita, fue mi culpa, creo que no debí hacer eso

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Pablo: ¿qué?

Mittens: que no me castigarás

Pablo: eres mi mascota, te perdono, ¿por qué me vengaría de lo que me hiciste?, eres muy linda mi niña /besé la cabeza de Mittens/ pero no te salvarás del baño

Mittens: hay no, bueno me lo merezco

Pablo: /llevé a Mittens devuelta a mi habitación/

=baño de Pablo=

=7:00 a.m.=

Pablo: /metí a Mittens en la tina/ bien /configuré la temperatura del agua y abrí la llave/

Mittens: /cerré los ojos esperando a que me callera agua fría/ esta agua esta... Tibia, excelente

Pablo: /le eché shampoo por todo el pelaje, a sobé bien la enjuagué/ listo /la arropé con una toalla/

Mittens: es la primera vez que me gusta un baño, desearía bañarme con agua tibia todas las mañanas

Pablo: así será por una semana

Mittens: cierto, ¿qué era ese cuarto?

Pablo: mi centro de actividades, desde ahí se puede monitorear todo lo que hago, los estados de mi escudo, energía, ahora emociones

Mittens: genial

Pablo: ¿cómo entraste?, esa puerta solo se abre para mí

Mittens: me encantan las puertas de acá, son automáticas, no como una que me apachurró en el súper mercado hace dos años

Pablo: jajaja, lo siento, no puede evitar reírme

=comedor del cuartel de Pablo=

Pablo: ¿quieres que te fabrique tu propia comida?, así como Bolt 2

Mittens: ¿harías eso por mí?

Pablo: claro, aprovecha todo el tiempo que estarás conmigo

LTDF: Pablo, Bolt Black te necesita

Pablo: ok, envíale mis saludos

Mittens: ¡Pablo, podría ser importante!

Pablo: está bien

TDPABLO: llamada aceptada, encendiendo altavoz

Pablo: hola

Bolt Black: hola, esta es la situación, Penny no tenía sueño anoche, así que tomó tu auto prestado y fue derribada por el loco científico, estoy luchando contra sus secuaces en la base secreta

Pablo: /me puse de pie/ ahora vengo, espérame, ahora vengo

Mittens: /corrí tras él/ pero quiero ir

Pablo: por favor Mittens

=área de misiones=

Pablo: /entré en el tubo de misión/ Mittens, luego te daré un mapa de todo el cuartel, ahora portate bien y aléjate del laboratorio, adiós

LTDF: lanzamiento en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fuera

Mittens: de acuerdo /me dirigí al cuarto que decía CDADP/ bien, LTDF, ¿dónde está la pantalla en la que se ve todo eso?

LTDF: activando centro de actividades

"En el lugar las luces del fondo se encienden y Mittens se sube al tablero de control"

Mittens: guao /miraba en la pantalla lo que Pablo veía/ ahí está su energía, su salud, sus escudos, sus emociones con su porcentaje, genial

LTDF: ya que eres autorizada, entonces te digo que si te pones el casco que hay sobre la mesa al lado izquierdo del tablero, podrás controlar a Pablo como lo hacía Bolt 2

Mittens: ¿enserio? /fui por el casco y me lo puse/ ¿qué hago ahora?

LTDF: presiona control manual, ese botón que alumbra en el tablero

Mittens: /vi el botón y lo presioné/ guao, ahora, es como si fuera Pablo

Pablo: Mittens, ¿qué haces?

Mittens: o no, un momento, escucho lo que piensas

Pablo: (al menos no se fue al laboratorio)

Mittens: te haré caso

Pablo: (no puedo moverme y ya voy a aterrizar en esta cápsula) ¡a!

Mittens: /se fue la imagen de lo que veía Pablo y me quité el casco, luego presioné el botón de nuevo/ los escudos están al 10%, creo que se desmayó, un momento, la pantalla se encendió, creo que despertó, está dentro de la base

=sala de la casa de Penny=

M.P: ¿saben dónde está mu hija?

Bolt 2: no

M.P: no puedo entender lo que dices

Bolt Dark: me dijo que tomaría el auto prestado de Pablo

Fiona: ¿no le dijiste que era peligroso?

Bolt Dark: amor /abracé a Fiona/ le dije que no intentará volar con él, espero que me haya hecho caso

Rhino: para mí que fue lo primero que hizo

Blaze: jajaja, espero que esté bien

Bolt 2: no me quedaré aquí parado esperando, ¿cierto hermano?

Bolt: vamos

=base secreta del científico loco=

=9:30 a.m.=

Penny: /estaba en la celda cuando escuché disparos y explosiones/

Pablo: /entré en e nivel de la celdas/ Mittens, por favor, mis misiles no son infinitos

Mittens: lo siento, según tu radar, Penny está en la última celda

Pablo: /rompí los barrotes/ hola Penny, te amé, te amo y eres toda mi vida, ¡Mittens deja el micrófono en paz!

Penny: hola... Perdón... Es que... Mi... Mamá en verdad creía que eras malo, pero me dejo ser tu amiga aunque todo el estado te persiguiera

Mittens: vamos bésala, o te haré hacerlo

Pablo: Penny, todo está despejado, pero hay una bomba aquí, corre, no tienes mucho tiempo

Penny: /abracé a Pablo/ ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?

Mittens: /miré en la memoria de Pablo y encontré una canción para Penny, la puse/

Pablo: yo no sé si llorar, porque nunca seremos novios... O reír, porque siempre seremos amigo... ¿Cómo iba a pensar, que perdería por soñar?, nunca imagine... Que me fuera a enloquecer... Nunca llegué a saber... ¡Lo que sentías tú por mí!, siempre confundí y ahora por tonto te perdí... se me escapa de las manos tu amistad y a veces me dan ganas de llorar, se me escapa de las manos el amor y no lo puedo aceptar, se me escapa de las manos tu amistad y siempre fuí un tonto al pensar... Que me querías solo a mí y que me amabas como... Yo a ti. No se cómo olvidar la dulce miel en tus labios, tú sabes cuánto te amo... Yo, y hoy por tonto te perdí... No se cómo pasó, no sé si me hace daño y a pesar de tu engaño... Yo... No puedo vivir sin ti, cómo iba a pensar que perdería por soñar... Nunca imagine que me fuera a enloquecer... Nunca llegué a saber... ¡Lo que sentías tu por mí!, siempre confundí y ahora por tonto te perdí.

Penny: es una canción muy linda, ¿en verdad sientes eso por mí?

Mittens: díselo de una sola vez

Pablo: gracias Mittens, tienes razón, Penny yo te am /un auto me calló encima/

Bolt: /estaba sobre el auto de Pablo/ Rápido Penny, vámonos de aquí

Penny: pero Pablo está debajo del auto y...

Parlante: explosión en 10 segundos

"Bolt y Bolt 2 sacan a Penny de ahí volando"

TDPABLO: sistema operativo reiniciado por daños

Mittens: Pablo responde /empecé a controlar a Pablo y lo saqué volando/

TDPABLO: escudos al 10%, subiendo protección, 20%, 30%, 40%, 50%, 60%, 70%, 80%, 90%, escudos cargados

Pablo: ahora Penny tendrá que pagar lo que le hizo a mi auto

Mittens: no fue su culpa, bueno sí, pero perdónala

Pablo: tienes...

"De la base sale fuego y todo sale volando"

Pablo: /esquivé mi auto/ guao, está totalmente, ¡destruido!, ¡penny!, ¿por qué?

Mittens: solo es un auto

Pablo: te voy a castigar

Mittens: ¿por qué? /baje las orejas asustada/

Pablo: a ti no, a Bolt 2, por dejar que Penny condujera mí auto

Mittens: aaaa /me tranquilicé/

Pablo: pero hablaré contigo seriamente

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Pablo: por estar controlándome

Mittens: pero yo... (No debí hacer eso) ¿Estás ahí?, Pablo...

=CDADP=

=10:00 a.m.=

Pablo: /me tele transporté a la base/ espera un momento /entré en un tubo y conecté un cable de energía a mi reloj multifunción/

Mittens: (¿qué hago?, va a castigarme) quiero ir al baño, ¿dónde está?

LTDF: si es para esconderte de Pablo entonces cerraré a puerta

Mittens: o no

Pablo: /salí del tubo/ desactivar núcleo /saqué un periódico e hice como si le fuera a pegar a Mittens con él/

Mittens: hay no /cerré los ojos esperando el golpe/

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ no sería capaz de castigarte, te quiero mucho como para no perdonarte por las dos cosas que me hiciste

Mittens: /abrí los ojos/ ¿enserio?, perdón por la herida que te hice y por controlarte

Pablo: /abracé a Mittens/ no importa, me diste una gran idea, me modificaré para que puedas controlarme desde adentro, algo similar a lo que hace Bolt 2, que me controla con la mente

Mittens: comienzo a pensar que estás enamorado de mí

Pablo: /me sonrojé/ claro que no, es solo que me haces sentir feliz, mejor vamos a ver a tu hijo, ¿has pensado en un nombre para él?

Mittens: si, pero lo pensaré con Bolt

=habitación de Pablo=

Hijo de Mittens: mami, quiero aprender más

Mittens: si, pero primero el desayuno mi pequeño /decía mientras lo abrazaba/

"Luego de desayunar"

=área de entrenamiento=

=11:00 a.m.=

Pablo: /estaba ejercitándome/

Mittens: ¿qué hago yo?

Pablo: /le enseñé unos ejercicios que pudiera hacer/ sé que te cansa mucho pero no te rindas

"Luego de ejercitarsen, Pablo sigue enseñándole al hijo de Mittens, así se pasa la semana, ahora me pondré más actualizado con los días XD"

=domingo=

=7:00 a.m.=

Mittens: /me desperté/ Pablo, creo que es hora de la despedida

Hijo de Mittens: /me desperté/ ¿ya voy a ver a papá?

Mittens: si mi pequeño orejón

TDPABLO: encendiendo procesador

Pablo: /me desperté/

LTDF: encendiendo luces del cuartel

Pablo: /bañe a Mittens y su hijo, luego los llevé a desayunar y a la sala de misiones/

Mittens: /abrazaba a Pablo/ gracias por todo

Pablo: espera, se irán en el teletransportador, que gracias a ti, funciona en ambos sentidos, /dejé a Mittens sobre el piso/ cuida mucho a tu hijo, si me necesitas, llámame con el reloj multifunción que te di

Mittens: bien, ¿no vienes con nosotros?

Pablo: Mittens, no puedo ir, recuerda que todos allá me buscan y no es para que les dé un autógrafo, Penny me debe uno, pero ya que

Mittens: jajaja

Pablo: gracias por la compañía, espero que estés bien

Mittens: pero Penny te amará, mira tu cuerpo, eres increíble, Penny no se resistirá

Pablo: jajaja /me metí en un tubo/ no lo creo, nadie agradece lo que hago

"El tubo se cerró"

TDPABLO: apagando cuerpo y procesador en 10 segundos

Pablo: otra cosa, Mittens, tú tienes mi código de reactivación

TDPABLO: cuerpo en estado de invernación

Mittens: adiós, vamos hijo /decía mientras lo cargaba/ ahora escribiré nuestra ubicación, gracias Pablo por enseñarme a leer y usar un pc

=jardín de la casa de Penny=

Mittens: /estaba llegando/ guao, se siente extraño ser teletransportado

Reloj multifunción de Mittens: se ha detectado un avión muy cerca en el radar

Mittens: debe ser el avión de Penny

Hijo de Mittens: eso parece mamá, ¿entramos?

Mittens: si vamos /entré por la puerta para perros/ hola Fiona

Fiona: hola Mittens /miré el cachorro/ ¿es tú hijo?

Mittens: si

Fiona: es muy lindo

Bolt Dark: tienes razón, Bolt se pondrá contento

Hijo de Mittens: ¿quiénes eran ellos? /señalé a los perros que hablaban/

Mittens: son de la familia, creo...

Rhino: /estaba estirándome en el sofá/ ¿llegó Mittens? /baje a ver/ hola felina, ¿dónde está Pablo?

Mittens: él se quedó escondido...

=en la mente de Mittens=

"Lo siguiente es un recuerdo de lo que pasó ayer"

Pablo: el mapa está en tu reloj, no puedes decirle de esto a los demás, es tu mayor secreto, solo tú puedes entrar acá, eres mi llave

Mittens: ok, ¿qué hay de Bolt 2 y Zero?

Pablo: ellos se quedarán con Penny

Mittens: espero que Bolt 2 moleste a Penny y no a mí

Mittens: Bolt 2 y Penny hacían buena pareja

Pablo: ¿fueron pareja?, ¡no puedo creerlo!, prefiere a un perro que a mí

TDPABLO: nivel de ira al 20%

Mittens: ya, tranquilo

Pablo: tienes razón, que Bolt 2 se quede con Penny, mañana podrás irte y yo... Yo me a pagaré, hasta que me necesites

=fin del pensamiento de Mittens=

Bolt Dark: ¿en qué piensas Mittens?

Mittens: en la reacción de Bolt

=sala de misiones del cuartel de Pablo=

LTDF: recargando y actualizando sistema, cerrando cuartel, apagando luces y núcleo de las instalaciones

TDPABLO: sistema totalmente apagado, apagando corazón, modo humano desactivado, modo máquina activado pero activado, el modo control manual está listo, se ha enviado un mensaje a Mittens

=segundo piso de la casa de Penny=

Mittens: /terminaba de subir las escaleras/

RDM reloj de Mittens: se ha recibido un mensaje

Mittens: /me senté y miré el reloj/ muéstralo

RDM: abriendo mensaje

Mittens: (hola Mittens, cuando tengas una emergencia iré a ayudarte, podrás controlarme desde adentro, solo pones tu pata en mi abdomen y se abrirá un compartimiento en el cual hay unos controles, te sientas en él y me controlarás, ten en cuenta que mi memoria no estará activada, es decir, mi modo humano estará al 0%, seré como robot o algo así) guao

RDM: mensaje archivado

Bolt: /salía de la habitación/ ¿mittens?

Mittens: ¡Bolt! /corrí a abrazarlo/

Hijo de Mittens: papi

Bolt: /corrí hacia ellos/ hijo

"La familia se da un abrazo"

Bolt: te extrañe mucho Mittens /le di un beso/

Mittens: yo también te extrañe

Bolt: que hijo tan lindo tenemos, la hermosura la heredo de su madre

Mittens: eras tan lindo Bolt

Bolt 2: /salía de la habitación junto con Penny/ hola Mittens, veo que serán muy feliz

Penny: hola /cargué al hijo de Mittens/ eres muy lindo pequeño

Hijo de Mittens: hola humano, tú debes ser Penny, la dueña de mis padres

Mittens: Pablo le enseño unas cuantas cosas

Penny: ¿dónde está Pablo?, tengo mucho que decirle

Mittens: no sé

Penny: /miré al hijo de Mittens/ tú debes saber dónde está

Hijo de Mittens: ¿quién es Pablo?

Penny: rayos

Mittens: lo iba a convencer de que volviera pero como tú no querías... Le dije que no te buscara más

Penny: ¿qué?, no /me puse triste/

Mittens: vamos Penny, creí que tú lo odiabas

Penny: solo me hacía la difícil

Mittens: gran error

Bolt Black: /estaba viendo todo camuflado/ hola

Mittens: /di un brinco/ Bolt Black no vuelvas a hacer eso

Bolt Black: /me hice visible/ hay una extraña señal que viene de tí

Mittens: espera un momento, creo que se me olvidó algo /salí corriendo para abajo/

Bolt: ¿quiere jugar?

Penny: no lo creo, para mí que esconde algo

=parte de atrás de la casa de Penny=

Mittens: /estaba sentada mirando el reloj/ ¿por qué solo yo puedo verte?

RDM: porque se hace visible solo cuando tú quieras

Mittens: cierto, ¿puedes hacer algo para que Bolt Black no, te detecte?

RDM: desactivar visible ante el radar BB

Mittens: ¿BB?

RDM: Bolt Black es el nombre de ese sistema

Mittens: ok, ¿puedes comunicarme con Pablo?

RDM: si

Mittens: genial, hola Pablo, Penny te ama, me lo acaba de decir, ven acá

TDPABLO: cuerpo apagado, por favor oprima el botón para introducir el código de reactivación junto con la llave, la pata de Mittens

Mittens: como un tablero táctil, ¿cómo voy hasta allá?

LTDF: ¿me extrañaste?, Pablo me envió contigo, pero hasta ahora termino de instalarme

Mittens: ¿cómo voy a la base?

LTDF: enviaré a Pablo para allá, solo mantenlo oculto, pones tu pata sobre su pecho y el modo mecánico estará activado, ten cuidado con los controles y la energía, si se descarga tendrás que decirle a alguien más que te ayude a llevarlo hasta la base que esté más cerca

Mittens: ok, ya entendí

"Pablo es teletransportado hasta enfrente de Mittens"

Mittens: hola /toqué su pierna/ es duro como una roca

TDPABLO: modo mecánico 100%, energía 100%, en este modo es robot, no tiene sangre, no siente dolor, solo recibirá informe de daños el sistema operativo Mittens

Mittens: /di un brinco hasta su pecho y lo toqué/

TDPABLO: abriendo compuerta de control

Mittens: /di otro salto y me metí en él/ guao

"la compuerta se cierra y las luces dentro se encienden"

TDPABLO: ahora para continuar conecte el mando al cable de poder

Mittens: /conecte el cable que tenía sobre esa silla en mi reloj/

TDPABLO: sistema activado correctamente

Mittens: ¿cómo te controlo?

"en la cabina en la que estaba Mittens, donde estaba la compuerta se despliega una pantalla"

Pantalla: iniciando instrucciones

Mittens: bien reproducir

=quince minutos después=

Mittens: bien, activar respuesta de voz

TDPABLO: escuchando…

Mittens: subirme al techo de la casa de Penny

Pablo: /me subí al techo/

Mittens: guao, se puede configurar el peso, tamaño, velocidad

Penny: /salí a la parte de atrás a buscar a Mittens/ hey Mittens, ven aquí

Mittens: activar camuflaje

Penny: /miraba a todos lados/ (el techo, no hay nada) /entré a la casa/

Mittens: esto está genial

Continuará… por favor dejen sus reviews, les agradecería mucho, adiós a todos.


	6. capítulo 6: fueran de control

Capítulo 6: fuera de control

"Mittens deja a Pablo en el techo y baja a la sala"

=cocina=

=9:00 a.m.=

M.P: /estaba terminando el desayuno/ hola hija

Penny: ¿has visto a Mittens?

M.P: no, debe estar con el gato del frente

Penny: ¿con el gato de enfrente?, sabes que la pareja de Bolt es Mittens

M.P: si no, en el techo, creo que a Bolt le hizo daño el show, para enamorarse de una gata

Penny: buscaré ahí y... no lo creo, el amor es loco

Mittens: /entré a la cocina/ hola Penny, ¿tienes leche para mi hijo?

Penny: sí /saqué una bolsa con leche de la nevera y serví en el plato de Mittens/ listo

Hijo de Mittens: /entré a la cocina/ hola mami

Mittens: toma un poco de leche mi pequeño

"No se daban cuenta de que alguien los espiaba"

=al frente de la casa=

Espía del Científico: /estaba en el jardín del frente escondido/

Simón: /miré el hombre y fui a ver quién era/ grrr

Espía: o no, vete estúpido gato /lo cogí y lo lancé lejos/

Simón: /me paré y fui a atacarlo/

Espía: ahora sí, te voy a matar

TDPABLO: no lo creo

"El Pablo había quedado encendido y había visto todo"

Simón: estoy salvado

Pablo Mittens modo: /vi que el espía suelta a Simón y maté al espía tapándole la respiración, luego salí volando y lo arroje a unos matorrales que estaban a 20 calles/

=cocina de la casa de Penny=

Mittens: /mi reloj me hablaba/

RDM: dejaste a Pablo encendido

Mittens: rayos, olvidé apagarlo, que venga a mi posición

"En ese momento aparece Pablo, tenía manchas de sangre en su traje, incluyendo el casco"

TDPABLO: energía al 99%

Hijo de Mittens: guao, es... A... Pablo

Mittens: activar lado humano al 50%

Pablo: /desperté/ ¿cuál es la emergencia?

Mittens: nada, solo... Un momento, cuando tu lado humano está al 0%, ¿no eres tú?

Pablo: solo soy una máquina que puedes controlar, pero espera...

TDPABLO: cargando datos de actividades realizadas mientras estaba dormido

Pablo: salve a Simón

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Pablo: entra en mi cabina de control y mira todo lo que hice luego de que me dejaste en el techo

Mittens: ok /entré y miré todo/ entonces vamos a dar una vuelta

TDPABLO: modo Mittens activado

Pablo M: /salí volando por la ventana/ no otra vez

Mittens: vamos a nuestra base en Nueva York /miré el tablero de control y oprimí la tele transportación/ tele transportar a la base de Nueva York/

=base de Nueva York, entrada=

Pablo M: /estaba frente a una casa que se veía abandonada/

Mittens: ¿esta es la entrada?, nadie creerá o pensará que detrás de esta puerta se encuentra la mayor tecnología del mundo, entremos

Pablo M: /entré a la base/ bien Mittens, sal de una sola vez

Mittens: /salí de él/

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ te voy a castigar

Mittens: no por favor /intentaba escapar/

Pablo: era broma, pero... Se me olvidó hacer algo cuando estabas acá, voy a examinarte

=área de veterinaria=

Pablo: /examine a Mittens/ creo que te falta algo

Mittens: ¿qué?

Pablo: te inyectaré mis células

Mittens: ¿qué?

Pablo: /con una jeringa me saqué un poco de sangre de la vena/ !a! Como duele, ahora te sentirás algo mareada /inyecté mi sangre a Mittens/

Mittens: au, eso me dolió un poco

Pablo: te la inyecté en una vena, por eso duele tanto

Mittens: no me siento mal, me siento increíble, tengo que ir al baño

Pablo: bien te espero

=en el baño=

Mittens: /ya salía/ me duele mi corazón /empecé a caminar mareada /vi a Pablo que se acercaba pero me desmayó en ese momento/

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ estarás bien

=área de misiones de la base=

Pablo: /aún cargaba a Mittens, pero miraba la pantalla, todo estaba oscuro pero miraba atra vez de mi casco/ LTDF te conectaré aquí de nuevo

LTDF: hola de nuevo, encendiendo luces de las instalaciones

Pablo: ahora enciende la pantalla para ver las noticias

=pantalla=

Reportero: según testigos, un asesino anda suelto, en el sur de Hollywood, se ha encontrado un cadáver ya totalmente descompuesto en unos matorrales, la policía cree que es otro de los asesinatos del gran criminal Pablo

=fin de la transmisión=

Pablo: soy un monstruo, si fuera más como otro... Mittens, sacaré una muestra de ADN de tu pelo y lo usaré para modificarme

"Horas después"

Mittens: / me desperté en la cama de Pablo/ me siento extraña

Pablo: /miraba a Mittens/ yo también me siento mejor que nunca

Mittens: pues la verdad siento... Que no respiro, ¡no puedo respirar!

Pablo: tus globulos rojos no cargan oxígeno

Mittens: /cerré los ojos y me acosté/

Pablo: ¡mittens! /le iba a dar respiración boca a boca/

Mittens: /abrí los ojos al oír cerca la respiración de Pablo/ ¡alto! Ya puedo respirar

Pablo: /me alejé/ perdón, ¿cuánto puedes durar sin respirar?

Mittens: /aguanté la respiración por 3 minutos/ guao, puedo almacenar más oxígeno en estos globulos rojos, gracias

Pablo: gracias a tí también, ahora tengo la habilidad de dar grandes saltos y puedo ver mejor en la oscuridad sin lado mecánico activo

TDPABLO: lado humano al 100%

Mittens: entiendo, tienes copia de mi ADN

Pablo: bien, entra en mí y vamos a la casa de Penny

Mittens: genial

"Al llegar la noche"

=jardín de la casa de Penny=

Pablo M: /aterrizaba/ guardar alas

Mittens: creo que no debimos tardar tanto

Pablo M: se había acabado la energía del teletransportador

Mittens: te haré decirle a Penny que la amas

Pablo M: no otra vez

Mittens: mostrar radar

TDPABLO: radar activado, 20 metros a la redonda

Mittens: no están aquí

Simón: se los llevaron unos militares /llegaba junto a Pablo/ ¿dónde está Mittens?

Pablo: dentro de mí

Tomas: /llegaba junto a Simón/ no sé, ¿cómo no pudieron contra ellos?

Simón: tienes razón, pero eran como 30 de ellos

Mittens: ampliar el mapa radar

Pablo M: ya los ubiqué

Mittens: ¿por qué tienes dos núcleos?

Pablo M: porque uno es mi lado bueno y el otro mi lado malo, el núcleo de antimateria es más poderoso que el otro, pero me vuelve algo loco, ya no me vuelve malo como tal, pero...

Mittens: uso del núcleo oscuro al 100%, uso del núcleo positivo al 0%

TDPABLO: lado humano apagado, conectando casco de control automático a Mittens

Pablo Mittens: guao, soy Pablo, ahora a por los demás, activar modo de vuelo /despegué/

=dentro de la cabina de un camión blindado=

Conductor: en 2 horas llegáremos a la nueva base

Científico: excelente, esos animales nunca saldrán del tráiler blindado, a prueba de fuego y explosiones que hay atrás

Conductor: lo dudo

=tráiler del camión=

Penny: /me despertaba/ au, esos tranquilizantes son muy efectivos

Bolt: /me despertaba/ au...

M.P: hija, ¿dónde estamos?

Bolt Black: estamos en la parte trasera de un camión

Blaze: ¿hacia dónde vamos amor?

Bolt Black: desde que mi base quedó sin LTDF, ha quedado apagada, hay algo que interfiere la señal

Bolt: /usé mi visión láser para intentar derretir las paredes/ no funciona /iba a intentar un súper ladrido/

Bolt Dark: alto

Rhino: crearás una onda expansiva que nos destruirá a todos

Fiona: ¿cómo sabes tanto de eso?

Rhino: pues la verdad Pablo me enseñó algunas cosas

Bolt: y a mí no me enseñó nada

Bolt 2: /me desperté/ estoy débil mi traje está sin energía

Penny: el mío también

Bolt Black: yo me siento cansado

TDBB: energía al 1%, apagando sistema para ahorrar la energía

"Bolt Black se apaga"

=a fuera del camión=

Pablo Mittens: /volaba alcanzando el camión a 3 metros sobre el piso/

TDPABLO: lado humano activado al 10%

Pablo M: Mittens, ese tráiler se ve indestructible

Mittens: eso dice el análisis /miré al lado izquierdo del tablero/ esto es nuevo, activar modo Zero

Pablo MZ: me has convertido en Zero

Mittens: lo siento /oprimí de nuevo el botón/

Pablo MZ: ahora soy un lobo, gato, mecánico, genial

Mittens: /active el turbo/ vamos a por ese camión

Pablo MZ: /salté sobre el camión/

Militar: /estaba en el techo vigilando/ ¿qué es eso?

Mittens: guao, estás en cuatro patas, tienes unas lindas garras

Pablo MZ: ¿qué? /dije extrañado, luego me fije en eso y tenía razón/

Militar: /apunté mi arma, estaba a más o menos 5 metros de él/ hey

Pablo MZ: /sin querer di un rugido/

Mittens: guao, atácalo

Pablo MZ: /salte sobre él dándole un mordisco en el cuello/

=dentro del tráiler=

Penny: mamá, ¿escuchaste eso?

M.P: si, alguien mató a un militar

Bolt: Penny, para mí que es tu novio

Penny: podría ser o...

Pablo MZ: /estaba destrozando el techo con mis garras/

Penny: /di un grito/ ¡un león anda suelto!

Mittens: ¿un león?

Pablo MZ: se refiere a mí

Bolt: /usé mis ojos láser/ toma esto

Pablo MZ: ¡aaaa! /me fui hacia atrás/

TDPABLO: escudos al 50%

Zero: creo que era como un lobo, o un gato, o ambos

Hijo de Mittens: /despertaba/ ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde está mi mamá?

Bolt: hola hijo /lo abracé/

Hijo de Mittens: ¿dónde está mamá?

Bolt: está bien

=en el techo del tráiler=

Pablo MZ: /estaba agarrado de un borde/ o no

"Un militar se acerca"

Militar 2: /le apuntaba/ muere bestia

TDPABLO: escudos al 99,9%

Militar 2: /le di una patada a la bestia/ toma eso

Pablo MZ: /me caí y empecé a dar vuelvas por la carretera/

Mittens: /mirando la imagen de lo que veía Pablo me mareaba/ activar modo vuelo y seguir el camión

Pablo MZ: /empecé a volar/ lo siento

Mittens: por lo que veo en tu estado de salud no te mareas

TDPABLO: escudos cargados de 80% al 100%

Mittens: o no, tu nitrógeno se acaba, tendremos que ir caminando

Pablo MZ: /aterricé/ bien, desactiva el modo lobo y gato por favor

Mittens: está bien

=base secreta del científico=

=9:00 p.m.=

=sección de experimentos=

Penny: /estaba encadenada a una columna/ ¿para qué me quieren?

Científico: te explicaré, yo soy uno de los que asesinó a los padres de Pablo, yo era su profesor de ciencias, pero el quiso salir del colegio porque sabía mucho, se volvió una clase de policía, me uní a la mafia, pero Pablo mataba a todos mis colegas, decidí destruir lo que el más quería ahora, tú

Penny: ¿yo?

Científico: si, porque crees que se la pasaba todo el tiempo viendo tu show, ¿no te ha dicho eso?

Penny: no

Científico: ¡ja!, mis espías hacían un buen trabajo, colega págales bien

Colega: todos están muertos, luego de que informaran se perdía su señal, nunca se volvieron a comunicar

Científico: no importa

Pablo M: /entré rompiendo el techo/ activar...

Militar: /disparé el arpón dándole al que entró/ te dí

TDPABLO: escudos al 0%, el núcleo positivo se ha dañado, el sistema se reiniciará

Mittens: /salí de Pablo/ o no

Bolt: ¡mittens!

"Mittens es amarrada junto con los demás, Pablo fue encadenado bastante a otra columna"

Científico: con ustedes fuera este mundo es mío

Mittens: /estaba encadenada a un tubo junto con las demás mascotas de Penny/ Penny, ¿te diste cuenta?, Pablo si te ama, tu no me creíste

Penny: ¿ahora qué?

Mittens: amor, Pablo necesita amor Penny

Penny: Pablo te amo

TDPABLO: reinicio del sistema terminado

Pablo: /desperté/ ¿qué pasó?

Científico: hola, ¿me recuerdas? /me puse mi máscara de ladrón/

Pablo: ¡tú!, ¡mataste a mis padres! /gritaba furioso/

Mittens: o no, sin su núcleo positivo la irá en Pablo no tiene control

Pablo: /rompí las cadenas/

TDPABLO: alerta, modo furia activado, la ira se pasa de los límites

Científico: yo me voy de aquí, ¡mátenlo!

Pablo: /disparé mi arpón y agarré un militar, lo traje hacía a mí y los corte a la mitad/ ¡me vengaré!

"Pablo se convierte en un humano lobo gato mecánico, ya que estaba furioso sus ojos alumbran rojo"

Pablo Mittens Zero Furia: /di un rugido y como un tigre me lancé sobre los 60 militares que había en ese salón, con mis garras metálicas los asesiné a todos/

Penny: gracias, ahora liberanos /decía nerviosa al ver la masacre/

TDPABLO: se está perdiendo el control, alerta furia sin límite, modo humano al 0%, modo Zero al 30%, modo gato al 30% y modo furia al 100%, el lado bestia ha tomado el control

Mittens: hay... Esto no es nada bueno

Pablo MZF: /me acerqué a Mittens/

Mittens: por favor no me hagas daño, siempre sentí algo especial por ti

Pablo MZF: te necesito /le susurré/

TDPABLO: continuando con el objetivo

"Pablo se va de ahí, mata a todos los militares y deja marcas de garras por todas parte, el científico logra huir"

=afuera de la base=

"Pablo corría en cuatro patas, se dirigía al bosque"

=mientras con Penny=

Penny: ¿ahora cómo nos liberamos?, Mittens nos escondía un gran secreto

Fiona: Rhino, ¿puedes salir?

Rhino: /estaba dentro de una jaula que se encontraba encima de una mesa cerca de ellos/ si /con un puñetazo rompí uno de los barrotes

"Rhino va a los controles y los libera a todos"

Mittens: gracias Rhino

Penny: /cargué a Rhino/ gracias Rhino, nos salvaste

Bolt: gracias

"Todos le agradecen"

Rhino: son tan tiernos, pero ahora debemos salir de aquí

=afuera de la base=

=11:00 P.M.=

Penny: guao, Pablo se ha convertido en...

Mittens: una bestia

Penny: no puedo creer que haya matado a esos hombres así

M.P: estoy atónita, se amigó de Pablo hija, pero nunca mates a alguien

"Penny y los demás se van a casa a pie, pues no sabían dónde estaban y no pasaban autos por ahí"

=al día siguiente=

=habitación de Penny=

Pablo MZ: /estaba encima de la ventana/ Mittens

"todos estaban dormidos excepto Mittens"

Mittens: /me acerqué a la ventana, pues la cama de Penny estaba a un lado de esta/ hola, ¿por qué ya no eres como anoche?

Pablo MZ: ya mi furia pasó, pero espero que me perdones por lo que hice… /mire hacia otro lado/

Mittens: ¿qué hiciste?

Pablo MZ: me he convertido en un monstruo

Mittens: solo hay que arreglar el núcleo positivo

Pablo MZ: ¿cómo?

Mittens: la furia te hace malo

Pablo MZ: lo sé

Mittens: ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Penny anoche?

Pablo MZ: si

Mittens: ella te ama de verdad, desactivar modo Zero

Pablo M: gracias, falta algo

Mittens: desactivar cabina de control

Pablo: genial, ahora… ¿qué hago?

Mittens: entra, acuéstate junto a Penny

Pablo: podría ser, perdón por dejarlos por allá

Mittens: no hay problema, ¿por qué no me da sueño?

Pablo: porque tienes mi sangre

Mittens: y…

Pablo: y mi sangre te recarga o descansa tú cuerpo más rápido

Mittens: aaaa

Pablo: /entré y me acosté junto a Penny/

Mittens: /me acosté sobre Pablo/ ¿le darás los buenos días a Penny?

Pablo: un momento… ¿por qué anoche me dijiste que sentías algo especial por mí?

Mittens: porque me quieres mucho

Pablo: o valla

TDPABLO: reparación del núcleo positivo al 3%

Pablo: tienes razón, el amor me hace fuerte

Mittens: ¿amor… te gusto?

Pablo: /me sonrojé/ no, por favor, eres una gata

Mittens: /miré a los ojos a Pablo/

Pablo: (proyectar galaxia)

Mittens: guao, es hermoso

Pablo: /dejé de proyectar la galaxia en mis ojos/ un momento… /me convertí en Zero/ arrr gatita

Mittens: haces que se me erice el pelo

Pablo Z: modo Zero al 100%

Mittens: /me perdí en los ojos de Pablo/ guao, que ojos tan hermosos, color azul cielo /me tapé la boca con mis patas/

Pablo Z: yo también te quiero, mi más preciado tesoro

Mittens: ya deja de coquetearme

Pablo Z: jajaja, ¿quieres que te bese?

Mittens: ya para ahí

Pablo Z: /lamí a Mittens/

Mittens: /estuve a punto de darle una cortada con mis garras, pero detuve mi pata/ usaré mis garras

Pablo Z: yo también tengo unas /le mostré mis garras/

Mittens: guao

Pablo Z: /rodee a Mittens con mi cuerpo/ duerme Mittens

Mittens: hey… esto se siente cálido

Pablo Z: /me quedé dormido/

Mittens: /me dormí/

=horas después, 9:00 a.m.=

=Habitación de Penny=

Penny: /despertaba/ hola Zero, hay que tierno eres… creo que quieres mucho a Mittens

Pablo Z: /desperté/ hola Penny

"Zero en la noche se había separado del grupo para buscar a Pablo, pero se fue al bosque que quedaba a 12 kilómetros de ahí de las afueras de Hollywood"

Mittens: /me desperté/ hola Penny

Penny: jajaja, Mittens eres una chica mala

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Penny: ¿qué haces durmiendo junto a Zero?

Mittens: bueno es que…

Bolt: /me despertaba, estaba al lado izquierdo de Penny/ hola Penny

Penny: /abracé a Bolt/ buenos días campeón

Hijo de Mittens: /me desperté estaba junto a mi papá/ hola humano

Penny: soy Penny

Mittens: no es mi culpa que a todas las personas les diga humanos

Pablo Z: /bajé de la cama/

Penny: Zero espera… te daré un baño /fui por Zero y lo cargué hasta abajo/

=lavadero=

Penny: ¿te gustan los baños?

Pablo Z: si

Penny: de acuerdo /fui por la manguera, volví y le eché agua/

Mittens: /estaba desde lejos mirando/ jajaja

Pablo Z: valla, tus manos son muy suaves

Penny: hey, si Pablo se va… quiero que te quedes conmigo /le susurré/

Pablo Z: /lamí la cara de Penny/

"Luego del baño, Pablo Z coge la manguera con su boca y persigue a Penny echándole agua"

Penny: /corría de Zero/

Pablo Z: /Penny para y me tropiezo con ella/ upps, perdón

Penny: /abracé a Zero/ te quiero, los quiero a todos

Mittens: /estaba cerca de ellos/ ¿qué hay de mí?

Penny: ahora te baño

Mittens: no gracias

Penny: si Pablo estuviera aquí te gustaría ¿no?

Mittens: bueno sí

Pablo Z: /me levanté de encima de Penny/ Mittens, él te quiere mucho, porque eres linda

Mittens: hey, ya deja de molestarme, ya tengo pareja he hijo

Pablo Z: solo decía /me senté y fijé mi vista al cielo/ (quiero amor, repararía mi corazón, mi corazón es el núcleo positivo, tengo sentimientos)

TDPABLO: lado humano siempre al 100% permanentemente, el uso del lado mecánico no será el único siempre activo

Penny: /me acerqué a Zero/ ¿eres Pablo?, perdón por tantas caricias, abrazos y el baño /me sonrojé/

Mittens: vamos Penny, Pablo sabe que te gusta

Penny: ¿enserio?

Pablo Z: modo Zero desactivado, si /abracé a Penny/

Penny: /correspondí el abrazo/ ¿qué pasó con tu lado malo?, ¿pudíste matar al científico?

Pablo: no, pero ya no nos causará problemas, así que debo irme, puedes quedarte con Bolt 2, Zero y Bolt Black

Penny: espera /lo detuve/ pero yo te… te… yo te...

Mittens: ¡ya dilo!

Pablo Black Force: /llegué ahí y le di un puño a Pablo/ toma eso

Mittens: eres Pablo, pero con ojos rojos

Pablo: /me levanté/ creí que ya no existías

Pablo Black Force: que te dividieras con el divisor molecular no quiere decir que elimines tu lado malo

Pablo: absorber núcleo oscuro

Pablo: /me empecé a convertir en la bestia/ ¡no!

Mittens: Penny, tienes que besarlo ahora

Penny: ¿besarlo?

Pablo: tú, eres la luz de mi vida pero… no puedo…

Penny: /le di un profundo beso a Pablo/

Mittens: ¡sí!, ya era hora

TDPABLO: reparación del núcleo al 90%, el control del modo furia está al 100%

Pablo: /me sentí bien/

Penny: /aún seguía besándolo/

Pablo: /me separé/ suficiente

TDPABLO: 100% humano, energía del núcleo positivo al 200%

Penny: ¿quieres quedarte?

Pablo: después de tu beso, claro que…

"un rayo le cae a Pablo, haciendo un cráter en el césped"

Penny: ¡Pablo!

Mittens: ¿qué?, no puede ser

Penny: /bajé a verlo/ ¿estás bien?, sé que sí, háblame /empecé a llorar/ eres mi amor verdadero

Pablo: puedo estar ausente, pero siempre estaré en tu corazón

TDPABLO: sobre carga en el sistema, ambos núcleos han sido destruidos debido a un flujo de electrones que pasan los límites de resistencia

Pablo: no soy completamente humano, ya no lo volveré a ser, pero solo era un humano artificial, no debí modificarme, cuida bien a todas tus mascotas

Penny: ¿tienes corazón?

Pablo: sí, es un procesador de dos núcleos, pero tú, me hiciste humano, por ti siento que soy un héroe

Penny: quédate junto a mí, no me dejes

Pablo: te amo Penny

TDPABLO: núcleo nivel crítico, todo el sistema y circuitos han colapsado

Penny: ¡nooo!

Pablo: siempre estaré con ustedes, no me olvides

Penny: nunca te olvidaré, gracias a ti, esta ciudad está libre de ladrones

Mittens: /llegué junto a Pablo, llorando/ no puedes irte

Pablo: mi misión ha terminado, Pablo Black Force volvería por mí una vez que matara a ese loco científico, adiós, que estés bien

Mittens: no, espera no te vallas

TDPABLO: sistema apagado por causa de daño masivo

"Penny lleva a Pablo a la base de Bolt, que por alguna razón LTDF tenía listo un sitio para Pablo, luego se van a desayunar y Penny le cuenta todo lo ocurrido a sus mascotas y a su mamá, van al set a grabar tres capítulos de la serie y vuelven"

=2:00 p.m.=

=patio o parte de atrás de la casa de Penny=

Penny: /estaba tapando el hueco que dejo el rayo/

Mittens: no llores más

Penny: lo tenía, tenía al amor de mi vida, el verdadero, y lo supe cuando lo perdí

Bolt: /abrazaba a Mittens y a mi hijo/ hay que continuar con nuestras vidas

Zero: /llegué y me contaron todo/ no puedo creerlo, ha muerto, debí quedarme con él

Bolt 2: no pudo haber muerto, sus escudos son muy fuertes

Mittens: sus dos núcleos se destruyeron /decía aún con lágrimas/

Bolt Black: /venía del cuartel de Bolt 2/ ¡se autodestruyó!

Penny: ¿sé qué?

Bolt 2: claro, ¿por qué lo haría?

Mittens: (eso me suena, recuerdo algo que me dijo esa semana)

=recuerdo de Mittens=

Pablo: /cargaba a Mittens/ si consigo mi objetivo, que es matar al que asesinó a mis padres y descubro que Penny si me ama entonces habré terminado mi vida

Mittens: ¿A qué te refieres?

Pablo: que fingiré auto destruirme para luego saber qué pasa si muero, si la policía se pondría contenta o no

=fin del recuerdo=

Mittens: (la noticia de esta mañana, ese hombre dijo… Pablo si es un héroe, el rey de la mafia ha caído gracias a este sujeto, nuestra ciudad está a salvo gracias a él, si él está viendo esto, que da invitado a una fiesta en honor a él) Pablo no ha muerto… (El rayo, si está muerto)

Penny: ¿enserio?

Mittens: a, no

Penny: ya que… debo intentar seguir con mi vida, vamos a dentro

"Mittens va al cuartel de Bolt 2"

=cuarto del grande=

Mittens: /estaba frente un campo de fuerza que me dividía del cuerpo de Pablo/ Pablo, despierta

TDPABLO: Inserte la llave

Mittens: sabía que no estabas muerto, ¿por qué el rayo no te mató?

TDPABLO: era parte de lo que te dijo

Mittens: bueno, activar Pablo

Pablo: /me encendí/ hola Mittens, sí, vi lo que pasó, gracias por encenderme, pero no le digas a Penny que estoy vivo, quiero saber qué pasa, andaré siempre junto a ti camuflado y en traje modo traspaso de materia, nadie podrá tocarme

Mittens: eso es nuevo

Pablo: entra en mí, tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo

=patio o parte de atrás de la casa de Penny=

"todos hicieron el famoso minuto de silencio por Pablo XD"

Pablo M: /estaba viéndolos/ (que locura, siento un dolor en mi corazón)

Mittens: es por Penny ¿verdad?

Pablo M: si, pero gracias a ella he sido curado, no más antimateria

Mittens: esa no es la solución, te ayudaré a manejar la furia

Pablo M: yo sé por qué se ocasionó, tú lo activaste

Mittens: tienes razón, cuanto lo siento

Pablo M: te perdono, vamos a volar

=a 1000 metros de altura=

Pablo: /cargaba a Mittens/ usa esto /saqué de mi proyector de objetos que tenía a un lado del núcleo un modo de vuelo para Mittens/ perfecto, las medida eran precisas

Mittens: ¿cuándo me mediste?

Pablo: hace unos días, a volar /solté a Mittens/

Mittens: /empecé a volar/ esto es increíble

"ambos empiezan a volar por el cielo"

Pablo: en verdad que te quiero mucho /decía mientras empezaba a descender sobre la casa de Penny/

Penny: ¡Pablo!

Pablo: rayos me vio

"Penny y todas sus mascotas se acercan a Pablo"

=pensamientos de Penny=

Penny: /corrí hacia Pablo y lo bese/ te amo

Pablo: y yo a ti

Penny: por favor no me vuelvas a asustar así

Pablo: está bien

Penny: hey, la policía ya no te busca

Pablo: genial, ahora podré salir contigo, ¡auto!

Auto de Pablo: /me estacioné enfrente de la casa de Penny/

Pablo: vamos a dar un paseo

Bolt 2: /le pasé a LTDF en una memoria USB/

LTDF: hola de nuevo

Pablo: genial

Penny: ¿puedes ver la información de una memoria?

Pablo: sí

Penny: /le pasé mi memoria USB/

TDPABLO: abriendo vídeos de Bolt y Mittens

Pablo: guao, ahí están… peleando

Penny: si, solo pelearon una vez y era fingido para que les pusiera atención

Bolt y Mittens: ¡Penny!

Penny: ok, ya, no molesten, o le mostraré los vídeos cuando los espiaba

Pablo: ya los vi

Bolt y Mittens: hey

Pablo: ya que, vamos Penny /entré en mi auto/

Penny: /entré al otro lado/

Pablo: pórtense bien, sean buenas mascotas

Todos: ok, adiós

=en el cielo=

Penny: /estaba abrazando a Pablo/

Pablo: es muy lindo que todo el camino me abraces

Penny: es porque tengo miedo

Pablo: tranquila, estás conmigo

Helicóptero de policía: hola Pablo, gracias y perdón por todo

Pablo: /asomé mi cabeza por la ventana/ de nada, solo hago lo correcto

Helicóptero de policía: adiós

Penny: que bueno, ahora todos seremos héroes

=fin de los pensamientos de Penny=

Pablo: /sacudía a Penny/ hey, Penny a tierra

Penny: ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?

Pablo: ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Penny: en lo del show

Pablo: claro, mañana vamos

Penny: de ningún modo, iremos ahora

Pablo: ok, tranquila…

Penny: ya, no me hables como si fuera tu novia…

Pablo: ¿desde cuándo?

Mittens: ya era hora, enserio Penny

Bolt: genial, tendremos una pareja más

Pablo: Penny, cómo te lo explico, verás… convertirme en alguien que ayude a los demás aunque algunos, la mayoría no me lo agradezca, ha hecho que pierda a los que amo, como mis padres, no quiero que te pase lo mismo, te amo, lo admito, pero no puedo

Bolt 2: vamos Pablo, todo está bien, además ella puede cuidarse sola

Pablo: tienes razón, Penny… pasaré unos días contigo y veré que pasa

Penny: está bien /abracé a Pablo/ amigo

Pablo: amiga, vamos… tenemos una serie que grabar

=en el set del show=

Pablo: jajaja, tu perro no podrá contra mi ejercito

Penny: /estaba encadenada a una columna/

Bolt: /había entrado destruyendo una puerta, ladré/

Doctor Cálico: ataquen al perro, hijo llévate a al padre de la niña, ahora tendrá que cooperar

Pablo: entendido padre

Continuará… hasta el próximo capítulo se despide Pablo2012 deseándoles lo mejor.


	7. capítulo 7: dejar de ser héroe

Capítulo 7: dejar de ser héroe

=lunes=

Pablo: /llevaba amarrado al padre de Penny/ ahora tu perro no podrá hacer nada, jajaja

Padre de Penny: estaré bien Penny

Penny: papi, te salvaré

Bolt: /estaba peleando contra los secuaces de Cálico/

"Cálico se va con el padre de Penny y su hijo"

Bolt: /había terminado con todos, di un súper ladrido destruyendo todo el lugar, para luego salir de ahí/

=área de grabación=

Director: corten, se queda, ¿qué tal Mindy Parker?

Mindy: excelente, ahora para el próximo será como siempre, la chica en peligro, el perro la salva, estaré en un viaje de negocios, no pongan Aliens

Director: ¿qué?, la idea fue del perro

Mindy: enserio… ¿cómo un perro les va a decir que pongan aliens en el show?

Director: él nos trajo la imagen de unos aliens, yo creo que quería que el show tuviera aliens

Mindy: la audiencia dice que no le gusta aliens en la serie, así que adiós, espero que la audiencia no baje un punto más o te despido

Director: de acuerdo como digas

=set=

Pablo: que locura

Penny: tienes razón

Tío de Penny: hola sobrina, ¿qué tal si voy a tu casa más tarde?

M.P: /entraba/ es una buena idea, a las 7:00 P.M.

Tío de Penny: está bien hermanita /salí del set/

Agente de Penny: /entré/ eso estuvo genial, ¿qué tal si vienes a una divertida entrevista con tu novio?

Penny: /me sonrojé/ Pablo no es mi novio

Pablo: cierto

Agente de Penny: ok, entonces ven solo tú

Penny: está bien

Bolt: jajaja

Pablo: jajaja

Agente de Penny: ¿qué es tan chistoso?

Pablo: es que me acordé de un programa de tv que vi esta mañana

Agente de Penny: en fin, ¿vienes Penny?

Penny: dije que sí

Agente de Penny: excelente, ha, tus mascotas te están esperando en el pasillo de espera

Penny: Pablo, ve con ellos, yo voy a una divertida entrevista /dije sarcástica/

Pablo: jajaja… en serio ese programa estaba bueno

Agente de Penny: ¿cómo se llama?

Pablo: espera, un robo al banco, ya me voy /activé el modo de vuelo y salí volando por la puerta/

Agente de Penny: ¿saben?, él podría tener una gran serie /decía mirando por donde se fue/

Penny: no creo que él esté interesado en eso

M.P: vamos a la entrevista

"El agente de Penny, Penny y su mamá salieron a la entrevista"

=pasillo de espera de los estudios Bolt=

Blaze: se están demorando bastante

Pablo: /entré caminando/ hola chicos

Bolt 2: hola, ¿por qué tanta demora?

Pablo: es que a Penny la llamaron a una entrevista

Mittens: /llegaba en el hombre de Cálico y salté al de Pablo/ adiós Cálico

Cálico: hola Pablo, gran actuación, adiós

Pablo: adiós /me senté junto a los demás/ valla trabajo, me encanta

Mittens: /miraba mi reloj multifunción que estaba raro/ ¿qué le pasa?

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens y miré su reloj/ debo dividir mi lado mecánico del lado humano

Bolt: ¿eso se puede? /decía entrando al pasillo/

Pablo: claro que sí, en mi Base secreta

Mindy: /pasaba por un lado de ellos/ chico, si sigues hablando con ellos, todos pensarán que estás loco

Pablo: hola, puedo entender lo que dicen

Mindy: jajaja… ya enserio, gracias a ti no despedí al director, pero no te descuides, si haces algo mal, adiós de aquí /luego de decir eso me fui/

Pablo: /esperé a que saliera por la puerta/ ¿saben?... esa mujer me cae mal

Blaze: jajaja

Fiona: jajaja

Mindy: /abrí la puerta/ escuché eso

Pablo: ¡a! /me sobresalté/

Mindy: /me fui al auto/

Mittens: jajaja, tiene buen oído

Pablo: así parece

Bolt Dark: tienes razón

Rhino: ¿por qué será que está serie me parece familiar?, parece que ya la hubiera visto antes…

Mittens: no, debe ser tu imaginación

Rhino: sabía que no tenía que comer ese dulce que estaba en la máquina de allá /señalé un dispensador de caramelos/

Blaze: jajaja, creí que no te gustaban los dulces

Rhino: solo quería endulzar mi boca

Penny: /llegué al pasillo y me senté junto a Pablo/ ¿sabes?... la prensa fue quien me entrevistó, me preguntó qué se sentía ser la novia de un héroe

Pablo: /abracé a Penny/ gracias por decírmelo, gracias

Penny: de nada, te quiero

Pablo: yo también

"un grupo de paparazis entra y toma varias fotografías"

Pablo: o no… /decía tapándome la cara/ ya basta

"todas las mascotas de Penny cierran los ojos"

Pablo: /activé la luz de mi traje/

"todos los paparazi cierran los ojos y dejan de tomar fotos"

Pablo: Penny, corre con los demás, los alcanzaré

Penny: /empecé a correr con los demás/

"todos los paparazis se retiran encandelillados por la luz del traje de Pablo, este sale a gran velocidad así el parqueadero"

Pablo: /respiraba agitado/ que locura, ahora nuestra foto juntos estará en todos lados

Penny: tienes razón, hey… apaga las luces

TDPABLO: luces al 40%

Pablo: apagar luces

TDPABLO: error de comando, por favor repítalo

Mittens: apagar luces

TDPABLO: luces apagadas

Pablo: guao, lo siento Penny

Penny: /estaba sentada detrás del auto de Pablo/ no importa

Pablo: /abrí el auto y entré con los demás/ ¿dónde está tu mamá Penny?

M.P: /estaba saliendo en mi auto/

Penny: está allá /señalé el auto de mi mamá/

"Pablo estaba en la salida del parqueadero, pero los detiene el grupo de paparazi"

Penny: no otra vez

Paparazi 1: hey, el auto no aparece en la imagen

Paparazi 2: tienes razón Alex

Paparazi 3: mejor nos vamos, estás fotos son suficientes

Paparazi 4: ok, andando

"todo el grupo de paparazis se va"

Pablo: menos mal

Penny: ¿por qué el auto no aparece en las fotos?

Auto de Pablo: camuflaje para cámaras activo

Penny: aaaa, bien vamos a casa, ¿puedo conducir?

Pablo: solo tienes 13 años

Penny: ¿tu cuántos?

Pablo: cumplí 14 hace 3 semanas

Penny: rayos

Bolt: jajaja

Penny: ¿qué te da risa?

Bolt: nada

Mittens: jajaja

Bolt: Pablo, dijiste que me enseñarías algunas cosas

Pablo: o claro, cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos de eso

=jardín de la casa de Penny=

=3:40 p.m.=

"todos bajaron del auto y se acuestan en el césped"

Penny: qué bonito es mirar el cielo

Pablo: /me pare y ayudé a parar a Penny/ ¿quieres dar un buen paseo?

Penny: quizás luego, ahora debo alistarme para la visita de mi tío

Bolt: /estaba junto a Mittens/ Mittens, te amo /la abracé/

Mittens: yo a ti orejón

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: juguemos

Rhino: juega conmigo, intenta atraparme /empecé a correr dentro de mi esfera/

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: ya voy /empecé a perseguirlo/

Mittens: Bolt… ¿qué nombre le ponemos a nuestro hijo?

Bolt: no lo sé

"Penny se entra con los demás, pero queda Pablo junto a Bolt y Mittens"

Pablo: ¿buscan un nombre para su hijo?

Mittens y Bolt: sí

LTDF: ¿qué tal Boltens?

Bolt y Mittens: no… ¿mezclaste nuestros nombres?

LTDF: a… sí

TDPABLO: escudos al 122%

Pablo: a… Mittens, ¿quieres ayudarme con algo?

Mittens: claro

Pablo: verás, esta vocecita, este programa no sirve ya, necesito hacerme unas cuantas modificaciones, vamos a la base de Nueva York con Bolt Black, para que ambos me dividan en dos, Pablo humano 100% y Pablo mecánico 100%, el otro Pablo quedará como un adorno, pues necesita de un programa que lo controle, como el que tengo de LTDF, así pues podré mejorar mi lado robot, ahora siempre seré humano, pero con hasta un 90%máquina, siempre y cuando no use mi modo furia, pues hace que pierda el control de mi cuerpo completo

Mittens: ok, Bolt, no tardo, creo…

Penny: /salí de casa y me dirigí hacia Pablo/ hey, si destruí tu auto, ¿por qué está ahí? /señalé el auto/

Pablo: aaaa, ese era para ti, pero como destruiste el mío, entonces lo pinté de negro y le cambie algunas cosas

Penny: ¿era para mí?

Pablo: sí, era…

Penny: /me golpee la frente con mi mano derecha/ rayos, debí haberle hecho caso a Bolt Black

Pablo: debiste

Penny: bueno eso era todo /entré a mi casa/

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ ¿me haces los honores?

Mittens: tele transportar a la base

TDPABLO: código incorrecto, espere por favor

"Pablo y Mittens son tele transportados a la base de Pablo"

=área de misiones de la base de Pablo=

Mittens: espera… ¿qué hay de Bolt Black?

Pablo: la verdad solo te quería a ti

Mittens: ¿qué hacemos?

Pablo: /llevé a Mittens al área de modificaciones/

Mittens: /miraba a Pablo desde un tablero de control/ ¿este? /tenía mi pata sobre uno de los botones/

Pablo: sí

LTDF: iniciando separación de lado humano y lado mecánico

Pablo H: genial, funcionó

CiberPablo: sistema sin control, por favor instale un dispositivo o programa operativo

Mittens: /entré al otro lado del cuarto/ guao, hay dos Pablos, uno de ellos es un robot y el otro uno totalmente humano

Pablo H: /cargué a Mittens/ te quiero mucho

Mittens: yo también te quiero, ¿qué harás con tu lado mecánico?

Pablo: lo dejaré en el área de máquinas

Mittens: ¿me lo prestas?

Pablo: si te portas bien sí

Mittens: ¿qué debo hacer?

Pablo: cuidar a tu hijo, amar a Bolt, eso es todo

Mittens: LTDF tele transportanos a la otra base

LTDF: vallan al área de la tele transportadora

Mittens: ok

=jardín de la casa de Penny=

Bolt: hola Tomas

Tomas: hola Bolt, así que tuviste un hijo con la gatita

Bolt: a… sí

Simón: /llegué junto a ellos/ hola Bolt

Bolt: hola Simón

Simón: ¿verdad que tuviste un hijo con Mittens?

Bolt: sí, ¿por qué todos me preguntan eso?

Simón: que bueno (Mittens, creí que seríamos pareja, pero no, ¿por qué el amor duele tanto?)

Tomas: Simón, ¿estás bien?

Simón: sí

"Pablo y Mittens aparecen"

Pablo: genial

RDM: tele transportación con éxito

Mittens: excelente, hola Simón y Tomas

Tomas: hola Mittens

Simón: hola Mittens /decía con cabeza agachada/

Mittens: ¿qué tienes?

Simón: /levanté la cabeza/ nada, estoy bien

Pablo: se más o menos de que se trata

Penny: /llegué junto a Pablo y empecé a halarlo del brazo izquierdo/ vamos al centro comercial, se acabó la comida de nuestras mascotas

Pablo: wow, wow, ¿nuestras mascotas?

Penny: bueno, entonces mis mascotas /seguí halándolo/ bien ahora vamos

Pablo: adiós chicos, ahora vuelvo /empecé a correr/ Penny… alcánzame

Penny: bien a ver quién llega primero

Bolt: ja, para ser solo amigos sí que se divierten

Mittens: tú lo dijiste orejón /bese a Bolt/

Simón: (ya no lo soporto) /me fui para la casa/ adiós a todos

Tomas: no sé qué tiene Simón, pero lo he visto muy deprimido desde hace unos días

Bolt: ya le pasará

Tomas: tienes razón

"en ese momento llegan Rhino y el Hijo de Mittens y Bolt"

Rhino: /estaba muy cansado/ ya no puedo más /me eché dentro de mi esfera/

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: Papá, ¿jugamos un rato con mamá?

Mittens y Bolt: de acuerdo hijo

Rhino: yo iré a descansar

Mittens: gracias por jugar con nuestro hijo Rhino

Rhino: de nada, tu hijo tiene mucha energía /decía aproximándome a la puerta/

=en el súper mercado=

Pablo: /estaba en la sección de ropa/ Penny, dijiste que vendríamos a comprar comida para perros, no ropa para ti

Penny: solo serán 4 conjuntos

Pablo: ok, como digas

"entran 3 asaltantes y amenazan al cajero"

Asaltante 1: /apuntaba mi arma al cajero/ entrega todo el dinero de esa caja y nadie saldrá herido

Asaltante 2: /apuntaba mi arma a un guardia de seguridad/ no intentes nada o terminarás muerto

Asaltante 3: /estaba buscando algo de interés para robar/ televisor plasma, ya lo tengo, equipo de sonido también

Pablo: Penny, hay unos asaltantes en la caja, tienes que hacer algo ahora

Penny: /estaba dentro del vestidor/ espera un momento, has algo tú

Pablo: no tengo mi modo mecánico aquí

Penny: /terminé de vestirme y salí/ ¿qué?

Asaltante 3: /apunté mi arma a los chicos/ alto ahí, no muevan ni un músculo

Penny: /rápidamente me fui contra él evadiendo varios disparos para finalmente darle un puño en la cara/

Pablo: buen golpe

Penny: sígueme /decía dirigiéndome hacia la caja/

Pablo: ok

Asaltante 2: quietos ustedes

Pablo: ya nos vieron

Penny: /hice lo mismo que antes con este/ listo

Asaltante 1: rayos /apunté mi arma a la chica/ toma esto

Pablo: /me lancé hacia Penny tumbándola para que la bala no le diera, luego me levanté y cogí el arma del guardia/ tú

Asaltante: ¿Pablo?, o no /salí corriendo del centro comercial/

Pablo: /empecé a perseguirlo con Penny/

=atrás del centro comercial=

Asaltante 1: (ese chico no tiene piedad, es indestructible)

Pablo: /ataqué por la espalda al asaltante con una patada, haciendo que este callera al suelo/ muere

Penny: /llegué junto a ellos/

Pablo: /le quité el arma y la máscara al asaltante/ así es, tu eres quien mató a mis padres /aunque no tenía mi tecnología, si tenía mucha fuerza, con esta lo lancé hacía la pared, le di golpes con el arma de él y finalmente le disparé con la misma/ esto se siente bien

Penny: eres un salvaje asesino

Pablo: gracias linda /me tapé la boca con mis manos/

Penny: guao, ¿qué dijiste?

"un grupo de Policías entra al callejón"

Pablo: hablamos luego, ya pagué todo lo que compraste, gracias por salvarme allá adentro /besé a Penny/ mi héroe /me trepé por unas escaleras que había y salí al frente del centro comercial, luego me fui caminando hasta la casa de Penny/

Penny: hola oficiales

Policía 1: valla, valla, pero si es la famosa Penny del programa de tv, ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Penny: sí, claro

Policía 2: ¿lo mataste Penny? /decía examinando el cuerpo sin vida del criminal/

Penny: pues sí

Policía 3: ¿no eres muy joven para matar criminales?

Policía 4: yo creo que no

Penny. /terminé de darle el autógrafo al policía/ pues la verdad… el me amenazó con el arma y pues… tuve que matarlo, no hubo más opciones

Reportero: /llegué junto a Penny/ estamos transmitiendo en vivo, en el lugar de los hechos, Penny, héroe de nuestra ciudad y gran actriz de televisión, evitó que 3 asaltantes robaran un centro comercial hace… /miré mi reloj/ hace 2 minutos

=jardín de la casa de Penny=

Pablo: /estaba llegando/ hola a todos

Mittens: ¿y Penny?

Pablo: está muy bien

Bolt: ¿dónde está?

Pablo: está en el centro comercial, lo que me recuerda... Auto

Auto de Pablo: si

Pablo: ve por Penny y ayúdala con sus compras

Auto de Pablo: entendido

"El auto se va al centro comercial"

Mittens: genial, pobre Penny, se hubiera quedado con este auto

Bolt: cierto, Pablo, ¿me ibas a enseñar algunas cosas?

Pablo: pues sí

Tomas: Pablo, ¿verdad que eres la pareja de Penny?

Pablo: no

Tomas: aaaa, ok, ya debo irme, adiós a todos

Pablo: adiós que estés bien

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: ¿jugamos más?

"Bolt y Mittens se echan al césped"

Pablo: jajaja, por lo que veo su hijo tiene mucha energía

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: mejor pensamos en un nombre para ti hijo

Pablo: ¿qué tal kevin?

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Bolt: no

Pablo: /pensaba/

Mittens: /pensaba/

Bolt: /pensaba/

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: /esperaba/

Pablo: se llamará energía activa

Mittens: no...

Bolt: que difícil es esto

LTDF en el reloj de Mittens: Pablo, el tercer asesino está cerca

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ tele transportación

"No pasó nada"

Mittens: recuerda que no eres máquina

Pablo: claro... Al cuartel de Bolt 2

=área de tele transportadores de la base de Pablo=

Pablo: bien, necesito mi tecnología

LTDF: el modo mecánico está listo

=área de modificaciones=

Pablo: bien, ahora es hora de dejar atrás mi pasado

Mittens: pero hay un asesino suelto

Pablo: dejaré que ustedes se encarguen de él, es hora de dejar de ser héroe, no es para mí

Mittens: no, esta ciudad te necesita

Pablo: no, los necesita a ustedes

Mittens: sobre lo que te dije ayer...

Pablo: si lo sé, el corazón me traicionó y por eso me enamoré de ti

Mittens: a... ¿Qué?

Pablo: gracias a ti, soy casi el de antes, ahora siento más amor en mi corazón, amor que siento por Penny y tú /me convertí en Zero/ Se supone que esto no pasara, que entre los dos no se mezclara nada, si sentimiento alguno, pero te lo juro, el corazón me traicionó, y por eso te miro así... Como un lobo contempla la luna, y yo me enamoré de ti... Como nunca hice con ninguna... /maullé/ y se supone que esto no pasara, que entre los dos no se mezclara nada, si sentimiento alguno, yo te lo juro, el corazón me traicionó, y te miro... Así... Como un lobo contempla a la luna, como nunca hice con ninguna...

Mittens: guao, ¿enserio? tú te... ¿Enamoraste de mí?

Pablo Z: /agaché la cabeza/ sí, creo que poner el ADN de Zero en mí hizo que te...

Mittens: el verdadero Zero también dice amarme

Pablo Z: guao, tienes suerte

Mittens: un momento, ¿por eso no amas a Penny?

Pablo Z: pero claro, me respondiste una gran duda /abracé a Mittens/ enserio te quiero

Mittens: hay no...

Pablo Z: /solté a Mittens/ no tienes la culpa de ser tan linda

Mittens: no me dirías esto si no tuvieras el modo Zero activo

Pablo Z: Mittens, ahora solo hay amor en mi corazón, así sea 100% humano, voy a quererte mucho /desactivé el modo Zero/

Mittens: guao, no lo puedo creer, espero que no te imagines nuestra vida como pareja

Pablo: /me sonrojé/ claro que no, el 25% de mí te ama

Mittens: ¿me amas al 25%?, ¿qué pasó con la voz de tu modo mecánico?

Pablo: activar modo mecánico

Pablo tecnología activa: listo, ahora activar informes de voz

IDV: informes de voz activada

Mittens: aaaa, que bueno que eres 100% humano todo el tiempo

Pablo: es genial

Mittens: ¿serás pareja de Penny?

Pablo: no (voy a divertirme con Mittens) ¿qué nos volvemos pareja?

Mittens: hay no... Ahora el 50% de ti me ama

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ era broma Mittens, ¿te gustan las sorpresas?

Mittens: por favor no vayas a besarme

Pablo: ¿besarte?, ¿quieres que te bese?

Mittens: no, no, no...

Pablo: a bueno, te llevaré a casa

"Pablo se tele transporta al jardín de la casa de Penny, luego se devuelve a la base para construirle la sorpresa a Mittens"

=área de modificaciones de la base de Pablo=

Pablo: /estaba en un tubo de cristal/ inicia el escaneo

LTDF: escaneo iniciado

Pablo: /active el modo ciberPablo/

LTDF: se ha escaneado a CiberPablo para hacer una copia

Pablo: /salí del tubo/ bien, ahora a modificarlo para Mittens

=sala de la casa de Penny=

=7:00 p.m.=

Tío de Penny: me alegra que te guste trabajar con tu tío sobrina

Penny: me encanta todo, excepto ese loco agente que tengo

Tío de Penny: jajaja, a mí también me molesta un poco

M.P: jajaja

Blaze: ¿por qué será que la gente habla mal de otras personas a sus espaldas? /decía desde la alfombra de la sala/

Tío de Penny: ¿tu mascota acaba de hablar?... /me desmayé/

Penny: hay no…

Blaze: no quise hacer eso

Fiona: muy tarde, desearía hablar poder hablar con los humanos como tú

Rhino: jajaja, sigue soñando Fiona

Bolt Dark: ahora a esperar a que se despierte

Bolt Black: o podría despertarlo con mi reanimador /dije caminando hasta el comedor/

Penny: /detuve a Bolt Black/ alto ahí, ¿qué te he dicho de usar el reanimador?

M.P: hija, pues acuesta a tu tío en el sofá

Penny: ok /activé el traje y puse acosté a mi tío en el sofá, luego desactivé mi traje/ listo mamá

M.P: /recogí los platos/ ¿ya alimentaste a tus mascotas?

Penny: sí, Bolt Black, ¿dónde está Pablo?

Bolt Black: no lo sé, se ha hecho invisible en mi radar

Mittens: debe ser su nueva…

Pablo TA: /tape la boca de Mittens/ no le digas a nadie /le decía en la oreja/

Mittens: casa

Bolt Black: ¿nueva casa?

Pablo TA: /me pegué al techo de la sala/ (esto es genial, soy indetectable)

Penny: Mittens, ¿cómo es la base de Pablo?

Mittens: no te lo puedo decir

Penny: por favor, ¡por qué será que él te llevó a ti y no a mí?

Mittens: eso menos te lo puedo decir

Pablo TA: (jajaja)

Bolt: enserio Mittens, dinos cómo es esa base

Mittens: no, lo siento amor pero no puedo

Bolt Black: guao, este secreto es grande, ni siquiera le dice a Bolt

Penny: te daré un baño si no me dices Mittens

Mittens: si me amenazas menos te diré

Penny: ok, Pablo, ven aquí

Bolt: no creo que te escuche

Bolt Dark: parece que Mittens esconde su lado oscuro

Fiona: Bolt Dark, no lo creo mi amor /besé a Bolt Dark/

Bolt Dark: me encanta cuando me besas

M.P: hija, ¿dónde está tu amigo?

Penny: no lo se

M.P: bueno le guardaré cena por si llega /me dirigí a la cocina/

Pablo TA: (jajaja)

Penny: por favor Mittens te lo ruego, dime como es, o es que él te amenazó para que no le dijeras a nadie

Pablo TA: /me tele transporté a la entrada / Penny

Penny: ya llegó

Blaze: ¿alguien más vio eso en el techo?

Bolt Black: no mi amor

Pablo TA: /entré y me senté en un mueble de la sala/ Mittens, te necesito

Penny: ¿otra vez?

Mittens: Pablo, ¿qué quieres?

Pablo TA: /cargué a Mittens y me tele transporté a mi base/

Penny: no otra vez

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: ¿a dónde se fue mamá?

Bolt: no lo se

=área de energía de la base de Pablo=

Pablo TA: es hora de que conozcas toda la base, mi casa

Mittens: ¿aquí vivías con tus padres?

Pablo TA: no, mi otra casa está vigilada por la policía, los cuales aún me buscan

Mittens: pero, creí que no te buscaban

Pablo TA: esa es una mentira para atraparme /decía mientras entraba en un núcleo del tamaño de un auto/

IDV: energía del procesador al 100%, energía de tele transporte al 100%

Pablo TA: ven Mittens

Mittens: /entré al núcleo/ guao, me siento más rápida

Pablo TA: genial /cargué y abracé a Mittens/

Mittens: ¿qué es genial?

Pablo TA: que esta energía no te haga daño /salí del núcleo/

Mittens: ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

Pablo TA: a darte un baño con agua tibia

Mittens: genial

Pablo TA: /me dirigí al yacusi/

=área de piscinas de la base de Pablo=

Mittens: /nadaba por la piscina que tenía 10 metros de largo por 8 metros de ancho y 4 metros de profundidad/ esto se siente increíblemente relajante

Pablo TA: /estaba bajo el agua y salí/ tienes razón, tú me diste la idea

Mittens: cierto, ¿por qué no traes a los demás?

Pablo TA: me acordaste de algo… te llevaré a ver mi vida

Mittens: ¿cuándo estabas con tus padres?

Pablo TA: sí /cargué a Mittens, me vestí y fui al cuarto del tiempo/

=7:30 p.m.=

Pablo TA: LTDF activar anillos del tiempo

Mittens: guao

"un portal del tiempo se abre frente a Pablo y Mittens"

Pablo TA: vamos /atravesé el portal con Mittens en mi hombro izquierdo/

Continuará…


	8. capítulo 8: triste viaje al pasado

Capítulo 8: triste viaje al pasado

=hace 1 año y medio=

"un portal del tiempo se abre y por el llegan Pablo y Mittens, están al frente de la casa en la que vivía Pablo"

Pablo TA: Mittens, esta es mi casa

Mittens: es genial

"se estaciona un auto enfrente, y de este sale Pablo con un proyecto de ciencia en las manos, Mittens entra a la cabina de Pablo y activa el camuflaje de este"

Mittens: guao, ¿ese eres tú?

Pablo TAM: (así es, mi querida gatita)

Mittens: deja de hablarme así

Pablo del pasado: /bajaba con mi premio de primer puesto en la feria de ciencia de la escuela y mi proyecto el creador de campo magnético que podía quitarle velocidad a una bala antes de llegar a al centro de este/

Papá de Pablo: felicidades hijo, me enorgulleces /decía bajando del auto/

Mamá de Pablo: /bajaba del auto y abracé a mi hijo/ estoy muy orgullosa de ti, tienes un gran futuro por delante, si sigues así, el próximo año te vas para universidad con tan solo 12 años, si te portas bien podrás llevar a tu mascota Bolt 2

Bolt 2: /bajaba del auto/

Pablo del pasado: /abracé a mi Bolt 2/ es genial amigo, pronto crearé un dispositivo para poderte entender al 100%

Bolt 2: /corrí adentro de la casa/ sígueme

Pablo del pasado: ¿quieres comer?

Bolt 2: /desde la puerta negué con la cabeza/

Pablo del pasado ok, ya voy

"todos entran"

=sala de la casa de Pablo en el pasado=

Papá de Pablo: hijo, hay una carrera en bicicleta esta tarde, ¿vienes?

Pablo del pasado: claro padre, le daré un baño a Bolt 2

Mamá de Pablo: no olvides estudiar para el examen de genética

Pablo del pasado: claro mamá, veré la serie de Bolt y luego le daré un baño a Bolt 2

Papá de Pablo: debo ir a trabajar, adiós a todos /salí hacia mi auto/

=habitación de Pablo del pasado=

Pablo del Pasado: guao, ya va a empezar, ven Bolt 2, aquí muchacho

Bolt 2: /me subí a la cama al lado de mi persona/ genial, me gustaría conocerlo en persona, debe ser un perro casado y todo

Pablo del pasado: ojalá te entendiera, claro /puse mi pc en frente de él/ escribe

Bolt 2: /escribí que quería ir a la carrera con él/ por favor

Pablo del pasado: genial, si te llevo

Bolt 2: excelente /moví la cola contento/

Pablo del pasado: que bueno que me entiendas /luego de decir eso me dispuse a ver la serie/

Pablo TAM: /estaba en la entrada/ (recuerdos)

Mittens: ¿enserio Bolt 2?, ja, Bolt casado, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba parado

Pablo TAM: (cierto Mittens)

"Pablo dura unos días viéndose a sí mismo en el pasado, sus padres, sus amigos, así pasó medio año, hasta que llegó ese día, el día en el cual todo cambió"

=7:00 a.m.=

Pablo del pasado: /me desperté/

Radio: un robo en el banco se ha registrado hace 2 minutos, la policía persigue a estos criminales por todo Nueva York

Bolt 2: déjalo así /decía medio dormido/

Pablo del pasado: despierta amigo, es hora de poner a prueba esta belleza /decía sacando un arma del closet/

Bolt 2: o no /fui por el pc portátil y empecé a escribir/ (no lo hagas, podría ser peligroso) /voltee a ver a mi persona pero se había ido/ rayos, enserio debes terminar ese dispositivo del que hablaste hace como una semana

Pablo TAM: /estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta/ (guao, recuerdo lo siguiente) /me tele transporté al lugar en el que maté a esos ladrones/

"el Pablo del pasado había ido en bicicleta al lugar que escuchaba que la policía perseguía a los ladrones"

Pablo del pasado: /estaba cerca de una casa abandonada en la que vi que entraron los ladrones, llevaba mi radio en el que escuchaba la comunicación de la policía y lo apagué, saqué mi arma y la preparé para disparar/

=dentro de la casa abandonada=

Ladrón 1: genial, tenemos todo el dinero que necesitamos

Científico: /recibí el dinero/ gracias, ahora iré por su pedido /fui a mi auto/

Pablo TAM: /me acercaba a los ladrones/ (ahora mira lo que hice Mittens)

Mittens: /miré que el Pablo del pasado le dispara a todos los ladrones y llama a la policía/

Pablo del pasado: así es señores, ya maté a esos ladrones

Policía 1: a todas las unidades, un chico que intersectó nuestra señal dice haber matado a los ladrones

Policía 2: así es, escuché disparos en esa vieja casa abandonada

Pablo del pasado: o no, estoy en problemas /empecé a correr y me dirigí a casa/

=afuera de la casa abandonada=

Científico: /miré al chico/ no me jodas niño /miré el arma que llevaba/ joder, ¿qué hizo? /miré las patrullas de policía que entraban a la casa/ yo me voy de aquí, me vengaré chico

Pablo TAM: (así que eso pasó…)

Mittens: ¡detenlo va por tus padres!

Pablo TAM: (Mittens, no puedo cambiar el pasado) /me tele transporté al frente de mi casa, la cual estaba cerca de ahí/

"el Pablo del pasado se encuentra con Bolt 2 1 calle cerca de su casa y se dirigen juntos a esta"

=frente de la casa=

Pablo TAM: (listo)

Mittens: /miré en la pantalla dos autos enfrente de la casa del Pablo del pasado/ son ellos

Pablo TAM: /entré a casa, detrás de mí yo del pasado/

=sala de la casa del Pablo del pasado=

Pablo del pasado: /me quedé atónito ante la escena/ ¡nooo!

Científico: ahí tienes /deje el cuerpo sin vida de los padres del chico en el piso y salí corriendo de ahí porque escuché que venía la policía/ adiós tonto

Pablo del pasado: /maté a los otros ladrones y corrí tras de mi profesor/

Pablo TAM: /empecé a llorar/ (mis padres, no, no pude hacer nada)

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Pablo TAM: /salí de la casa/

=en frente de la casa=

Científico: /estaba huyendo de los disparos del chico/ jajaja

Pablo del pasado: /dispará llorando al auto del científico/ ¡te mataré lo juro!

"un grupo de policías se baja de un auto"

Policía 1: /apunté mi arma al chico/ no tiene caso, luego lo buscaremos, pero suelta el arma ahora

Pablo del pasado: jamás, lo mataré yo mismo, sígueme Bolt 2

Bolt 2: (no creo que esté pasando esto, ¿qué más pasará ahora?)

Pablo TAM: /estaba parado en medio de mí yo del pasado y el policía/

Policía 1: /disparé/

Pablo del pasado: /estaba ya a 10 metros de los policías cuando sentí el impacto de la bala en mi chaleco antibala / corre más rápido Bolt 2

Bolt 2: /aceleré el paso/

Mittens: guao, la bala te traspasó, eso quiere decir que…

Pablo TAM: (los anillos del tiempo solo me permiten ver el pasado, no cambiarlo, no puedo matar a alguien, no puedo mover objetos, soy como un fantasma) /pensaba llorando/ (Mittens, ¿me amas?)

Mittens: claro que no, ¿qué quieres?

Pablo TAM: era broma, ¿quieres ver a tus padres?

Mittens: sí /dije con mucha ilusión, pero triste por lo que vi del pasado de Pablo/

=pasado de Mittens, hace 3 años=

"Pablo con Mittens dentro aparecen al frente de una casa del sur de Nueva York"

Pablo TAM: (¿esto es el sur de Nueva York?, mi casa está cerca de aquí)

Mittens: ¿enserio?, ¿qué tan cerca?

Pablo TAM: (como a 10 cuadras)

"en ese momento se estaciona un auto del cual baja una pareja"

Hombre: /apagué el auto y entre a casa con mi esposa/

Mittens: /tome el control/ entraremos de una sola vez

=sala de la casa=

Pablo TAM: (guao)

Mittens: soy yo, con mis padres

"en un pequeño colchón estaban un gato, una gata y una gata más pequeña"

Mittens del pasado: mami, papi, tengo hambre

Papá de Mittens: ten paciencia ya llegaron nuestras personas /decía dándole un beso en la cabeza/

Mamá de Mittens: /hice lo mismo y luego besé a mi parejo/ es muy linda amor

Gato: lo se

Hombre: /llegué junto a ellos/ hola familia /le di un beso en la cabeza a cada uno/ya les doy comida

Mujer: /hice lo mismo/ perdón por la demora chicos, es que estábamos algo ocupados, pero les traigo buenas noticias, saldremos de vacaciones a Hollywood

Gato: genial

Gata: estupendo

Mittens del pasado: ¿a dónde iremos mami?

Gata: iremos de viaje

"el hombre regresó con un plato con leche tibia y purina los cuales sirvió a la familia de gatos"

Hombre: disfrútenlo, iremos de vacaciones en 3 semanas. Pablo y Mittens estuvieron viendo todo al trascurso de dos semanas, pero un día…"

Ladrón 1: /rompí la ventana y entré a la casa/

Pablo TAM: /estaba pegado al techo/ (Mittens despierta)

Mittens: ¿cómo es que no me afecta la gravedad dentro de ti?

Pablo TAM: (te lo explico luego, ahora mira a ese ladrón)

Mittens: hay no

Gato: /me desperté/ hay no, amor entró un hombre misterioso

Gata: /desperté/ debemos avisarles a nuestras personas

Ladrón 2: /entré tras mi amigo/ esta casa se ve de ricos

Ladrón 1: silencio que nos van a oír

Ladrón que no, no se despertó nadie con el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose

Ladrón 1: /miré un gato que caminaba por la sala y me asusté/ ¡a!

Ladrón 2: ¿qué pasa? /pregunté sacando mi arma/

Ladrón 1: /señalé al gato/ eso

Mittens: no, tienes que hacer algo

IDV: materialización en el tiempo al 25%, solo podrás ser escuchar, ser escuchado, ver y ser visto

Ladrón 1: /saqué mi arma y disparé al techo/ ¿qué fue eso?

Ladrón 2: vas a hacer que nos descubran

Mittens del pasado: /me desperté de un brinco/ ¿qué pasa mami?

Gata: nada hija, duerme

Gato: /estaba escondido en la habitación de mis personas/ no puede ser, van a hacernos daño, no dejaré que lastimen a mi familia /me dirigí a la sala y ataqué a los ladrones/

Ladrón 1: quitámelo de encima

Gato: /estaba rasguñándole la cara/ toma esto

Ladrón 2: /le disparé al gato/ listo, ¿amigo? Hey, rayos

Mittens: ¡no! /lloraba/

Pablo TAM: /de mis ojos salieron unas lágrimas/ (perdón Mittens, lo siento mucho)

Mittens: no puedo ver más

IDV: (acelerando tiempo)

Mittens: si

Pablo TAM: llegó la policía /decía mientras salía de ahí/

=en frente de la casa=

"los policía capturan a los ladrones, los padres de Mittens mueren, una camioneta de veterinario llega por Mittens"

Pablo TAM: /lloraba viendo todo cerca con camuflaje activo/ (lo lamento tanto Mittens)

Mittens: no debí pedirte que me trajeras a ver esto /decía sin parar de llorar/

"al rato llegan las personas de Mittens"

Hombre: /bajé del auto/ ¿qué pasó aquí?

Policía 1: lo siento mucho amigo, unos ladrones entraron y mataron a tus mascotas, eran tres, uno de ellos se escapó

Mujer: /empecé a llorar/ no, ¿qué hay de la gatita más pequeña?

Policía 2: se la llevaron para un veterinario de animales, los ladrones se la iban a llevar para venderla, tenía unas heridas por parte de los mismos, allá la están curando, llamaré para que la traigan en cuanto se recupere

Hombre: gracias oficial por salvarla

Policía 2: de nada

"Pablo y Mittens ven que en dos días llega la Mittens del pasado y trascurre 1 año"

=sala de la casa de Mittens=

Hombre: ya casi todo está listo

Mujer: listo, nuestra linda mascota Mittens ya está en el camión para llevarla con nosotros a Hollywood

Hombre: /besé a mi esposa/ seremos todos muy felices amor

Mujer: cierto

"en eso alguien tiene planes en contra de eso"

=en el camión=

Hombre 2: /estaba subiendo todo al camión, pero me figué en una caja para llevar mascotas/ hola gatito

Mittens: hola extraño

Hombre 2: tú podrías valer una fortuna /saqué la caja y la escondí cerca de la casa para volver luego/

Mittens: no, no /decía intentando salir, al ver que el camión se iba/ ¡espérenme!

=en el camión=

Conductor: bien ya nos vamos /arranqué/

Pablo TAM: /estaba en la puerta de la entrada/ Mittens, tus personas no te abandonaron, alguien más hizo que eso pasara

Mittens: lo recuerdo bien Pablo, nunca volvieron por mí

Pablo TAM: tenían que ir a Hollywood, para cuando volvieran tú ya no estabas ¿cierto?

Mittens: esperé 3 días ahí, ¿qué pasó luego?

IDV: adelantar 3 días

Mittens del pasado: /tenía las garras cortadas, pero con los tres días pude salir/ tengo hambre /vi una paloma con pequeño pedazo de carne/ hey tú, dame eso por favor

Paloma: busca tu propia comida

"en ese momento llega otro gato"

Gato: /agarré la paloma/ eres mi almuerzo

Mittens del pasado: /le di una paliza al gato/ no te aproveches de esta indefensa paloma

Gato: au, está bien, te dejaré solo porque no peleo con chicas /me fui de ahí/

Paloma: gracias /le di el pedazo de carne/

Mittens del pasado: /comí con muchas ganas/ ¿dónde hay más?

Paloma: hagamos un trato, te doy comida si me proteges

Mittens: es un trato /dije desesperada por el hambre/

Pablo TAM: ¿así fue como esclavizaste a las palomas?

Mittens: bueno si, tenía tanta hambre que obsesioné con el poder y terminé abusando de ellas

Pablo TAM: fin de viaje en el tiempo

IDV: abriendo portal del tiempo espacio

=lunes, 7:34 p.m.=

=cuarto del tiempo de la base de Pablo=

Pablo TAM: /salí del cuarto del tiempo y me dirigí a la cama a pensar/

Mittens: /estaba acostada encima de Pablo/ creo que cometí un error, no debí haber dejado mi casa

Pablo TA: /eso me impresionó/ ¿sabes?, Tenemos mucho en común

Mittens: a nuestros padres los mataron ladrones, quedamos solos, por salir de casa nos pasó esto

Pablo TA: /desactivé mi tecnología/ mittens, pero mira ahora este hermoso presente /dije feliz/ tienes familia, hogar, personas que te quieren

Mittens: /me puse feliz/ y que me aman /dije de forma pícara/ tienes razón, ese sufrimiento valió la pena

Pablo: quiere decir, que aunque veamos que toda está perdido, no debemos rendirnos, que hay que creer en nosotros mismos /abracé a Mittens/ ¿puedo besarte? /decía de chiste/

Mittens: a… si

Pablo: jajaja, un momento… ¿qué dijiste?

Mittens: caíste, jajaja

Pablo: vaya mi niña traviesa

Mittens: ¿sabes?, creo que me has ayudado mucho Pablo, entiendo algunas cosas, muchas, gracias por todo, te ayudaré a conquistar a Penny

Pablo: no gracias, tengo algo mejor que hacer, quiero descansar, hibernar

Mittens: pero, quiero que estés con nosotros

Pablo: no me necesitas, tienes a Bolt, Penny, Bolt Black, Bolt 2, ellos protegerán muy bien la familia

Mittens: pero podríamos necesitarte

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens/ bien, te daré un regalo

Mittens: te dije que no me besaras

Pablo: eso no

"Pablo le entrega a Mittens a CiberPablo"

=área de misiones=

Pablo: iré a la cámara de hibernación, cuidate

Mittens: espera

Pablo: ¿qué?

Mittens: quiero decirte que te quiero mucho… no se me ocurre nada más para decirte

"la verdad no se me ocurre nada XD"

Pablo: /me agaché y bese la cabeza de Mittens/ te amo como la mascota que siempre quise

Mittens: wow, gracias, ahora seré muy feliz

Pablo: de acuerdo

Mittens: /llevaba a CiberPablo en el reloj, el cual tenía un acumulador de objetos, escaneaba uno para guardarlo o lo proyectaba para usarlo/

RDM: dispositivo agregado correctamente, CiberPablo puede ser sacado para usar en cualquier momento

Mittens: /entré en el tele transportador/ adiós, espero verte pronto

Pablo: adiós /me dirigí a la salida del cuarto/

LTDF: te falta algo, debes enseñarle algo a Bolt

Pablo: claro /salté al tele transportador/

=jardín de la casa de Penny=

Bolt: Mittens, ¿dónde estás?...

"en ese momento aparece Mittens"

Mittens: wow, aún no me acostumbro

Bolt: /corrí hacia Mittens, la abracé y la besé/ mi amor, te extrañé mucho

Mittens: yo aún más a ti /decía abrazándolo/ te amo mi orejón

Bolt: ve adentro, yo quiero tomar aire fresco un rato

Mittens: ok /me dirigí a casa/

Pablo TA: listo

IDV: tele transportación completada

Bolt: /voltee a ver/ hola Pablo, guao, te ves diferente

IDV: cambiando al modelo anterior desactivando tecnología

Pablo: ¿qué tal ahora?

Bolt: genial

Pablo: bien, hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero decirte…

Continuará… denle un vistazo al fic en conjunto con Cornell227 XD, espero esta historia sea de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir actualizando, no olviden dejarlos por favor, gracias a todos por leer esto.


	9. capítulo 9: no te amo a ti

Capítulo 9: no te amo a ti

Bolt: vamos a un lugar más privado, es que quiero que me enseñes cómo ser mucho más amoroso con Mittens

Pablo: de acuerdo /me dirigí al granero de atrás/

=lunes 7:50 p.m.=

=granero detrás de la casa de Penny=

Pablo: bien Bolt, lo primero que tienes que tener en cuenta es que no debes andar mucho con una perra, pues Mittens podría sentirse celosa, ya sabes

Bolt: si, ya me pasó

Pablo: bien, entonces… cantale

Bolt: es una buena idea, ¿qué le canto?

Pablo: /me golpee la frente con mi mano/ esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

Bolt: por favor

Pablo: ok, Mittens necesita todo el amor posible, abrazala, dile que la amas cada 9 minutos, besala por sorpresa, duerme junto a ella todas las noches, menos cuando yo la tenga conmigo

Bolt: ¿contigo?

Pablo: olvídalo

=sala de la casa de Penny=

=8:00 p.m.=

"Rhino y el hijo de Bolt y Mittens estaban viendo tv"

Mittens: /entré a la sala y me subí al sofá/ ¿la serie de Bolt?, hijo no te recomiendo ver mucha tv

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: por favor, yo sé que todo eso es mentira, Penny ya me lo explico

Mittens: guao, aprendes rápido mi pequeño orejón /abracé a mi hijo/

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: disculpa mami, no me dejas ver

Mittens: /dejé de abrazarlo/ perdón

Penny: /estaba viendo/ jajaja

Rhino: ahora los juegos olímpicos de Londres

Pablo TA: /me tele transporté al sofá/ genial

Penny: /di un brinco/ ¡a!, me asustaste

Pablo TA: así es…

Mittens: /le hacía señas a Pablo/

Pablo TA: Penny te amo, listo, ahora a ver tv

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Penny: /me senté junto a Pablo y lo abracé/ yo también

Pablo TA: disculpa no me dejas ver

Mittens: jajaja

Penny: /dejé de abrazarlo/ disculpa /decía algo molesta/

Mittens: /le seguí haciendo señas a Pablo de lo que hiciera/

Pablo TA: ya no puedo seguir con esto, Mittens, le diré lo que en verdad siento

Mittens: ¡no!

Pablo TA: /miraba a Mittens/

Penny: dilo…

Mittens: no queras saberlo Penny

Rhino: ¿de qué se trata? /decía volteando la vista hacia ellos/

Bolt: /entré y me senté en la alfombra junto a Blaze, Fiona, Bolt Black, Bolt Dark y Bolt 2/ hola a todos

Bolt 2: /me subí al sofá/ Mittens en verdad te amo mucho

Zero: /entré por la puerta para perros con dificultad, con unas flores en la boca, me dirigí al sofá y miré mittens/ hola mi hermosa pantera, de ojos esmeralda, te traigo estas flores casi tan hermosas como tú

Mittens: (hay no, esto es una locura)

Hijo de Bolt y Mittens: mami, ¿me podrías explicar esta situación?

Mittens: /salí corriendo al jardín, para luego subirme a un árbol/

Pablo TA: que locura, todos aman a Mittens (incluyéndome)

Penny: la envidio un poco, un momento, ¿qué era lo que sentías por mí?

Pablo TA: bueno, es una larga historia…

LTDF en Pablo: Díselo de una sola vez

Penny: sí /decía muy contenta/

"Bolt, Blaze, Fiona, Bolt Black, Bolt Dark, Rhino, el hijo de Bolt y Penny miraban a Pablo esperando la respuesta"

Pablo TA: /salí volando por la ventana/

"XD"

Penny: rayos, ¿por qué teme tanto decirme lo que siente por mí?

Bolt Black: podría ser porque te ama demasiado

Bolt: no lo creo, ya se lo hubiera dicho

=jardín=

Mittens: /estaba en el árbol escondida, y vi como Bolt 2, Zero, pasaron de largo buscándome/

Pablo TAZ: /estaba en modo Zero y agarré por sorpresa a Mittens tapándole la boca/

Mittens: /intentaba liberarme/

Pablo TAZ: por favor cálmate, soy Pablo

Mittens: /me tranquilicé/

Pablo TAZ: /solté a Mittens/ perdona a mis locas mascotas, no sé por qué te aman tanto

Mittens: tú… ¿también me amas?

Pablo TAZ: si, eres muy hermosa en verdad y…

Mittens: /le tapé la boca/ hey… ¿por qué?

Pablo TAZ: porque siento esto por ti, como ya te dije, mi corazón me traicionó, por eso no te miro como la mascota que siempre quise, si no que… con un poco más de amor del que siento por Penny

Mittens: esto es malo, ¿se lo dijiste a Penny?

Pablo TAZ: no, súbete a mi lomo y vamos a la habitación de Penny

Mittens: ok /me subí al lomo de Pablo/ ahora camina despacio…

Pablo TAZ: /di un salto hasta abajo y corrí hasta la habitación, para que Zero y Bolt 2 no nos vieran/ listo mi hermosa gatita…

LTDF: amor por Mittens es un error, no es amor, solo que la quieres demasiado

Mittens: menos mal /abracé a Pablo/

Pablo TAZ: /le robé un beso a Mittens/

Mittens: /estaba sorprendida/

Pablo TAZ: /dejé de besarla/ no aguantaba más

IDV: amor al 100%, los sentimientos se salen de control

Mittens: hay... No

Pablo TAZ: lo siento, pero te amo y no puedo evitarlo

Mittens: para ya, Bolt es mi parejo, no puedo estar con ningún otro, así que controlate o tendré que alejarme de ti

Pablo TAZ: lo sé, voy a castigar a Bolt 2 y Zero para que no te molesten más /abracé a Mittens/ te quiero

Mittens: yo también, pero ¿qué hay de ti? /esperé un momento y no respondía/ ¿qué tienes?

Pablo TAZ: /miraba fijamente a los ojos de Mittens/ me pierdo en tus hermosos ojos

Mittens: ¿por qué me amas a mí y no ha Penny?

Pablo TAZ: no lo sé, pero te veo y me pareces muy linda, además creo que no amo a Penny por lo que me pasó en con la chica de la me gustaba un poco antes

Mittens: aaaa, pero yo nunca podré ser tu pareja, no quiero y además amo a Bolt

Bolt: /entré en la habitación/ hola Mittens y Zero

Mittens: /abracé a Bolt/ te amo

Bolt: yo te amo como... un capitán a su barco

Mittens: ¿qué?

Pablo TAZ: /me golpee la frente con mi pata/

Mittens: bueno, es algo romántico

Pablo TAZ: /salí y volví a entrar normal siendo humano/

Bolt: Pablo ayuda

Pablo TA: piensa en algo romántico

Bolt: /pensaba/

"en ese momento entran Bolt 2 y Zero"

Bolt 2: /me acerqué a Mittens y quedé de frente con ella/ Mittens, enserio te amo, eres la gata más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Zero: /le di un pequeño empujón a Bolt 2/ mittens, aunque sea un lobo, te miro más brillante que la luna llena /di un aullido/

Mittens: (por alguna razón me encanta cuando hace eso de maullar) no puedo soportarlos más intentando conquistarme

Pablo TA: /agarré de los collares a Zero y Bolt 2/ me los llevaré a casa, están castigados, si Mittens les dijo que no la molestaran, no la molestarán más

Zero y Bolt 2: pero, pero

Pablo TA: sin peros, ambos estarán encerrados en casa, bueno, la base /me tele transporté a la base/

Mittens: menos mal, ya se fueron, Bolt lo siento, por ver que todo ellos quieren que sea su pareja, es que…

Bolt: /besé a Mittens/ te amo, mi corazón, no tienes la culpa de ser la flor más bella sobre la tierra

Mittens: /abracé a Bolt/ gracias mi orejón, me haces sentir muy feliz

Bolt: (gracias Pablo por los consejos)

Mittens: ¿quieres que le enseñemos algunas cosas a nuestro hijo?, ¿qué nombre le pondremos?

Bolt: ¿qué tal Boltster?

Mittens: podría ser

"en ese momento llega Boltster, a el cuál le cuentan todo sobre su nombre, agregando otras cosas más, las cuales Mittens y Bolt le enseñan, tales como no hablar con extraños, no andar solo fuera de casa, no molestar a Rhino, ya que por alguna razón lo molestaba mucho XD"

=lunes 8:20 p.m.=

=Sala de la base de Pablo=

Bolt 2 y Zero: guao, este lugar es genial, ¿por qué no nos trajiste antes?

Pablo: porque estaba muy ocupado huyendo de la policía

Bolt 2: claro…

Zero: hey, ya dejaré en paz a Mittens

Pablo: /acaricie la cabeza de Zero/ no creo que me digas la verdad amigo

Zero: /bajé las orejas/ es cierto

Bolt 2: es que Pablo ella… es muy linda y…

Pablo: y, ¿piensan quedarse ambos con ella?

Zero: la verdad intentaríamos conquistarla para ver ella a quién escoge

Pablo: eso está muy mal chicos, con los sentimientos de una hembra no se juega

Bolt 2: bueno es cierto

Pablo: los dejaré aquí unos días, estarán encerrados en el área de refugio, pero no se preocupen, está lleno de lujos, tales como piscinas, tinas de agua tibia, campo abierto de puro césped, comida en el dispensador, no podrán ir a otro lado de la base, ¿oyeron?

Zero y Bolt 2: es un castigo justo

Pablo: (no sé por qué le hice caso a Mittens, a claro, ella me dijo que los refugios para animales deberían ser más divertidos, ahora recuerdo que debo empezar con una misión, ayudar a que los perros y gatos callejeros tengan un hogar en el cual los quieran como se merecen, pero necesito que ella me acompañe, le encantará lo que hago, mientras fingiré que me enamoré de ella, aunque debo tener cuidado cuando esté en modo Zero, ya que así si la amo)

"Bolt 2 y Zero se quedan en área de refugio, sección canina de la base de Pablo, mientras este espiaba al resto del grupo XD"

=sala de la casa de Penny=

=8:29 p.m.=

"todos charlaban en la sala, el tío de Penny, él se había levantado del sofá sonámbulo y se había ido al baño XD, salía del baño"

Tío de Penny: Penny, ¿qué hago en el baño?

"todos se ríen"

Penny: es que entraste, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Tío de Penny: no

M.P: jajaja /me acerqué a él/ ¿quieres café?

Tío de Penny: si

M.P: /fui a la cocina/

Tío de Penny: sobrina… ¿cuántos años seguirás en el show?

Penny: no lo sé…

Tío de Penny: según el director… como 20 años de producción tienen planeado

Penny: ¿20 años?, genial

Bolt: que gran noticia

Mittens: ¿enserio orejón?

Bolt: si

Mittens: espera un momento…

Bolt Black: no vivirán más de 10 años más, Bolt nada es para siempre

Bolt: no puede ser

Mittens: yo tengo 4 años y Bolt 5

Penny: /iba a hablar con ellos, pero con mi tío en frente no, ya que quizás piensa que estoy loca/ (no pensé en eso, ¿cuántos años tendré a Bolt conmigo?, debo aprovechar el tiempo al máximo con ellos)

Fiona: es cierto, lástima que no vivamos tanto como los humanos

Blaze: yo vivo 50 años

"Todos se quedan viendo a Blaze excepto el tío de Penny, en ese momento aparecen Bolt 2, Zero y Pablo, el tío de Penny se desmalla XD"

Pablo: /miré al tío de Penny/ lo siento

Fiona: dile eso cuando despierte

Pablo: cierto

Penny: /abracé a Pablo/

M.P: /salí de la cocina/ hola Pablo, ya que están todos, vamos al lago de la colina, ya que hace como una semana íbamos a ir, pero como no estaba tu novio entonces el plan se canceló

Pablo: (no puede ser, estoy casi seguro de que si amara a Penny, su mamá no me aceptaría, ni siquiera dejaría que me le acercara a 10 metros) bien vamos

"El tío de Penny se levanta, se despide de todos y se va, en 10 segundos llegan en el auto de Pablo al lago, 10 segundos, ya que Pablo tuvo que hacer dos viajes para llevarlos a todos y el lago estaba en el norte de la ciudad"

=Lunes 8:40 p.m.=

"todos deciden caminar por la orilla del lago, iban por parejas, Bolt con Mittens, Bolt Black con Blaze, Fiona con Bolt Dark, Bolt 2 y Zero por otro lado discutían quien se quedaría a pelear con Bolt por Mittens XD, Penny y Pablo por otro lado, la mamá de Penny se queda cerca al auto con Rhino viendo un programa de ejercicios que estaba en una pantallas del auto ubicada en la puerta del baúl. Así duraron unos 5 minutos, luego Penny se reúne con todas sus mascotas al otro lado del lago de la posición del auto"

Penny: ¿jugamos algo?

Zero: /me acerqué a Mittens/ mmm, estás muy hermosa

Mittens: Zero, ya deja de conquistarme

Pablo: /me acerqué a Zero/ hey, ¿qué te dije?

Zero: pero…

Pablo: /le puse la correa a Zero y amarré a un árbol que estaba a 4 metros de todos/ listo te quedarás aquí /volví con Mittens/ perdona a mi mascota, a veces no me hace caso y ya sabes…

Mittens: no te preocupes, algún día encontrará una de su especie que le parezca bonita

Bolt 2: /me acerqué a Mittens/ ya lo creo, pero yo, yo soy más cercano a ti, preciosa

Mittens: /me quedé con la boca abierta/

Pablo: Bolt 2, te lo advertí /amarré a Bolt 2 junto con Zero y volví con Mittens/

Penny: jajaja, te envidio Mittens

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Penny: si, tienes 4 machos que se mueren por ti

Pablo: contándome /susurré/

Mittens: ¿qué? /miré a Pablo sorprendida/

Penny: Pablo… ¿dijiste algo?

Pablo: no

Blaze: /abrazaba a Bolt Black mientras miraba las estrellas con él, estábamos a 1 metro de los demás/ que lindo es el cielo

Bolt Black: /me levanté/ sube a mi lomo y te llevaré a dar un paseo bajo las estrellas, mi lucero

Blaze: guao, claro /lo besé y me subí en su lomo/ pero no vallas tan rápido

"todos se quedan mirando por unos segundos"

Penny: /me pare y me acerqué a Pablo/ hay algo que quiero aclarar de una Sola vez, a... Tu...

Mittens: dilo de una sola vez

"En ese momento un helicóptero de la policía aparece apuntando su luz sobre Pablo"

Pablo: creo que hablaremos luego

Policía: esta es tu última oportunidad de...

Pablo: activar turbo /salí volando a toda velocidad/

"A los pocos segundos pasa un avión de la fuerza aérea tras de Pablo"

Penny: /me senté/ ¿por qué será que todo no quiere que seamos pareja?, cada vez que quiero saber si me ama, él tiene que irse

Mittens: eso es porque Pablo me quiere más a mi que a ti

Bolt: ¿enserio?

Penny: ¿ahora él También?, no puede ser

Bolt 2: ¿no van a ayudar a Pablo?

Penny: él puede cuidarse solo

Fiona: guao el amor duele, ¿verdad Penny?

Penny: ahora te comprendo Fiona, te comprendo...

Boltster: ¿qué aprendo de todo esto?

Mittens: mi pequeño orejón, no creo que alla algo bueno para ti de todo esto /decía mientras lo abrazaba/

Bolt: /abracé a Mittens/ te amo mi hermosa gatita

Penny: /miraba a la pareja/ se acabó, el amor no es para mi

Mittens: claro que si Penny, solo espera a Pablo y hablan

Penny: el no me ama a mí, te ama a ti

Mittens: lamentablemente si

Bolt Dark: que locura, Penny, entonces conquista a Pablo, seduce a Pablo, gánate todo su amor

Penny: buena idea

Fiona: si no es que lo arrestan /señalé al helicóptero que sobre volaba la ciudad persiguiendo a Pablo que iba volando/

Penny: no creo que lo arresten, él es muy listo y los despistará a todos

"En ese momento se tele transporta Pablo ahí"

Pablo TA: eso fue pan comido

Penny: /abracé a Pablo con fuerza/ esta vez no irás a ningún lado

Pablo TA: ¿qué querías decirme? /dije liberándome/

Penny: /puse mis manos sobre sus hombros/ que te am

"Un misil se dirigía hacia Pablo, este empezó a correr hacia él, con el fin de que explotara lejos de los demás, el misil lo impactó y daño sus alas, haciendo que cayera al precipicio"

IDV: escudos al 0%, se ha detectado daños en el modo de vuelo, provocando que este se guarde automáticamente

Penny: o no /corrí al precipicio que estaba a 20 metros de donde estaba y salté a por Pablo/

"Todos corrieron a la orilla del precipicio"

Bolt: ¡Penny!

Mittens: ¿ella puede volar?

Fiona: creo que si

=abajo del precipicio=

Penny: /logré aterrizar con Pablo lentamente y lo recosté en un árbol/ te amo, espero que tu a mi

Pablo TA: au, estoy...

IDV: escudos recargados, reparando daños en el modo de vuelo

Pablo TA: yo te, au, estoy, yo voy a, volar, misil, distinto, mundo, policía

Penny: ¿qué? /decía extrañada/

IDV: el impacto a afectado el disco duro, se han detectado errores en los programas

Penny: ¿no eras humano?

IDV: el modo humano al está al 1%, solo funciona la memoria o personalidad del sistema, el resto es máquina, mientras

Penny: o no, ¿me amas?

IDV: amor por Penny al 20%, amor por Mittens al 50%

Penny: no lo puedo creer, ¿por qué?

IDV: el sistema está suspendido, solo estará en función la información de voz

Penny: ¿me respondes unas preguntas?

IDV: afirmativo

Penny: ¿por qué no me amas?

IDV: porque según tus mascotas, amas a Bolt 2

Penny: bueno, si lo quiero mucho, pero resultó que no era amor, ¿esto que te digo quedará registrado?

IDV: no, solo en la base de datos archivos ocultos del sistema

Penny: genial, ¿Pablo qué más me esconde?

IDV: te esconde su base secreta en Nueva York, LTDF no te dejará entrar si vas a la entrada de esta

Penny: ¿enserio?, pero a Mittens si la llevó, estoy...

IDV: ¿celosa?

Penny: si /decía con los brazos cruzados/

IDV: daños completamente reparados, encendiendo sistema

Pablo TA: gracias Penny /abracé a Penny/

Penny: de nada, no fue tan difícil

Pablo TA: /cargué a Penny y subí/

"Una vez arriba"

Bolt: guao, a... ¿Quién salvó a quién?

Penny: yo salvé a Pablo

Pablo: eso es verdad, me desmayé por el impacto pero estoy muy bien

Bolt: bien, ¿por qué no comemos algo?

"El estómago de Bolt gruñe pidiendo alimento"

Mittens: si que tienes hambre orejón

Penny: bien vamos al auto de Pablo

Pablo: /empecé a correr hasta el auto/

"una vez todos cerca del auto empezaron a comer, la madre de Penny decide relajarse un poco en una silla de playa que puso a la orilla del lago, a unos 12 metros a la orilla del lago se encontraban los demás, Rhino estaba en su jaula durmiendo, ya que estaba muy cansado de tanto ejercicio"

Pablo: Penny, ahora sí, yo no te amo, antes soñaba con tener una chica a mi lado que me ame, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que es imposible, amar me hace débil

Penny: /unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos/ pero… amas a Mittens

Pablo: ¿quién dijo eso?

Penny: Mittens

Pablo: la quiero mucho si, pero solo como una gran mascota, que siempre quise tener

Penny: ¿entonces te irás?

Pablo: Dije que pensaría eso, ¿no podemos seguir siendo solo amigos?

Penny: pero…

Pablo: /besé a Penny, luego me fui volando de ahí con Bolt 2 y Zero/

Penny: guao, eso fue increíble

Mittens: ¿ahora qué harás Penny?

Bolt: yo creo que llorar

Bolt Jr: mami, papi, tengo sueño

Bolt: bien, vamos al auto de Pablo por algo

Bolt Jr: /me subí al lomo de mi papá/

Mittens: yo voy con ustedes

Blaze: /bajaba con Bolt Black/

Bolt Black: ¿te gustó el paseo amor?

Blaze: me encantó

Penny. Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue?

Blaze: muy bien, ¿qué tienes?

Penny: nada, estoy bien /dije mirando a otro lado limpiándome las lágrimas/

Fiona: es que Pablo le dijo que no la amaba

Bolt Dark: le rompió el corazón

Bolt Black: /me acerqué a Penny para consolarla/ Penny, no te preocupes por eso, hay más de un millón de chicos en este planeta que podrían gustarte

Penny: pero… él es diferente

Blaze: así es, pero su corazón es de acero o titanio

Penny: lo sé…

Bolt Dark: ya sé, conquístalo

Penny: ya lo intenté

Bolt Black: no te esforzaste

Fiona: solo… se tu misma

Bolt Dark: eso funcionó contigo Fiona /abracé a Fiona/

Penny: tienen razón, no me rendiré

"Bolt y Mittens regresan"

Bolt: hola Bolt Black y Blaze

Bolt Black y Blaze: hola a ti y a Mittens

Mittens: hola

Penny: ¿me ayudarán a que Pablo se enamore de mí?

Todos: claro que sí

Penny: genial /me puse contenta/

"un portal del tiempo se abre"

Pablo FTA: llegué en el momento justo

Mittens: momento, si eres del futuro de 100 años, ¿por qué sigues igual que antes?

Pablo (Futuro tecnología activa): creo que no te dije eso, te lo diré más tarde, porque solo a ti te cuento mis más profundos secretos, como que vivirás 200 años

"todos miran a Mittens sorprendidos"

Mittens: pero… ¿cómo? /pregunté sorprendida/

Pablo FTA: tienes mi sangre

Bolt: quiere decir… que moriré y Mittens seguirá sin mí

Mittens: no quiero vivir 200 años sin mi amado can /decía muy triste/

Pablo FTA: definitivamente cometía un error, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Penny: ¿me amabas?

Pablo FTA: de aquí al infinito /decía abrazándola/ pero no lo demostraba, porque te pondría en peligro /me acerqué más al lago y saqué un lanzacohetes de mi porta objetos/ toma esto espía /disparé/

Penny: ¿qué haces?

"algo explota bajo el agua, a los 2 minutos salieron los restos de un submarino"

Pablo FTA: listo, ya no te perderé, por lo tanto este yo dejará de existir, ya que el espacio tiempo se ha alterado, todos iban a morir, Mittens el que mató tus padres, el tercer ladrón… ha muerto…

"luego Pablo FAT desaparece en una ráfaga de luz"

Penny: eso fue raro

Bolt: /me acerqué más a Mittens/ ¿a qué se refería con el tercer ladrón?

Mittens: es parte de mi pasado

=mente de Bolt=

Pablo: debes reparar las heridas del pasado de Mittens, dale todo el amor que puedas, amala mucho, y críen varios hijos, porque unos solo, se aburrirá sin hermanos ¿verdad?

Bolt: pero… para eso hay que…

Pablo: lo sé, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, así que espera a que sea el momento justo y es toda tuya

Bolt: pero no quiero lastimarla, un documental que vi hace rato con Rhino decía que…

Pablo: lo sé, mittens no sentirá dolor, no sintió con este parto y no sentirá más, cuando te apares con ella me avisas

Bolt: pero no sé si ella quiera…

=fin de los pensamientos de Bolt=

Mittens: despierta Bolt, ¿qué tienes?

Bolt: ganas de besarte mi linda gatita

Mittens: te amo Bolt /lo besé/

Penny: enserio quiero que Pablo me ame pero ya

Bolt Dark: no te desesperes

Penny: /cargué a Bolt Dark/ gracias por ayudar /lo abracé y luego lo baje/

Bolt Dark: de nada Penny

Fiona: si íbamos a morir, ¿qué iba a hacer Pablo, arrepentirse de decir te que no te amaba

Penny: momento… ¡él me ama!, solo que no lo demuestra

Blaze: entonces amalo vamos, sé que pronto serán pareja

Penny: el Pablo del futuro dijo que Mittens tiene su sangre, qué raro

Mittens: esa es una larga historia

Penny: pero y la pregunta que le hiciste… ¿por qué no envejece?

Mittens: no lo sé, tengo que preguntarle, pero antes debo quitarle su núcleo de energía oscura o antimateria, eso cambia su personalidad

Bolt: Mittens, ¿cómo sabes tanto?

"todos miraban a Mittens"

Bolt Black: ¿Pablo te enseño varias cosas en esa semana cierto?

Mittens: a… sí

Penny: Mittens no puedo creer que te lleve primero a ti que a mí

Mittens: lo sé, él me dijo ciertas cosas con respecto a ti

Penny: ¿qué te dijo? /decía contenta/

Mittens: no te lo puedo decir

Penny: ok /se me borró la sonrisa/

Bolt: Penny, ¿quieres que le saque información?

Penny: no, claro que no

RDM: Mittens, Pablo te ha enviado un mensaje de voz

Bolt: ¿de dónde vino esa voz?

Mittens: ¿cuál voz?

Penny: creo que vino de Mittens /la señalé/

"todos se quedan mirando a Mittens"

Mittens: enserio hay muchas cosas que no puedo contarles, quizás luego

Bolt: de acuerdo

Penny: está bien

Bolt Dark: ¿alguien sabe cómo manejar el auto de Pablo?

Mittens: yo

Bolt: ¿qué?

Penny: no lo puedo creer, no lo manejarás Mittens, no en mi guardia /corrí hasta el auto y entré en él/

"recogen todo y suben al auto"

Mittens: jajaja /estaba atrás/ a ver, enciéndelo

Penny: esto… ¿de dónde se enciende?

Mittens: mejor me dejas manejarlo

Bolt Black: /me senté en las piernas de Penny/ a ver, que raro, el encendido no está donde debería estar

Mittens: jajaja

M.P: ¿segura hija que sabes manejar esto?

Penny: me rindo

"cambia de puesto con Mittens XD"

Mittens: ven Bolt

Bolt: /me senté junto a Mittens/

Mittens: /baje en frente de las palancas/ de aquí se enciende /puse mi pata sobre un panel táctil/

"el auto se enciende"

Auto de Pablo: ADN de control autorizado

"Frente a Mittens se despliegan unas pantallas del piso y queda como la cabina donde controlaba a Pablo"

Mittens: /pisé el acelerador, el cual se había encogido para mi tamaño y mirando la pantalla enfrente veía las cámaras panorámicas invisibles que iban siguiendo el auto en distintos ángulos/

Penny: no puedo creerlo, no me da un auto para modificarlo para Mittens

Bolt Dark: no te sientas mal

Bolt: guao /miraba la cabina debajo la cabrilla/ Mittens, ¿me enseñas a conducir?

Mittens: lo siento pero no Bolt

Bolt: pero tú eres mi maestra

Mittens: claro… quizás algún día

=Lunes 10:00 p.m. =

=habitación de Penny=

Penny: Mittens, ¿no le pasará nada al auto si lo dejas ahí afuera en frente de nuestra casa? /miraba por la ventana/

Mittens: no lo creo

=en la calle=

Ladrón: /me acerqué al auto para romper las ventanas y saquearlo/ guao, este auto se ve increíble

=habitación de Penny=

Penny: hay no

Mittens: no te preocupes mira /presioné un botón en mi reloj/

RDM: sistema antirrobo del auto activado

=en la calle=

Ladrón: /puse mi mano sobre la puerta para verificar si no tenía alarma/

Auto de Pablo: amenaza detectada, ejecutando descarga masiva

"el ladrón es brutalmente electrocutado y cae al piso congelado haciendo corto circuito"

=habitación de Penny=

Penny: guao, enserio quiero un auto así

Bolt: /me acerqué a la ventana/ ¿qué miran chicas?

Penny: el resultado de mi error

Mittens: jajaja

=Base de Pablo de Nueva York=

=Salón de entrada=

Zero: /estaba sentado en un sofá/

Bolt 2: /estaba echado sobre el sofá/

Pablo TA: /estaba parado en frente de la tv la cual se encontraba apagada, pensaba y pensaba/

Bolt 2: Pablo, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupado?

Pablo TA: no estoy preocupado

Zero: yo creo que es Penny

Pablo TA: claro que no

Bolt 2: estás enamorado de ella, ¡admítelo!

Pablo TA: claro que no

LTDF: Pablo, todos están dormidos es la casa de Penny

Pablo TA: genial

Bolt 2: anda… di que amas a Penny

Pablo TA: ¡que no estoy enamorado!

Zero: ok, tranquilizate, ¿por qué estás así?

Pablo TA: así… ¿cómo?

Bolt 2: que tienes varias personalidades

Pablo TA: ¿por qué lo dicen?

Zero: a veces estás como serio y frío, otras veces estás contento

Pablo TA: no lo sé, no me había fijado en eso, es algo raro

Bolt 2: cambias tu estado de ánimo repentinamente

IDV: energía oscura inestable

Pablo TA: es mi núcleo de antimateria, crea cierto desequilibrio en mi sistema, desactivar tecnología

IDV: imposible ejecutar comando

Zero: piensa muy bien, analiza tu sistema para ver qué sucede contigo

Pablo TA: se supone que ya arreglé el problema con los errores del sistema, ¡¿qué me está pasando?!

IDV: ira al 25%

Zero: ¿algo te molesta?

Pablo TA: me duele la cabeza, mucho

IDV: alerta, el sistema se sale de control, modo furia activado

Bolt 2 y Zero: esto no es bueno

Pablo TAZF (tecnología activa Zero furia): /di un rugido/

Bolt 2: LTDF, auxilio

LTDF: cerrando todas las puertas de la base, apagando luces de todas las áreas

Bolt 2: ¿sin luces?, espera nooo…

Aquí queda el capítulo, por favor no olviden comentar, me animará a seguir y denle un vistazo a mí fic en conjunto con Cornell227 se despide Pablo2012, deseándoles lo mejor a sus queridos lectores.


	10. capítulo 10: a por la bestia

Capítulo 10: a por la bestia

=Habitación de la casa de Penny=

=Lunes 11:00 p.m.=

RDM: Alerta, mensaje urgente de Bolt 2

Mittens: /me despertaba/ que sueño tan raro tuve, no puedo creer que haya pasado tan poco tiempo, el sueño era súper largo /decía mirando la hora en mi reloj/

RDM: ¿abrir mensaje?

Mittens: a… sí

RDM: abriendo vídeo, proyectando…

"una pantalla se proyecta en frente de Mittens"

=pantalla=

Bolt 2: /estaba muy adolorido y casi desmayado/ au, Mittens, amor, ten cuidado, Pablo…. /empezaba a ver borroso/ él, se salió… de control, no quiero que te hagan daño, mi amor /caí al piso metálico de la sala del área de misiones/

=fin de la transmisión=

"la pantalla proyectada en HD se guarda en el reloj"

Mittens: guao, ¿hace cuánto fue enviado?

RDM: apenas lo recibiste

Mittens: /confirmé que todos dormían y salí al patio de atrás de la casa/

RDM: se ha recibido otro mensaje, de Pablo

Mittens: a verlo

=pantalla=

Pablo TA: Mittens, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi núcleo negativo me domina /di un grito mientras tenía las manos sobre mi cabeza/ pierdo el control de mí, tienes que ayudarme…. /me desmayé/

=fin del vídeo=

Mittens: abrir el radar satelital

RDM: el objetivo está tras de ti

Mittens: /sentí que me había puesto helada y tragué saliva, luego miré hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor, un ataque/ no me lastimes, que te amo

Pablo TAZM: ¿lo dices en serio? /lambí a Mittens en la cabeza/

Mittens: /abrí los ojos/ ¿tienes el control?, al parecer sí, ya me hubieras matado

Pablo TAZM: de hecho… estoy muy bien

Mittens: suenas diferente… ¿qué les hiciste a Bolt 2 y Zero?

"los ojos de Pablo se tornan rojos"

Pablo TAZMF: ¡esa pregunta te la respondo con esto! /saqué del porta objetos a Bolt 2 y Zero y los eché a un lado de Mittens/

Mittens: /di un brinco/ ¿qué quieres de mí? /decía con las orejas abajo/

"los ojos de Pablo se vuelven los de antes"

Pablo TA: /empecé a golpearme/ no quiero hacerte daño /tiré un arma en frente de Mittens/ mátame, antes de que los mate a todos /puse mis manos sobre el piso en frente de Mittens y los músculos de mis brazos comenzaban a crecer y a salirme pelo azul oscuro/ hazlo ahora

Mittens: /apunté el arma/ no puedo, tiene que haber otra solución

Pablo TAZMF: /me abalancé sobre Mittens tirándole el arma lejos/

Penny: /le di una patada a Pablo/ aléjate

Pablo TAZMF: ¡te voy a triturar los huesos!

Bolt: eso jamás /le di un súper cabezazo a Pablo y este salió volando hasta estrellarse en un árbol/

IDV: actividad del sistema 1%

Mittens: /vi que Bolt iba a golpearlo de nuevo y me opuse/ alto, no lo lastimes

Bolt: ¿lastimarlo, yo?, tengo suerte de estar vivo

Mittens: no Bolt, escuchame, él es muy bueno, hay que esperar un poco, él tendrá una solución, o si no, nosotros la encontraremos

Bolt: ok

Penny: /me acerqué a Pablo y abrí uno de sus ojos/ a… Mittens, ven, tú sabes más de él que yo

Mittens: /me paré sobre el pecho de Pablo y lo observé/ está en estado de suspensión, reparándose

Penny: esto no es bueno, ¿cuánto tardará?

Mittens: según los daños, al menos en modo furia sus escudos se desactivan, ya que se vuelve más duro o fuerte

Penny: ¿qué hago?

Mittens: Penny… todo este tiempo lo has buscado, Pablo es el macho que amas, debes aprovechar cada momento con él, vamos, dale un pequeño beso, le encantará /dicho esto me baje y les di espacio/ Bolt, ¿qué crees que haga Penny?

Bolt: no lo sé /decía mientras miraba a los ojos a Mittens/ tienes un encanto, que no encontraría en ninguna otra chica de este planeta

Mittens: guao, eres tan lindo conmigo Bolty

Penny: /iba a besar a Pablo cuando de pronto…/

IDV: reanudando sistema, ¡fuera de control alerta!

Pablo TAZMF: /salté hacia adelante quedando encima de Penny/ te lo advertí

Penny: ¿seguro que no quieres un beso? /decía nerviosa/

Pablo TAZMF: Ya me cansé de juegos /levanté mi pata izquierda listo para darle un golpe a Penny/

Penny: chicos, hey, ¡pareja de enamorados, ayuda!

Pablo TA: te amo…

Auto de Pablo: /atropellé a Pablo/

LTDF dentro del auto: alto ahí feroz bestia

Pablo TAZMF: /agarré el auto con mis dientes y lo lancé hacia arriba/ ¿en qué estábamos Penny?

Penny: ¿me habías dicho te amo? /preguntaba atónita/

LTDF en Pablo: control del sistema recuperado

Pablo LTDF: /tele transportación activada/

Penny: ¿a dónde se fue?

Mittens: /me acerqué a Penny/ está muy lejos de aquí

Penny: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Mittens: tengo mis contactos

Penny: no puedo creer que Pablo te dé a ti un dispositivo para saber dónde está

Bolt: jajaja

Penny: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Bolt: que tu cumples años mañana

Penny: ¿quién te lo dijo?

Bolt: tengo mis contactos

Mittens: jajaja, orejón

Penny: ¿Pablo te lo dijo Bolt?

Bolt: a… sí

Penny: ¿cómo sabía que mañana cumplía años?

Bolt: porque entonces no te tuviera escondido un auto en el granero casi abandonado

Penny: ¡¿enserio un auto?!

Bolt: Pablo me dijo que daría uno de cumpleaños y que te dijera para que lo buscaras ahí /señalé el granero

"en ese momento Penny, Mittens y Bolt miran hacia el granero, en ese momento un auto cae sobre él"

Penny: ¡nooo!, mi auto quedó aplastado con su auto

Bolt: /corrí hasta el granero/

=granero=

Penny: ¿qué? /decía aún más extrañada/

Mittens: /me acerqué al auto color rojo que había ahí y lo toqué/ es real

Penny: /corrí rápidamente hacia él, hasta que me estrellé contra un campo de fuerza invisible que protegía al auto/ au, bueno, eso no fue tan doloroso

Bolt: /me acerqué a Penny/ olvidé decirte que tiene un campo de fuerza para mantenerte alejada, hasta mañana

Penny: me lo hubieras dicho antes

Bolt: lo siento /decía con las orejas abajo/

Mittens: jajaja

Penny: /abracé a Bolt/ te quiero mucho, eres la mejor mascota que tengo

"Bolt 2 entraba y escuchó eso, junto con Zero"

Bolt 2: pero tú me quieres más a mí Penny, y… hasta salimos, fuimos pareja y…

Penny: /mientras Bolt 2 hablaba, yo me le acercaba y me agaché y lo besé/

Pablo TA: /miraba todo con camuflaje activo/ (esto no puede ser) /unas lágrimas pasaron por mis mejillas/ (Penny no me ama, ama a Bolt 2, desde hace rato, ¡sabía que no debí fijarme en ella!

/salí volando de ahí por la puerta/

Mittens: Pablo está aquí, se fue

Penny: /me separé de Bolt 2/ ¿qué?

Bolt 2: enserio tienes la chispa que enciende mi corazón

Zero: creí que amabas a Mittens

Bolt 2: solo quería ver si Penny se sentía celosa

Penny: la verdad te amo, Pablo solo fingía que me gustaba, aunque si me estaba enamorando de él, pero ya cambié de opinión, él es una máquina sin corazón

Mittens: ¡no Penny! Pablo te adora, él te ama de verdad, solo quería saber si tú eras la chica para él

Penny: un momento, se hacía el difícil… solo quería ser amigo para conocerme más… me da un auto

Mittens: él me lo contó todo, siempre te pareció linda, desde el principio

Penny: estoy confundida…

Bolt Black: yo te lo puedo explicar mejor /acababa de aparecer en frente de ellos/

Penny: ¡a!, ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?

Bolt Black: acabo de llegar, era broma, los seguía todo el tiempo, yo manejaba el auto, mientras que ustedes peleaban con Pablo, cosa que si se estaba saliendo de control, yo puse el auto aquí, pero Penny, arruinaste todo

Penny: ¿por qué?

Bolt Black: Pablo se te iba a declarar, pero luego de lo que besaras a Bolt 2… entonces pensó que amabas a Bolt 2 más que a él

Penny: pero claro… el auto nuevo, se puso en forma, las mentiras

Mittens: mentía que no te amaba

Penny: ¿Quiénes sabían de esto?

Bolt: yo

Mittens: yo

Bolt Black: yo

Penny: ¿qué hay de ti Zero?

Zero: ¿me das un beso? /decía dedicando una sonrisa a Penny/

Penny: ¿también te parezco bonita?, claro que no

Zero: jajaja, solo bromeaba contigo

Penny: no puede ser, ¿dónde está Pablo?

Mittens: está en la base, un momento, la base no está, ¿cómo hace todo tan rápido?

Pablo del futuro: /me tele transporté en frente de Mittens/ lalala /empecé a caminar mirando la cara de todos/ hola, el tiempo vuela ¿no?, las oportunidades se acaban, todo un plan fracasado y finalmente terminas con una gatita de 4 años haciendo feliz tu vida, una vida sin fin, una vida eterna en la tierra, charlando todas las noches en una nave espacial en otra galaxia, un día te dice… hey Pablo, vuelve al pasado y arregla todo, Penny si te ama, bla, bla, bla. Pero yo le digo, Mittens, ella no me ama, ama a Bolt 2, mi mejor amigo, Mittens eres la gata más sabia de todo el universo, te haré caso, ¿vienes conmigo?, ella responde… no tu solo puedes con este problema creo en ti, y finalmente aquí estoy.

Mittens: hey, estaba por preguntarte algo la última vez que viniste del futuro…

Pablo del futuro: ¿yo ya había venido antes?

Mittens: si pero un poco más preocupado y no de buen humor

Pablo del futuro: no importa… ¿cuál era la pregunta?

Mittens: ¿Por qué no envejeces?

Pablo del futuro: excelente pregunta, te la responderé luego, no te preocupes

Zero: ¿qué hay de Bolt 2 y yo?, ¿por qué no estaremos contigo?

Pablo del futuro: ustedes me dejarán, Zero, empezando por ti, encontrarás una linda loba de Canadá y te escaparás de ella, dejándonos atrás, no lo puedo creer /abracé a Zero/ ¿por qué no te despediste?, ni siquiera me dijiste la razón, yo solo pensé… es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada para detenerte. Tú Bolt 2, por otro lado… te quedaste con Penny y los demás, la verdad… no sé qué les pasará a ustedes

Penny: pero yo si te amo

Pablo del futuro: no me lo digas a mí, díselo al yo del presente, si no entiendes la física espacio tiempo…

Mittens: ¿qué haremos durante?, ¿cuánto tiempo o que años tienes?

Pablo del futuro: en unos días cumpliré 350 años, pero lo malo es… Penny de 16 años me dice, te ves algo más pequeño que yo Pablo, pasan y pasan los años y Penny crece hasta ser adulta, me desechas Penny /decía viendo a los ojos de Penny/ ¿pero que gano yo?, una dulce compañía por el resto de la eternidad, ¡Mittens! /cargué y abracé a Mittens/ te amo, te diré cada día de mi vida, ¿sabes cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 8?

Mittens: no creo que tenga raíz cuadrada, pero si raíz cúbica que es 2, 2x2x2 es igual a 8

Pablo del futuro: eres muy inteligente mi niña preciosa /abracé nuevamente a Mittens/

Bolt: ¿sabes?...

Mittens: Pablo me enseñó muchas cosas en tan solo una semana

Penny: Pablo, yo enserio te amo, con todo mi corazón

Pablo del futuro: /bajé a Mittens/ ¿por qué besaste hoy a Bolt 2?

Penny: porque… creí que no me amabas, entonces vi o creí que Bolt 2 si, además al ver a Mittens como lo rechazaba, decidí que éramos la pareja casi ideal, porque ambos éramos rechazados de forma parecida

Bolt Black: acabas de alterar el espacio tiempo de este Pablo, eso significa que…

Pablo de futuro: ¡desapareceré!

"Pablo del futuro se desintegra"

=afuera del granero=

Mittens: /había salido a escondidas de ahí/ Reloj, llévame a la base, o la posición actual de Pablo

RDM: concedido

=granero=

Penny: no hay tiempo, debo hablar con Pablo de una sola vez

Zero: que sea mañana, tengo sueño /decía bostezando/

"todos entran a la casa y se acuestan a dormir, sin darse cuenta de que Mittens faltaba"

=patio de atrás=

=Martes 12:01 a.m.=

Pablo TA: /cargaba a Mittens/ mi linda preciosa, es hora de hacer una mudanza /baje a Mittens/

Mittens: ¿enserio te mudarás aquí?

Pablo TA: claro, nuestra nueva base, más bien la misma, estará debajo del granero casi abandonado

Mittens: ¿cuánto tardaremos?, no creo que alcancemos toda la noche, más bien lo que queda de ella

Pablo TA: /le quité el collar a Mittens y le puse uno que había hecho para ella, este tenía talismanes alrededor, 7 para ser exacto/

Mittens: guao… /no sabía que decir/ (que talismanes tan hermosos)

Pablo TA: ¿y bien?, ¿te gusta?, tiene rastreador, de la parte que dice tu dirección, se abre una compuerta pequeña en la cual hay un porta objetos mejorado, este tiene más capacidad, aumenta la señal, tiene un traductor, te será útil para hablar con cualquier humano y… los talismanes son tan hermosos como el color de tus ojos…

Mittens: /salté a los brazos de Pablo y lo abracé/ gracias

Pablo TA: te amo Mittens

LTDF en Pablo: cada vez tienes más sentimientos

Mittens: ¿qué tanto me amas?

Pablo TA: espera

IDV: tecnología apagada

Pablo: lo suficiente como para… nunca alejarme de ti, si tú mueres, un control en tu collar hará que me autodestruya

Mittens: guao, no creo que sea buena idea

Pablo: si yo muero, no te morirás si es lo que temes

Mittens: no es eso

Pablo: bueno, el sistema de control no ha sido configurado aún /le dediqué una sonrisa a Mittens y luego la abracé/

Mittens: hey debo volver con Bolt, mi hijo y los demás

Pablo: no, quedate un rato

Mittens: pero tengo que dormir, no quiero estar sin energía mañana

Pablo: no lo creo, tienes mi sangre, tus células tienen ahora más energía, así que no necesitas dormir más de 6 horas por semana

Mittens: ¿por semana?

Pablo: así es, algo más, tienes que tener en cuenta esto… la autodestrucción cuando la active, funcionará de la siguiente manera…

Mittens: dime…

Pablo: ¿has visto mis dos núcleos dentro de mí?

Mittens: Si, están separados, parecen que son tus 2 corazones

Pablo: así es, un corazón está lleno de odio e ira, el otro está lleno de amor y paz, si tu mueres, un dispositivo en tu collar, enviará una señal, la señal activará el sistema de unión de ambos núcleos, haciendo que explote

Mittens: no quiero pensar en lo que pasaría

Pablo TAZ: lo sé, porque tú, para mí vales más que mi vida… /besé a Mittens/ te amo mi gatita preciosa…

Mittens: /me alejé de Pablo Zero/ no hagas eso… guao tus ojos…. Brillan como una estrella, aparte de que son azules (me estoy enamorando del lado lobo de Pablo)

Pablo TAZ: /cargué a Mittens sobre mi lomo/ vamos es hora de comenzar una nueva vida, LTDF, activar freno del espacio tiempo

LTDF en Pablo: procesando acción, listo

Mittens: guao, mi reloj dejó de avanzar /decía mientras miraba la hora de mi dispositivo por unos segundos/

"para no alargar la historia o fic, 1 año en tiempo detenido después. La base había sido instalada, Pablo había seguido con sus estudios y Mittens logró cambiarlo un poco, ahora era una máquina con sentimientos y emociones…"

Pablo TA: ¿cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado?

Mittens: 1 año y 5 minutos con 34 segundos

"XD, ahora Mittens sabía todo lo que Pablo sabía, esta se había hecho aún más fuerte, Pablo le dio una leche, a Mittens no le gustó, ya que esta era alterada, Pablo le había puesto compuestos de acero, zinc, hierro, aluminio y metal, los cuales volvieron los huesos de Mittens mucho más fuertes, al punto de que no podían romperse ni siquiera con un disparo"

Mittens: llévame con Bolt y mi hijo

Pablo TA: ¿otra vez?, los ves cada noche

=misma hora de hace unos momentos=

"XD"

=habitación de Penny=

Mittens: /abrazaba a Bolt/ te amo, Pablo ya enserio, deja de reírte y has que el tiempo siga corriendo

Pablo TA: /no pude contener más la risa/ jajaja, está bien, abrazas la estatua del gran Bolt, jajaja

Mittens: /hacía una cara como cuando Rhino hablaba de que interfería en la relación de Bolt y Penny con mi malvada maldad/ por favor

Pablo TA: de acuerdo mi preciosa

Mittens: no vayas a besarme /lo detuve/

Pablo TAZ: de acuerdo /me senté en la orilla de la cama/ LTDF, reanudar el espacio tiempo

LTDF en Pablo: tiempo continuado

=martes 12:05 a.m.=

Bolt: ¿Mittens? /corrí a abrazarla/ te amo mi vida, mi corazón

Mittens: siento que pasaron años y años

Bolt: pero solo te perdiste por unas horas

Mittens: no me lo vas a creer /decía mirando a Pablo Zero/

Bolt: /miré la pansa de Mittens/ ¿estás gordita?

Mittens: claro que no, es puro músculo

Bolt: cierto, te ves menos delgada que antes

Pablo TAZ: solo que ya tiene tu misma edad

Bolt: ¿enserio?

Mittens: así es, hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte /decía llena de ilusión/

Pablo TA: no puedes decirle nada, recuerda nuestra promesa

Mittens: /baje las orejas lo siento Bolt/

Bolt: ¿qué? /decía algo confundido/

Mittens: lo siento Bolt, juré que no le diría a nadie

Penny: /me despertaba/ hola Zero /abracé a Zero/ momento… /miraba a mi lado izquierdo otro Zero dormido/ ¿Pablo?

Pablo TAZ: así es /me separé de Penny/

Penny: a… tienes unos hermosos ojos azules

Pablo TAZ: no te amo Penny, no puedo amarte /decía fríamente mientras salía del cuarto/

Mittens: espera… adiós Bolt, tardaré un tiempo en verte

Bolt: ¡espera! /abrazaba a Mittens y no quería dejarla ir/ ¿a dónde vas?

Mittens: no te lo puedo decir

Penny: ¿qué pasa?

CiberPablo: no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte /me hice visible/ Mittens, vamos, tienes que prepararte para una misión…

Mittens: volveré te lo prometo Bolt… /besé profundamente a Bolt/ no dejaré de amarte ni me alejaré para siempre de ti mi hermoso orejón

Penny: ¿te vas?

Mittens: así es /me despedí de ambos y de mi hijo que dormía/ adiós mi pequeño orejón

Pablo TA: /activé la luz de mi piel/ color azul, porque no, ¿verdad Mittens?

Mittens: cierto… vamos ya /decía con la cabeza gacha

Bolt: Penny, esto no luce bien /le susurré/

"pero era tarde, Mittens ya se había ido"

=cuartel de Pablo detrás de la casa de Penny=

Pablo TA: Mittens debemos descansar /cargué a Mittens hasta nuestra habitación/

"ambos se acuesta"

Mittens: /me acosté sobre el pecho de Pablo/ ¿crees que Bolt esté bien?

Pablo TA: lo estará mi niña, sabía que podías dejarlo

Continuará, no olviden sus reviews, gracias a Cornell227 y a Giant Black por su apoyo, saludos a mis amigos, Thazadar, Xixh4n, Angel Slayer, LightninShadowx. Se despide Pablo2012 deseándoles lo mejor a sus lectores.


	11. capítulo 11: Mittens la espía

Capítulo 11: Mittens la espía

Mittens: sabes bien que nunca dejaría a Bolt

Pablo TA: /abracé a Mittens/ lo sé, solo bromeaba, ¿enserio quieres ayudarme?

Mittens: si, sé que nunca hicimos una promesa, pero quiero que cambies, quiero que tu vida sea tan buena como la mía

Pablo TA: pero yo… no quiero que te pase algo

Mittens: /le mostré mis garras/ estás amigas me ayudarán mucho

Pablo TA: ¿sabes?, si necesito tu ayuda, pues no puedo salir a la calle, todos saben quién soy, así que serás como…

Mittens: ¿tú cámara que se adentrará en el cuartel de los enemigos?

Pablo TA: LTDF ha intersectado unas comunicaciones de unas bandas de mafiosos, tengo que detenerlos, pero si empiezo a enfrentarlos…

Mittens: nunca llegarás a los jefes, estos se alertarán y escaparán

Pablo TA: cierto, pero también quiero saber qué traman, cómo planean sus combates y todo eso, para hacer una…

Mittens: investigación acerca de sus actividades

Pablo TA: si no fueras la pareja de Bolt, me convertiría en gato para que fuéramos pareja

Mittens: /me sonrojé/ ¿lo dices en serio o por molestarme?

Pablo TA: era broma Mittens

Mittens: ya enserio, dices que me amas, luego que no, decídete

Pablo TA: te amo un poquito

Mittens: veo que me dices la verdad

Pablo TA: la verdad, tengo un corazón muy loco

Mittens: este año he conocido muchos lunáticos, jajaja

Pablo TA: ¿quieres ir a la luna?

Mittens: ¿me llevarías?

Pablo TA: claro que si mi vida, lo digo enserio, eres mi corazón, la que prende mi pasión, para seguir adelante, para…

Mittens: acabar con el mal del mundo…

Pablo TA: tienes razón, acabaré con cada malhechor de este mundo, los exterminaré a todos

Mittens: yo te ayudaré

Pablo TA: será fantástico, mañana te daré una gran sorpresa Mittens

Mittens: genial, que descanses

Pablo TA: que descanses, mi vida

=en un edificio del sur de Hollywood, cerca de la casa de Penny=

=martes 1:00 a.m.=

"en la entrada de un cuarto en el edificio, piso 6 había una puerta blindada con dos hombres armados vigilando"

Hombre 1: ¿cuándo era mi cambio de turno?

Hombre 2: en unas horas, creo…

"se acerca un hombre muy formal"

Hombre formal: gracias muchachos, si siguen así les pagaré el doble /decía entrando/ no dejen que nadie entre sin ser autorizado

Guardias: entendido

=dentro de la habitación=

Hombre formal: buenos días señores

Hombre con traje azul elegante: buenos días, estamos por asegurar el paquete

Hombre formal: de acuerdo, solo quiero que lo traigan con vida, así costará más

Hombre con traje azul elegante: mañana en la noche el presidente va a caer

Mujer formal: /entré en el cuarto/ buenos días señores, el pedido de armas a llegado, como lo ordenó

Hombre formal: excelente, así me gusta /salí a ver/

=afuera=

"había un camión blindado con unos policías falsos cubriéndolo, el científico dirigía la operación"

Científico: buenos días caballeros, la fiesta estará lista para mañana en la noche /le mostré un arma al jefe/

Hombre formal: muéstreme su poder

Científico: /apunté a un auto y disparé/ ahí lo tienes

"el auto explota"

Hombre formal: es un rayo láser, genial

Científico: /ordené a mis hombres que sacaran la otra arma/ esta es aún mejor /disparé a un semáforo/ es un cañón de protones, le recomiendo no estar cerca del lugar del impacto, pues todo queda electrificado

Hombre formal: excelente, gracias, ahora entralas y vamos a dirigir la operación de mañana

Científico: así es, pero hay algo que quizás arruine nuestra operación

Hombre formal: la policía no dejará que Pablo interfiera

Científico: ¿qué hay de los demás?

Hombre formal: los acabaremos fácil mente, ya envié a alguien a por ellos, no tendrán oportunidad dormidos

"cerca de ahí los observaba un águila desde el techo de un edificio"

Águila: esto le gustará al jefe /decía tomando fotos/ ahora al escondite /salí volando de ahí/

=habitación de Penny=

Bolt: /me levanto de un brinco/ ¡a!

Penny: /me desperté alerta/ ¿qué pasa?

Bolt: no es nada

Penny: /me acerqué a Bolt/ ¿algo te preocupa?

Bolt: si, es Mittens, no quiero que corra peligro

Penny: con Pablo nunca estará en peligro

Bolt 2: /me desperté/ ¿ocurre algo?, momento… mi traje está apago, encender

"no pasa nada"

Penny: activar traje

"no pasa nada"

Bolt: ¿qué pasa?

Penny: nuestros trajes no sirven

Bolt: esto es malo, ¿qué tienes en el cuello Penny?

Penny: hasta ahora lo noto, es una clase de collar

Bolt 2: dice, favor nunca quitárselo

Penny: mejor nos dormimos

Bolt 2: cierto, ¿me das el beso de las buenas noches Penny?

Penny: pero, pero

Bolt 2: solo uno

Penny: está bien /besé a Bolt 2/

Bolt: (¿por qué sus trajes no funcionan?, algo raro está pasando)

=en el granero=

Zero: la señal viene de aquí, ¿Pablo?, hey amigo, por favor, déjame entrar, sé que la base está aquí…

LTDF en un parlante que había en la pared junto a una cámara: hola Zero, bienvenido a casa

"Debajo de Zero se abre una escotilla por la que cae, a un piso de gravedad cero, era un piso el cual contrarrestaba la fuerza G, haciendo que los objetos encima de este floten o queden suspendidos

Zero: guao /empecé a caminar fuera de ese piso extraño/

"Zero llega a la habitación en la que estaban Mittens y Pablo"

Zero: hola Mittens, ya que estamos solos, creo que sería un buen momento para hablar de amor

Mittens: /me levanté y me alejé de Zero/ Pablo ayudame

Zero: no mi preciosa, estamos solos, no quiero acerté daño, solo quiero amarte /abracé a Mittens/

Mittens: ¡aleja tus patas de mí!

Zero: está bien, está bien /me eché al lado derecho de Pablo, muy triste/ ¿por qué el amor es tan cruel?

Mittens: /miraba a Zero desde encima de Pablo/ que descanses lobito

Zero: gracias Mittens, eres muy hermosa

Mittens: (¿por qué todos se enamoran de mí?)

=en la calle enfrente de la casa=

"un auto extraño había llegado"

Hombre 1: bien es hora de matar /me acerqué a la casa pero me estrellé con algo/ au

Hombre 2: /me estrellé con algo/

=en la habitación de Pablo=

Pablo TA: /me enciendo y mis ojos se activan/

IDV: sistema activo por alerta de amenaza

Pablo TAZMF: /salí corriendo de ahí a por la amenaza/

=frente a la casa, en el jardín=

Hombre 3: /estaba tocando una especie de campo de fuerza invisible/ ¿qué es esto?

Hombre 2: ¿qué es eso de allá? /había visto una sombra moverse al lado derecho de la casa/

Hombre 4: solo disparen y… /fui abatido/

"Los otros voltearon a ver un cadáver destrozado, el hombre 2 dio un grito de niña XD"

=en la habitación de Penny=

Penny: /me desperté sobresaltada/ ¿qué fue eso?

Bolt 2: no lo sé /me despertaba/ ¿qué pasa?, ¿ por qué gritas así?

Penny: yo no he gritado /me levanté y me asomé por la ventana para ver algo traumante/ ¿pero qué?

=abajo en el jardín=

Hombre 1: ¡Aaaa! /gritaba mientras sentía los dientes triturarme como di fueras pequeñas cierras eléctrica/ nooo, auxilio

Pablo TAZMF: /desgarraba sus músculos, luego di un rugido/

Hombre 2: /disparaba mi arma de fuego, porque las otras las tenían los demás muertos/ muere /decía casi muerto de miedo, disparándole a esa cosa/ ¿por qué no mueres?, ¿de qué estás?...

Pablo TAZMF: /me abalancé sobre el otro, arrancándole las costillas/

Penny: quieto /decía extremadamente nerviosa/

Pablo TAZMF: /me abalancé sobre la chica/

"recordemos que cuando Pablo entra en el modo furia, no es el mismo, solo sigue el objetivo por el cual este modo fue activado, solo quiere matar o cumplir el objetivo, no reconoce a sus amigos"

Penny: nooo /sentí que las gotas de sangre caían sobre mi desde su boca/ por favor no, Pablo contrólate

Águila: /volaba sobre ellos y le tiré a Pablo un globo lleno de agua/ toma esto

Pablo TAZMF: /me separé de la chica/

IDV: objetivo terminado, volver a casa

Pablo TAZMF: /salí corriendo a gran velocidad de ahí, como un tigre/

Penny: /me levanté y sentí mucho frío, ya que me había caído una bomba con agua/ que frío

Bolt 2: vámonos Penny /decía llegando a su lado/ tienes que alejarte de él, es peligroso

Penny: creo que solo dices para que no sea su novia y así tú quedarte conmigo

Bolt 2: bueno, sí, porque te amo y no quiero que, ningún peligro te pase

Penny: /abracé a Bolt 2/ te quiero, eres un gran amigo, después de Bolt

Bolt 2: vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde, quiero vivir por siempre a tu lado

Penny: supongo que no tengo otra opción /decía mientras caminaba a casa/

=habitación de Pablo=

Mittens: ya enserio déjame /decía tratando de liberarme de Zero/

Zero: solo un beso y ya /decía mientras la abrazaba con toda mi fuerza/

"se escuchan unos pasos a toda velocidad de un animal pesado"

Pablo TAZM: suelta a Mittens, ahora /decía amenazadoramente/

Zero: no dejaré que le hagas daño

Pablo TA: no le haré daño, solo deja de abrazarla, a ella no le gusta, ¿o sí Mittens?

Mittens: ya escuchas te a Pablo, déjame en paz

Zero: /baje las orejas y solté a Mittens/ está bien

Pablo TA: vamos, no es para tanto Zero

Zero: /me alegré/ tienes razón

LTDF en parlantes del cuartel de Pablo: la policía está en el jardín, junto con criminalística

Pablo TA: nunca sabrán qué paso

Mittens: ¿qué hiciste Pablo?

Pablo TA: no queras saberlo, enserio y no harás nada para averiguarlo

=en el jardín, 1 minuto después=

Mittens: /halaba a Pablo Zero Mittens/ listo /voltee a mirar y quedé impactada/ ¿qué pasó aquí?

Policía 1: /escuché que hablaban y voltee a mirar, vi un gato y una especie de lobo con pantera/ guao, ¡el los mató! /señalé la criatura/

Pablo TA: rayos, que locura

"un grupo de 6 policías se lanza a él pero se detienen cuando habla"

Policía 2: guao, está hablando

Mittens: él es inocente

Policía 3: la gatita también y trae en su collar… ¡esmeraldas!, que joyas más preciosas

Policía 4: /me acerqué con cuidado a la criatura/

Mittens: ya, él no les hará daño

Pablo TAZM: cierto

Policía 1: ¿viste quién mató a estos hombres?

Pablo TAZM: no

Policía 1: le preguntaba a la tierna gatita

Policía 5: que lobo más lindo, ¿puedo quedarme con él jefe?

Policía 1: claro que no, debe tener un dueño

Mittens: al igual que yo

Policía 1: es raro que… un lobo o lo que seas, ande con una gatita

Policía 6: ¿son pareja?

Policía 5: para mí que sí, ¿ya tuvieron hijos?

Policía 1: hey, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

"Pablo Zero Mittens y Mittens se sonrojan XD"

Policía 5: yo soy también veterinario, la razón de vida de todo ser vivo es reproducirse

Policía 6: hey Johan, hiciste que se quedaran mudos

Policía 1: para mí que esto fue obra de Pablo

Mittens: ¿por qué creen que él es malo?

Policía 1: no creemos que sea malo, solo que el presidente del estado de los Ángeles al igual que el alcalde de esta ciudad lo ven como una amenaza, piensan que quizás él pueda quitarles el poder, ya sabes, ¿cierto?

Mittens: así es, pero Pablo no creo que quiera eso

Policía 2: creo que esta gata sabe demasiado de Pablo

Pablo TAZM: no dejaré que se la lleven

Policía 1: claro que no, el alcalde nos ruega arrestar a Pablo, pero la verdad es que es mentira, pues solo lo dice para que Pablo se asuste y no quiera quitarles el puesto

Mittens: ¿Pablo alcalde?, jajaja

Policía Johan: ¿sabes dónde está Pablo?, quiero hablar con él

Mittens: no puedo decirte

Policía Johan: momento… /mire su collar y la placa de este/ ¿eres mascota de Pablo?

"todos se quedan mirando aterrados"

Policía 1: Creí que eras mascota de Penny

Policía Johan: lobo, ¿tú también eres mascota de Pablo?

Pablo TAZM: así es

Policía 6: ¿son pareja y Pablo no lo sabe?

"De nuevo Pablo Zero Mittens y Mittens quedan sonrojados"

Policía Johan: ya déjalos en paz, /cargué a Mittens y la inspeccioné/ no estás embarazada gatita

Pablo TAZM: hey déjala

Policía Johan: ok, ok /deje a Mittens junto al lobo/

Policía 1: ¿cuál es tu nombre lobo?

Pablo TAZM: (piensa un nombre, piensa, piensa)

Mittens: yo me llamo Mittens

Policía 4: ya se llevaron los restos para la morgue

Policía 1: excelente

Pablo TAZM: me llamo Zero 2

Policía 1: ¿por qué el dos?

Pablo TAZM: es porque Pablo tiene otro lobo, yo soy la mezcla entre ese lobo y un gato

Policía 1: interesante

Policía Johan: ¿Pablo mezcla ADN?

Pablo TAZM: la verdad soy el único

Policía 3: ya debemos irnos

Pablo TAZM: adiós a todos, ¿dónde mantienen?

Policía 1: en la comisaría por supuesto, pero dile a Pablo que nunca vaya ahí, pues ahí está el jefe mayor, él si quiere arrestarlo, pues el alcalde le dará una gran cantidad de dinero

Mittens: adiós a todos

Policía Johan: cuando tengan sus hijos me avisan

"Pablo Zero Mittens y Mittens se quedan mirándose sonrojados por unos segundos XD"

Mittens: nunca oímos eso /decía con los ojos abiertos mirando al frente/

Pablo TAZM: de acuerdo /decía con los ojos abiertos mirando al frente/

=habitación de Pablo=

Mittens: /estaba quedándome dormida sobre Pablo/

Pablo TA: que duermas mi preciosa, que descanses Zero

Zero: que tengas buena noche /decía acostado a un lado de Pablo/

=al día siguiente=

=martes 9:00 a.m.=

=edificio de la mafia=

Mittens TA: /traía puesto un traje de agente secreto, estaba en los ductos de ventilación/ Pablo, me acerco al objetivo

Pablo TA desde el centro de misión: bien hecho, sigue así /decía desde el cuartel/

Mittens: ¿cómo supiste que aquí se escondían estos miembros de la mafia?

Pablo TA desde el centro de misión: tengo mis contactos Mittens, ahora estás justo sobre el jefe, escucha lo que dicen, pero ten mucho cuidado, estoy fuera de alcance tuyo, estoy en una misión de alto riesgo, en Nueva York, donde quedaba la otra base, estoy construyendo un pequeño cuartel, mientras tanto, el cuartel detrás de la casa de Penny será todo tuyo, pero no puedes dejar que Bolt y los demás se enteren o te vean

Mittens: está bien /me asomé por una ventila, veía varios hombres hablando/

Hombre formal: la liebre irá por detrás de la alcaldía, destructor irá por el lado izquierdo, puntería fija irá por el lado derecho, yo por el frente estaré mezclándome con la multitud, junto a los policías falsos José y Adolfo, ¿alguna duda?

Destructor: /levanté la mano/ ¿por qué hay un gato en la ventila?

Hombre formal: /miré el gato en la ventila/ déjalo

Mittens: /me oculté/ Pablo, ¿estás ahí?, creo que…

"destructor se aferra a los ductos y comienza a romperlos"

Destructor: ven aquí gatito

Mittens: me descubrieron /empecé a correr/

Destructor: /la seguía/

Pablo TA desde el centro de operaciones: Mittens corre, te enviaré refuerzos, usa tus armas

Mittens: /con mis garras le hice una cortadura en la mano del hombre, causando que este soltara la ventila y callera/ sí

Hombre formal: estás destruyendo todo

Destructor: pero señor, ese gato tenía una especie de cámara siguiéndola

Hombre formal: creo que me estás mintiendo

Mittens: /me caí por una ventila que no tenía tapa/ ¡aaaa! /caí parada/ genial /miré a los hombres/ estoy perdida

LTDF en la cámara flotante: creo que sería buen momento para correr

Mittens: /empecé a correr/

Hombre formal: es muy rápida, atrápenla

Destructor: ahí voy

Mittens: /me rodearon/ no me obliguen a usar mis garras

Hombre formal: no sé qué haces aquí, pero lo descubriremos

Mittens: /saqué mi mini arma, la que Pablo había hecho para mí/ toma esto

Hombre formal: una pequeña armita, ¿qué hará?, ¿disparme agua?

Mittens: /disparé dándole en un ojo/ ahí tienes

Hombre Formal: ¡a!, ¡mi ojo!

Destructor: te aré puré

Águila: /entré rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana, active las armas de mis alas y le disparé al hombre que atacaba a Mittens, luego agarré a esta con mis garras sin lastimarla y salí con ella de ahí/

=en el techo del edificio donde estaba el águila en la noche anterior=

Águila: /deje a Mittens/ ¿estás bien?

Mittens: /tenía mucho miedo/ perdona todo lo que le hice a tus parecidos, te juro que solo lo hacía por sobrevivir

Águila: ¿a qué te refieres? /preguntaba preocupado/

Mittens: por favor no me lastimes, sé que le hice daño a unas palomas un tiempo, pero ten piedad

Águila: no voy a hacerte daño Mittens

Mittens: ¿fue Saúl verdad?

Águila: bien, creo que debo aclararte algo, yo soy una de las mascotas de Pablo

Mittens: /me tranquilicé/ ¿qué?

Águila: ¿por qué tanto miedo?

Mittens: es que les temo a las aves grandes como tú

Águila: jajaja, ya enserio

Mittens: hay algo raro en tu ojo izquierdo…

Águila: desactivar el ojo biónico, ahora sí, Pablo me ha enviado ayudarte

Mittens: ¿eres mi refuerzo?

Águila: algo así, mi nombre es Átomo

Mittens: bueno, ya sabes mi nombre

Átomo: no hay porque tener tanto miedo

Mittens: es que… ya te lo dije, una vez Saúl me engañó, me dijo que había una familia en un picnic y fui, pero un águila me ataco, un cazador lo mató por suerte

Átomo: bueno, yo no soy así, soy bueno si eres bueno y malo si eres malo

Mittens: ok

Átomo: perdón que empezamos con la pata izquierda, ¿tienes la grabación?

Mittens: /saqué la cámara de seguimiento que Pablo programó/ aquí está

LTDF en la cámara: hola Átomo, un gusto volver a verte, ¿cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

Átomo: ¿Cuáles vacaciones?

LTDF en la cámara: cierto, preferiste seguir ayudando a Pablo

Átomo: Pablo me salvó la vida hace poco

Mittens: ¿hace cuánto?

Átomo: hace aproximadamente cuando estabas con él en Nueva York

Mittens: ¿por qué Pablo nunca me habló de ti?

Átomo: nunca lo hizo, se supone que… está bien, no soy tu refuerzo, pero LTDF me comunicó que necesitabas ayuda urgente

Mittens: ¿entonces quién es mi refuerzo?

=en el edificio de la mafia=

Bolt Black: /había matado a los guardias y destruí la puerta/ hola señores, ¿quién quiere morir primero?, pero antes díganme… ¿dónde está Mittens? /decía enojado/

Liebre: ¿acaba de hablar ese perro?

Puntería fija: creo que sí

Hombre formal: o no, la gata asquerosa se fue

Destructor: y su ayudante me dejó casi muerto /decía muy dolorosamente/

Bolt Black: los acabaré a todos por hacerle daño a Mittens…

IDV de BB: ametralladoras activadas

=con Mittens y Átomo=

Mittens: ¿escuchas eso?

Átomo: así es, creo que es sistema inteligente canino 002

Mittens: ¿qué?

Átomo: nombrado Bolt Black

Mittens: aaaa, interesante… por casualidad… ¿te parezco linda?

Continuará… no olviden sus reviews por favor XD


	12. Capítulo 12: ¿?

Capítulo 12: ¿?

Átomo: la verdad sí

Mittens: genial, lo que faltaba /decía irónica/

Átomo: /cargué a Mittens y despegué/ ahora vamos a la base

Mittens: no vayas a soltarme

Átomo: eso nunca

=al frente de la alcaldía, la cual quedaba a 3 calles de ahí=

Alcalde: /ordené que soltaran el gran cartel con el anuncio de Pablo el más buscado de esta ciudad/ este, señores, es un asesino despiadado, si alguien tiene información de su paradero, avísame o será arrestado

"Un hombre en el publico levantó la mano"

Alcalde: /señalé al hombre/ diga...

Hombre que levantó la mano: está detrás de usted

Alcalde: /voltee/ ¡a!

Pablo TA: /tenía activado el casco, había adormecido a los escoltas/ ¿me buscabas?, pues me encontraste

Alcalde: por favor no me hagas daño

Pablo TA: /agarré al alcalde de la camisa y lo levanté/ tú quieres verme muerto

"Habían varios policías apuntándole a Pablo"

Policía: arriba las manos, deja al alcalde y nadie saldrá herido

"Todo el publico miraba aterrado y los de las noticias grababan todo con mucho temor"

=casa de Penny, sala=

Rhino: ¿pero qué está haciendo?, Penny, el chico que te gusta intenta matar al alcalde

Penny: /me levanté de la mesa y corrí frente al tv/ no puedo creerlo, se salió de control

Bolt Dark: hasta aquí llega mi plan para que sean pareja

Fiona: ¿qué harás Penny?

Blaze: sí, ¿qué harás?

"Por la ventana abierta entra Bolt Black"

Bolt Black: intercepté una transmisión de la noticias, Pablo está loco

M.P: hija, ¿qué es lo que pasa? /decía saliendo de la cocina al oír tanto ruido/

Penny: hay un loco que debo detener

Bolt 2: pero... ¿Qué harás sin tu traje?

Penny: haré que Pablo entre en razón

Bolt: yo te acompaño, quiero ver a Mittens

Boltster: yo también voy

Blaze: de ningún modo, te quedarás con tu familia

Boltster: está bien

"Bolt y Penny salen de casa y se dirigen a la alcaldía"

=alcaldía=

=martes 10:30 a.m.=

Policía Johan: /apunté a Pablo/ Suéltalo

LTDF en Pablo: el núcleo de carga negativa rojo ha sido activado

Pablo TA: /saqué un arma y le disparé al alcalde/ (¿qué hice?) /salí corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad/

Policía 1: a por él, guao, si que corre rápido

Policía 2: ¿correr?, este chico va volando

Escolta 1: el alcalde, ha muerto, deben seguir a el asesino

"Todos miraban atónitos"

Camarógrafo: guao

Reportero de noticias: dime que grabáste eso

Camarógrafo: así es

Reportero: estamos transmitiendo en vivo, en el lugar de unos traumántes acontecimientos, han matado al alcalde de nuestra ciudad, nada màs y nada menos que Pablo, pues según mi opinión, Pablo le guardaba rencor al alcalde por ponerlo en el mural de los más buscados

"Una ambulancia llega y los médicos se bajan a inspeccionar"

Médico 1: esto es extraño, la bala nunca la había visto, ¿qué dice agente?

Policía 3: /examine la bala/ la examinaremos y...

"La bala se desintegra"

Policía 3: es algo nunca antes visto, ¿a dónde se fue?

Médico 2: /miré una extraña sustancia en la herida donde entró la bala/ ¿qué es esto?

Policía 2: /me acerqué a ver/ parece, una tinta, esta emite un extraño color, desapareció

Médico 1: ya está muerto, que raro, esta herida no es nada profunda, esto parece... "Pablo llega y con una extraña arma desintegra a alcalde, sin para de correr seguido por 11 policías"

Médico 2: hasta ahí llegaron las pistas

=al llegar las 12:01 p.m.=

=base de Pablo detrás de la casa de Penny=

Mittens: /entré por el pasadizo secreto que se habría con contraseña/ bien ya tenemos bastante información /decía caminando por un pasillo de la base, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina/

Átomo: /caminaba a un lado de Mittens/ ¿sabes cocinar?, porque creo que no hay comida

Mittens: yo puedo oler algo /decía cerca del mesón, di un salto a este/

Átomo: /vole hasta el mesón/ hey, mira eso allá /señalé dos platos con comida/

Mittens: /miré hacia donde Átomo me decía/ creo que ya nos dejó servido /decía empezando a comer/

Átomo: /comía/ como me encanta esto, ¿tienes idea de qué sea?

Mittens: no, pero sabe delicioso y algo tibio

Átomo: ahora a descansar /salí volando a mi cuarto/

Mittens: espera, quiero hablar contigo, preguntarte desde cuándo estás aquí...

"Ya se había ido"

Mittens: /terminé de comer y seguí a Átomo/ Átomo, espera

=habitación de Átomo=

Átomo: Mittens, ¿qué quieres?

Mittens: cuentame de ti

Átomo: lo siento amiga, es confidencial

Mittens: ¿amiga?

LTDF en el alto parlante: Mittens, Átomo, tienen una misión

Mittens: ¿tenemos?

Átomo: así parece /agarré a Mittens y volé hasta el área de misiones/

=Martes, 12:10 a.m.=

Mittens: /estaba nerviosa/ no me levantes así desprevenida

Átomo: perdón, ahora, LTDF, ¿cuál es la misión?

"La pantalla que tenían en frente se enciende, en esta aparece Pablo"

=en pantalla=

Pablo TAZ: hola, Mittens, no te presenté a Átomo antes, pues estaba aparentemente de vacaciones, me dió mucha información, como del escondite de la mafia /empezaba a activarse el modo bestia/ Mittens, no tengo mucho tiempo, soy una bomba de tiempo, estoy fuera de tu alcance, no estas sola, tienes a Átomo y a Bolt Black, deben destruir la mafia de esta ciudad, Átomo sabe la ubicación de 4 lugares más, no te preocupes por mí, suerte.

=fin de la transmisión=

"La pantalla se apaga"

Átomo: esto será divertido, ¿estás lista?

Mittens: LTDF, dame el traje espía por favor

LTDF: concedido

Átomo: /agarré a Mittens y despegué por la puerta para vehículos/

"Una compuerta se abre en el suelo del jardín por el que Átomo y Mittens salen"

=norte de la ciudad, edificio abandonado=

Mittens: /trepaba por la ventana, el traje me cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, en las patas active una especie de imán que atraía distintos objetos, madera, acero, plástico, etc/ Átomo, ¿qué haces?

Átomo: /tengo un ojo mecánico que puedo volver normal, este tiene varias funciones, estaba usando la mirada láser para cortar uno de los vidrios, luego cogí a Mittens y entré al lugar, estábamos ahora caminando por el techo, iba agarrado a Mittens/ espero no te incomodes

Mittens: no te preocupes /llegué a un gran palo de madera, del cual mirábamos todo el lugar/

=en el suelo=

"Había un grupo de hombres esperando a el jefe"

Hombre 1: tarda un poco

Hombre 2: sean pacientes

"En ese momento Pablo en modo furia entra y acaba con todo, Mittens y Átomo salen, luego el edificio se va abajo, Mittens y Átomo estaban en frente de este en el aire, Penny llega con Bolt en el avión, Pablo se lanza contra este, Penny se asusta y lo eleva, a 50 metros de altura Pablo daña este, empieza a golpear la parte de encima del avión, Penny le da un giro de 90 grados haciendo que este queda vertical, Pablo cae y se desactiva su modo furia"

Pablo TA: au

IDV de Pablo: escudos al 22%

Pablo TA: /vi un metro que se acercaba/ o no

Conductor del metro: ¡ayuda el vehículo se salió de control!

Pablo TA: /me puse en posición para parar el metro, antes de que se estrellara contra una gran piedra que había caído de la montaña/ vivi una buena vida, multiplicar por dos...

"Pablo es estrellado, logra reducir la velocidad de este, pero es comprimido entre la piedra y el metro, su interior colapsa, de su pecho y abdomen brota gran cantidad de sangre, se puedo ver su núcleo positivo juntarse con el otro"

Pablo TA: ¡todos salgan del metro!

Conductor: /me acerqué a ver/ por diós, te traeré ayuda

Pablo TA: no hay tiempo, salgan de aquí, toma esto /le pase una memoria USB/ pasasela al nuevo alcalde

Alcalde: /estaba acercándome/ ¿te refieres a mi?

Pablo TA: sí, mate al otro alcalde porque tenía un malvado plan, pretendía iniciar una guerra, toda la evidencia está en la memoria, debes hacer lo mejor por esta ciudad, ahora corre, soy una bomba nuclear

Escolta: /estaba a un lado del nuevo Alcalde/ vamos Alcalde

Escolta 2: rápido

Pablo TA: les deseo suerte, pronto les llegará un regalo de mi parte, se que harán de esta ciudad un lugar mejor, tengo alguien que se encargará de acabar con todos los delincuentes de esta ciudad, es una gata, si un día la ven, tiene un collar con talismanes en él, se llama Mittens /me apague temporalmente para no estallar/

Alcalde: entendido, gracias héroe, me salváste la vida /guardé la memoria en mi maletín/

Conductor: gracias Pablo, espero que tu legado siga

Pablo TA: nos volveremos a ver, lo sé, ¡aaaa!, Vete, siento que los dos núcleos no aguantan más

Conductor: me llamo Alex

Pablo TA: suerte

"Todos se van, el metro lo dejan ahí, ya que al estrellarse con Pablo sufre un apagón el cual tardaría mucho en reiniciarce"

LTDF en Pablo: moriremos

Mittens: /me bajaba Átomo/ ¡Pablo! /corrí junto a él/ ¿qué te pasó?, ¡sangre por todas partes!

Pablo TA: Mittens, escucha...

Átomo: Pablo, ¿te recuperarás?

Pablo TA: no lo se /decía casi sin alientos/ Átomo: no puedes morir /decía muy preocupado/ me salváste la vida, te debo ese favor

Pablo TA: no, ya eres libre /le arranqué el anillo de prisión que le había puesto en la pata derecha, era para que no se alejara de mi posición, en caso de que fuera capturado y fue al comienzo que Átomo me tenía miedo, pues a todos los humanos, así que le había puesto el anillo para que no se escapara/ perdón por no quitártelo antes, pensé que quizás te ibas a escapar antes de curarte

Átomo: pensé escapar en dos ocasiones, pues había conocido a una hermosa águila, quise escapar con ella, pero luego ella se me perdió, intenté buscarla pero estaba lejos del alcance, el anillo se activo y no pude alejarme más

Pablo TA: no intentaste escapar, solo seguías tu sueño, ahora, ¡aaaa!, El núcleo negativo se sale de control

IDV de Pablo: entrando en control temporal, muerte en 10 minutos aproximadamente

Pablo TA: no tengo mucho tiempo, Átomo... Eres libre, ve hacia donde te lleve el viento, vuela, vuela, Mittens, eres el ser más inteligente de la tierra, sabes todo lo que sé, ten cuidado, tu eres mi tesoro más preciado, te quiero mucho Mittens

Mittens: /le di un beso en la mejilla a Pablo/ yo también te quiero

Pablo TA: me siento fuerte

IDV de Pablo: energía al 100%, daños irreparables, 90% de los tejidos celulares están muertos, falta un 80% de sangre, ambos núcleos se empiezan a desconectar, el corazón late muy despacio, la vida se acaba

Mittens: no /lloraba/ esto no puede estar pasando, no puedes morir

Pablo TA: salva los núcleos, si se quedan dentro de mí, se auto destruirá lo que quedará de mí, no dejes que caigan en manos equivocadas, menos el núcleo negativo, Mittens, tendrás acceso a toda la base, cuídala, te amo Mittens, pero no es amor de parejas

Mittens: /estaba sobre el capó del metro/ no, hay algo que pueda hacer, Bolt Black

LTDF en Pablo: Mittens tiene acceso a toda la base, Bolt Black estará contigo Mittens, Blaze se ha ido, Bolt Black me envió un vídeo de su ida, se fue a otra dimensión, junto con Fiona y Bolt Dark

Mittens: ¿por qué se fueron?

LTDF en Pablo: porque querían ver la otra dimensión

Pablo TA: Zero y Bolt Black estarán contigo

Mittens: no quiero tener a Zero cerca de mi, me molesta mucho

Pablo TA: jajaja, no tendrás problemas con él, adiós, adiós a todos, Mittens, dile a Penny que la amo, pero que mi núcleo negativo me lo impedía

Mittens: ¿cómo Bolt Black con Bolt?

Pablo TA: si, ¡aaaa!, salgan de aquí ahora, Mittens no, quítame los núcleos ahora

IDV de Pablo: los núcleos están demasiado cerca, si se juntan van a estallar

Mittens: pero...

Pablo TA: /besé a Mittens/ ahora, adiós Mittens

Mittens: guao, eso... Se sintió fuerte, me siento fuerte /retiré los núcleos/ Pablo, tus ojos dejaron de brillar y... Ya no estás, ¿por qué me dejaste?, cumpliré lo que iniciaste, acabaré con el mal del mundo, te lo juro

Átomo: vamos Mittens /decía cubriéndola con un ala/

Mittens: /puse mi pata sobre el pecho destrozado de Pablo/ todo está destruido

"La cabina estaba con manchas de sangre y circuitos dañados"

Mittens: /abrí una tapa en la cabeza de Pablo, saqué su disco duro/ esta algo pesado

Átomo: no puedo llevarte a la base con eso

Mittens: tu no, pero el auto de Pablo sí /oprimí un botón en mi reloj/ ya está

"Llega el auto de Pablo, Mittens y Átomo entran, Mittens enciende el auto y se va a la base, al momento de irsen llega Penny y Bolt caminando, ya que el avión se había destruido"

Penny: /miraba un rastreador de energía que Bolt 2 me había prestado/ está aquí cerca, quizás dentro del metro, que raro, la señal se hace cada vez más débil y... /miré en frente y quedé sorprendidamente atónita/ Pablo, no puede ser /decía rompiendo en llanto/ ¿cómo te pasó esto?

Bolt: está... /me puse muy triste/ muerto...

Penny: no, no puede estar muerto /decía abrazando el ensangrentado y blando cuerpo de Pablo/ te juro que cambiaré mi actitud, te dejaré matar a los criminales que quieras

"Una voz se escucha cerca"

Voz: Penny, estoy bien, te amo, sé lo que sientes por Bolt 2, lo quieres mucho, al igual que yo a Mittens, ¿quieres ser mi pareja por toda la eternidad?

Penny: /levanté la mirada y miré atrás/ ¿Pablo?, Bolt, ¿dijiste algo?

Bolt: /levanté la cabeza/ no, ¿por qué?

Penny: escuché una voz parecida a la de Pablo

Bolt: eso es otra prueba de que estás loca por él Penny

Penny: tienes razón /me alejé de Pablo junto a Bolt, quien me llevó volando a casa/

=martes 2:00 p.m.=

¿Continuará?...


	13. Capítulo 13: todos unidos, miembros p

Capítulo 13: todos unidos, miembros perdidos, nuevos aliados

=parte de atrás de la casa de Penny=

=martes 6:00 p.m.=

"Todos estaban en silencio, Penny, Bolt, Mittens, Boltster y Rhino estaban en la sala de la casa, Bolt 2, Zero y Átomo en la parte trasera de la casa, el cielo estaba nublado, habían relámpagos y truenos"

Átomo: se fue amigos, se ha ido

Bolt 2: /lloraba/ ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, le debo tantas cosas que hiso por mí

Zero: yo tampoco

Átomo: me salvó la vida, nunca pude devolverle ese favor

Zero: ¿por qué Pablo nunca nos habló de ti Átomo?

Átomo: yo le ayudaba en cubierto, luego de que me salvara la vida… /vi que Penny y los demás se acercaban, salí volando y me posé sobre el techo del granero, no quería que los demás me vieran/

Penny: /aún seguía llorando/ ¿quién se llevó el cuerpo de Pablo?

Bolt: Penny… no llores más /decía lamiéndole las lágrimas/

Penny: está bien Bolt, te quiero, siempre serás mi gran amigo /abracé a Bolt/

Bolt: /miré a Mittens/ te dije que Penny me amaba

Mittens: jajaja, hay mi tierno orejón /fui con Bolt y lo besé/ yo te amo más

Zero: ¿el cuerpo de Pablo no está?

Átomo: (recibo datos, ¿de quién?) son letras, ¿sigue tu sueños?

Penny: /escuché algo y miré hacia el granero, vi un hermoso águila real/ guao miren esa ave

Boltster: cuidado, Pablo me dijo que era… un ave de presa

Mittens: guao, sí que sabes mi pequeño orejón /abracé a mi hijo/ ven Bolt

Bolt: /abracé a Boltster y Mittens/ que gran familia tengo, no puedo creer que mi gatita preciosa y mi hijo sepan más que yo

Mittens: hay Bolt, jajaja

Penny: /estaba en el techo, silenciosamente me dirigía al águila/

Átomo: /me moví, estaba en el césped/ no lo creo Penny

Penny: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Zero: jajaja

Bolt 2: ya dile quién eres Átomo

Átomo: /fui con Penny y me posé sobre su hombre izquierdo/ amiga, yo soy otra de las mascotas de tu querido, muy amado amigo tuyo

Penny: guao /acaricié a Átomo/ eres tan lindo

Átomo: guao, no puedo creer que Pablo enserio no te ha dicho lo mucho que te ama

Penny: ¿me ama en serio?

Átomo: así es chica

Penny: /baje al césped con los demás/ es un águila tan linda

Átomo: Pablo me dijo que eras muy cariñosa, extremadamente cariñosa

Penny: pues sí, me encantan los animales, ¿qué puedo decir?

Bolt Black: /salí del granero/ hola a todos

"todos saludan a Bolt Black"

Bolt Black: Mittens, tu siguiente misión está lista, será a las 1:00 a.m.

Mittens: entendido /dije seria/ dime que pudiste activar mi modo de vuelo

Bolt Black: ya estaba activado

Mittens: genial

Bolt: Mittens… ¿te vas otra vez?

Mittens: claro que no, solo es una misión, soy dura como el titanio, enserio, es otro compuesto de mis huesos

Penny: guao, ¿puedo ayudar?

Átomo: Lo siento chica, pero no tienes el equipo necesario

Penny: por favor

Átomo: jajaja, no

Penny: /abracé a Átomo/ por favor

Átomo: eres tan tierna, jajaja, no

Penny: /iba a besar a Átomo, eso fingía/

Átomo: ok, ok, ok, ya

Penny: ¿entonces iré?

Átomo: no /salí volando al techo del granero/ nunca

Penny: te cortaré las plumas de las alas

Átomo: nunca podrás

Penny: Mittens por favor

Mittens: Átomo, ven acá

Átomo: /baje junto a Mittens/ ¿qué quieres?

Penny: momento… ¿por qué a Mittens le hace caso?

Átomo: porque… sí

Mittens: me ama también, eso es

Penny: ¿qué?

Átomo: no

Bolt Black: no tiene la culpa de ser tan linda /susurré/

"Todos miran a Bolt Black"

Bolt Black: /me sonrojé/ ¿lo dije en voz alta?

Penny: si

Mittens: que locura, y yo que le tengo miedo a Átomo

Átomo: ¿qué?, ¿por qué?

Mittens: es porque eres más grande que yo

Átomo: así es gatita

Mittens: mejor paramos de hablar antes que termines besándome

Penny: jajaja

Bolt 2: Átomo, no me quitarás a mi preciosa gatita

Átomo: apuesto que sí…

"todos se quedan mirando a Bolt 2 y Átomo"

Átomo: digo, es toda tuya Bolt 2

Rhino: que locura, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

Átomo: /agarré al hámster y me lo iba a comer/

Penny: ¡suéltalo!

Mittens: Átomo, hablo en serio

Átomo: /solté al hámster/

Rhino: vi pasar toda mi vida frente a mis ojos, eso fue raro

Penny: jajaja

Mittens: jajaja

Bolt: jajaja

Rhino: hey ya

CiberPablo: /me tele transporté frente a ellos/ Mittens, el núcleo negativo ya está en cuarentena, ¿algo más?

Penny: /corrí a abrazar a Pablo, pero me estrellé con algo duro/ au, eres un hueso duro Pablo, te amo, yo sé que tú a mi…

CiberPablo: me confundes, yo soy Ciberpablo

LTDF en Ciberpablo: sistema mecánico de alta tecnología, diseñado como herramienta para Mittens, este es una copia de Pablo, solo que sin emociones o sentimientos, completamente tecnología, 0% humano

Penny: /me alejé de él/ perdón… /decía desilusionada/

Mittens: Penny, yo también quiero mucho a Pablo, pero hay que seguir sin él, no sé por qué me dijo que siempre estaría junto a mí, si murió /por mis mejillas caían lágrimas/ me dijo que pase lo que pase, siempre lo tendría a mi…

Bolt: /abracé a Mittens/ tranquila Mittens, me tienes a mí, yo te daré todo el amor que quieras y algo más

Bolt Black: ¿te refieres a placer?

Bolt: /me sonrojé/ ¿aún sabes qué pienso?

Bolt Black: así es

Mittens: que locura no

Penny: jajaja

Boltster: tío Rhino, ya va a empezar la película de Zombies

Rhino: claro, the walking dead

"Rhino y Boltster van a la casa a ver la película"

Bolt 2: ¿sabían que mañana es Halloween?

Penny: claro, sin mi traje no puedo producir un disfraz

Bolt Black: pero yo sí, te ayudaré con eso

Bolt 2: yo tengo listo el mío

Átomo: yo… no lo sabía

Mittens: creí que Pablo te había enseñado todo

Átomo: creo que se le olvidó esa parte

Bolt: Mittens… sobre lo del…

Mittens: más tarde

Penny: ¿qué?

Zero: /di un maullido/

Penny: guao, eso sonó hermoso, hazlo de nuevo

Zero: /volví a maullar/

Penny: /abracé a Zero/ los quiero a todos

"Todos se dan un abrazo"

Bolt 2: ¿qué van a hacer más tarde Bolt y Mittens?

Mittens: cállate

Bolt 2: ok preciosa, no te enojes

"Una loba de ojos azules, pelo plateado y grandes colmillos, se acerca arrastrando el cuerpo de Pablo"

Loba: /vi que me observaban y me oculté dentro del granero/ (no los había visto)

Penny: ¿quién era ese?

Átomo: dirás esa loba

Zero: ¿loba?

Bolt 2: yo creí que era un perro

Mittens: amiga, ya te vieron

Loba: /salí/ Átomo me pidió que lo trajera hasta acá, un cazador casi me mata, oí un disparo fuerte, miré atrás y vi que el cazador estaba muerto, luego seguí

Penny: otra mascota de Pablo supongo…

Átomo: una gran amiga

Loba: /me acerqué a Átomo/ quizás algo más pajarito

Penny: momento, momento, momento, ¿son pareja? /decía confundida/

Átomo: jajaja, descúbrelo

Loba: jajaja

Bolt: /me acerqué a Zero y le di un suave codazo en la pata/ ¿linda he? /le susurré/

Zero: si /decía mirándola/

Mittens: /estaba junto a Bolt/ jajaja, que lindo

Zero: me están poniendo nervioso

Loba: /me acerqué al Lobo/ Pablo no me habló de ti

Zero: a mí no me habló de ti

Loba: bien mi nombre es Jenny

Zero: yo soy Zero

Penny: una pareja más

Zero: ¿qué?

Jenny: ¿tú eres Penny?

Penny: así es

Jenny: jajaja, Pablo me dijo que estaba loco por ti

Penny: si, lo sé

Bolt 2: ahora a celebrar el cumpleaños de Penny /dice dedicándole una sonrisa/

Penny: /abracé a Bolt 2/ gracias

Auto de Penny: /salí del granero y me estacioné frente a Penny/ Bienvenida Penny

Penny: ¡mi auto!, gracias a… /me puse triste/ Pablo…

Jenny: no te preocupes por él, en serio

Penny: ¿qué no me preocupe?, está… está muerto /rompí en llanto/

Voz: no es cierto, estoy en tu corazón, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, te amo

Penny: ¿Pablo? /voltee a ver, pero no estaba ahí/

Mittens: ¿te encuentras bien?

Penny: ¡Pablo está vivo!

Mittens. ¿En serio?

Zero: ¿dónde está?

Penny: me dijo que estaba en mi corazón

Mittens: de hecho está aquí /saqué el disco duro de Pablo/ aquí esta cada momento de su vida

Penny: pero… me susurró que me amaba

Bolt: estás alucinando Penny, solo disfruta su regalo, es lo que él hubiera querido

Penny: lo que él hubiera querido, es que nos encargáramos de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, juntos, familia

"Todos se dan un abrazo"

Bolt: Jenny, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Pablo?

Jenny: todo empezó un día en el que un grupo de cazadores mato a mi familia, tenía…

Zero: 3 años

Jenny: ¿qué?

Zero: /mire a los ojos a Jenny y luego le di un profundo abrazo/ hermana…

"todos se quedan mirando"

Jenny: /mire detenidamente a Zero/ eres tú, te recuerdo, nuestros padres nos dijeron que corriéramos bien lejos, así fue, estuvimos 2 años sin rumbo, luego a ti te atraparon

Zero: me llevaron a un refugio, duré unos pocos días, maullaba todas las noches, Pablo entro en el refugio y me sacó, al principio le tenía miedo, tenía en ese entonces 4 años, pero él se ganó mi confianza, le dije que tenía que ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana, pero él, él estaba loco matando criminales, me desilusioné y decidí dejarlo para buscarte Jenny, ¿desde cuándo te llamas Jenny?

Jenny: Pablo me puso ese nombre, me consiente mucho

Mittens: ese es mi puesto /decía juguetona/

Jenny: jajaja, en fin, en un bosque, Pablo me encontró, al principio lo ataqué, logré herirlo, pero él luego me adormeció con un gas, cuando me desperté estaba en una jaula, era la base de Nueva York, ahí se encariñó de mí, al pasar un tiempo, luego llegó con Mittens, en las noches de esa semana que estuvo, me enseñaba muchas cosas, luego el detuvo el tiempo, me conocí con Mittens y construimos la base acá, un día me presentó a Átomo, pero me dijo que no le dijera a Mittens de él, pues Átomo me decía que era muy linda y un poco de cosas más /miré a Átomo/

Átomo: /me sonrojé/

Mittens: Átomo, ¿cuál de las dos te parece más linda?

Átomo: ambas por igual son tiernas

Mittens: está como Pablo con Penny y yo

Penny: jajaja, ¿qué?

Mittens: lo que escuchaste

Penny: que locura

Bolt 2: y yo sigo solo, deseando que una linda chica me ame

Mittens: lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometida

Jenny: ni siquiera me mires

Bolt 2: ok, ok

Penny: yo te daré afecto Bolt 2 /lo abracé/

Bolt 2: gracias Penny /decía contento moviendo mi cola/

Bolt: que lindos momentos

Mittens: un minuto, ¿cómo es que Pablo estuvo con Jenny tanto tiempo si estaba aquí en Hollywood?

Bolt Black: será un misterio

Jenny: se multiplica

Penny: ¡eso quiere decir que sigue vivo!

Zero: pero ¿dónde?, ¿alguien de nosotros conoció una mascota de Pablo que no haya mencionado?

Mittens: de hecho yo

"Todos miran a Mittens"

Bolt: ¿quién es?

Bolt Black: dinos linda

Mittens: ¿linda?, ¿te parezco muy linda?

Bolt Black: lo siento Bolt, creo que me enamoré

Bolt: eres mi consciencia, jajaja

Bolt 2: yo también quiero a Mittens

Átomo: y yo

"se abre un portal del tiempo"

Tigresa dientes de sable: au, espero Pablo no se enoje conmigo

"Todos se quedan mirando a la dientes de sable"

Penny: ahí está la otra mascota de Pablo

Bolt: es hermosa

Mittens: ¡Bolt!

Bolt: perdón, no te pongas así

Penny: jajaja

"el portal seguía vierto, de este una mano agarra a la tigresa de un collar que traía puesto, parecido al de Mittens"

Tigresa: o no

"La tigresa entra al portal y este se cierra"

Penny: ¿muy linda la gatita Bolt?

Bolt: /me sonrojé/ no, claro que no

Mittens: /miraba a Bolt celosa/ enserio Bolt

Bolt: perdón, es que

Mittens: se cancela lo que íbamos a hacer

Bolt: es que yo…

Mittens: no Bolt

Bolt: pero…

Mittens: sin peros

Bolt 2: jajaja, a mí también me pareció bonita, más grande que yo, pero hermosa

Mittens: Bolt 2, ¿a cuántas chicas le has dicho que las amas?

Bolt 2: solo a ti

Mittens: ¿qué hay de Penny, Fiona, Blaze y Jenny?

Bolt 2: solo a ti, te lo juro amor

Mittens: no me llames amor, ves una chica y te enamoras de ella en ese momento

Penny: jajaja, Mittens regaña a Bolt 2

Bolt 2: voy a cambiar enserio, solo digo eso para ver si te sientes celosa

Mittens: eso es diferente, lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo ser tu pareja

Bolt: así es hermano, esta hermosura es toda mía /decía abrazando a Mittens/

Penny: jajaja, son tan lindos, hacen una bonita pareja

Bolt: gracias

Mittens: gracias

Bolt 2: ok, ok, ok (debo dejar de decir que me parecen bonitas las chicas entonces)

Zero: creo que conoceremos luego a la tigresa, Pablo, ¿dónde estás?

Jenny: creo que murió /dije con la cabeza gacha/

Mittens: ya, Pablo me dijo que el pasado se olvida, el presente se vive y el futuro se planea

Penny: no podré olvidar a Pablo

Bolt: tienes que dejarlo ir, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer

Penny: momento… ¿por qué la tigresa dijo que espero que Pablo no se enoje conmigo?

Bolt Black: según mis datos, entonces debe estar vivo en este momento

Mittens: ya sé, lo repararé /traje el cuerpo de Pablo/ ¿me ayudan?

Bolt Black: tú eres la única que sabe todo lo que él sabía

Mittens: cierto, Ciberpablo, reparalo

Ciberpablo: imposible ejecutar operación

Auto de Penny: Penny súbete, Pablo me dejó programado para ir a dar un paseo por la galaxia

Penny: guao, ¿sabes dónde está?

Auto de Penny: está detrás de ti

Penny: /voltee a mirar/ no lo veo

Bolt Black Pablo: de hecho estoy muerto

"Todos se quedan mirando a Bolt Black quien acaba de hablar con la voz de Pablo"

Continuará… no olviden sus reviews :D


	14. Capítulo 14:el principio de una aventura

Capítulo 14: el principio de una aventura

Bolt Black: los engañe

Penny: ya basta /me acerqué a Bolt Black/ di que me amas con la voz de Pablo

Bolt: Penny, hay un cumpleaños que celebrar, voy por tu regalo /me dirigí al granero/

Penny: guao, que sorpresa, me pregunto qué será

Mittens: no lo sé

Bolt 2: yo también te tengo una sorpresa Penny

Penny: algo me dice que compiten por ser mi mascota favorita

Bolt 2: /me dirigí al cuartel para pensar en algo para darle/

Átomo: yo también tengo algo para ti, chica

Penny: ¿qué es?

Átomo: espera voy por él /salí volando, me posé sobre el techo del granero e hice una llamada/

Zero: Penny, te tengo un gran regalo /corrí hacia un grupo de árboles a la izquierda de la casa, vista desde el frente/

Penny: guao, que sorpresa

=en el granero=

Bolt: Pablo, Pablo, necesito un favor... /esperé unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta/ Pablo por favor se el parejo de Penny, solo por este día

Pablo: ¿cómo sabías que estaba vivo?

Bolt: ¡si!, lo supuse

Pablo: de acuerdo, seré el parejo de Penny por este día, pero luego me voy, tengo que recargarme, recargar el multiplicador, veras hace unas horas cuando me atropellaron, me multiplique por 2, la copia fue destruida

Bolt: gracias, ¿te molestaría meterte en una caja, la cual en volvería en papel regalo?

Pablo: guao, claro que sí, me muero por ver la sorpresa de Penny

Bolt: ¿tú la amas?

Pablo: si, pero me gusta jugar con ella

Bolt: ¿con jugar te refieres a hacer que ella te intente conquistar?

Pablo: exacto, ¿ya te apareaste con Mittens?

Bolt: /me sonrojé/ ella me dijo que más tarde

Pablo: no es verdad, lo que ella quiso decir fue que van hablar eso luego, hablar del amor que sienten entre ustedes

Bolt: a... Eso es diferente

Pablo: estuve ahí, ¿le darás placer a Mittens?

Bolt: bueno dije eso porque... bueno yo...

Pablo: sé que todos los animales quieren eso, te ayudaré a que sea tuya

Bolt: ¿tú por qué dices amar a Mittens?

Pablo: que ese amar tiene otro significado, como el amor entre tú y Penny

Bolt: a...

Pablo: /saqué una caja de mi tamaño entré en esta/ ya está, ahora decora la caja

Bolt: /decoré el regalo y lo saqué/ aquí está

Penny: /corrí a abrirlo/

Bolt: /me opuse/ espera

Penny: ¿qué? /me detuve frente al regalo/

Mittens: porque... Lo destaparás al final de tu fiesta, en la base de Pablo

"De la caja se escucha un sonido de operación"

Penny: ¿qué fue eso? /decía poniendo mi oreja contra la caja/

Mittens: /miré el radar de mi reloj/ (¡es Pablo!, pero... ¿qué hace ahí?)

"Detrás de todos, se abre en el césped una compuerta y se levanta todo para una fiesta, llegan la mamá de Penny y el tío, junto con sus amigos del barrio. Por falta de imaginación XD, adelantaré la fiesta. Los amigos se van muy contentos y Penny empieza a destapar regalos, le dan relojes de calidad, un reproductor, una memoria USB de 16 G. Llega a los regalos que le dieron sus mascotas"

Penny: /entré en el auto y había una pequeña pantalla que no vi antes, la cogí y esta se encendió/ ¿es un vídeo?

=pantalla=

Pablo TA: /estaba en la base detrás de la casa de Penny/ hola, solo te dejo esto para decirte, que sigo vivo, en tu corazón, quiera vivir por siempre a tu lado, tú eras mi único miedo, miedo a que no me amaras, pero me doy cuenta que me equivoqué, perdóname

=fin de reproducción del vídeo mensaje=

Pantalla: este mensaje se auto destruirá en 10 segundos

Penny: /mi expresión cambió, salí del auto/ esto va a estallar en...

Bolt: /lo destruí con mi mirada láser/ ya está

Penny: Pablo está vivo, me ama

Mittens: ¿es enserio?

Penny: si

Jenny: solo es una copia /examinaba al falso Pablo/

Penny: ¿qué significa?

Bolt: ¿una copia?

Mittens: este solo cumple órdenes

Penny: genial, mi propio Pablo, Pablo sígueme a todas partes, excepto al baño

Copia de Pablo: entendido

Mittens: momento... Si hay una copia, debe estar el original por aquí

Bolt: está a un lado de Penny

Penny: /abracé a alguien/ ¿eres tú?

Pablo TA: tú novio, solo por hoy

Penny: /lo besé/ genial, ahora quiero aventura

"Cinco minutos después"

=edificio de la mafia 2=

Penny Traje activo: /Bolt 2 me había dado un excelente traje, estaba dejando fuera de combate a varios hombres malos, armados, usaba unas ametralladoras que Zero me dio/ esto está de locos

Pablo TA: /estaba pegado al techo, caí de pie detrás de Penny, nos rodearon, active mis brazos armas/ ¿estás lista?

Penny TA: nací lista

"Antes de que ambos hicieran algo, Bolt entra destruyendo una pared, con Mittens siguiéndolo, Mittens disparaba rápidamente a los mafiosos, mientras Bolt les daba golpes mandándolos contra paredes, columnas y otros hombres"

Penny TA: guao, Mittens tiene su propia arma

Pablo TA: la diseñé para ella, otra cosa, soy el Pablo original, solo jugaba contigo

Penny TA: genial, ¿me amas de verdad?

Pablo TA: bueno yo... /vi que un grupo de 35 hombres entraron por una puerta, la cual se veía blindada y se cerró, empecé a dispararles en la cabeza/

Penny TA: /disparaba a todos en el los brazos y piernas con la intención de dejarlos vivos, pero Pablo y Mittens los mataban/ Pablo, Mittens, dejen de matar

"Ya era tarde, todos los malos estaban muertos"

Bolt: /me acerqué a Mittens/ Mittens... ¿Por qué los matas?

Mittens Traje espía: porque luego ellos tendrán la oportunidad de matarnos

Pablo TA: yo le enseñé eso /me acerqué a Bolt y Mittens/ eso es lo que toca hacer

Penny: /me acerqué a los otros/ ¿toca?

"Un hombre da un disparo el que impacta en Mittens"

Mittens: ¡a! /me caí/

Bolt: ¡Mittens!

Pablo TA: /corrí hacia el que disparó, use la energía del núcleo de antimateria para matarlo dolorosamente/ toma esto

Hombre: ¡aaaa!

Penny TA: suficiente

Pablo TA: /fui con Mittens/ se va, ¡se va!

Bolt: no, esto no puede estar pasando

Penny TA: /mire al hombre, tenía un disparo en la pierna/ esto es mi culpa, debí haberlo matado

Bolt: /abrazaba a Mittens/ Mittens, no me dejes /decía llorando/ por favor Pablo, tienes que hacer algo

Pablo TA: /puse mi oreja sobre el pecho de Mittens/ no respira

Bolt: ¡has algo ya!

Pablo TA: Mittens, tu puedes, activar adrenalina de Mittens

RDM: error de voz

Pablo TA: Bolt, bésala

Bolt: /besé a Mittens/ por favor mi gatita preciosa...

"En ese momento entra el científico"

Penny TA: el científico, Pablo, creí que lo habías matado /decía mirando seriamente a Pablo/

Pablo TA: ¡eso pasa cuando sigues tu consejo!

IDV de Pablo: alerta, alerta, irá detectada a alto nivel

Científico: /presioné un botón en mi control, este hiso que del piso saliera un vidrio blindado/ jajaja, debiste matarme, pero ahora es tarde, he creado armas destructivamente poderosas

Penny TA: Pablo, dale una paliza a este tipo /voltee a mirar donde estaba Pablo/ ¿a dónde se fue?

Átomo TA: /entré rompiendo una ventana/ hola a todos, me aburría estar en casa, así que vine a ayudar /me posé sobre el hombro de Penny/ hola chica, ¿cómo va tu cita con Pablo?

Penny TA: ¿era una cita?

Científico: ¡oigan!

Penny TA: espera que estemos hablando aquí

Científico: está bien

Bolt: /estaba ahora enojado/ voy a matarte loco científico /me lancé contra el vidrio, no conseguí romperlo del todo, luego de otro intento lo logré/ ahora si

Científico: /empecé a correr/ nunca salvarás a Mittens, si me sigues ella no tendrá un futuro, wajajaja

Bolt: /me detuve y volví con Mittens/ Mittens te amo, eres todo lo que tengo, no podré vivir sin ti...

Penny TA: está muerta /decía muy triste/

Átomo: ¿qué haremos?

Penny TA: esto es mi culpa, no mate al que mató a Mittens, ¿y Pablo?

Átomo: creí que estaba contigo

Altavoz: alerta todos los combatientes a la sala del piso 9, mátenlos sin piedad

Penny TA: /me preparé para la pelea/ creo que aquí acaba todo, vivimos una corta vida, confiesen todo lo malo que hicieron

Bolt: yo soñé una noche que era pareja de Blaze

Átomo: yo grabé el nacimiento de Boltster

Bolt: tengo que verlo

Penny TA: yo estaba enamorada de Pablo

Bolt: ¿estabas?

Penny: bueno, me empezó a gustar hace poco, cuando me di cuenta de que era muy bueno en verdad

Átomo: momento... Nadie viene, yo puedo volar, Bolt también

Bolt: ¿qué hay de Mittens?, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, enserio... Yo con poderes, Pablo el loco del futuro, jejeje

Penny TA: necesitas a Mittens, Bolt tu corazón se destroza

Pablo TAMZ: /deje el auto de Penny suspendido en ese nivel por fuera, entré a la sala rompiendo una ventana, agarré a Mittens y salté por otra ventana y caí a la calle/

Penny TA: ¿y ahora?

"El auto de Penny entra también dañando varias ventanas, saca las ruedas y se parquea frente a Penny"

Penny TA: guao, amo este auto /entré en este, lo encendí, Bolt y Átomo entran y salgo del edificio, me dirigí a casa

=martes 8:00 p.m.=

=sala de la casa de Penny=

"En la sala estaban Penny, Pablo, Mittens, Bolt, Bolt 2, Zero, Átomo, Rhino, Jenny y el tío de Penny"

Mittens: y así fue como me recuperé...

Bolt: me alegra que estés bien mi amor /decía mientras abrazaba a Mittens/

Penny: /estaba recostada en Pablo/ ¿cuánto tardará esta película?

Bolt 2: es la serie completa de The Walking Dead, la primera y segunda temporada

Rhino: ¡apocalipsis zombie!

Bolt: ¿qué es eso?

Mittens: (ahora esto será divertido, tardé 0 segundos planeando una gran aventura wajajaja)

Pablo: Mittens /le guiñé un ojo/

Mittens: /voltee a ver a Bolt, estaba en el lado izquierdo del sofá con Bolt a mi lado izquierdo/ ya lo verás

Bolt: será genial

Pablo: /estaba sentado al lado derecho del sofá con Penny a mi lado izquierdo, me levanté y le di play a la reproducción de los capítulos grabados en HD, luego me senté/ que empiece la acción

Penny: /abrazaba a Pablo/

Pablo: aún no empieza el terror

Penny: /me separé/ ok

"Pasaron unas 2 horas"

Zero: /estaba echado sobre la alfombra, vi que había un momento de suspenso, pues el policía entró en una casa, se ven varios rasguños en las paredes, el policía se acerca a un cuerpo, va a ver si esta con vida, di un aullido para asustarlos a todos/

Penny: ¡a!, no vuelvas a hacer eso

Bolt: ¡a! /me tapé los ojos con mis patas y abrazaba a Mittens/ amor tengo mucho miedo

Mittens: tranquilo Bolt solo es una película, por ahora...

Bolt 2: /me subí al sofá, en medio de Bolt y Mittens, Mittens quedó a mi lado izquierdo y Bolt a mi lado derecho/ hola linda, tengo mucho miedo, solo quiero algo de amor para que el miedo se vaya, por favor /puse mi carita especial/

Mittens: no lo soporto /me pare y fui a sentarme en las piernas de Pablo/ ok, aquí estaré bien, puse mi atención a la película

Pablo: /acaricié a Mittens/ mi linda gatita

Penny: hey, ¿por qué no me conscientes a mí?

Pablo: solo mira la serie

Penny: /voltee mi vista a la pantalla/ está bien

Pablo: (solo faltan 2 horas)

=2 horas después=

Bolt: /estaba sentado en las piernas de Penny, abrazando a Mittens/ dormiré abrazándote amor

Penny: Pablo, ¿quieres dormir junto a mí esta noche?

Pablo: /cargué a Mittens y Bolt, los puse en la alfombra, luego cargué a Penny a la habitación y me dormí junto a ella/

=sala de la casa=

Bolt: guao, enserio estoy traumado

Mittens: /abracé y besé a Bolt/ te amo, no te preocupes de ese miedo, eres fuerte mi orejón

Bolt: ahora puedes decirme... ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?

Mittens: ok, Pablo le está enseñando en la base de atrás de la casa

Bolt: está bien

Mittens: ¿qué hay de los demás?

Bolt: pues me parece raro que Zero y Jenny se estén abrazando

Mittens: jajaja, Bolt, son hermanos, solo es cariño de familia

Bolt: aaaa...

Mittens: hey, hablando de eso... ¿Qué hará Pablo? (Se supone que esperaríamos a que los demás se duerman para iniciar el plan)

Bolt: deben estarse... Mmm... Besando, abrazando

Mittens: ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?

Bolt: Pablo me dijo que eso hacían las parejas

Mittens: no lo creo orejón, Pablo no ama a Penny, ¿qué te enseñó Pablo?

Bolt: que te amara mucho

Mittens: ok, genial, vamos a dormir, ya tengo sueño

Bolt: ¿qué hay de nuestro tiempo de pareja?

Mittens: será mañana

"Todos se quedan dormidos, Zero, Jenny, Rhino y Bolt Black en la sala, Bolt, Mittens, Bolt 2, Boltster, Pablo y Penny en la habitación de Penny"

=miércoles 1:00 a.m.=

Pablo TA: /me desperté y vi a Mittens en la salida esperando, salí con ella/

=pasillo del segundo piso=

Pablo TA: ahora hay que empezar con la diversión

Mittens: o si, ¿cómo los llevamos a todos?

Pablo TA: mmm...

=5 minutos después=

=área del proyector de la base de Mittens, miércoles 1:10 a.m.=

Continuará… seguiré actualizando cuando tenga más de 3 reviews por cada capítulo XD, adiós a todos, les deseo lo mejor.


	15. capítulo 15: accidente fatal

Capítulo 15: accidente fatal

=área del proyector de la base de Mittens, miércoles 1:10 a.m.=

Pablo TA: /había puesto a todos con la excepción de Mittens en el proyector/ ahora vivirán en un apocalipsis Zombie, wajajaja

Mittens: ¿y esa risa? /preguntaba sobre el hombro de Pablo/

Pablo TA: olvídalo, ya no hay maldad en mí

Mittens: ¿seguro?

Pablo TA: ok, les enviaré armas, espero sepan usarlas, wajajaja

Mittens: me estás asustando

Pablo TAZ: ¿así te gusta más?

Mittens: (es muy lindo)/cerré los ojos/

Pablo TAZ: estoy loco, debo arreglar mi cabeza

Mittens: ¿te puedo ayudar?

LTDF: el disco duro de Pablo está 78% fragmentado

Pablo TAZ: eso hace que me confunda y haga cosas casi de manera inconsciente

"Luego de desfragmentar a Pablo XD"

=Sala de entrada de la base=

=miércoles 1:20 a.m.=

Pablo TAZ: /estaba sentado en el sofá con Mittens durmiendo a mi lado/ ¿ahora te parezco tu almohada?

Mittens: lo siento /decía quitándome/ ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

Pablo TAZ: estás enamorándote de Zero, ¿cierto?

Mittens: de ti, cuando eres Zero

Pablo TAZ: arreglaré eso…

"Unos segundos después Pablo en modo Zero tenía colgada a Mittens del collar sobre un gran contenedor de lava ardiente"

Mittens: ¡¿estás loco?!

Pablo TAZ: /puse a Mittens en el suelo/ ¿aún te parezco lindo?

Mittens: ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Pablo TAZ: ¿quieres que te bese?

Mittens: claro que no, yo amo a Bolt… /pensé por unos segundos/ ¡sácalo del proyector!

"Todos fueron sacados del proyector XD"

Pablo TA: ok, ¿contenta? /decía mirando a Mittens/

Mittens: espera… ¿por qué me haces caso?

Pablo TA: no lo sé

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Bolt: /besé a Mittens/ te amo, gracias por sacarnos de ahí, lo peor de todo eso, fue que no estabas a mi lado amor

Penny: hay… que romántico

Pablo TA: el amor, es un sentimiento que no comprendo

Bolt 2: ¿enserio?

Pablo TA: es más que ciencia, te hace más fuerte, libera adrenalina en tu cuerpo en momentos cuando tienes que pelear por quien amas

Bolt Black: guao, momento… ¿no era que teníamos que ir al show?

Penny: ¿quién te lo dijo?

Bolt Black: /saqué de mi guarda objetos el celular de Penny/ no sé, un tipo me llamó

Penny: momento… dame eso

Bolt Black: /empecé a correr/

Penny: ¡hey, vuelve aquí! /lo seguía/

Pablo TA: jajaja, jajaja, jajaja

Bolt: jajaja, creo que Bolt Black quiere jugar con Penny

Bolt 2: así parece

Zero: jajaja

Jenny: ¿ahora qué?

Pablo TA: esperar a que pase algo emocionante

=cinco minutos después=

"Pasa Bolt Black con el celular de Penny en la boca"

Bolt Black: Penny tienes un mensaje de un tal Juan /decía mientras corría de Penny/

Pablo TA: jajaja

Penny: enserio, ya dámelo /decía tratando de alcanzarlo/

Bolt: jajaja

Átomo: ¿no han tomado un descanso?

Penny: no /decía sin dejar de perseguir a Bolt Black/

Bolt Black: /activé mi modo de vuelo y salí por la puerta donde entramos/

Penny: /lo seguí hasta la puerta, me detuve/ Pablo, enserio, ayúdame

Pablo TA: jajaja

Penny: /caminé hasta Pablo/ ayuda

Pablo TA: jajaja

Mittens: enserio

Pablo TA: /me puse serio/ ya voy /activé mi modo de vuelo, fui por Bolt Black y volví, tenía el celular en la mano y se lo entregué a Mittens/

Mittens: esto tiene saliva /se lo di a Penny/

Penny: ya qué

"el celular timbra"

Penny: /contesté/ ¿aló?

Hombre: hola, tenemos a tu abuelo encerrado en una casa abandonada, si lo quieres, deberás ingresar una suma de dinero de…

Penny: /colgué/ que raro /decía aterrada/ mi abuelo está en México

Pablo TA: ¿qué? /le pedí el celular prestado a Penny, vi el número, lo rastree y fui al lugar/

Penny: ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Zero: esperar, LTDF… ¿tienes la película los vengadores?

LTDF: confirmado

Bolt 2: vamos a verla

Mittens: LTDF, palomitas por favor

LTDF: ok

Penny: yo quiero una gaseosa

"Todos van al cinema de la base ver los vengadores y la era de hielo 4 XD"

=En una casa abandonada=

=Miércoles 4:30 a.m.=

Pablo TAZM: /entré derribando uno de los muros/

Hombre 1: ¿qué fue eso? /encendí una linterna/ ¡¿qué es eso?!

Hombre 2: joder eso parece un…

"Desde afuera se escuchan unos crujidos, gritos y disparos impactando en el metal"

Vecino: /estaba mirando por la ventana de mi casa, mientras llamaba a la policía/

=En la base de Mittens=

=Cinema de la base 7:00 a.m.=

Penny: que locura, el sujeto Iron Man se parece a Pablo

Mittens: si, la armadura es parecida

Bolt: ¿por qué se tardará tanto?

"La película se pausa y se abre una ventana con las noticias"

LTDF: Pablo ha estado ocupado

=Noticiero=

Reportera: buenos días ciudadanos, nos despertamos hoy para abrir una investigación criminal, un asesinato se produjo hace unas horas en un barrio un poco deshabitado del sur de Hollywood, testigos afirman a ver visto una especie de tigre o animal salvaje que entró a una casa abandonada y asesinó brutalmente a…

=cinema=

Penny: ya quiten eso y que siga la película

LTDF: ok

"La ventana se cierra y sigue la película"

Bolt 2: Penny, ¿no te preocupa eso?

Penny: Pablo sabe lo que hace… ¿verdad?

Mittens: pues sí, aunque ha estado actuando algo raro en estos días, quiere besarme

Penny: ¿qué?

Bolt: ¿qué?

Bolt Black: no lo puedo creer

Zero: jajaja

Jenny: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Zero: que todos se enamoran de Mittens

Mittens: hey… tú también dices que te gusto

Zero: solo lo decía porque Pablo me lo decía

Mittens: ¿qué?

Átomo: eso es cierto

Penny: ¿quieren ver la película o no?

Bolt: Penny… esto es importante

Penny: ok, ok…

"La película es pausada"

Penny: /active mi súper traje/ vamos a divertirnos

Bolt: a… iba a sugerir que te quedaras viendo la película

Zero: iré yo y Átomo, ustedes quédense aquí

=Cinco minutos después=

"Entran Zero y Átomo muy heridos al cinema, paran la película"

Zero: no puedo más /recorrí unos metros arrastrándome y me desmayé/

Átomo: /venía también arrastrándome y me desmayé al lado de Zero/

Penny: que alguien haga algo

Mittens: /los examiné/ no respiran, alguien que les de respiración boca a boca

Jenny: /le di respiración boca a boca a Zero/

Penny: ¿a?

Mittens: /le di respiración boca a boca a Átomo/ ¿ya respiran? /mire que empezaban a reaccionar/ si

Zero: /desperté/ au, me duele, duele

Átomo: duele mucho

Mittens: ¿qué te duele?

Bolt Black: /los escaneaba/

Átomo: mis alas, me sujetó con sus colmillos y me lanzó varias veces contra un muro en pésimo estado

Zero: a mí me agarró del cuello y me sacudió, ¿quién me revivió? /miraba de forma coqueta a Mittens/

Mittens: no me mires a mí, yo le di respiración boca a boca a Átomo

Bolt: /estaba perplejo/ a, ¿qué?

Penny: ¿qué te pasa Bolt, te dieron celos?

Bolt: no, claro que no

Jenny: yo te di respiración boca a boca Zero

Zero: /me volví a desmayar/

Jenny: o vamos, ¿acaso te doy asco?

Mittens: /escanee su cerebro/ jajaja

Penny: ¿qué te da risa?

Bolt 2: ¿acaso quiere que le dé más respiración boca a boca?

Mittens: no les puedo decir, solo que está bien

Bolt Black: tienes que reaccionar Zero

Átomo: vi que Pablo se fue hacia el norte

=En un bosque cerca del límite entre Estados Unidos y Canadá=

"Pablo había volado unos cuantos kilómetros, estaba entrando a Canadá"

Pablo TAZM: /miré un avión y no lo pude esquivar, una de las alas se fracturó/ aaaa

"Pablo cae con el modo de vuelo averiado y su parte gato se desactiva, cae sobre una montaña cerca de un bosque, el avión llega bien a su destino y es reparado horas después"

=Base de Mittens 9:30 a.m.=

Penny: /estaba entrando a un área llamada área de misiones/ ¿qué es eso?, parece un gran mapa del mundo, puedo ver mi casa desde aquí, no es un mapa, es una vista de la tierra desde el espacio, genial, un tablero de control /me senté en una silla que salió del piso y presioné un botón de encendido/ ¿Zero?

=en pantalla=

Pablo Z: ¿Mittens?, au… yo /sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y luego me desmayé/

"La pantalla se pone negra y aparece un mensaje que dice sin señal"

Penny: qué raro, en fin, me voy de aquí /salí de ahí, todo se apagó cuando salí/ un video de Zero, me pregunto por qué se visualizó

Mittens: ¿dónde estabas?

Penny: buscando el baño

Mittens: gran escusa, ¿qué información confidencial encontraste?

Penny: solo un video de Zero

Mittens: así que intentabas buscar información secreta /decía apuntándole con mi arma/

"En ese momento llega Bolt"

Bolt: ¿qué ocurre? /decía al lado izquierdo de Penny/

Mittens: nada, solo jugaba

Penny: algo le ocurre a Mittens

Mittens: no es nada, estoy bien

Penny: no fue buena idea dejarla tanto tiempo con Pablo, ahora se comporta como él

Mittens: no, ya olvídalo /me fui de ahí al área de vehículos/

Bolt: Mittens, espera

Penny: debes hacer que sea la de antes, o se convertirá en una máquina fría y que no siente ni dolor

Zero: /desactivé mi camuflaje/ hey, Pablo tiene un lado humano, solo que ese lado se ha ido destruyendo con el núcleo negativo que no se le quita, cuando se lo han intentado quitar se vuelve loco, una bestia…

Penny: yo me encargaré de quitarle ese núcleo

Zero: pero te matará antes de que te le acerques

Penny: no, no si atacamos juntos, no podrá contra todos

Bolt: es posible, vamos entonces

Zero: no estoy seguro de esto

=área de vehículos=

Bolt 2: /saqué de un proyector de objetos un avión F19/ Penny, andando

Penny: gracias /abracé y besé a Bolt 2/

Bolt: son el uno para el otro

Penny: /me separé/ a… bueno… yo…

Mittens: solo vamos

=mientras en las frías montañas de algún lugar de Canadá=

Pablo Z: /estaba consiente, pero con los ojos cerrados, muy adolorido/

"Una manada de lobos lo rodean y lo empiezan a examinar"

Loba: /olfateaba su cara/ ¿estás bien?

Pablo Z: no

"Un cazador miraba a su próximo abrigo, apuntaba a varios lobos, mirando uno que le sirviera"

TDP: (hay un humano armado, cerca)

Pablo Z: /empujé a la loba para que no le diera la bala, pero me dio a mí/ au

Loba: ¡corran!

"Los lobos se ocultan para ver todo"

Pablo TA: genial

Cazador: guao

Pablo TA: /le disparé/ no lastimarás a los lobos

"Todos los lobos salieron, eran 12, se le quedan mirando con asombro, pues entendieron lo que le dijo"

Loba: ¿cómo es que te entendí?

Lobo alfa: /me abalancé sobre el humano, antes de que hiciera algo/

Pablo: espera, no te quiero hacer daño

Loba: déjalo, me salvó la vida

Lobo alfa: tiene una de esas cosas, nos matará a todos /decía intentando morderlo/

Pablo: por favor /estaba débil, no podía alejar más al lobo de mi cuello/ aaaa

Loba: suficiente, ya te hubiera hecho algo, ¿no?

Lobo alfa: /lo dejé/ su sangre tiene un sabor distinto, muy rica

Pablo: /empecé a arrastrarme lejos del lobo, pero me desmayé/

Loba: lo mataste

Lobo alfa: yo no, el otro lo mató

=a 34 kilómetros de distancia=

Penny: aquí debió haber chocado con algo

Mittens: debemos separarnos para cubrir más terreno /salté del avión/

Bolt: ¡Mittens! /salté tras ella/

Zero: no sabe que Mittens puede volar

Penny: /mi celular timbró, dejé el avión suspendido y contesté/ ¿aló?

M.P: hola hija, ¿dónde estás?

Penny: estoy en una misión

M.P: ten cuidado, gracias por decirme la verdad

Penny: ok

=abajo=

Mittens: /usé el modo de vuelo, estaba sobre volando por todo el lugar buscando junto con Bolt/ que lindo que te preocupes tanto por mí, hay algo que te quiero decir…

"ambos pararon"

Bolt: ¿sí?

Mittens: ¿tú querías tener dos hijos?

Bolt: /me sonrojé/ si, es que me gustaría que nuestro hijo no estuviera solo, como en este momento…

Mittens: pues ve la tv con Rhino en la base, ¿estás listo?

Bolt: ¿para qué?

Mittens: sé que sabes

Bolt: ok, no estoy listo

Mittens: yo tampoco

=en el avión de Penny=

Bolt 2: sobre lo del beso…

Penny: hey, tú estás solo ¿verdad?, ambos queremos pareja

Bolt 2: cierto, te amo

Penny: yo a ti mi cachorrito

Bolt 2: /estaba sentado en las pierna de Penny mirando el radar del avión/ Pablo se mueve, terminemos esto para que volvamos a la base, hay unos buenos videojuegos en que entretenernos

Penny: genial

Zero: que locura /decía en el otro asiento/

Penny: /besé a Bolt 2/ hay nooo…

"se estrellan en una montaña"

=mientras con Bolt y Mittens=

Mittens: que locura, parece que se estrellaron

Bolt: vamos a ver /despegué/

Mittens: /despegué/

=en lugar de impacto. Miércoles 9:00 a.m.=

Penny: /salía del avión/ que bueno que somos más duros que el metal del avión

Zero: cierto, la próxima vez, fíjate por donde vas

Bolt 2: cierto, te amo Penny y quiero estar mucho tiempo junto a ti

Penny: /abracé a Bolt 2/ ¿ahora qué?

"llegan Bolt y Mittens"

Penny: genial, tienen alguna pista

Bolt y Mittens: no

Penny: a seguir buscando, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Bolt y Mittens: unos lobos me asustaron

Penny: ¿por qué dicen lo mismo?

Bolt: porque si

Mittens: no importa

Penny: enserio…

Bolt: ¿enserio?

Penny: veo que esconden algo

Mittens: /le disparé un tranquilizante a Penny y salí volando de ahí/

Bolt: Mittens… ¡espera!

Bolt 2: Penny, ¿estás bien?

Zero: solo está dormida

Bolt 2: se ve tan linda

Zero: a, sí

"En una capsula llega Jenny"

Jenny: /abrí la capsula/ Átomo me envió a ayudarlos, ya que vi en el radar que se estrellaron, al parecer solo Penny resultó herida

Bolt 2: de hecho, fue Mittens quién le hizo eso, está dormida

Zero: hola Jenny, ¿llegaste bien?

Jenny: claro hermanito

Bolt 2: (pensaba, a en fin) hay que ir por Mittens y Pablo, ¿vamos Bolt?

Bolt: es que… Mittens me preocupa, está actuando algo diferente

Zero: si Pablo abrazó o besó a Mittens… le pasó parte de su energía maligna o carga del núcleo negativo

Bolt: no creo que se hayan besado

Zero: entonces fue un abrazo

Bolt: pero, ¿por qué Mittens y no Penny?

Zero: Bolt, Mittens ha estado más tiempo con Pablo, como la quiere mucho, me imagino que le ha dado muchos abrazos

Bolt: vamos, no hay tiempo que perder

Zero: cierto

Bolt 2: yo cuidaré a Penny

Bolt: no le robes besos

Bolt 2: gran idea hermano

Jenny: jajaja, vale, andando

Penny: no, yo voy con ustedes

=con Pablo=

Pablo Z: /abría los ojos/ ¿eres tú?

Loba: si, mi nombre es Luna, ¿el tuyo?

Pablo Z: es un lindo nombre, me llamo… Zairo, ¿cómo se llama el líder de la manada?

Luna: Maison, ¿cómo es que podemos comunicarnos?

Zairo Z: soy un lobo, como ustedes

Luna: un lobo que se transforma en humano, genial, enserio

Zairo Z: pero, yo soy un lobo, lo juro

Luna. Creo que tienes fallas en la memoria

Zairo Z: ¿enserio?

Luna: así parece

Zairo Z: ¿quién soy?

Luna: ¿recuerdas que me salvaste la vida?

Zairo Z: si, yo… si me convertí en humano

Luna: ¿eres un lobo o un humano?

Zairo Z: soy un lobo

Luna: bienvenido a la manada

Lobo alfa: ¿qué?, permíteme un momento… a…

Zairo Z: Zairo

Lobo alfa: Zairo

"EL lobo y la loba se alejan un poco para hablar"

Lobo: él es un humano, no puede estar con nosotros

Luna: no nos hará daño

Maison: ok, tienes razón, hace un buen trabajo defendiéndonos de los humanos, sana su herida, es fuerte pero no indestructible, lo lastimaron con esa cosa, no murió, es raro, ¿recuerdas aquella vez?

Luna: si, un humano mató a otro con una de esas, son monstruos

Maison: ¿qué pasa si Zairo decide matarnos?

Luna: no lo hará

Maison: ok, entrénalo

Luna: él está con falla en la memoria, no recuerda quién es

Maison: genial, pensará que es un lobo y podré confiar en él

Zairo Z: ¿y bien?

Luna: te quedas, déjame ver tu herida

Zairo Z: /me acosté/ au, duele

Luna: ¿hasta ahora te duele?

Zairo Z: si

Luna: /saqué el pequeño objeto con mi boca y lo arrojé por ahí/ tu sangre sabe deliciosa

Zairo Z: no pienses comerme

Luna: claro que no, ¿te dolió?

Zairo Z: un poco

Luna: /miré a los ojos de Zairo/ tienes unos hermosos ojos /susurré/

Zairo Z: gracias

Luna: /me sonrojé/

Zairo Z: tú también tienes lindos ojos

Luna: a… gracias…

Zairo Z: ¿qué hago ahora?

Luna: /me sorprendí al ver que la herida de Zairo se cerraba rápidamente/ guao

Zairo Z: ¿qué?

Luna: tu herida sanó muy rápido, ¿qué eres?

Zairo Z: ya te dije que soy un lobo

Luna: ¿no recuerdas nada?

Zairo Z: no mucho, solo desde que te vi

Luna: ¿eh?, ¿no recuerdas a tu familia?

Zairo Z: no, nada, mente en blanco

Luna: ¿de dónde vienes?

Zairo Z: no sé

Luna: ¿sabes?, Maison me dijo que nunca confíe en un humano, pero hay algo en ellos que me llama la atención, ¿puedes volver a ser humano?

Zairo Z: /me concentré/ nada /escuché un ruido/ hay algo cerca

Luna: no escuché nada

Mittens: ¿lobos?

Luna: un amigo de los humanos

Mittens: ¿eh?

Zairo Z: ¿quién eres gato?

Luna: si, gata

Zairo Z: /me acerqué a olfatearla/

Mittens: /estaba nerviosa/ no me hagas daño

Zairo Z: hay algo en ti que se me hace familiar

Mittens: tú… me recuerdas a Zero, ¿Pablo?, no, esa no es tu voz

Maison: ¿ocurre algo?, un gato

Mittens: hay no

Zairo Z: espera, no la lastimes, ella es conocida

Mittens: /me quedé mirando al Lobo/

Zairo Z: mi nombre es Zairo

Mittens: (definitivamente no es Pablo) mi nombre es Mittens

Zairo Z: au, me dolió un poco la cabeza

Maison: bien, todo anda en orden, vamos a movernos en un rato

Luna: ok /me acerque a Zairo/ ¿te sientes bien?

Mittens: /me acerqué a Zairo el cual estaba echado y le empecé a hacer masajes en la cabeza/

Zairo Z: gracias

Mittens: ok

Luna: mi nombre es Luna

Mittens: genial, ¿me podrían ayudar a buscar a alguien?

Luna: claro

Mittens: ¿viste pasar a esta persona? /saqué un pantalla con la imagen de Pablo/

Luna: guao, no le he visto (Es la mascota de Zairo)

Mittens: ok

Maison: los humanos escucharon el ruido que hizo Zairo y el humano, debemos irnos

Luna: ok

Zairo: vámonos Mittens, quizás encontremos a tu amigo

Luna: jajaja

Mittens: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Luna: nada

Mittens: dime

"se escucha un disparo"

Zairo Z: ¿qué fue eso?

TDZ (traje de Zairo): tecnología activada para el combate

Mittens: ¿eh?, los cazadores ya vienen, Pablo tenemos que… momento… ¿por qué te haces llamar Zairo, si en verdad te llamas?...

"Mittens recibe un disparo"

Zairo TAZ: o no, yo distraigo a los humanos, Luna, lleva a Mittens contigo y la manada

Luna: ten cuidado

Zairo TAZ: lo haré

=cerca de ahí=

Penny: cazadores, o no, Pablo está en modo Zero, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido

Zero: bien /miré mi radar/ Pablo tiene activo su lado máquina, así aparecerá en el radar, está por acá, síganme

"Zairo, Zero, Jenny y Penny llegan con los cazadores"

Zairo TAZ: (bien, hay 3 cazadores y tienen lobos con ellos) /di un aullido/

Penny: hola

Cazador 1: ¿quién eres?

Cazador 2: tiene 2 lobos con ella

Cazador 3: nadie sabrá que le pasó

Penny: /activé mi traje y saqué mi arma/ ¿y ese lobo?

"Los cazadores voltearon a ver a Zairo, quien cayó sobre uno de ellos"

Cazador 2: ¡aaaa!

Cazador 1: /le disparé al lobo/ toma eso, ¿eh?

Zairo TAZ: /arremetí contra ese humano/

Cazador 3: yo me voy /empecé a correr

Zairo TAZ: amigos escapen ahora

Penny: ¿Pablo?

Zairo TAZ: ¿puedes entenderme? /me lancé contra ese humano/

Penny: espera, no

Zero: ¿qué haces?, sé que eres Pablo, atacas con mucha agilidad

Zairo TAZ: /mordí al humano/

Jenny: /me lancé contra Pablo/ lo siento

Zairo TAZ: ¿Pablo?, yo soy Zairo, les hará daño, está armada

Penny: /le apunté a Pablo con el arma/ ¿eres Pablo?

Zairo TAZ: no sé quién es, pero si sé que tus días de matar lobos están contados

Zero: detente amigo, ella está con nosotros

Zairo TAZ: ¿enserio?, dile que baje esa cosa

Penny: /me cubría la herida en el brazo derecho/ ok, solo aléjate

Zairo TAZ: /salté y patee al humano, luego de eso me fui con la manada/

Zero: ¡Penny! /fui con ella/ ¿estás bien?

Penny: si, algo adolorida, pero bien

"Con ayuda de Zero y Jenny, Penny llega hasta el avión"

Penny: au, duele

Bolt: ¿qué le pasó?

Penny: un lobo me atacó

Zero: fue Pablo, creo que perdió la memoria y cree que es un lobo llamado Zairo

Bolt: ¿y Mittens?

Zero: no pudimos seguir buscando

Jenny: no te preocupes Bolt, la encontraremos

Bolt: gracias, ya no tengo poderes

Bolt 2: ¿no?

Bolt: Mittens es mi energía, sin ella, no soy nada

Penny: qué lindo, pero mejor llevamos a Penny a la base

Bolt 2: Penny… amor, te ayudaré, yo me encargo de eso, LTDF, envía un transporte

LTDF: entendido

"Al pasar unos minutos, llega un avión, se van Bolt 2 y Penny"

Bolt: bien, vamos a buscarlos

=Con la manada de lobos=

Mittens: /estaba sobre el lomo de Luna/ Zairo

Zairo Z: ¿sí?

Mittens: ese nombre está genial, ¿cómo se te ocurrió?

Zairo Z: no sé, así me llamo, ¿no?

Mittens: bueno si, eres un humano, es más inteligente y poderoso del mundo

Zairo Z: ¿estás bien?

Mittens: piénsalo… ¿cómo venciste a esos humanos?

Zairo Z: pues, tengo habilidades y…

Mittens: Penny y los demás no tardarán

Zairo Z: ¿Quiénes?

=continuará=


	16. capítulo 16: el fin del núcleo

Capítulo 16: El fin del núcleo

=En la manada de lobos miércoles 10:00 a.m.=

Mittens: olvídalo…

Zairo: /olfatee a Mittens/

Mittens: ¿qué estás haciendo?

Zairo: enserio hay algo familiar en ti

Mittens: ¿cómo me vas a creer?

Zairo: no lo sé

Mittens: ¿tú me amas?

Zairo: guao, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? /me sonrojé/

Luna: ¿he?

Mittens: no puedo creer que haga esto, quizás funcione /me acerque a Zairo y lo mire fijamente/ ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?

Zairo: esos ojos… color talismán…

Luna: (no puede ser, esa gata me quitará al lobo que me parece lindo, ¿qué hago?)

Mittens: lo ves, sabía que si

Zairo: ¿qué?, yo no dije nada

Mittens: luna… ¿nos das un espacio?

Luna: (hay no) es que yo… tengo que…

"se escucha una derrumbe"

Mittens: la nieve y rocas nos van a aplastar, ¡corran!

"Empiezan a correr para encontrarse a unos metros con la manada, todos corren en medio de los árboles"

=en el lugar en que empezó el derrumbe=

Zero: lo siento, yo tropecé y accidentalmente ocurrió todo tan rápido

Jenny: eso porque venías viéndome

Zero: bueno, no pasó nada malo, ¿cierto Bolt?

Bolt: destruiste muchos árboles

Lobo: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Bolt: un grupo de búsqueda

Zero: si, ¿quién eres tú?

Lobo: me llamo Ander

Jenny: ok, yo soy Jenny y él es mi hermano Zero

Ander: ¿tú hermano?

Zero: si

Ander: eres muy linda Jenny

Jenny: gracias, ¿dónde está tu manada?

Ander: estaba explorando por aquí y… /mire el rastro del derrumbe/ ¡o no! /empecé a correr hacia el final del derrumbe/

Zero: wow, ¡espera!

Jenny: Pablo es un lobo, quizás esté con él

Zero: no lo creo, vámonos

Bolt: (Zero está… evadiendo al lobo, ¿por qué?)

Jenny: vamos, antes de que se valla

Zero: déjalo ir

Bolt: ¡oigan!, tenemos que seguirlo

Zero: ok, vamos

"Empezaron a seguir al lobo"

=al final del derrumbe=

"Toda la manada estaba ahí"

Zairo: creo que estamos bien, un momento, falta uno

Maison: /mire a cada lobo/ si, falta Ander

Zairo: hay que buscarlo /mire a los lobos que llegaron/ ahí está

Jenny: ¿Mittens?

Bolt: ¡Mittens! /corrí hacia ella, pero me detuvo un lobo/

Zairo: ¿quién eres?

Bolt: soy Bolt

Zairo: yo soy Zairo

Bolt: ok, voy a pasar

Zairo: Mittens, ¿lo conoces?

Mittens: claro que sí, es Bolt, supongo que tampoco lo recuerdas

Zairo: /dejé pasar a Bolt/ ok

Mittens: /besé a Bolt/ te extrañé

Bolt: yo también

Zairo: guao

Luna: y coqueteabas con Zairo, ¿no?

Bolt: Mittens, ¿es cierto?

Mittens: él es Pablo, solo que le falla la memoria

Bolt: hola Pablo

Zairo: yo no soy Pablo, soy Zairo, ¿me confunden con alguien?

Zero: hey Zairo, eres un humano, bueno, más o menos

Mittens: /fui hasta Zairo y abrí el compartimiento de su núcleo/ ¿ves?, eres el ser más poderoso del planeta

Zairo: guao, ¿quién soy en verdad?

Mittens: LTDF

LTDF en Zairo: Memoria volcada, se requieren unas horas para reparar errores de ejecución, información básica media fuera de servicio

Mittens: eso no es bueno

Zairo: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿qué se supone que hago aquí?

Mittens: ¿quién soy?

Zairo: eres… Mittens

Bolt: ¿quién soy?

Zairo: no lo sé, ¿un perro que habla? /me alejé asustado/ están hablándome

Mittens: no te asustes, ven con nosotros

Zairo: /mire mi pata/ ¿soy un… lobo?

Mittens: más o menos

Jenny: algo parecido a mi hermano, algunos rasgos están cambiando, te vez más lindo

"Bolt, Mittens, Zero y Zairo se le quedaron mirando"

Luna: (genial, ahora hay más competencia) guao, hay no

Mittens: Jenny

Jenny: ¿lo dije en voz alta?

Zero: si, ¿crees que soy lindo?

Jenny: ¿por qué lo dices?

Zero: dijiste que se parece a mí y que era lindo

Bolt: /me acerqué a Mittens/ creo que Zero está enamorado de Jenny /le susurré/

Mittens: hey Bolt, son hermanos /le susurré/

Bolt: ok, vamos a la base

Maison: esperen, él es parte de nosotros

Mittens: pero él no sabe nada

Jenny: él se quedará con nosotros

Maison: bueno, es lo mejor para él, suerte, adiós

Zero: tenemos un problema, no hay señal del teletransportador, alguien lo desconectó

Mittens: yo tampoco tengo señal de LTDF, ¿qué pasará en la base?

=en la Base=

Penny: /miraba una película de terror mientras abrazaba a Bolt 2/ tengo miedo

Bolt 2: hey, se supone que debemos estar en la sala de misiones

Penny: ellos tardarán, además no han llamado (creo que olvidé algo, ¿de qué era el cable de desconecté para conectar mi laptop) hay no, ahí está el asesino

=en la manada de lobos=

Bolt: creo que nos quedaremos aquí

Maison: genial, debemos movernos

"Todos empezaron a caminar algo separados"

Luna: /miré a Zairo solo y fui a caminar con él/ Zairo, ¿no me recuerdas?

LTDF: el sistema de información se ha dañado, Zairo, recuperando memoria de recuerdos en las últimas horas

Zairo: ya recuerdo, no soy un lobo

Luna: eres un lobo, muy lindo, y…

Zairo: gracias, tú eres hermosa

Luna: /me quedé sin palabras/

Zairo: ¿qué te sucede?

Luna: no es nada estoy bien /me detuve/

"en ese momento algo cae cerca de Luna"

Luna: ¿qué es eso?

"Un collar se pone en el cuello de Luna"

Luna: déjame

LTDF: soy yo

Luna: la vocecita

LTDF: soy LTDF, un sistema informático avanzado, soy algo así como la consciencia de Zairo

Luna: guao

LTDF: mejor sigue caminando

Luna: ok /seguí caminando/

LTDF: se lo que quieres, estás enamorada de Zairo

Luna: /me sonrojé/ ¿qué?, no, solo es mi amigo

LTDF: sé que mientes

Luna: por favor no le digas, ayúdame a conquistarlo, porque creo que esa gata lo ama, y al perro

LTDF: es una larga historia, Mittens es la mascota de Zairo, se podría decir que se aman, pero no como pareja

Luna: gracias por decirlo, me sentía algo celosa, ¿cómo es que Zairo es varios animales?

LTDF: tiene una mezcla de varias cadenas de ADN, puede cambiar su estructura a la de un lobo, un humano, un gato y es parte máquina, él recuperará la memoria en la noche un rato, podrás hablar con él y confesártele

Luna: pero… no sé… no quiero que me rompa el corazón

LTDF: estoy segura de que te amará, pero como a Mittens

Luna: guao, no mientes, ¿cierto?

LTDF: depende, soy como cualquier otro ser pensante, solo analizo y digo lo que digo

Luna: ¿qué tanto sabes?

LTDF: conozco este planeta como la palma de mi mano, bueno si tuviera, ¿me entiendes?

Luna: si, ¿por qué me ayudas?

LTDF: Zairo ha estado buscando una pareja desde hace un tiempo, no le ha ido bien, te he estado analizando, lo que Zairo ve, yo lo veo, vi en ti algo especial…

Zairo: Luna, te quedas atrás, camina más rápido

Luna: ya voy /alcancé a Zairo/ (¿qué le digo?)

LTDF en Luna: espera hasta la noche

Luna: (guao, ¿puedes saber lo que pienso?

LTDF: (si, el collar tiene sensores cerebrales, puedo interpretar las señales de este y saber lo que piensas)

Luna: (ahora eres también mi consciencia)

LTDF: (así es)

Zairo: au, me duele la cabeza

Luna: ¿quieres un masaje?

Zairo: claro, tienes unas suaves patas…

Mittens: hey Zairo /me acercaba a ellos/ vamos a quedarnos acá /señalé una cueva/

Zairo: genial

Luna: hola Mittens

Mittens: hola, entren

"una vez todos adentro"

Bolt: /abrazaba a Mittens/ ¿tienes hambre?

Mittens: si un poco

Bolt: /salí volando a buscar comida/

Maison: ¿acaso él salió volando o muy rápido?

Mittens: salió… volando

=Base de Mittens Miércoles 12: 00 p.m.=

Penny: /estaba en un baño peinándome/ genial, esa película, me puso los pelos de punta, ahora tendré pesadillas de noche por unos días

"Afuera de los baños golpeaba Bolt 2"

Bolt 2: Penny, ¿te estás maquillando?

Penny: un segundo

=luego de 5 minutos=

Bolt 2: penny, ya pasaron como 10 minutos

Penny: /salí/ solo fueron 5, ¿qué quieres?

Bolt 2: no lo sé, un beso, que vayamos a ver qué pasó con el grupo

Penny: no me siento de ánimo hoy, iré a casa

Bolt 2: ok, si te veía algo rara… Átomo…

Átomo: shhh, tengo el presentimiento de que Penny está en el proyector, no se ve como la de siempre, esta podría ser una copia, una Penny falsa

Bolt 2: no lo creo

Átomo: tienes razón

Bolt 2: ¿qué pasó con los demás?

Átomo: pues tenía un problema, ya que alguien… desconectó el cable de transmisión al satélite 12 el cual está sobre Alaska

Bolt 2: creo que fue Penny, pero luego hablaremos con ella

Átomo: hey, tienes que ir a vigilarla que no haga nada malo, creo que va por el hijo de Bolt y Mittens…

Bolt 2: podría ser, a menos que el falso seas tú

Átomo: rayos, me descubriste, soy… /me convertí en Cálico/ ¡Cálico!, wajajaja

Bolt 2: y yo soy súper man, ahora vamos a la sala de misione /decía empujándolo/

=área de misiones=

Bolt Black: hola chicos, alguien me desconectó, estaba tranquilamente cargando en el área del núcleo y alguien me desconectó, provocando que me apagara, pero ya estoy bien, Átomo… ¿qué haces?

Átomo: /volví a la normalidad/ solo quería divertirme un poco

Bolt 2: quiero ir, a rescatar a Mittens

"Átomo y Bolt Black se quedan mirándolo"

Bolt 2: y a los demás…

Bolt Black: vamos enamorado, sabes que tendrás que pisar el cadáver de Bolt para llegar a ella

Bolt 2: es un amor imposible, pero puedo aprovechar oportunidades como esta para que sea mía, aunque sea unos segundos

Átomo: llegarás y le robarás un beso, ella no sabrá cuando llegaste…

Bolt 2: /me quedé con la boca abierta/ guao

Átomo: soy más avanzado que tú, aunque eso tuvo un precio, casi muero…

Bolt Black: bien, vamos a… digo Bolt 2 irá a conquistar a su chica /decía empujando a Bolt 2 hacia la cabina de un contenedor/ ahora Átomo

Átomo: /presioné un botón en el tablero de control/ adiós y suerte

Bolt 2: adiós… /escuché el sonido de una compuerta cerrándose y luego el sonido de un cohete o algo así, estaba volando en esa cabina, miré nieve por todas partes y luego un impacto/ au, eso dolió un poquitín /abrí la puerta/ ¿estoy cerca de Mittens?

LTDF: camina hacia esa cueva, espera

Bolt 2: me quedé mirando y salió Mittens

Mittens: (no aguanto) /salí a buscar un baño/

"XD"

Bolt 2: /esperé y me dirigí sigilosamente hacia ella/

Mittens: /me dirigía hacia la cueva/ ¿quién está ahí? /saqué una pequeña arma, la cual tenía una forma de rifle de asalto, con más de 1.342 municiones por cartucho/ da la cara

Bolt 2: (Mittens ha cambiado) /decía asustado detrás de un árbol/

Mittens: /salté sobre Bolt 2, le apunté a la cabeza/

Bolt: /vi a mittens y fui con ella/ hey alto, ¿qué haces?

Mittens: ¡Bolt!, yo… no sé

Bolt: baja el arma

Mittens: /guardé el arma/ creí que era otro

Bolt 2: de acuerdo, me voy de aquí

Bolt: ¿a dónde?

Bolt 2: a esa cueva

Bolt: Mittens, ¿por qué ibas a…?

Mittens: yo no sé, estaba oscuro y…

Bolt: yo veo claro, un poco opaco, pero se ve bien

Mittens:…

Bolt: ¿qué te sucede?

Mittens: perdón, es que estoy empezando a actuar como Zairo, solo matar, no hay otra opción

Bolt: sé que mi hermano está loco por ti, pero… no puedes matarlo, es mi hermano, tú y él son lo que queda de mi familia…

Mittens: /abracé a Bolt/ lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo

Bolt: no prometas algo, que no cumplirás

Mittens: enserio, no lo volveré a hacer, solo quería que me dejara de molestar

Bolt: bien, vamos a la cueva amor, no te preocupes

Mittens: gracias, te amo

Pablo TA: /los miraba desde unos arbustos/ ¿dónde está el clon?, debo destruirlo, tiene fallas /activé el camuflaje/

=en la base de Mittens=

Bolt Black: esto es extraño, hay 5 señales, una viene de aquí, creo que tenemos problemas, Átomo vigila las cámaras de seguridad, creo que nos están observando

=en la cueva=

Zairo: ya recordé todo…

Luna: /le tapé la boca con mi pata/ shhh

Zairo: soy Zairo, hay otro ser, parecido a mí, es malvado, es Pablo, él es malo, es el núcleo negativo que tenía, logré quitármelo, pero no le dije a los demás, ahora está suelto, es muy peligroso /abracé a Luna y me teletransporté a la base de Nueva York/

Zairo: esto es difícil de entender, así que te pondré a ver un vídeo, una película, solo mira /deje a Luna en frente de una pantalla y active el control del tiempo y lo detuve

=continuará=


	17. capítulo 17: amor, charlas y cambios

Capítulo 17: amor, charlas y cambios temporales

=base de Mittens, miércoles 2:00 p.m.=

Luna: ¿Zairo?

Zairo: /llegué con ella/ ¿sí?

Luna: gracias, por enseñarme tanto

Zairo: /me quedé pensando unos segundos/ aún falta mucho, quiero algo… ¿quieres ser mi mascota?

Luna: ¿qué?

Zairo: ya sabes…

Luna: si, si

Zairo: /abracé a Luna/ gracias, te voy a querer mucho

Luna: yo quería… olvídalo

LTDF en el collar de Luna: vamos díselo

Zairo: ¿LTDF?, Luna… ¿decirme qué?

Luna: a es que yo… quiero…

"se escucha un avión estrellándose"

Zairo: me lo dices luego, ¡Tecnología activa!

LTDF Zairo: cargando escudos

"Luna y Zairo corrieron hasta el lugar del impacto"

Zairo: ¡Penny!

Penny: /salía del avión/ solo quería dar un paseo y…

Zairo: o… no, la estaba modificando, y me aplastaste

Penny: ¿qué?, tú estás… /miren otro Pablo debajo del avión/ ¿tú copia?

Zairo: /abracé a Penny/ ¡gracias!

Penny: ay, no grites en mi oído

Luna: ¿ella es tu pareja?

Zairo: ¿qué?... no, mataste a mi otro yo malvado, lo hiciste

Penny: ¿qué puedo decir?, solo fue un accidente

Zairo: /deje a Penny y fui por los demás, luego volví y nos reunimos en la sala de la base/

=Sala de la base de Mittens=

Zairo: y eso fue lo que pasó

Mittens: que loco, me dijiste que el núcleo estaba oculto /decía con una mirada acusadora/

Zairo: ¿qué?, el núcleo tiene vida propia

Mittens: a… claro, el núcleo te dijo, ponme en ti e iré a causar estragos

Bolt: Mittens ya

"Luego de eso todos fueron a la casa de Penny para comer"

Mittens: /estaba saliendo cuando de pronto/

Zairo: /cargué y abracé a Mittens/ Mittens, debes quedarte conmigo, detecte… /miré algo en el pasillo/ ¡nunca le harás daño!

Mittens: un día de estos veremos quién es el más loco de los dos

Zairo: shhh, él te va a oír

Mittens: /miré algo moverse a gran velocidad en el pasillo/ o no

Zairo: viene hacia acá /puse a Mittens detrás de mí y me preparé para detenerlo/

"Una sombre con ojos rojos estrella a Zairo a gran velocidad dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo"

Pablo: wajajaja /agarré a Mittens/ eres mía gatita

Bolt Black: no la lastimarás, yo la… ¡la amo!

Mittens: hay, no

Bolt Black: /corrí hacia él empujándolo contra una pared, soltó a Mittens/ sé lo que eres y

Pablo: /le disparé un rayo a Mittens/ wajajaja

Bolt Black: /disparé un rayo de átomos/ ¡toma!

Mittens: /me dolía todo el cuerpo, luego me sentí algo extraña/ au, ¿qué me hiso?

Bolt Black: si, se fue, lo destruí… /quedé boquiabierto al ver a Mittens/ ¡eres un perro!

Mittens: ¿qué?, hey, ¿me amas?

Bolt Black: estás hermosa

Mittens: ¿enserio soy un perro? /miré mi pata/ necesito un espejo

Bolt Black: /activé mi armadura de titanio el cual serviría de espejo/

Mittens: es cierto… guao, ¿cómo?

Bolt Black: te disparó un rayo que cambió la estructura de tu ADN, ahora eres una linda perrita /decía moviendo mi cola muy alegre/

Mittens: ahora Bolt me amará más

Bolt Black: a… claro, Bolt…

Mittens: /le di un beso en la mejilla a Bolt Black/ gracias

Bolt Black: /di un suspiro y me desmayé con una sonrisa en mi rostro/

Mittens: hay… que tierno te vez, ¡Zairo!, ¿estás bien?

Zairo: si /decía levantándome/ me duele la cabeza

Mittens: no de nuevo…

Zairo: no te preocupes… ¿cómo te llamas?

Mittens: soy Mittens, ¿no me recuerdas?

Zairo: /la escanee/ pero… eres una linda perrita

Mittens: si, lo sé

Zairo: a Bolt le gustarás más

Mittens: si el me ama siendo una gata, creo que su amor por mí sería aún mayor siendo una de su especie

Zairo: ve con él, yo me encargo de Bolt Black /decía mirándolo/ ¿qué le pasó?

Mittens: solo le di un beso en la mejilla

Zairo: jajaja, no tienes la culpa de ser tan linda

Mittens: genial, es algo muy bueno

Zairo: anda, ve con tu amado, yo arreglaré el desastre que ocasionó Penny

Mittens: jajaja, hey, me siento diferente

Zairo: perdón porque te estaba contagiando de mis malas energía

Mittens: ya se fueron de mí y de ti

Zairo: genial, ¿soy más loco que tú?

Mittens: ¿quieres averiguarlo?

Bolt: hola, ¿quién es tu nueva amiga?

Zairo: bueno… ya que, tengo que irme a quitar ese avión

Mittens: Bolt, soy Mittens

Bolt: oye, sé que tengo muchas fans, pero no puedo ser tu pareja, yo amo a Mittens, y ella… es una hermosa gata que me hace feliz

Mittens: me acusaste de secuestrar a Penny, contra un basurero en Nueva York

Bolt: eres una… ¿perra?

Mittens: si, es una larga historia

Bolt: aún no estoy convencido, ¿Zairo te lo dijo para que te besara o amara?

Mittens: no, soy Mittens /iba a besar a Bolt pero él me detuvo/

Bolt: no, yo amo a Mittens, no puedo besar a cualquier chica, nunca

Mittens: (¿ahora qué hago?)

Bolt: ¿dónde está Mittens?

Mittens: yo soy Mittens

Bolt: ¿qué le hiciste?

Mittens: Bolt soy yo, te amo

Bolt: sé que Mittens se sentiría muy celosa si me ve contigo, así que mantente lejos de mí /decía caminando hacia la salida/

Mittens: /corrí hacia Bolt y me abalancé quedando sobre él/ Bolt, ¿entonces si me amas tal como soy?

Bolt: hey, quítate de encima o…

Mittens: /lo callé con un beso/

Bolt: /la alejé de mí/ ¿qué hiciste?, si Mittens descubre que me besaste, le rompería el corazón, pero tengo que decirle que tú me obligaste

Mittens: pero Bolt…

Bolt: adiós /salí corriendo de ahí/

Zairo: ¿no te resultó bien?

Mittens: no…

Zairo: no te preocupes, él te ama tanto que te quiere tal como eres, ahora solo evita que tu nueva personalidad, o sea, que tú gusto no cambie

Mittens: ¿a qué te refieres?

Zairo: verás, si miras ahora a Zero, quizás te empiece a gustar más que Bolt, porque ahora tu instinto de can te hará enamorarte más de Bolt o tal vez de Zero, Bolt 2, Bolt Black…

Mittens: wow, ya entendí, dile a Bolt Black que no trate de coquetearme

Zairo: lo siento, pero no puedo

Bolt Black: /aparecí frente a Mittens/ ¿Bolt piensa que eres otra?

Mittens: si…

Bolt Black: genial /saqué unas flores y chocolates/

Mittens: ahora no romeo

Zairo: jajaja, sí que son muy divertidos

Mittens: tú también sientes algo por mí así que ayúdame… quizás me enamore de ti, ya que eres más lobo que humano

Zairo Z: ¿te parezco lindo?

Mittens: guao, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules /mentí/

Bolt Black: hey, ella es mía /me opuse/

Zairo: no lo creo

"Zairo y Bolt Black se miraban cara a cara, como dos rivales"

Mittens: (es mi oportunidad) /salí de ahí/

=en el patio de la casa de Penny=

Mittens: /salía del granero/ ahora espero no encontrarme con… /algo me chocó/

Bolt 2: au, lo siento amigo… digo wow, amiga /la ayudé a levantarse/ guao, mi nombre es Bolt 2, así me dicen mis amigos, ¿eres de por aquí?

Mittens: Bolt 2, no tengo tiempo para esto

Bolt 2: ¿qué?

Mittens: se supone que amas a Penny

Bolt 2: ¿qué?

Mittens: soy Mittens

Bolt 2: /la olfatee/ no lo creo, yo… tienes razón, momento… ¿cómo sabes eso?

Mittens: ya te lo dije, soy Mittens

Zero: hola Bolt 2, veo que conseguiste una amiguita, mi nombre es Zero, ¿cómo te llamas?

Mittens: soy Mittens…

Jenny: hola, soy Jenny, el hermano de Zero

Zero: ¿Mittens? /la olfatee/ no, no lo creo

Jenny: ella podría gustarte hermano

Zero: nunca

Jenny: ¿qué? /me sorprendí por su decidida respuesta/ ok, ¿te ocurre algo?

Zero: no Jenny, yo… nada

Jenny: ¿por qué casi nunca me dices hermana?

Zero: bueno es que /estaba sonrojándome/ es que tu nombre es lindo

Jenny: gracias…

Mittens: (creo que Bolt tiene razón)

Bolt 2: /me fui de ahí a la casa/

Mittens: hey Zero, ven, quiero hablar contigo

Jenny: ve hermanito, quizás te guste (¿por qué se comporta así conmigo?, ¿será que me odia?, pero… ¿por qué?)

Zero: /fui con Mittens/ así que también te llamas Mittens

Mittens: Bolt me dijo que estás enamorado de Jenny

Zero: ¿ya hablaste con él? /decía sonrojado/

Mittens: te lo digo, Pablo, el malo, me convirtió en un can

Zero: ok, te creo

Mittens: genial /abracé a Zero/

Zero: /la alejé/ hey no

Mittens: o claro, no quieres que tu hermana piense que te gusto, ¿verdad?

Zero: Mittens… por favor no le digas a nadie, ni a Bolt el cual piensa eso

Mittens: de acuerdo, pero será mejor que le digas a Jenny lo que sientes, antes de que sea tarde

Zero: tienes razón, pronto tendré el valor de decírselo

Mittens: ok, te deseo suerte, algo más… solo tú y Zairo saben que soy en verdad Mittens

Zero: te ayudaré

Zairo Z: Mittens, ya saqué a Bolt Black del camino

Mittens: ¡¿qué?!

Zairo TAZ: no le hice nada malo /saqué una pantalla/ mira

=en pantalla=

Bolt Black: la dejaré en paz, solo por hoy, mañana de daré una sorpresa

=la pantalla se apagó=

Zairo TAZ: me dijo que no te iba a molestar por un año, bueno que disfrutes mañana esa sorpresa, en fin, me voy /guardé la pantalla y salí volando, con la lengua afuera/ esto se siente increíble/

Mittens: jajaja, me hizo caso, le dije era divertido

Zero: bien por él

Mittens: ¿le has dicho a Zairo lo que sientes por Jenny?

Zero: no…

Mittens: ¿por qué?

Zero: porque pensé que él está loco y pues tú me podrías enseñar como amar a Jenny

Mittens: ¿qué?

Zero: o sea, ¿cómo decirle lo que siento?, tengo miedo que me rechace, es mi hermana, pero yo no la veo como mi hermana, yo veo que es muy hermosa

Mittens: ¿más que yo? /decía seductoramente/

Zero: hey, solo fingí que me gustabas porque Zairo me lo dijo, pero luego me dijo que hiciera lo correcto, y buscara a quien de verdad amaría

Mittens: me recuerdas a mí y Bolt, aunque no sé si le gustes, esto es diferente, son de la misma especie pero hermanos… ¿qué crees que piense de ti?

Zero: le he salvado la vida dos veces, ¿qué crees tú?

Mittens: si no fuera tu hermana y me salvaras la vida, me enamoraría un poco claro, en el caso de Jenny, pues solo quizás te verá como un hermano mayor que se preocupa por ella

Zero: ¿cómo crees que le podría decir? /miré a Jenny/ es hermosa, mira su pelaje lizo, brilla bajo la luna llena

Mittens: guao, en verdad estás loco por ella, ¿qué sentiste cuando te dio respiración boca a boca, según me dijo Bolt Black

Zero: vi pasar un atardecer junto a ella, luego nos besamos bajo la luna llena ¡di un aullido!

Mittens: tienes un hermoso aullido… hay no

Zero: ahí viene

Jenny: /me acerqué a Zero/ guao, siempre me gustó escucharte aullar

Mittens: /le di un golpecito en la pata delantera derecha de Zero/

Zero: he… a… genial, que bueno, que… te gusta

Jenny: porque desde hace tiempos te veo como… no sé, algo nervioso cuando me hablas, tengo que preguntarte algo

Mittens: /le dediqué una sonrisa a Zero/

Zero: dime

Jenny: tú… ¿me odias?

Zero: claro que… ¿qué?

Mittens: ¿qué?

Jenny: es que a veces como que te veo raro conmigo, y últimamente no me hablas mucho /abracé a Zero/ perdóname por no haber hecho algo esa vez que te encerraron los humanos/

Zero: (estoy muy feliz, me siento…)

Jenny: es que me dio miedo, pude haber hecho algo, pero no, al menos la manada se percató y te fueron a salvar, luego de que me salvaras esa vez, te debo la vida, dos veces, ¿cómo puedo agradecerte?

Mittens: quizás con un beso

Jenny: ¿qué?, pero es mi hermano, ¿quieres un beso Zero?

Zero: /estaba muy sonrojado/

Mittens: eso es un sí

Jenny: /besé a Zero profundamente/

Mittens: soy la verdadera Mittens

Jenny: lo sé, no te creí al principio, pero luego sí, nadie tiene la voz tan parecida

Zero: /estaba perdido en mis sueños/

Jenny: ¿Zero?

Mittens: creo que… ¿te gusta?

Jenny: pues… a…

Mittens: lo tomaré como un sí

Jenny: creo que eso es lo que siento

Zero: /salí de mis pensamientos/ ¿a?, tu… ¿me besaste?

Jenny: /besé nuevamente a Zero/ sé que soy tu hermana, pero eres el macho más lindo que he conocido y el que me ha apoyado siempre, por favor… no me destroces el corazón /decía abrazando a Zero y llorando/ pero… te amo…

"hubieron unos segundos de silencio"

Zero: /abracé más fuerte a Jenny/ yo también te amo

Mittens: Voy a llorar, este es un momento muy conmovedor

Bolt: ¡ja!, lo sabía, sabía que se amaban

Mittens: /Abracé y besé a Bolt/ no te soltaré hasta que sepas que soy Mittens

Bolt: /vi mi rayo que se llenaba/ ¿Mittens? /la besé/ eres tú, perdón por no darme cuenta

Cálico: /aparecí frente a ellos/ que conmovedor, pero disfruten este momento porque ahora será su fin, ¡wajajaja!

Mittens: Zairo, estás exagerando

Zairo TAZ: rayos, ¿quién se lo creyó?

Bolt: creí que eras ese hombre que hace el papel y que venía a molestarme

Zairo: ok, los dejaré en su momento de felicidad, ¿Zero, Jenny? Wow, que loco, esto no me lo esperaba

Zero: /estaba besando a Jenny/ a… yo…

Zairo: los dejaré, deben tener mucho de qué hablar, ¿qué tal si vamos a… ya saben qué lugar?

Zero: ¿no le has dicho a Mittens?

Mittens: Zairo, ¿no me has dicho?

Bolt: ¿qué cosa?

Zairo: lo siento /me teletransporté/

Boltster: /aparecí ahí/ ¿cómo llegué aquí?, hola papi

Bolt: hola hijo, a… creo que fue Zairo

Boltster: ¿quién?

Bolt: Pablo, solo que se cambió el nombre

Mittens: porque lo olvidó y sigue creyendo que se llama así, solo lo aceptamos

Boltster: ¿quién es ella?

Bolt: ella es tu madre

Boltster: ¡nooo!...

Mittens: ¿qué?

Bolt: ¿cuál es el problema?, es que Zairo la convirtió en un perro

Boltster: a… creí que habías reemplazado a mamá

Bolt: Eso nunca

=al caer la noche, miércoles 7:00 p.m.=

"Estaban todos con sus parejas bajo la luna llena, algo separados"

Penny: siempre me pregunté… ¿quién sería el amor de mi vida?, y ahora te tengo aquí Bolt 2

Bolt 2: te amo Penny

=Con Mittens, Bolt y Boltster=

Bolt: tus ojos color esmeralda brillan, mi lucero

Mittens: awww, gracias Bolt, vamos a tener alguien más en la familia

Boltster: ¿tendré un hermano o hermana?

Bolt: si, hay que decirle a Zairo o Bolt Black

Mittens: a Bolt Black no

Bolt: ¿por qué?

Mittens: me está molestando, míralo /lo señalé debajo de un árbol/

"Desde el árbol Bolt Black le guiñó un ojo a Mittens"

Bolt: hey /lo miré serio/

Bolt Black: ¡ok!

Mittens: en fin, tu pelaje blanco brilla

Bolt: gracias Mittens

Mittens: qué bueno que volví a ser un gato

Bolt: ¿cuál era el problema?

Mittens: quería perseguir mi cola, que loco

Bolt: jajaja, recuerdo cuando me enseñaste eso

=recuerdos=

"Estaban Bolt y Mittens en un parque"

Mittens: bien, ahora te enseñaré algo que hace reír a los humanos

Bolt: ¿qué es?

Mittens: solo tienes que… perseguir tu cola en círculos

Bolt: ¿qué?

Mittens: vamos tú puedes

Bolt: pero me voy a marear

Mittens: solo hazlo

Bolt: (no quiero verme como un tonto, pero si Mittens lo dice…) /empecé a correr en círculos/ me estoy mareando

Mittens: ¿enserio?

Bolt: /paré/ esto me hace ver como tonto

Mittens: jajaja, no, te ves gracioso

Bolt: /seguí persiguiendo mi cola/

Mittens: ¿no estabas mareado?

Bolt: no, no lo estoy /decía sin dejar de perseguir mi cola/

Mittens: (¿por qué siguió?)

=fin del recuerdo=

Mittens: ¿por qué seguiste persiguiendo tu cola?

Bolt: es que te mirabas muy linda riendo

Mittens: ¿desde cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Boltster: iré a ver tv con Rhino

Bolt y Mittens: diviértete y no veas tantos programas de acción

Boltster: ok /decía a lo lejos/

Bolt: Me enamoré de ti cuando estábamos afuera de las instalaciones, porque pensé… Mittens tiene razón, con ella escucho solo la verdad, y a pesar de que la secuestre, aun así siguió conmigo y se preocupa demasiado por mí

Mittens: osea… ¿qué yo me enamoré primero?

Bolt: ni siquiera sabía que era en verdad el amor…

Mittens: ya, ahora importa el presente, que estamos juntos para pasar una eternidad… tengo que decirle a Zairo que prepare más de esas células que destruyen esas hormonas de envejecimiento, para que vivamos por siempre

Bolt: pero creo que debemos ayudarlo a encontrar pareja, él se merece tener alguien a su lado que lo ame, ¿no?

Mittens: tienes razón, ¿qué clase de chica crees que le guste?

Bolt: no lo sé, empecemos a investigar

Mittens: ahora en un rato

Bolt: ok

Mittens: /me recosté en Bolt/ tienes un pelaje muy suave

Bolt: gracias

=con Jenny y Zero=

Zero: Zairo iba a ayudarme a encontrar pareja

Jenny: yo era, la que él te iba a traer, cuando me encontró me lo dijo, pero no sabía que éramos hermanos, me dijo, hey eres una loba muy bonita, yo le dije gracias y él me dijo, sabes, tengo un lobo que quizás te guste, pronto lo conocerás, yo me emocioné, y cuando supe que eras tú, pensé… Zairo me eligió como su pareja, más bien me recomendó que fuéramos pareja, no me dijo el nombre, yo solo estaba esperando este momento

Zero: genial, nunca pensé que estuve con el amor de mi vida por tanto tiempo

Jenny: así es el amor, nos hace hacer locuras

=Con Zairo Z y Luna=

Zairo Z: /miraba la luna/

Luna: /me acerqué/

LTDF en Luna: (díselo ahora)

Luna: no puedo decirle

Zairo Z: ¿Luna? /voltee a verla/

Luna: entonces… ¿no tienes pareja? /decía mirando a las parejas hablando y besándose/

Zairo Z: /una lágrima callo por mi mejilla/ no… /bajé la cabeza/ me siento tan solo

Luna: lo siento /me alejé y me puse a mirar la Luna/

"Mittens se acerca a Zairo"

Mittens: ¿te pasa algo?

Zairo Z: no es nada /voltee a verla/

Mittens: ¿estás llorando?

Zairo Z: es que…

Mittens: (esto es raro en él) pero eres muy fuerte

Zairo Z: Mittens, soy fuerte por fuera, pero por dentro tengo un corazón, que ahora sufre

Mittens: se lo que tienes, quieres alguien que te… ame /lamí sus lágrimas/

Zairo Z: /abracé a Mittens/ gracias

Mittens: te ayudaré a encontrar una pareja

Zairo Z: ok, genial /decía más contento/ no le digas a los demás este lado blando de mí

Mittens: hay, no te angusties por eso, todos tenemos una debilidad

Zairo Z: yo no

Mittens: pero en tu mente si hay debilidades, te cargaste a todos los criminales de este estado, eres muy fuerte, valiente y sincero

Zairo Z: ¿enserio?

Mittens: sí, ¿qué clase de chica te gustaría

Zairo Z: tengo que contarte un secreto

Mittens: dímelo

Zairo Z: mi pareja jamás será un humano, los humanos están llenos de problemas, traicionan, engañan, las chicas como tú no, solo actúan por instinto

Mittens: guao, ¿no te caen bien los humanos y por eso quieres dejar de ser uno?

Zairo Z: mi lado humano se está acabando, seré un lobo que se puede mezclar con un gato y máquina, para siempre

Mittens: ¿no volverás a tomar tu forma humana?

Zairo Z: supongo que me veré obligado, pues hay muchas máquinas que siendo humano, puedo manejar y si me vuelvo un lobo no podré, aunque si puedo ser lobo para hacer muchas otras cosas, ¿crees que soy lindo?

Mittens: claro que sí, solo dime entonces que chica te gustaría, ya sé que no una humana

Zairo Z: no lo sé, quizás llegue a mi vida de alguna manera

Mittens: ¿qué tal Luna?

Zairo Z: no lo creo, aunque si es hermosa, como Jenny, pero… no sé

Mittens: /miré a Luna y fui con ella/

Zairo Z: (solo me quedará esperar)

=con Mittens y Luna=

Mittens: hola

Luna: hola

Mittens: ¿oíste que Zairo quiere una pareja?

Luna: a… sí, ¿ya encontró una?

Mittens: no, ¿te gustaría ser su pareja?

Luna: no lo sé

Mittens: dime, no le diré

Luna: pues… el es un humano y yo un lobo, no creo que me ame

Mittens: jajaja, el odia ser humano

Luna: ¿enserio?

Mittens: míralo, ¿por qué crees que sigue como lobo?

Luna: tienes razón /dije llena de esperanza/

Mittens: creo que le gustas

Luna: ¿enserio?

Mittens: pues él quiere una chica que no sea humana, le gusta ser un lobo, decláratele

Luna: bien /fui con Zairo/

Zairo Z: /vi a Mittens dedicarme una sonrisa, y se la devolví/ hola Luna

Luna: ¿ya escogiste chica?

Zairo Z: no, es que, no sé

Luna: yo… ¿te parezco linda?

Zairo Z: /me quedé viéndola, sin darme cuenta que mis ojos brillaban/

Luna: guao, tus ojos son en verdad hermosos

Zairo Z: ¿qué?

Luna: /me sonrojé/

Zairo Z: iré a dar un paseo /activé el modo de vuelo y despegué/

Mittens: /llegué con Luna/ ¿y bien?

Luna: no creo que le guste

Mittens: dale un beso

Luna: ¿qué?, no

Mittens: esa será la mejor manera de declararte

=con Penny y Bolt 2=

Zairo Z: /aterricé frente a ellos/ hola

Penny: ¿aún crees que eres un lobo?

Zairo Z: soy un lobo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Bolt 2: jajaja, soy la mascota de un lobo

Penny: ok lobo, juguemos /saqué una pelota y la lancé lejos/

Zairo Z: /fui por la pelota/

"Llegan ahí Mittens y Luna"

Mittens: ¿por qué Zairo juega contigo a la pelota?

Penny: él dice que es un lobo, lo adoptaré

Mittens: /me quedé con una cara de asombro/ Zairo… ¿qué te ocurre?, estás loco

Luna: jajaja, ahí viene

Zairo Z: /dejé la pelota junto a Penny y luego aullé/

Penny, Mittens y Luna: que aullido tan hermoso

"Luego se miraron las tres"

Penny: ok

Mittens: Zairo, ¿te sientes bien?

Zairo Z: claro, solo quiero alejar ese pensamiento de tristeza, jugando un poco

Luna: ¿te gusta ser lobo?

Zairo Z: si… y tú también

Pablo: /salí de un arbusto cerca y fui hacia ellos/ hola de nuevo

Zairo TAZM: tú otra vez /me puse bravo y le enseñé mis dientes/

Pablo: /hice lo mismo/

Penny: ¡oigan!

Pablo y Zairo: ¿qué?

Penny: ¿quién es el verdadero Pablo o Zairo?, estoy confundida

"Se abre un portal del tiempo y de él sale Bolt, con un traje plateado de patas al cuello XD"

Bolt del futuro: Penny: ¡ambos son falsos!

Continuará…


	18. capítulo 18: locura XD¡

Capítulo 18: ¡Locura XD!

Pablo: ok /me auto desintegré/

Zairo TAZM: yo no

Bolt del futuro: no me engañas, acabaste mi relación con Mittens /decía enojado/

Zairo TA: ¿cómo pasó?

Bolt del futuro: o no… voy a

"Ese Bolt desapareció"

Bolt: ¿qué?, ¿por qué Zairo?

Zairo Z: ¿cómo voy a saber algo que aún no ha pasado?

Mittens: sea lo que sea, creo que no pasará

Bolt: ¿cómo estás tan segura?

Mittens: si Bolt volvió al pasado para impedirlo… y ahora no va a volver porque eso no pasará, nunca pasó y… Zairo, ¡Tienes que enseñarme más del viaje en el tiempo!, me da dolor de cabeza

Zairo Z: no tienes que gritarlo, volveré en unas horas /pensé unos segundos/ mañana

Mittens: ¿a dónde vas?

Zairo Z: soy un lobo soltero, piensa que haría /decía a lo lejos, dirigiéndome a la ciudad/

Mittens: buscar una aventura de acción, suspenso o… buscar una pareja

Luna: hay no…

Penny: Luna… ¿estás enamorada de Zairo?

Luna: no, claro que no, es que va a la ciudad, es un lobo, ¿está loco?

Bolt: yo creo que sí

Mittens: así es él, ahora, qué bueno que volví a ser la de antes

Penny: ¿enserio?, genial

"Todos se van a cenar, mientras que cierto lobo, iba a hacer una misión, la cual Mittens había olvidado"

=en un callejón de la ciudad=

Perro: voy a divertirme contigo gato

Gato: /estaba contra una pared, viendo mi fin a cada segundo que pasaba con este perro asesino de gatos/ por favor, yo no te he hecho nada

Perro: jajaja, sigue suplicando así y quizás te deje mal herido en este lugar, adolorido pero con tu asquerosa vida

=En el techo del edificio que estaba al lado del callejón=

Zairo Z: ¡déjalo!

Perro: /miré hacia arriba/ ¿pero qué hace un lobo arriba de un edificio?

Zairo Z: /salté y caí justo detrás de él/ te voy a pedir amablemente que lo sueltes /decía con un tono frío

Perro: no le tengo miedo a los lobos, solo vete y déjame terminar con este gato

Zairo Z: /Agarré al perro del cuello y lo apreté hasta asfixiarlo/

Gato: no me hagas daño /intenté huir, pero mi pata estaba herida y caí al suelo/ o no…

Zairo Z: no quiero hacerte daño amigo

Gato: ok, gracias, por favor déjame

Zairo Z: estás herido, voy a curarte

Gato: ¿por qué haces esto?, mataste a un familiar tuyo

Zairo Z: yo soy familiar de alguien que abuse de su fuerza para lastimar a los gatos, odio a los perros así

Gato: ¿no odias a los gatos?

Zairo Z: ¿por qué odiarlos?

Gato: genial

Zairo Z: /lo ayudé a levantar y lo subí en mi lomo/ iremos a un sitio seguro y después… esto se pondrá feo

"Era un callejón sin salida, por la entrada llegaron más perros"

Perro 1: ¿qué haces con ese gato?

Perro 2: ¿qué le hiciste a mi amigo?

Perro 3: a por él muchachos

Zairo Z: /dejé al gato atrás de mí y me puse en posición de pelea/ sobre mi cadáver

Perro 4: somos 3 más que tú

Zairo Z: /rápidamente patee a uno contra un bote de basura, a otro lo lancé contra una pared/

Perro 2: /apenas vi lo que pasó/ eres un fantasma

Perro 4: yo me voy de aquí /decía muy asustado/

Zairo Z: /corrí hasta la salida y me opuse/ ustedes eligieron su destino… /los maté de forma similar a los otros/

Gato: eso fue… au, genial /me desmayé/

=al día siguiente=

Gato: /me desperté sobre una caja, vi a mi alrededor y estaba en el final del callejón, me levanté y no sentí dolor alguno, me sentía mejor que nunca, luego vi al lobo en la mitad del callejón vigilando la entrada/

Zairo TAZ: qué bueno que despiertas, ¿te sientes mejor? /lo había visto con las cámaras panorámicas/

Gato: ¿cómo supiste que estaba despierto?

Zairo TAZ: porque hiciste ruido

Gato: ok, ¿cómo te llamas?

Zairo TAZ: me llamo Zairo

Gato: ok, soy Juan, ¿cómo me curaste?

Zairo TAZ: ¿eres callejero verdad?

Juan: a… sí

Zairo TAZ: ¿cómo pasó tu encuentro con ese perro?

Juan: yo solo estaba aquí buscando comida, luego ese perro llegó aquí a amenazarme y apareciste

Zairo TAZ: ¿tienes amigos?

Juan: (no confío en este lobo, podría poner mis amigos en peligro) no

Zairo TAZ: bueno, ¿estás mejor?

Juan: si, gracias por todo, pero ya debo irme /decía pasando por un lado dirigiéndome a la salida/

Zairo TAZ: (jajaja, así somos todos cuando tenemos miedos, nunca los enfrentamos, siempre huimos)

Juan: /pasé la calle y me dirigí a un parque/ (que lobo más extraño, me dejó ir, me salvó la vida, pero me da miedo)

=En el techo del edificio=

Zairo TAZ: /estaba camuflado mirando al gato/ (lo seguiré, solo para divertirme un poco)

=En la habitación de Penny=

"Suena la alarma marcando las 7:00 a.m."

Penny: /me levanté de un brinco/ Bolt, tenemos que ir al set a las 8 y media

Bolt: ahora no mamá /decía medio dormido/

Mittens: vamos, orejón, será divertido

Bolt: /me levanté/ ok, ya voy, solo dame unos minutos más

Bolt 2: jajaja, enserio hermano, a Mittens no le gustará alguien tan perezoso

Bolt: /me levanté de un brinco/ ok, vamos /dije con más ánimo/

=En la sala=

M.P: /miraba a la pareja de lobos/ Penny, enserio debo evitar que sigas trayendo más mascotas a casa

Penny: pero míralos, son tan lindos, además solo será por hoy, son de Zairo

M.P: ¿Zairo?

Penny: Pablo se cambió el nombre

M.P: a… ok, ven a desayunar para ir al programa y recuerda no hablar mucho con tu agente

Penny: ese loco, espero pronto consiga otro agente

M.P: eso espero también

Bolt: ¿ya estás lista?

Penny: voy a comer, ahora vamos /abracé a Bolt y besé su cabeza/ eres mi gran amigo /luego me dirigí al comedor/

=En el jardín=

Bolt: /salí a esperar a mi persona/ hola Mittens

Mittens: hola orejón, ¿has visto a Zairo?

Bolt: no, ¿qué te preocupa?

Mittens: podría estar haciendo algo que lo ponga en peligro, me refiero a que quizás esté evadiendo disparos de los policías

Bolt: o vamos, déjalo, él solo quiere ser un héroe

Bolt Black: hola chicos /decía aterrizando frente a ellos/ Bolt, se lo que piensas, no te pongas celoso si Mittens se preocupa por Zairo

Mittens: ¿es cierto Bolt?

Bolt: bueno… sí

Mittens: no tienes que preocuparte, solo te amo a ti /besé a Bolt/

Bolt: te amo Mittens

Mittens: y yo a ti

Bolt Black: si me necesitan estaré buscando a Zairo, ya saben cómo es él, se pierde sin previo aviso

Átomo: /llegué junto a ellos/ hola, Bolt Black, ¿seguimos buscando a Zairo?

Bolt Black: claro, ¿cuántos lobos hay en la ciudad?

Átomo: solo Huskys Siberianos

Bolt Black: cierto

"Ambos se van a buscar a Zairo"

Boltster: /llegué con mis padres/ hola papi, hola mami

Bolt y Mittens: hola hijo

Boltster: me cansé de ver tv con Rhino, ese hámster está en verdad raro

Mittens: debo decirle a Zairo que haga algo con él

Bolt: tiene que dejar la tv, creí que ya había superado esa adicción

=En el parque central de Hollywood=

Juan: hola Bairon

Bairon: /voltee a ver/ hola amigo, creí que no volvería a verte, ¿aún te persigue ese perro asesino?

Zairo TAZ: /estaba camuflado detrás de Juan/

Juan: no, está muerto

Bairon: ¿quién lo mató?

Juan: fue un extraño lobo, me defendió hasta de toda la pandilla

Bairon: /me quedé pensando/

Zairo TAZ: /me hice visible/

Bairon: /miré detrás de Juan/ ¡un lobo! /me trepé al árbol que estaba detrás de mí/

Juan: /me quedé ahí temblando/ por favor no me hagas daño, si quieres acaba conmigo, pero no con mi amigo

Zairo TAZ: ¿por qué tanto miedo gatito?

Bairon: /miraba desde el árbol/ ¡hey déjalo!

Zairo TAZ: /miré al otro gato/ ¿ese es tú amigo?

Juan: /me opuse/ no dejaré que lo lastimes

Zairo TAZ: ¿por qué lo haría?

Bairon: /bajé del árbol/ ¿no vas… a… lastimarnos?

Zairo TAZ: si odiara a los gatos no hubiera arriesgado mi vida por Juan

Juan: ¿por qué me seguiste?

Zairo TAZ: porque no tenía nada más que hacer

Bairon: bueno, te estaremos vigilando

Zairo TAZ: jajaja, o vamos, ¿por qué tanto miedo?

Juan: los perros son muy malos, como desearía arrancarles los dientes y luego clavárselos en sus cuellos

Zairo TAZ: jajaja, no hace falta, lo hacen porque se creen fuertes, no lo son, solo pierden tiempo de su vida, cuando podrían tener su familia, un hogar, ya saben

Juan: la última vez que vi a un lobo, casi me mata, logré escapar, por poco

Bairon: si no es tanta molestia… ¿podrías dejar que finjamos derrotarte para impresionar a unas gatitas que viven en un edificio por allá? /señalé un edificio/

Zairo TAZ: de acuerdo /decía tranquilamente/

Bairon: enserio, ¿sin nada a cambio?

Juan: ¿no nos matarás luego?

Zairo TAZ: claro que no, es solo un favor

"Ambos gatos quedaron asombrados, al fin podrían impresionar a los amores de sus vidas"

"Esperaron a que aquellas gatas vinieran"

=Jueves 8:00 a.m.=

Bairon: aquí vienen, cuando estemos hablando, tú solo nos amenazas y te derrotamos, ¿sí?, no nos vallas a pegar ni de broma

Zairo TAZ: puedo aguantar 1.000 de sus arañazos, estaré bien

Bairon: ¿estás bien?, ¿tuviste un accidente?

Zairo TAZ: claro que no

Juan: ok

"Zairo se escondió en unos arbustos"

Juan: hola preciosas

Gata 1: ¿ustedes otra vez?

Gata 2: ya les dijimos que no queremos ser sus parejas, ¿podrían dejar de molestarnos?

Juan: no tienen la culpa de ser tan lindas

Bairon: y de tener un olor a flores

Gata 1: nuestra persona nos tiene condenadas a estos olores, pero gracias

Juan: ¿qué las trae por aquí?

Gata 2: pues nuestros dueños vienen a este parque a caminar un rato, nos dejan sueltas en él para que no nos sintamos como encerradas en ese apartamento que le llaman

Zairo TAZ: /salí y me dirigí como un depredador acechante hacia ellas/

Juan: ¡cuidado!

"Ambas gatas se paran detrás de los gatos"

Bairon: no dejaré que las lastimes

Zairo TAZ: jajaja, ¿creen que podrán detenerme? /decía malignamente/

Juan: /le di una patada en el estómago mandándolo lejos/ toma eso

Zairo TAZ: /me sobé la pansa en señal de dolor/ au, me la pagarás gato

Bairon: /hice los mismo/

"Al pasar unos segundos, ya le habían dado una paliza XD"

Zairo TAZ: ustedes ganan, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte

Como ahora…

"Un hombre usó un aparato eléctrico para paralizar al lobo, luego agarró a los gatos que no tenían placas, los metió en el camión del refugio y se marchó"

Gata 1: guao, mis héroes

Gata 2: pobrecitos, ahora ese lobo quizás les haga daño

Gata 1: hermana /puse mi pata sobre su hombro/ ¿te gusta Juan verdad?

Gata 2: /me sonrojé/ claro que no

"siguieron ahí hablando, al llegar el camión a la perrera"

=área de Gatos=

Juan: o no /estaba en una jaula/

Bairon: ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Juan: olvidarnos de nuestros amores, ¿crees que ese lobo esté enojado con nosotros?

Bairon: no lo sé, se dejó dar un paliza, ¿viste cómo quedó?, le dimos muy fuerte

Juan: él dijo que podíamos golpearlo

Bairon: ¿crees que esté bien?

Juan: él no me preocupa, me preocupan los pobres humanos, cuando despierte, los matará

Bairon: no creo que pueda escapar de una jaula, ¿lo viste matar a esos perros?

Juan: no los dejó ni dar un último respiro

Bairon: guao, espero que algún humano nos adopte y luego escapamos, quizás nos separen

Juan: no lo creo, fue una mala idea después de todo

"En ese momento llega Bolt que entra volando por la ventana con Mittens sobre él"

Bolt: aquí llegó ese camión

Mittens: guao, Bolt, poder aguantar caídas de lugares altos es una cosa, pero volar muy alto es algo totalmente distinto

Juan: a… hola

Bolt: hola /me acerqué a la jaula/ ¿has visto un lobo cierto?

Juan: no le hicimos nada te lo juro, él nos ayudó con un plan y… /me quedé viendo a la gata/ Bairon mira

Bairon: que gata más hermosa

Mittens: lo siento, estoy comprometida /abracé a Bolt/

"Ambos gatos se quedaron aterrados"

Bairon: guao, este día no podría estar más loco

Juan: primero un lobo me salva la vida, no odia a los gatos y ahora un perro que ama a una gata

Bolt: así es, ¿dónde está el lobo?

Mittens: es nuestro amigo

"En ese momento llega Zairo"

Zairo TAZ: hola, venía a rescatar a mis nuevos amigos /abrí las puertas de las jaulas/

"Los otros gatos solo miraban impresionados al ver la pareja, un lobo y que no odiaba a los gatos"

Zairo TAZ: (no sé por qué, pero quiero pelear con Bolt) hey Bolt, besé a Mittens… 5 veces /decía buscando molestarlo/

Bolt: Mittens… ¿eso es cierto?

Zairo TAZ: (no puedo creer que diga esto…) y… ¡me aparee con ella!

Bolt: /un impulso de furia salió de mi interior, me abalancé sobre Zairo/

Mittens: ¡oigan!

"Todos los gatos estaban hablando en susurros"

Mittens: es mentira /decía sonrojada/

Juan: que loco, eres una gatita mala

Mittens: ¿qué?

Juan: era broma

Bairon: espero que Bolt el súper perro no lo mate /decía viéndolos pelear/

Bolt: ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Zairo TAZ: ¿qué puedo decir?, me gustó

Bolt: /lo patee tan fuerte que rompió el muro con el que se estrelló, luego ese impulso se fue, como lo hubiera lanzado contra Zairo/ lo siento

Zairo TAZ: lo siento yo, no sé qué me pasó, era mentira lo que dije, perdón

Mittens: Zairo, ¡¿estás loco?!

Zairo TAZ: lo siento

Mittens: luego hablaremos de esto, ahora debemos irnos

"Cuando se fueron Bolt y Mittens, Zairo se puso a reír a carcajadas"

Zairo TAZ: jajaja, jajaja, jajaja

Juan: guao, ¿estás bien?

Bairon: mira, no tiene ni un rasguño

Zairo TAZ: /paré de reír/ ¿quieren conquistar a sus amores?, vamos /salí de ahí y ellos me siguieron/

=horas después=

=Sala de la casa de Penny jueves 11:00 a.m.=

Bolt: Mittens, tenemos que hablar

Mittens: de acuerdo /decía algo nerviosa/

=habitación de Penny=

"Solo estaban Bolt y Mittens"

Mittens: /estaba sentada en la cama/ Bolt, te juro mil veces que nunca me aparee con él, tienes que creerme, yo…

Bolt: /callé a Mittens con un beso/ tranquila amor, no vengo a discutir eso

Mittens: Bolt, adoro cuando haces eso, ¿entonces?

Bolt: ¿qué le pasa a Zairo?

Mittens: te diré un secreto… su locura extrema, es porque está desesperado, quiere encontrar el amor de su vida, no sé… por qué diría lo que dijo, espero que no le guardes rencor por pelear contigo

Bolt: claro que no, es que solo me pondría enojado con cualquier macho que te ponga las patas encima

Mittens: ya Bolt, no te preocupes, sabes que me tienes para ti solito /besé y abracé a Bolt/

Bolt: te amo

Mittens: yo también te amo

Zairo TAZ: /estaba en la ventana/ hola, perdón por cómo me comporté en ese refugio /me acerqué a ellos/ Bolt, amigo, lo siento

Bolt: no hay problema, ¿sin rencores? /le estiré mi pata/

Zairo TAZ: /hicimos las pases o como sea que se llame/ sin rencores

Mittens: ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Zairo TAZ: bueno, yo…

Mittens: lo siento, todo fue mi culpa

Bolt y Zairo: ¿qué?

Mittens: cuando pasamos la base de lugar, creo que revolví algunos archivos de tu disco duro y…

Zairo TAZ: /abracé y casi beso a Mittens/ lo siento, ¡eso era!, gracias

Bolt: hey

Zairo TAZ: /solté a Mittens/ lo sé, me emocioné, desearía tener a alguien para besar cuando este muy feliz por algo

Mittens: /besé a Bolt/ genial, ahora solo debo acomodar esos archivos y tu mente volverá a la normalidad

Bolt: ok Zairo puedes darle un beso a Mittens /voltee a otro lado/

Zairo TAZ: claro que no la voy a besar Bolt, no puedo

Bolt: /voltee a ver/ ¿por qué?, ella te gusta, ¿no?

Zairo TAZ: en realidad no, solo es por mi falla, pero no puedo besarla, es tu pareja, no la mía

Mittens: así es, nada de amor

Bolt: menos mal

Zairo TAZ: tengo dos bases más, una está en Nueva York y la otra en la Luna

Mittens y Bolt: ¿en la luna?

Zairo TAZ: dejaré de multiplicarme, pues ya no lo necesito, apagaré esa máquina, así es, las copias de mí han estado muy ocupadas

Bolt: genial, momento… ¿por qué acabarías con la relación de Mittens y yo?

Zairo TAZ: creo que por eso, por lo que yo decía alocadamente, no creíste que era verdad, ¿cierto?

Bolt: no, solo me enojó que lo dijeras, ¿la besaste?

Zairo TAZ: ¿a quién?

Bolt: a Mittens

Mittens: Bolt, ya…

Zairo TAZ: si dijera que si, ¿qué harías?

Bolt: otra vez estás loco

Mittens: (menos mal)

Zairo TAZ: mejor arreglo este problema

Mittens: /abrí la cabeza de Zairo/ haber, este es el disco duro, solo necesito un pc /fui a la base por una laptop/

Bolt: /me quedé viendo el interior de la cabeza de Zairo/ guao, la sangre no se sale, hay unos cuantos cables…

"En eso llegó Mittens y lo reparó"

Zairo TAZ: ya me siento mucho mejor /me acosté y me quedé dormido/

Bolt: jajaja, ¿qué dirá Penny?

Mittens: no lo sé, mira esto /absorbí a Zairo con el escáner y lo guardé en una carpeta, el porta objetos, solo convertía los objetos en digitales y los almacenaba en una carpeta/ ahora tengo un lobo de ataque listo para… atacar /me quedé pensando lo obvio que era/ ya que

Continuará…


	19. Capítulo 19: La hermana de Mittens!

Capítulo 19: la hermana de Mittens

Zairo TAZ: /salí del porta objetos de Mittens/ ¿qué haces? (me vengaré por esto) ¿quieres que le diga a Bolt lo que hicimos en la base?

Bolt: no de nuevo

Mittens: Zairo, solo fue una broma, ¿cómo es dentro de este aparato?

Zairo TAZ: es un gran almacén lleno de las cosas que guardas, no puedo creer que tengas tanto estambre

Bolt: Mittens dime qué hicieron, o no podré dormir esta noche

Zairo TAZ: no querrás saberlo

Mittens: ¿de qué estás hablando Zairo?

Zairo TAZ: era solo una broma

Bolt: menos mal

Zairo TAZ: Mittens me inyectaba un ADN de dragón que habíamos creado /dije rápido/

Bolt: aaaa, creí que… se habían besado o algo así

Zairo TAZ: /me concentré/

LTDF en Zairo: cargando ADN nuevo, ADN de dragón listo para usarse

Mittens: ¿funcionó?

Zairo TAZ: habrá que probarlo afuera

"En unos momentos, todos salieron"

Zairo TAZ: este podría ser mi más grande descubrimiento, hacer de esta criatura, un ser vivo real y no uno que aparece en la televisión que Rhino se la pasa viendo /le apunté una lucecita a Rhino/ ahora volverás a ser el mismo de siempre

Rhino: ya para ese discurso y que empiece la acción

Zairo TAZ: hey, lo preparé hace unos meses

Mittens: jajaja

Rhino: Bolt, la prisionera usa su risa malvada, quizás está feliz porque terminó su malvado plan

Mittens: no puedo creer que diga esto… pero te extrañé Rhino

Rhino: no he ido a ningún lado, me siento… con hambre /corrí a la cocina/

Bolt: ese es Rhino

Zairo TAZ: ahora seguiré con mi discurso

Bolt Black: ya fue suficiente

Penny: solo conviértete en dragón y ya

Zairo TAZ: /lancé una bomba de agua frente a Penny/ no la toques

Penny: ¡a!, ¿qué es esto?

Mittens: jajaja, solo tócala y ya

Penny: /toque la esfera plateada/

"La esfera explotó agua, dejando a Penny mojada"

Penny: que divertido, ¿tienes más?

Zairo TAZ: /le lancé a la mano 4 más/ si tocan el suelo, se activan

Penny: /me dirigí a la calle/

Bolt: hey, ¿a dónde vas?

Penny: voy a... hacerle una broma a nuestro loco amigo

Bolt: ¿el agente?

Mittens: bien, adelante

Bolt 2: ¿también te cae mal?

Mittens: si, una vez dijo que me reemplazaría

Zairo TAZ: ¡oigan!, miren /me concentré/

LTDF en Zairo: cargando ADN, listo para usarse

Zairo TAZ: ¿están listos? /mire a Bolt Black, Átomo y Bolt/ no duden en detenerme si no soy el mismo

Mittens: ok

Zairo TAZ: /extendí los brazos y cerré los ojos/ usar A… D… N… /mis ojos empezaron a brilla/

Luna: yo… a… olvídalo

Mittens: /me acerqué a Luna/ tienes que decirle

Luna: lo sé

Zairo TAZD: /miraba a todos/

"Zairo ahora era un gran dragón, como de 7 metros de cabeza a cola"

Bolt: ¿eres tú?

Zairo TAZD: ¿entienden lo que digo?

Bolt Black: no le entendemos, no es él /decía apuntando el dispara redes eléctricas/

Mittens: ¡esperen! /me acerque al nuevo Zairo/ él tiene otro idioma

Zairo TAZD: /lamí a Mittens/

Mittens: es él, funcionó, ahora solo hay que entender su idioma, ¿puedes entenderme?

Zairo TAZD: /acerté con la cabeza/

Mittens: genial, ¿qué se siente ser un dragón?

Zairo TAZD: pues me siento grande

Mittens: no te entendí, pero tú si a mí

Zairo TAZD: /subí a Mittens a mi lomo/ vamos a dar un paseo

Mittens: /me aferré a sus escamas/ ¡espera…!

Zairo TAZD: /despegué/ ponedme el traductor

Mittens: /me fui a su cuello/ ¿qué?

Zairo TAZD: /sobre volaba la ciudad/

Mittens: vas a asustarlos

"Se escuchan impactos de bala en las escamas"

Mittens: ¡nos disparan!

Zairo TAZD: /aterricé/

Policía: /baje mi arma muy asustado/ no me lastimes

Zairo TAZD: /me quedé quieto esperando que se le pasara el miedo/

Mittens: /activé mi collar traductor/ no te va a lastimar

Policía: un dragón con un gato parlante… /me desmayé/

Zairo TAZD: ya qué

Mittens: tengo una idea /le puse un collar traductor a Zairo/ habla

Zairo TAZD: era lo que te trataba de decir

"Un disparo le daña el circuito del collar"

Mittens: mejor nos vamos

Zairo TAZD: /despegué, pero luego Mittens se calló/ ¡Mittens! /volé hasta ella, no vi otra manera de sujetarla, así que la agarré con la boca, tragándola por accidente/ ¡hay no!

=En el interior de Zairo=

Mittens: ¡aaaa!, ¿por qué me comiste?

Zairo TAZD: /volé rápido hasta casa/

=Patio de Penny=

Zairo TAZD: /aterricé/

Bolt: genial, ¿y Mittens?

Zairo TAZD: yo a… me la comí

Bolt: ¡¿dónde está Mittens?!

Zairo TAZD: claro, no me puedes entender /regurgité a Mittens/ lo siento

Bolt: ¡aaaa!

Mittens: no te asustes estoy bien

Zairo TAZ: Mittens no tiene buen sabor /decía quitándome pelos de la lengua/

Luna: guao, eso fue genial

Zairo TAZ: ¿te gusta el nuevo yo?

Luna: a…

Zairo TAZD: ¿te parezco genial?

Luna: me gustas siendo un lobo

Zairo TAZ: ok, seré un lobo, espera… acaso tú… ¿estás enamorada de mí?

Luna: yo… te amo

Zairo TAZ: (¿qué hago?, no quiero destrozarle el corazón, se lo que se siente) yo también /la abracé/ (¿en qué problema me metí?)

Luna: gracias, seremos muy felices

Mittens: te lo dije /decía acercándome/ Zairo… ¿me puedes dar un baño?

Zairo TAZ: claro /fui por la manguera y empecé a echarles agua/

Luna: hey /le quité la manguera y lo mojé/ ahora sí

"Siguieron jugando un rato, llegó Penny ya seca y Bolt la volvió a mojar"

Bolt: jajaja, estás empapada

Penny: jajaja, eres un perro malo Bolt

Mittens: es mi perrito malo

Penny: /agarré la manguera/

Bolt: /besé a Mittens/

Penny: /les eché agua/ jajaja

Mittens: esa agua está fría /decía temblando/

Penny: ya estabas mojada cuando llegué

Mittens: ok, sí /dejé de fingir frío/

Bolt: tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si comemos algo?

Zairo TAZ: yo invito, vamos a la base

=En la cafetería de la base de Mittens=

M.P: así que creaste un dragón

Zairo: pues soy ese dragón

M.P: ¿qué les hiciste a los policías?, vi en las noticias hace un rato, que un dragón en la ciudad había asustado a varios ciudadanos

Zairo: solo les dio miedo, ¿qué harías tú?

M.P: bueno, yo saldría corriendo

Penny: jajaja

Bolt: jajaja, pues ni modo

Zairo: los humanos son muy predecibles

M.P: ¿por qué hablas como si no fueras un humano?

Zairo: no soy humano

Mittens: aja… pero una parte de ti si lo es

Zairo: solo un 10%

Bolt Black: el mundo ha cambiado mucho, pues mira, perros hablando con humanos y sentados en un comedor

M.P: jajaja, si, no se ve esto muy seguido

Penny: le jugué una broma a ese loco agente

Bolt: vamos cuéntanos

Penny: bien estaba yo por la calle cerca al estudio de grabación, vi salir a ese agente en su auto, intenté activar el camuflaje, pero no me sirvió, él se detuvo a comprar algo en una tienda, luego yo tiré las bombas de agua por la ventana del auto, luego me alejé y me escondí, debieron ver su cara, cuando volvió, vio las esferas, todo su auto se inundó por dentro, abrió la puerta y salió toda el agua, me vine porque si me descubría… quién sabe lo que haría, engañarme para tener más dinero, no sé, pero eso es todo

Luna: que locura

Zairo: /le puse un collar a Luna/

Luna: me siento como… tu mascota

Zairo: eres mi mascota, eso querías, ¿no?

Mittens: /me acerqué a Zairo/ ven hablamos por aquí

Zairo: /fui con Mittens a hablar en privado/

Mittens: ¿para qué te vuelves lobo?

Zairo TAZ: me gusta ser un lobo

Mittens: ok, Luna te ama, no como su mascota, como pareja

Zairo TAZ: /sorprendido/ ¿qué?

Mittens: creo que malinterpretaste lo que dijo, ella siente amor por tu lado lobo, no sabe qué hacer, ama a solo una parte de ti, cuando te conviertes en lobo, miro su cara, se lo que ella quiere, quiere que seas un lobo que la ame, por eso vino contigo, pero cuando te convertiste en humano, se puso algo triste, sé que has sufrido por rechazo de una chica, no querrás que ella sienta eso, ¿verdad?

Zairo TAZ: pero yo no la amo, ¿qué pasaría si, le dijera que no siento lo mismo?, solo sería una falsa relación, ¿qué hago?

Mittens: bien, iré al área de misiones, te diré todo a tus pensamientos, así no me escuchará, pero ¿harás lo que yo te diga?

Zairo TAZ: veo su cara, sé que ella ha sufrido, me lo dijo, ha perdido a algunos de su familia por culpa de los humanos, la haré feliz, solo dime ¿cómo?

Mittens: pareces Bolt, preguntándome qué hacer, ok, empecemos

Zairo TAZ: ¿qué tal si comemos primero?

Mittens: claro, algo más… no puedo dormir solo unas horas a la semana, debo dormir 16 horas por día y… aparte de eso, estoy embarazada

Zairo TAZ: guao, te felicito, ¿cuántos hijos van a tener?

Mittens: solo dos, con dos orejones es suficiente

Zairo TAZ: /me puse a llorar/ yo también quiero mi familia

Mittens: shhh, ya… no te preocupes, pronto será

Zairo TAZ: tienes razón /decía algo motivado/

"Luego de almorzar, decidieron hacer un viaje de campo, la madre de Penny no pudo ir porque tenía que hablar con el agente, así que fueron los demás"

=Lago de la colina, Jueves 2:00 p.m.=

Zairo TAZ: aquí estamos /decía saliendo del auto/ espero con los demás por ahí, Penny, que no te pille la policía o tendré que ir a buscarte en la cárcel

Penny: ¡¿qué?!

Zairo TAZ: era broma, solo anda

Penny: /arranqué con dirección a casa/

Mittens: Luna, debes decirle lo que sientes

Luna: /voltee a ver a Zairo, quien estaba tocando el agua del lago/ de acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda

Mittens: para eso son las amigas

Bolt: ¿crees que esto funcione? /decía a su lado mirando a donde fue Luna/

Mittens: eso creo, este es un lugar muy romántico

Bolt: qué bueno que te tengo, para disfrutar mi vida

Mittens: ¿quieres un baño?

Bolt: sí

Mittens: /empecé a correr hasta la orilla del lago, cerca estaban Zairo y Luna/ Bolt, no me gusta mucho el agua, así que…

Bolt: /corría tan rápido que choqué con Mittens cayendo ambos al lago/ lo siento, me dejé llevar por la emoción

Mittens: no te preocupes, es más /le di un beso/ gracias, lo estaba pensando mucho para entrar al agua

Bolt: ¿dónde está Zairo? /decía mirando a todos lados/

Mittens: /miré el radar de mi reloj/ no está por aquí

Luna: /llegué con ellos/ ¿a dónde se fue Zairo?

Bolt: ni idea

"Se habían bajado Bolt, Mittens, Zairo y Luna"

Mittens: ya vendrá, recuerda, debes decirle lo que sientes, no tengas miedo, el no muerde, jajaja

Bolt: jajaja

Luna: jajaja, tienes razón, debo decirle

=Colina de las letra Hollywood=

Zairo TAZ: /estaba mirando el nombre de la ciudad en la colina desde un mirador, mi radar detectó un gato que pasaba a una distancia de mí, quizás me tenía miedo/ hola, ¿cómo te llamas? /decía en voz tranquila

Gato: /me sobresalté, creí que no me había oído o visto/ ho…la, solo pasaba por aquí, no quiero problemas

Zairo TAZ: /voltee a verla/ guao, te pareces mucho a alguien

Gato: /salí corriendo/

Zairo TAZ: /la perseguí/ ¡espera, no te quiero hacer daño!

Gato: por favor, no me sigas más

"Era tarde, Zairo la alcanzó y la sujeto un poco suave"

Zairo TAZ: guao, eres una chica /no le había visto la cara/

Gata: es que yo… suéltame, por favor /decía con mucho miedo/ no lastimarías a una chica, ¿verdad?

Zairo TAZ: claro que no, no odio a los gatos, son mis amigos

Gata: (Este can o lobo, está raro, es el primero en toda mi vida, que me dice algo así)

Zairo TAZ: te pareces a… Mittens

Gata: /me sorprendí/ ¿la conoces?, ¿qué le hiciste?

Zairo TAZ: creo que empezamos con la pata izquierda /la solté/ mi nombre es Zairo y tengo 6 años

Gata: bien, mi nombre es… Mittani y tengo 4 años

Zairo TAZ: sí que eres la hermana de Mittens, eres blanca y tienes… unos hermosos ojos color azul

Mittani: a… gracias, tengo que decirte algo

Zairo TAZ: ¿tienes pareja cierto?

Mittani: no, es que no me llevo muy bien con mi hermana, ya sabes…

Zairo TAZ: si, lo sé bien, ¿te llevo?

Mittani: sí, sería genial, por eso vine, unas palomas me dijeron que un perro la había secuestrado o algo así, los rumores llegaron hasta aquí

Zairo TAZ: /subí a Mittani a mi lomo y empecé el camino a casa/

=En el camino=

Zairo TAZ: te sorprenderá al ver la pareja de Mittens

Mittani: genial

Zairo TAZ: hey, no parece que odiaras a Mittens o algo así

Mittani: sobre eso… es ella quien me odia, quizás porque mis personas no me abandonaron y a ella sí

Zairo TAZ: ¿y qué harás aquí?

Mittani: me quedaré aquí… aunque no he pensado en donde quedarme a vivir

Zairo TAZ: quédate conmigo

Mittani: pero eres un lobo, ¿dónde vives?

Zairo TAZ: mi casa te dejará con la boca abierta

"Al llegar Zairo le pide a Mittens la base, le quita la tecnología, los trajes a todos los demás, con la excepción de Bolt 2, Bolt Black y Átomo, luego le dice a Mittani que entre"

Mittens: ¡tú! /iba a echarla/

Zairo Z: Mittens, ella se queda conmigo

Mittens: (hay no, si él dice que sí, es un verdadero sí)

Bolt: ¿quién es ella? /decía viendo sus hermosos ojos/

Mittani: me llamo Mittani, tú debes ser Bolt, el perro estrella

Bolt: a, sí

Mittens: /me opuse/ o no, Bolt es mi pareja y no quiero que intentes seducirlo

Bolt: vamos Mittens, solo será mi amiga

Penny: jajaja

M.P: ¿quién se quedará con la gata? /decía mirando a Penny/

Zairo TAZ: yo

M.P: ok, de acuerdo

Penny: si, ya tengo muchas mascotas, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Boltster, Bolt Black

M.P: ¿solo ellos?

Penny: si el resto están a cargo de Zairo

Bolt Black: /me acerqué a Zairo/ ya deja de ser lobo

Luna: (creo que se hace lobo porque piensa que me gusta) /me sonrojé/

Mittani: guao, perritos… ¿ninguno tiene problemas con los gatos?

Bolt, Bolt Black, Bolt 2, Zero, Luna, Jenny y Zairo: claro que no

Mittani: ok

=jueves 6:00 p.m.=

Zairo TAZ: ya es tarde, Bolt 2, Zero, Luna, Jenny, Átomo y Mittani, vamos a casa

Mittani: espera… /le decía a Bolt 2/ ¿son mascotas de un lobo?

Bolt 2: en realidad Zairo es un…

Zairo TAZ: /le tapé la boca/ un lobo muy inteligente

Bolt 2: /le seguí la corriente/ si, eso

Mittani: genial

"El grupo se va"

Mittens: creo que Zairo se enamoró de mi hermana

Bolt: ¿estás celosa?

Mittens: ¿te parece linda no?

Bolt: si, pero no se compara contigo amor

Mittens: pero…

Bolt: /la callé con un beso/ no te preocupes, te amo, nunca amaría a una chica más de lo que te amo a ti amor

Mittens: /abracé a Bolt/ gracias Bolt, me haces muy feliz

Boltster: /abracé a mis padre/

Penny: awww, que lindos, ¿quieren ver esa película que Rhino mencionaba cuando estábamos en el lago?

Bolt: sí

Bolt Black: vamos

Continuará… comenten, los reto XD, enserio comenten, sé que hay muchos leyendo pero pocos se atreven a hablar, así que todos los que lean, por favor dejen su opinión acerca de esta historia, gracias los que comenten, adiós a todos que estén bien.


	20. Capítulo 20: el misterio y rivalidades

Capítulo 20: el misterio y rivalidades

=base de Zairo en Hollywood Jueves 7:00 p.m.=

"Todos tenían sus respectivos dormitorios o habitaciones, excepto Mittani"

Mittani: /entré en la habitación de Zairo/ hola, ¿dónde duermo yo?

Zairo TAZ: puedes dormir conmigo

Mittani: ¿no te incomodaría?

Zairo TAZ: claro que no /subí a Mittani/

Mittani: /me eché a un lado suyo/ gracias

Zairo TAZ: /vi que temblaba/ lo siento, es que la base tiene un sistema de control de temperatura, odio el calor, así que el aire ambiente es algo frío, iré a los niveles inferiores a subir un poco la temperatura y…

Mittani: /mi acosté junto a él/ ¿qué decías?, ¿puedo?

Zairo TAZ: /rodee a Mittani con mi cuerpo para darle calor/

Mittani: /ronronee un poco/ gracias

Zairo TAZ: gracias a ti /luego de decir eso, me quedé dormido o más bien suspendido, mi corazón seguía latiendo, pero este no se notaba, ya que yo no respiraba como los demás, mi corazón se dejaba de escuchar o sentir cuando dormía, en otras palabras, parecía muerto/

Mittani: Zairo… ¡Zairo!, no estás respirando

Zairo TAZ: /me encendí/ no te preocupes, así soy, no te asustes, si pones tu oreja junto a i pecho, quizás escuches mi corazón latir

Mittani: ok /volví a la tranquilidad y me dormí escuchando latir el corazón de Zairo, cuyo latir era muy distinto a los demás, tenía algo especial, era como una bella música en mis oídos (¿me estoy enamorando de él?, él es un lobo, yo una gata, un momento… Bolt y Mittens no parece importarles eso, pero no, no creo que sea amor, aunque creo que él si siente eso por mí, luego le preguntaré)

=Jueves 11:00 p.m.=

Zairo TAZ: /mis ojos cibernéticos se alertaron, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Mittani y caminé hasta el área de misiones, ahí miré que habían robado un banco, salí volando de ahí/

=Calle en frente del banco=

Zairo TA: ¿por qué siempre un banco?, estos ladrones aún no aprenden que robar un banco es el robo más difícil de hacer /miré a los ladrones escapar en un auto/ nadie más los vio /miré a unos guardias salir/ o creo que me equivoqué /corrí hacia ellos/ ¿están bien?

Guardia 1: no, nos han robado

Zairo TA: no se preocupen, recuperaré el dinero /encendí mi modo de vuelo, se despliegan las alas, pero un problema, no tenía más combustible/ genial, ¿ahora qué? /miré un taxi que pasaba, luego revisé mi bolsillo/ ¡Taxi! /el taxi se detuvo y entré en él/

Taxista: ¿a dónde te llevo?

Zairo TA: siga a ese auto /señalé el vehículo de los ladrones, el cual seguía por esa vía como a dos cuadras de distancia

Taxista: ok /empecé a perseguir ese auto

"La persecución empezó, los ladrones supieron que los seguía el taxi"

Taxista: /miré que unos apuntaron armas hacia mí/

Zairo TA: no se asuste /abrí la puerta y ágilmente me subí encima de este, convertí mis brazos en armas, rifles de batalla para ser exacto/ ¡oigan! /vi a los ladrones apuntarme, le disparé el que estaba en la ventana de mi izquierda, el de la derecha me disparó, pero solo me bajo un 0,0001% de mi escudo, luego al ver su cara de impresión al verme aún de pies me disparó tres veces más antes que yo le disparara/ por favor… /escuchaba al taxista rezar, luego por la ventana le dije/ hey, ya los maté, solo acérqueme más a ese auto, para saltar a él /le pagué el viaje/ quédese con el cambio

Taxista: pero le sobra para otra carrera

Zairo TA: solo alcance ese auto /volví al techo, me preparé para saltar/

Taxista: ¡ahora!

"Zairo salta y logra llegar al otro auto, mira hacia atrás y se despide del taxista, este se va a otro lado"

Ladrón 3: joder, ¿qué fue eso?

Ladrón 4: no creo que los policías salten al auto

"Solo quedaban los dos ladrones de adelante"

Zairo TA: (dejaré una bomba en el auto, sacaré el dinero que está en el maletero y luego destruyo el auto, no, este auto es robado) /escaneaba el auto/ (debo matar a los ladrones y usar el auto para devolver el dinero al banco, eso está mejor planeado /me asome por la ventana derecha delantera y maté al ayudante del conductor o copiloto/

"Bueno ustedes ya entienden"

Conductor: maldita sea /miré a mis cómplices muertos/

Zairo TA: /abrí la puerta del conductor, lo saque y le disparé mientras este rodaba por el suelo, luego entré y tomé el control, me devolví al banco, luego de recoger el cadáver del conductor/

=en frente del banco=

Guardia: eran 4 de ellos oficial, se llevaron todo en ese auto, el auto era justo /mire el auto que llegaba y se estacionaba en frente/ ¡es ese!

"Cuatro policía rodearon el auto apuntando con sus armas"

Policía en un auto: /encendí el altavoz/ por favor salga del auto con las manos en alto

Zairo TA: /salí tranquilamente/ hola oficiales, hay 4 cadáveres ahí, son todos suyos, yo volaría a casa pero no tengo combustible, el dinero está en el maletero

"Todos los policías miraban al chico extrañados"

Policía 2: es cierto /decía mirando el maletero/ aquí está el dinero

Policía 3: /miraba los cuerpos/ estos son los que cruzaron la frontera canadiense, estaban armados, ¿dónde están sus armas?, ¿cómo fue que un chico pudo matarlos a todos y salir ileso?

"Los policías vieron por donde se fue el chico pero ya no había nadie"

Policía 4: /miré en el asiento del conductor y había una pantalla/ oigan, el héroe por así decirlo, dejo un mensaje /miraba la pantalla, esta se enciende/

=En pantalla=

Zairo TA: mi nombre es Zairo, solo paso mi tiempo libre atrapando criminales y ayudando a las personas, el gobierno se acabará, un mundo está por cambiar, les deseo suerte oficiales

LTDF en la pantalla: este mensaje se auto destruirá, por favor lancé esta pantalla al cielo

Policía 4: /lancé la pantalla al aire, la cual se desintegró/ guao

Policía 2: ¿qué fue eso?

Policía 4: un mensaje de ese extraño chico

"Los policías siguieron hablando ahí, mientras miraban como entraban el dinero al banco"

=En la base de Zairo de Hollywood, Viernes 1:00 a.m.=

Zairo TAZ: debí recargar el combustible antes de salir, bueno, fue una larga caminata y me divertí /todo estaba oscuro, podía ver bien gracias al ADN de Mittens y Zero en mis ojos/ ahora a dormir /me dirigí al cuarto/ ¿dónde está Mittani?

Mittani: /entraba en la habitación/ estaba en el baño, ¿a dónde fuiste?

Zairo TAZ: a dar una vuelta

Mittani: (debe tener una pareja, así que corazón, nuestro amor sería imposible, no debo verlo con ojos de amor, no debo verlo con ojos de amor…)

Zairo TAZ: ¿en qué piensas?

Mittani: en varias cosas

Zairo TAZ: (no quiero decirle que soy humano, yo creo que me enamoré, es que si creo que eso sentía por Mittens, ahora lo siento más con Mittani) tengo mucho que contarte sobre mí, muchas cosas que te escondo de mí

Mittani: dime, quiero saber

Zairo TAZ: /me subí a la cama/ ven, siéntate y hablemos

Mittani: ¿por qué eres tan atento conmigo y me defendiste de Mittens hace unas horas?

Zairo TAZ: es que… eso hago, solo hago lo correcto

Mittani: eso no tiene mucho sentido, la conoces más que a mí, solo llego y en unos minutos ya estás de mi lado y decides acerté cargo de mí, ¿por qué?

Zairo TAZ: (si le digo lo que creo que siento, me romperá el corazón por segunda vez, abrirá la herida que tengo) creo que sabes qué es, dime

Mittani: enserio, parece que te hubieras enamorado de mí a primera vista

Zairo TAZ: /me quedé sonrojado y paralizado/

Mittani: ¿estás bien?

Zairo TAZ: ¿por qué querías dormir conmigo?

Mittani: (sentimos lo mismo unos por el otro, creo) creo que siento amor por ti /dije en voz baja/

Zairo TAZ: yo a… (No puedo ser su pareja, no sé si en verdad la amo, Luna, qué hay si se entera, no quiero destrozarle el corazón a una chica, esto es muy complicado, debo escoger entre Luna y Mittani)

Mittani: solo creo que es amor, creí que era lo correcto decírtelo, ¿qué piensas?, crees que sería imposible, ¿no?

Zairo TAZ: pasaré más tiempo contigo, así descubriremos si en verdad nos amamos, ¿qué dices?

Mittani: ¿tú llegarías a amarme de verdad?

Zairo TAZ: claro, que seamos de distintas especies, no hace un amor imposible, quizás algo difícil, pero para mí… no existe lo imposible

Mittani: /abracé a Zairo y juntos nos quedamos dormidos/

=al día siguiente, o más bien unas horas después, 7:00 a.m.=

Mittens: /miraba a Mittani y Zairo/ (¡¿qué?! ya son pareja) Zairo

Zairo TAZ: /me desperté/ buenos días… Mittens /decía ruborizado/

Mittens: buenos días, parece que dormiste muy bien, con tu parejita

Mittani: perdón hermana, es que solo tenía frío y…

Mittens: no me engañas, sé que ambos sienten algo el uno por el otro

Zairo TAZ: a… yo…

Mittens: /agarré a Zairo de una oreja y lo llevé hasta afuera/

Zairo TAZ: pero mamá…

Mittens: ¿qué?

Zairo TAZ: era broma…

Mittens: ¿qué estás haciendo con mi hermana?

Zairo TAZ: ella dijo que me amaba, yo lo siento, sé que debí haber dormido con Luna, pero…

Mittens: sin peros, no te atrevas a darle un beso

Zairo TAZ: un momento… ¿estás celosa?

Mittens: bueno… yo… no, es que es mi hermana

Zairo TAZ: ya sé, odias que haga feliz a tu hermana

Mittens: bueno, sí

Zairo TAZ: Mittens, no la voy a querer más que a ti /abracé a Mittens/

Mittens: siento algo extraño por ti, es…

Zairo TAZ: eso amiga mía, es lo que siente tu amado can por Penny

Mittens: aaaa, por eso decía, no Mittens ella me ama

=En la habitación de Penny=

"Solo estaban Bolt y Penny, los demás estaban comiendo"

Penny: Bolt, despierta

Bolt: ¿he?, ¿dónde está Mittens?

Penny: ella te dijo a donde iría, creo que estabas aún dormido

Bolt: /abracé a Penny/ te amo, nunca dejarás de ser mi persona

Penny: guao, que lindo mi Bolt

Bolt: ahora que lo pienso, no hubiera encontrado a Mittens si no hubieras preocupado tanto ese día

Penny: gracias Bolt

"Ambos iban a darse un beso en la mejilla, pero terminaron besándose en los labios, se miraban sorprendidos el uno al otro, como por unos segundos, luego se separaron sonrojados"

Bolt y Penny: no quise besarte, solo fue un… accidente

"Luego solo se dan un abrazo"

=De vuelta con Zairo y Mittens=

"Pues les pasó lo mismo XD"

Mittens: creo que querías besarme

Zairo TAZ: solo fue accidental

Mittani: ¿se acaban de besar?

Zairo TAZ: fue un accidente te lo juro

Mittens: así que la amas

Mittani: así que si lo amas hermana

Mittens: o no, tú eres quién lo ama

Zairo TAZ: chica /me puse en medio/ no se peleen por mi

Mittens y Mittani: /nos sonrojamos/ ok

Zairo TAZ: Mittens, solo ve con Bolt y Mittani, vamos a dar un paseo

Luna: /estaba por ahí cuando las escuché pelear y decidí ver lo que pasaba/ creí que irías conmigo amor, así es, yo te amo Zairo

Zairo TAZ: /miraba a las tres/ no puedo seguir con esto /salí volando hacia las montañas nevadas de Alaska/

"XD"

"Todas se quedaron pensando"

Mittens: ¡oigan!, a las dos les gusta mucho Zairo, algo que sé que es su debilidad es el amor, pero también es su fortaleza, vieron, puede vencer 1.000 criminales con las manos atadas a una silla, pero escapa de una situación así

Mittani: Luna, eres de su misma especie, así que, es todo tuyo

Luna: pero él te ama, ya hasta durmieron juntos /decía triste/

Mittens: hablaré con él, no se sientan celosas si paso mucho tiempo con él, solo no peleen, lo ayudaré a decidir, ok /me di cuenta de que ya no tenía el traje/ ¿por qué nos quitó la tecnología?

Luna: no lo sé, creo que habrá que esperar

Zairo TAZ: /me teletransporté ahí/ ya me decidí /me multiplique por 2

Zairo TAZ 1: amo a Luna

Zairo TAZ: amo a Mittani

Mittens: eso no funcionará

Zairo TAZ: /absorbí a mi copia/ tienes razón, entonces las amaré a las dos por igual

Mittens: o que solo sean tus mascotas

Zairo TAZ: cierto, las amaré como mis mascotas, así como te amo a ti

Luna: sí, ok… /decía desilusionada/

Zairo TAZ: ¿qué hago?

Mittens: jajaja

"Los tres se le quedan viendo"

Mittens: es que Zairo… puede con todo, excepto el amor, jajaja, está bien

Zairo TA: chicas… ¿me aman aun siendo una pequeña parte humano?

Luna: claro

Mittani: /me quedé con la boca abierta/ ¿eres un humano?, ¡humano!

Zairo TA: pero una pequeña parte, no puedo ser humano todo el tiempo /mentí/

Mittani: es que… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? /luego de decir eso salí de la base/ creo que hablar con los demás sería bueno

=en la base de Zairo=

Zairo TAZ: Mittens, no entiendo a las chicas, ¿me puedes enseñar?

Mittens: claro… de pronto siento que eres Bolt

Zairo TAZ: te tengo que decir la verdad… te amo, pero lo controlo

Mittens: bueno, gracias por decirlo, solo no te pases de romántico conmigo, ¿qué hay de Luna y Mittani?

Zairo TAZ: destruye mi lado imperfecto, mi lado humano, acaba con él, para así hacer lo que haría por instinto, porque mi corazón humano solo está lleno de odio

Mittens: no es cierto, eres humano, un humano distinto a todos los demás, eso es todo, tú no eres malo, lo sé /luego de eso salí al patio de la casa de Penny/ ¿qué estás mirando Mittani?

Mittani: /estaba viendo un huevo/ es un huevo, bastante grande

Mittens: /me le quedé viendo/ guao, ¿de quién será?

Mittani. Creo que…

Mittens: solo las aves y los reptiles ponen huevos grandes, pero un momento… este huevo es muy raro, creo que… jajaja /empecé a reír como loca/

"XD"

Mittani: ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Mittens: Zairo, ¡Zairo el dragón, puso un huevo!, jajaja

Bolt: hola chicas… ¿de qué ríes Mittens?

Mittens: Bolt, Zairo, Zairo puso un huevo /luego seguí riéndome/

Bolt: ¿qué tiene eso de gracioso?

Penny: vi a Mittens riendo y quise saber de qué

Bolt: se ríe porque Zairo puso un huevo

Penny: cuando era dragón, jajaja

"Ambas se reían a carcajadas"

"vinieron Zairo, Luna, Bolt Black, Bolt 2, Zero y Jenny"

Jenny: Mittens, ¿me estás diciendo que cuando Zairo era un dragón puso un huevo?, jajaja /no pude contener la risa

Zairo TAZ: /estaba muy sonrojado/

Luna: /vi la cara de Zairo/ ¿qué sucede?

Zairo TAZ: yo no puse ese huevo, pero como soy también un dragón, piensan que me convertí en una dragona y que puse ese huevo de… dinosaurio

Luna: ¿por qué crees que es de dinosaurio?, no te sientas mal /abracé a Zairo/

Zairo TAZ: es que… es algo vergonzoso

Luna: no lo creo, tranquilo

Zairo TAZ: /me sentía muy bien con ese cálido abrazo/ gracias

Luna: sí

Zairo TAZ: perdóname si te hago ilusionar, es que… es muy difícil escoger en este caso, este sentimiento es nuevo en mí, no tengo la fuerza para esto, si me quedo con Mittani… ¿no te pondrás triste?

Luna: /empecé a llorar/

Zairo TAZ: no llores /le di un profundo beso, el cuál hiso que las otras chicas pararan de reír/ ¿por qué pararon de reír?

Mittens, Jenny y Penny: lo sentimos, es que nos dio risa, perdón por herir tus sentimientos

Zairo TAZ: las perdono, pero ese huevo no es de dragón, es de mi dinosaurio

Mittens: ¡lo sabía! /miraba a Zairo de manera acusante y como diciendo me mentiste/

Zairo TAZ: no tengo un dinosaurio, es que yo… cree ese huevo, olvídenlo, no es de dinosaurio, si es de dragón, pero no lo puse yo, lo cree y no sé cómo llegó ahí

Mittens: de acuerdo /decía tranquilamente/ te creo, creí que habías dicho que cancelarías ese proyecto

Zairo TAZ: bueno, es que se me ocurrió traer esas fantásticas criaturas a nuestro mundo

Mittens: debo decirte algo que lamentarás…

Zairo TAZ: dime

Mittens: el dragón está muerto, inspeccioné el huevo antes de que besaras a Luna y pues… mira por ti mismo

Zairo TAZ: /me acerqué al huevo y lo escanee/ está muerto, no funcionó, creo que fue lo mejor

Mittens: ya lo creo

=Esa noche, viernes 7:00 p.m.=

Mittens: /estaba sola en el patio y me dio curiosidad ver el huevo aún ahí/ se está abriendo

"El huevo se abre, de él sale un dragón, pequeño, el cual creció frente a Mittens, hasta llegar al tamaño de Bolt"

Dragón: au, me duele la cabeza, Mittens, ¿dónde está Zairo?

Mittens: /me quedé con la boca abierta/

Continuará… no olviden comentar, si no comentan no actualizo wajajaja, XD, hasta el próximo capítulo se despide Zairo2012.


	21. capítulo 21: un choque del destino

Capítulo 21: Un choque del destino

Mittens: ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Dragón: tengo en mi memoria todo lo que has vivido con Zairo, y Mittens, eres muy hermosa

Mittens: ¿tú también? ¡Zairo!, creí que habías muerto

Dragón: soy como Zairo, cuando duerme

Mittens: aaaa

Dragón: pero con otra personalidad /decía mirando los ojos de Mittens/

Mittens: eres color negro, tienes alas, ¿puedes volar?

Dragón: necesito clases de vuelo

Mittens: (este dragón enamorado, podría llevarme a muchas partes) ok, yo podría enseñarte, se muchas cosas

Dragón, genial, porque yo no, y tengo varios momentos que vio Zairo, pero no soy tan inteligente o sabio como él

Mittens: entiendo

Zairo TAZ: /me acerqué a Mittens, muy adolorido/ Mittens, ayuda /me desmayé/

Mittens: ¡Zairo!

"En unos segundos despertó"

Zairo TAZ: Mittens, estoy bien

Mittens: /abracé a Zairo/ te quiero y no quiero perderte,

Zairo: TAZ: me duele la cabeza

Luna: escuché un grito y vine a ver qué pasó

Mittens: Zairo, dale un beso a Luna

Zairo TAZ: no sé

Mittens: ¿qué?

Zairo TAZ: no, ¿me enseñas?

Mittens: ¿qué?, ya deja de decir que no sabes y hazlo, momento… conozco esa mirada, no sabes de verdad, lo siento Luna, creo que tenemos un problema

Luna: /mire al dragón y me desmayé/

Zairo TAZ: espera, ya recordé, Luna, ¿qué te pasó? /le di respiración boca a boca/

Luna: desperté, gracias Zairo /abracé a Zairo, luego recordé que aún no se decidía y me puse triste/ ¿a quién escogerás?...

Zairo TAZ: /empecé a llorar/ no quiero destruirte el corazón… /decía sentado frente a ella/

Luna: /empecé a caminar lejos de él/

Zairo TAZ: espera, no me dejaste terminar, I love you

Luna: /me devolví/ no sé ese idio…

Zairo TAZ: /la callé con un beso/

Mittens: me encanta cuando Bolt hace eso

Zairo TAZ: que yo te amo

Luna: /abracé a Zairo/ te amo, mi vida

Zairo TAZ: /activé mi modo de vuelo, la llevé sobre las nubes, podíamos ver la Luna alumbrar sobre nosotros/ es el momento perfecto de nuestras vidas

Luna: /muy feliz/ claro, es mi vida perfecta

"Toda esa felicidad, podría acabarse en cuestión de solo minutos, pero pasaron unos meses, algo grande iba a asecharlos, un tal Científico, tenía preparada una sorpresa para Bolt y sus amigos, Zairo y Luna querían… ya saben que… XD y Bolt y Mittens descubrieron a sus hijos besándose, con la edad de 3 años ambos, debido a una modificación por parte de Zairo, él dijo que era un accidente, esa parte no se la creyó Mittens, quien sabía cuándo todos los machos mentían, Bolt 2 quiso ya saben que… y Penny terminó con él, no por esa razón, sino porque vio que el amor tenía en verdad muchos problemas aferrados, Penny consiguió más amigos, se sentían celosos de Zairo, aunque él les dijera mil veces que no la amaba, hasta que por fin entendieron cuando uno de ellos empezó a salir con Penny, pasaron exactamente 2 meses, por eso dije unos meses, si sumamos uno más uno es igual a dos, entonces dos meses pasaron, cuando creyeron que todo era tranquilo…"

=Habitación de Penny Sábado 7:00 a.m.=

"solo estaban Bolt y Mittens"

Bolt: /besaba apasionadamente a Mittens/

Mittens: /me sentía muy cálida y feliz teniendo a mi lado el amor de mi vida, sin importar que fuese un perro que apenas había bajado de una nube/ Bolt,

Bolt: /me detuve y nos sentamos a hablar/ ¿qué quieres amor?

Mittens: ¿crees que está bien dejar que nuestros hijos se amen?

Bolt: si ellos son felices, hay que dejar que lo sean, ¿no?

Mittens: tienes razón, sería injusto que nosotros siendo felices, les impidamos a ellos serlo también

Bolt: Mittens, ¿te llevo a dar un paseo por Nueva York?

Mittens: gracias Bolt, pero esa ciudad me trae malos recuerdos, lo siento

Bolt: no te preocupes, ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para sanar nuestras cicatrices

Mittens: gracias a Zairo, ahora viviremos 30 años más, ¿no es genial?

Bolt: así es, todo el tiempo del mundo, para estar contigo

"Ambos se dieron otro apasionado beso en los labios"

"Mientras que en la sala"

Rhino: ¿qué?, se repite la primera temporada de mi show favorito

Boltster: al menos sabes que no es real, te tardaste 1 mes entero

Rhino: lo sé, ¿los descubrieron sus padres?

Miley: pues sí, creo que van a separarnos Boltster, no quiero eso, yo quiero vivir contigo para siempre, Zairo nos puede ayudar a huir

Boltster: pero amor, ¿y nuestros padres?

Miley: no quiero recordar que somos hermanos, solo quiero estar junto a ti

Rhino: /lloraba viéndolos/ ustedes solo sigan

Boltster: Rhino, necesitamos un sermón

Rhino: ok, /me puse en posición de héroe como cuando alenté a Bolt a seguir su camino esa vez/ si vez que muchos obstáculos en tú camino, pásalos, si no puedes, solo busca un ataco, una variante, otra ruta, otro camino, que llegue a tu destino

Miley: tienes razón gran Rhino, nos iremos al anochecer

Rhino: así, como esa vez que…

Boltster: Miley, vámonos ya entonces (me moleta que mi amor hable mucho con Rhino, como dijo me mamá un día, que era una mala influencia, aunque claro ese era otro Rhino, ahora este está más cerca de la tierra)

"Ambos van con Zairo"

=Base de Zairo en Hollywood=

Zairo TAZ: Luna, dime que quieres amor

Luna: es que… yo quiero tener una familia, unos hijos, muy lindos

Zairo TAZ: sobre eso… /me ponía nervioso/

Luna: no de nuevo, ¿qué te preocupa?

Zairo TAZ: es que, amarte es algo genial para mí, pero… ¿no crees que deberías pensarlo bien?

Luna: ¿acaso no te gustaría tener hijos?

Zairo TAZ: (no sé cómo explicárselo) es que… no sé

Luna: solo tienes que a… ¿enserio no sabes qué se hace?

Zairo TAZ: wow, wow, wow, si sé, es que no quiero

Luna: ¿por qué?, hemos pasado mucho juntos, dime qué es lo que te preocupa

Zairo TAZ: (¿cómo salgo de esta situación?) /salí volando de ahí/

Luna: no de nuevo /decía desilusionada/ ¿cuál es su problema?

=En la habitación de Penny=

Zairo TAZ: /entré por la ventana/ Mittens, tengo que hablar contigo

Mittens: se ha que has venido… ¿enserio Zairo?, ¿enserio?

Zairo TAZ: ¿sabes qué es?

Mittens: aún no sabes si tener hijos o no

Zairo TAZ: no es eso, quiero tener hijos, es solo que no sé…

Mittens: ¡wow!, enserio, ¿no sabes cómo hacerlo?

Zairo TAZ: es que… yo…

Mittens: no puedo creer que haga esto, ¿por qué te comportas así?, a… claro, aún me ves muy bonita… momento… ¡no lo haré!

Zairo TAZ: pero solo quiero que me digas, soy un humano en el fondo, aunque por fuera sea un lobo

Mittens: ¿por qué yo?, ¿por qué mejor que te enseñe Zero o Bolt Black?

Zairo TAZ: porque ellos se reirían de mí, tengo que saber cómo hacerlo o Luna pensará que… ya sabes, que soy un tonto o algo así

Mittens: ok, pero que de esto, nunca, ¡jamás! Se entere Bolt /decía muy sonrojada/ bueno solo tienes que…

=mientras con Zero y Jenny en el patio=

Zero: ¿qué te tiene como preocupada amor?

Jenny: es que yo… estoy embarazada de ti

Zero: wow

Jenny: ¿no es lindo?

Zero: sí, es genial, seremos una familia feliz, espero que no nos pase lo de Bolt y Mittens, que nuestros hijos se amen, es una locura, son hermanos y... (Nosotros también) o… claro… jajaja, lo olvidaba mi vida

Jenny: ya enserio, digámosle a Zairo, el ayudará a que el parto no sea doloroso y todo eso

Zero: claro, iré a buscarlo, vamos

"Ambos se dirigieron a la base"

=Mientras con Zairo y Mittens en la habitación de Penny=

Zairo TAZ: /estaba paralizado/

Mittens: no es gran cosa, o vamos, a ella le gustará

Zairo TAZ: /salí del trance/ ¿cómo lo sabes?

Mittens: pues soy una chica y ya lo hice antes, ¿recuerdas?

Zairo TAZ: así, Penny lo grabó todo

Mittens: creí no, pero sí

Zairo TAZ: no deberías preocuparte, ¿recuerdas que hace un mes ella dijo que se había perdido algo? /saqué de mi almacén digital la cámara de vídeo de Penny/ aquí está

Mittens: gracias, lo veré ahora

Zairo TAZ: bien, gracias por todo de nuevo Mitts

Mittens: eres mi Bolt número 2 /le decía con una sonrisa/

Zairo TAZ: /abracé a Mittens/ te amo

Mittens: yo también te quiero, pero no sueñes conmigo, ya estoy casada y con hijos

Zairo TAZ: a… cierto, pero en mis sueños tengo un mundo contigo

Mittens: empiezo a dudar de que en verdad a amas a Luna /decía mirándolo a los ojos/

Zairo TAZ: no es eso, es que mi corazón, me traiciona y te miro con a veces con ojos de amor y no con ojos de amistad, lo siento, si quieres no vuelvo a hablar contigo nunca más /decía apenado/

Mittens: claro que no, solo amigos, entiende eso

Zairo TAZ: lo sé, es que… solo… a…

Mittens: no te besaré

Zairo TAZ: entonces tendré que suplicar

"En ese momento entran Penny, Bolt, Zero, Jenny, Bolt Black y Átomo"

Zairo TAZ: por favor, solo un beso, nada más /decía arrodillado frente a ella que estaba sentada en la cama/ o no /miré que me miraban y me paré/ no es lo que parece

Penny: jajaja

Zero: jajaja, amigo, eso no se hace

Bolt: /me dirigía hacia Zairo muy enojado/ creí que no volverías a molestarla

Zairo TAZ: /salí volando rompiendo la ventana/ ¡adiós a todos para siempre!

Mittens: él está loco Bolt, entiéndelo

Bolt: pero, pero, él no deja de molestarte

Penny: jajaja, le diré a Luna

Bolt Black: /detuve a Penny/

Penny: ok, era broma

Mittens: Bolt, no te pongas celoso si él me molesta, solo…

Bolt: /besé a Mittens/ solo amémonos y ya

Mittens: te amo Bolt

Bolt: yo a ti mi vida

"Al llegar la noche"

=En un callejón de un barrio algo alejado de la ciudad, Sábado 9:00 p.m.=

"Un lobo corría con una gata sobre su lomo"

Zairo Z: /entré en un callejón/ ¿qué hacías? /decía preocupado/

Mittani: yo solo estaba dando un paseo, pero me perdí

Zairo TAZ: amiga, no me vuelvas a asustar así /me asomé por la entrada de ese callejón el cual tenía más salidas/ creo que no nos sigue

Mittani: creí que todos los perros en esta ciudad eran como tú, Bolt y los demás

Zairo TAZ: o no /mire que por las otras entradas venían perros/ estamos rodeados /decía al ver que por todas las entradas habían perros/

Mittani: /Zairo estaba sentado, yo estaba entre sus patas/ ¿qué hacemos?

Zairo TAZ: no dejaré que te hagan daño

Mittani: siempre te quise mucho, como amiga

Zairo TAZ: yo también te quiero… un momento, ¿por qué hablamos como si fuésemos a morir?, no moriremos

"Todos los perros se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver cómo se querían"

Zairo TAZ: activar escudos

LTDF en Zairo: escudos cargados

Mittani: tengo miedo

Zairo TAZ: oigan perros, no van a tocarle un solo pelo a esta chica

Perro: o vamos lobo, ¿acaso te gusta la gatita?

Zairo TAZ: sí /decía mirándolo con ira/

LTDF: núcleo negativo detectado

Mittani: ese núcleo del que me habló mi hermana, ¿te hace malo?

Zairo TAZ: aparece cuando estoy enojado

Perro 2: lobo, si no quieres salir lastimado o más bien muerto, solo vete y deja a la gata, nosotros nos encargaremos

Zairo TAZ: /me puse en posición de lucha/ tendrán que pasar sobre mi

Perro 4: enserio, ¿estás loco?, es solo un asqueroso gato, no vale la…

Zairo TAZ: /fui tan rápido hasta él y le apreté el cuello que todos se sobre saltaron, luego de ver que hubiera muerto, volví rápidamente con Mittani/

"Todos miraban al lobo con terror y luego vieron a su amigo muerto con mordidas en su cuello, las cuales sangraban bastante"

Zairo TAZ: Mittani, corre lo más rápido que puedas, yo los distraeré /le susurré, luego lancé a Mittani sobre el edificio detrás de mí, vi por una cámara que envié a seguirla que estaba bien, por ser un gato claro/

Perro 3: somos más

Zairo TAZ: wajajaja, 30 contra uno, hay sí, que miedo tengo perritos /los miré con una cara asesina/

Perro: a por él

Zairo TAZM: /di un rugido y empecé la masacre/

=Con Mittani=

Mittani: /iba corriendo por el techo, sabía que Zairo me miraba tras una cámara invisible que volaba detrás de mí, escuchaba sus rugidos infernales, los chillidos ahogados de los perros que iba asesinando, me detuve/ Zairo, ¿por qué?

Cámara: sigue corriendo, aaaa

"Se escuchaba a Zairo"

Mittani: ¿estás bien?

Cámara: no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien

=En aquél callejón=

Zairo TAZ: /me estaba debilitando, pero seguía luchando, al final solo quedaron 5, los cuales salieron corriendo muy asustados, tenía heridas que sangraban de a poco/

"Llega Mittani al ver que todo acabó"

Mittani: /puse una cara de preocupación/ ¿estás bien?, déjame ayudarte

Zairo Z: au, duele /me eché/

Mittani: ¿por qué?

Zairo Z: ¿qué?

Mittani: arriesgar tu vida así /decía examinando sus heridas en el cuello/ te voy a curar esas heridas, te pondrás mejor

"No se dieron cuenta que un perro los estaba mirando a cierta distancia conveniente"

Zairo Z: /sentía arder mi cuello/ ¡aaaa!

Mittani: /le aplicaba un líquido para sanarlo/ tranquilo, cálmate, shhh, todo está bien

Zairo Z: arde mucho /empecé a chillar del dolor/

Mittani: eran demasiados perros, grandes como tú, debiste pensarlo

Zairo Z: ¿y dejarte con ellos?, ni loco

Mittani: jajaja, los demás dicen que estás loco, yo no creo eso /decía tratando ahora las heridas de sus patas/

Zairo Z: ¡aaaa!

Perro: (guao, vence a un grupo de 30 perros y una gata lo hace gritar, jajaja, pero creo que está… curándolo o algo así)

Mittani: ya está

Zairo Z: au…

Mittani: /limpie algo de sangre que tenía/ ¿puedes sentarte?

Zairo Z: /me senté/ sí

Mittani: /abracé a Zairo/ te debo la vida

Zairo Z: /me empecé a curar rápidamente, gracias a mis plaquetas desarrolladas y otras células de regeneración de tejidos, gracias a Mittani por quitarme infección y el abrazo/ te quiero /la abracé también/

Perro: /estaba sorprendido/, a simple vista podía apreciar como cada herida se cerraba y desaparecía

Zairo TAZ: gracias, ya estamos a mano

Mittani: cierto, ¿ya estás mejor?

Zairo TAZ: si gracias a ti, aunque cierto perro, nos está observando

Perro: /me dirigí hacia ellos/ ¿vas amatarme cierto?

Zairo TAZ: /me lancé contra él/ te voy a…

Mittani: ¡déjalo!

Zairo TAZ: /me levanté y fui con Mittani/

Perro: guao… ¿haces todo lo que te diga? /decía recuperándome de esa caída/ ok, yo ya me iba

"Luego el perro salió corriendo de ahí"

Zairo TAZ: volverá por ti

Mittani: no, no lo creo

Zairo TAZ: /subí a Mittani a mi lomo/ agárrate bien, será un largo camino /activé el modo de vuelo y despegué/

Mittani: guao, es una vista hermosa, se puede apreciar toda la ciudad

Zairo TAZ: disfrútalo

Mittani: gracias por ayudar a que Mittens y yo seamos más unidas

Zairo TAZ: de nada, para eso estoy, aunque debo recibir algo malo ahora

Mittani: ¿qué es?

"Al llegar a casa"

=Patio Sábado 9:30 p.m.=

"Bolt estaba enojado con Zairo, le decía una y otra cosa"

Bolt: si vuelves a tocarla, te juro que te enviaré de un solo golpe hasta el sol

Zairo Z: /solo escuchaba lo que decía, con la cabeza gacha/

"Mittani y Mittens los observaban"

Mittens: ¿te salvó la vida?

Mittani: si, luego yo a él

Mittens: ¡Bolt!, ya fue suficiente

Bolt: /me di cuenta que ya llevaba como 10 minutos/ lo siento Mittens yo…

Mittens: me esperas arriba Bolt, ahora hablaremos

Bolt: /solo le hice caso/

Zairo Z: /levanté la mirada y vi a Mittens/

Mittens: /besé a Zairo/ eso es por salvar a mi hermanita

Zairo Z: /me quedé en las nubes/

Mittens: /subí para hablar con Bolt/

Mittani: un gracias es suficiente

Zairo Z: /abracé y besé a Mittani/ ¿qué tal eso?

Mittani: wow, hey… tienes que decidirte, soy yo, Mittens o Luna

Zairo Z: no me puedo decidir, todas son igual de hermosas

Mittani: por eso no quieres dar el siguiente paso con Luna /decía mirándolo maliciosamente/

Zairo Z: ¿Mittens te dijo?

Mittani: yo los escuché, todo lo que hablaron en la habitación de Penny

Zairo Z: /me sonrojé/

Mittani: jajaja, o vamos, sé que eres un lobo fuerte, con un corazón de hierro, pero en el fondo, en algún lugar eres tierno, cariñoso y con problemas de amor

Zairo Z: /baje la cabeza/tienes razón, necesito alguien que me enseñe lo que en verdad es amar

Mittani: yo creo que te gusta más mi hermana

Zairo Z: ¿cómo estás tan segura?

Mittani: no sé, pero con ella tienes más confianza

Zairo Z: creo que sí, ella entiende mucho a un can

Mittani: lo veo cuando a veces Bolt no entiende algo y ella resuelve sus dudas

Zairo Z: no sé qué hacer, me enamoré de tres chicas

Mittani: wow, es un gran problema, yo tengo… que… ir a dormir, sí, me dio mucho sueño /me fui a dormir a la base/

Zairo Z: desearía solo apagarme y ya, para siempre, pero quiero arreglar este problema, ¿qué hago?, esa pregunta hace eco en mi cabeza, creo que estoy loco de amor

Zero: /me acerqué a Zairo/ hola, ¿estás bien?

Zairo Z: no, necesito desahogarme un poco…

"Unos momentos después Bolt peleaba con Zairo"

Bolt: ¡te voy a destruir ahora sí!

Zairo TAZ: /solo bloqueaba sus ataques/ qué bueno que me ayudas a desestresarme

Mittens: Zairo, esta vez te pasaste /decía viendo la pelea en el patio/ pero luego hablaremos, tengo mucho sueño

Zairo TAZ: (se acabó, ya ni sé qué hacer aquí, el amor me está destruyendo la mente, no puedo ya pensar que hacer, dejaré que Bolt acabe conmigo) desactivar escudos y apagar células cibernéticas de mi sistema

Bolt: /hice el súper ladrido/ guao, creo que… hay no…

"Zairo absorbió todo ese súper ataque saliendo disparado por los aires"

Mittens: ¡Bolt!, ¿qué acabas de hacer?

Bolt: Mittens yo… él se lo buscó

Mittens: él solo está alterado por su problema de amor

Bolt: /corrí a la habitación/

Mittens: Bolt, ¡espera! /seguí a Bolt/

"Todos ya estaban dormidos, pero se alertaron al oír el súper ladrido, Mittens habló con Bolt, luego se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos no estaban, se empezaron a preocupar mucho, todos ayudaron a buscarlo y solo dormía la madre de Penny, mientras que lejos de ahí, al otro extremo de la ciudad"

=Sábado 11:00 p.m.=

"Habían pasado ya una hora y treinta minutos desde que Bolt mató a Zairo, o no…"

Zairo Z: /me sentía vivo, muy adolorido, estaba muriendo de dolor, pero no morí debido a mi evolución de células y todo mi organismo/

Información de voz de Zairo IDVDZ: imposible apagar células del sistema, fueron reemplazadas por las nuevas, daños de nivel crítico recibidos, el sistema estará estable en unas horas, cerebro reconectado al cuerpo, se puede sentir mucho dolor, más que…

"Un grito de dolor se escucha en todo Hollywood, solo lo entendían todos excepto los humanos"

Gato: guao, estás mal perrito /decía viendo el cuerpo ensangrentado de aquél lobo que aún se miraba su respiración/

Zairo TAZ: ¿tú crees que podría estar peor? /decía en un tono muy bajo/

Gato: ¡eres tú!, amigo, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Zairo TAZ: Juan, déjame, solo vete

Juan: ¿qué?, no puedo dejarte así, estás muriendo

Zairo TAZ: /produje un pequeño aullido de dolor/ mis heridas se curan, esto, duele mucho

Juan: /me alejé unos metros al darme cuenta de que la sangre desaparecía y que sus heridas se cerraban, se miraba como millones de pequeñas hormigas cerrando las heridas abiertas que tenía/

Zairo TAZ: /solté otro grito de dolor tan fuerte como el anterior/

Juan: ¡a!, ¿cómo es que gritas tan fuerte? /decía tapándome los oídos/

Zairo TAZ: /entré en estado de suspensión/

Juan: Zairo, hey /tocaba su cabeza/ ¡está muerto!

"Cuatro perros se acercaron a ver de dónde se produjo tal ruido de sufrimiento descomunal, vieron a ese gato y se marcharon como cuando un humano ve un fantasma"

Juan: jajaja, corran o los haré gritar tan fuerte que los escucharan en la luna /luego me puse a llorar/ ¿por qué amigo?, ¿quién te hiso esto?

"Pasaron unas dos horas y Zairo se veía completamente curado"

Juan: hey, deberías estar vivo /decía buscando una esperanza/ te traeré agua

"Al rato volvió"

Juan: /abrí su boca y le eché el agua que encontré en una botella plástica/ espero te ayude

IDVDZ: agua necesaria para terminar reparaciones conseguida

Juan: /mire a todos lados para ver de dónde provenía la voz/ ¿quién está ahí?

Zairo TAZ: /me levanté lentamente/ te debo la vida

Juan: ¡guao!, ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Zairo TAZ: no le digas a nadie más, debemos irnos

Juan: ¿por qué?

"En ese momento llega un camión con un número 51 color verde en él"

Zairo TA: /convertí mis brazos en armas, cambie a modo neutralizador y disparé haciendo un pequeño cráter debajo del auto luego de una explosión/ listo

Juan: ¡eres un humano!

Zairo TAZ: no, soy un lobo, al que los humanos convirtieron en lobo, esos humanos que se iban a bajar

Juan: eso fue súper, como lo que ven los humanos en esas cosas de cristal llamadas televisores o algo así

Zairo TAZ: guárdame ese secreto, si ves otra camioneta así, no dudes en decirme, me llevarían con ellos para… quitarme mis órganos y ya sabes

Juan: lo sé, dicen en nombre de la ciencia, pobre de ese amigo, fue un gran gato, lo tenía todo, una pareja, casa comida, pero sus personas lo traicionaron y le hicieron cosas horribles

Zairo TAZ: sé a qué te refieres, ¿dónde vives?

Juan: en un edificio abandonado

Zairo TAZ: ¿me llevas a él?

Juan: claro, ahí tengo muchos amigos, bueno solo son 5

"Más tarde en ese lugar"

Zairo TAZ: /entraba a ese edificio/ (esta debió ser una linda empresa, lástima que al parecer se quebró) hola chicos

"Todos los gatos se escondieron al ver al lobo"

Juan: oigan, él está conmigo

Gato 1: /salí de detrás de un escritorio/ ¿seguro que no nos hará daño?

Juan: /empujé a Galán hasta Zairo/

Zairo TAZ: hola /saludaba amistosamente/

Galán: hola… amigo… ¿qué… te trae… por, acá?

Zairo TAZ: tengo hambre /mi estómago gruñe/

Galán: /salí corriendo hasta donde estaba antes/

Juan: esto será más difícil de lo que creí

Zairo TAZ: tengo sueño, mucho sueño /me eché a dormir en un rincón/

"Todos se tranquilizaron"

Galán: /fui con Juan/ ¿estás loco?

Juan: muchas chicas me lo dicen

Galán: es uno de ellos, nos matará, como han hecho varios de su familia

Javier: es verdad, no podemo0s confiar en ellos, tiene hambre, ¿qué tal si nos come a todos y va por más?

Juan: Javier, ya deja de bromear

"Los tres quedaron asombrados cuando vieron que cierta gata estaba muy cómoda sobre él, era nada más y nada menos que Cindy, una gata de 4 años de pelo blanco con rayas grises"

Cindy: ¿qué?, es muy cómodo

Juan: no tienen que tenerle miedo, Zairo es diferente a los demás lobos, créanme

Galán: ok, espero que no te importe Javier

Javier: hermana, ¿segura que no te da mal presentimiento?

Cindy: claro que no, ahora tengo sueño, solo duérmanse

"Todos se fueron a sus lugares a dormir, solo Cindy durmió cómodamente esa noche"

=Al día siguiente=

Zairo TAZ:/me encendí, abrí los ojos y sentí a alguien sobre mí/ hola, ¿quién eres?

Cindy: /me desperté/ soy Cindy, la hermana de Javier, tenemos la misma edad, ¿te molesta si duermo sobre ti?, es que eres lo más cercano a una almohada donde solía dormir antes de que nos abandonaran

Zairo TAZ: (pero los humanos sí que son malvados, ¿cómo pueden ser así?) no hay problema, ¿estás temblando?

Cindy: sí, dormí cómoda, gracias, pero aun así entra un viento muy frío por las ventanas rotas

Zairo TAZ: /rodee a la gata con mi cuerpo para calentarla/ ¿estás mejor?

Cindy: (no puedo creer que un lobo me está dando calor, se siente muy bien) gracias

"El resto de los gatos se quedan mirando al lobo y la gata con asombro"

Juan: guao, con que estás muy encariñado de ella Zairo

Javier: (no puedo creerlo, parece que este lobo no nos hará daño)

Cindy: /me sonroje/ ¿no tienen comida que buscar?

Juan: cierto

Zairo TAZ: /deje a Cindy, me levanté y fui hasta ellos/ yo buscaré la comida

Javier: ok, suerte, gracias por no vernos como comida

"Cerca de aquél edificio había un restaurante"

Zairo TAZ: /vi afuera un señor comiendo, se veía como un humano bueno, me acerque e hice mi carita de perro/

Hombre: ¡a!, un lobo /me le quedé viendo, no se veía peligroso/ ¿qué haces aquí?

Zairo TAZ: /apagué el traductor para no asustarlo/ solo quiero comida

Hombre: pobrecito, debe tener mucha hambre /le lancé un pedazo de carne/

Zairo TAZ: /la agarré moviendo la cola contento y me marché hacia el edificio/

"Al llegar Zairo les dio ese trozo de carne y se fue para la base detrás de la casa de Penny"

=En la sala de la casa de Penny=

M.P: no Penny, no puedes tener a todo un zoológico aquí

Penny: pero es que… Zairo se fue y me da pesar dejarlos abandonados

M.P: /miré por una ventana y ahí estaba/ allá está

"Todos salieron"

Bolt: me disculpo por casi matarte

Zairo TAZ: no me molestes estoy muerto /active el camuflaje y entré al granero/

Bolt: /quedé atónito/ lo maté

Mittens: Bolt… creo que se vengará de ti

Bolt: Zairo, perdóname, por favor

Mittens: ¿dónde está?

Zero: Bolt, ¿cómo pudiste?

Bolt: fue un accidente, él se lo busco

Mittens: ¿por qué le creíste eso de nuevo?

Bolt: lo siento Mittens, ahora perdí a mis hijos y un amigo, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Rhino: ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¡Bolt!, eres mega increíble

Mittens: ahí otro de sus sermones

Rhino: no puedes rendirte así no más, debes luchar hasta tu último aliento, mientras el héroe aun esté con vida, hará lo imposible para ayudar a los demás, más aun a sus hijos, Bolt, emprenderemos una búsqueda por cielo, agua y tierra, en cada rincón de la galaxia…

"Boltster y Miley salen detrás del granero"

Boltster: perdón papá y mamá, es que solo queríamos estar juntos

Miley: si van a separarnos, háganlo, pero nunca separan nuestro amor

"Luego ambos se dan un beso"

Rhino: /empecé a llorar/ Bolt, déjalos ser felices, se aman, ellos merecen una vida como la tuya, amando a alguien que saben que es casi imposible

Bolt: Rhino, tienes razón, hijos, pueden seguir juntos por siempre, pero con nosotros

"Luego toda la familia de Bolt se dan un abrazo"

M.P: awww, que tierno, debo irme a trabajar, hija, no olvides darles de comer

Bolt Black: yo me encargo /materialicé varios platos con comida/ a comer se ha dicho

Zairo TAZ: /salía volando del granero, con comida para mis amigos gatos/

=Edificio abandonado Domingo 8:00 a.m.=

Juan: ¿de dónde sacaste esto?

Zairo TAZ: tuve que hacer mi cara especial 9 veces, pero disfrútenla al almuerzo

"Todos le agradecieron y se disculparon por la manera de tratarlo al principio"

Zairo TAZ: /me eché en un rincón a dormir/

Bairon: ¿por qué duermes tanto?

Zairo TAZ: no lo sé, solo quiero dormir y… /me suspendí/

Juan: espero nunca te encuentren esos humanos

"Los gatos se quedaron viéndolo extrañados"

Juan: si lo encuentran los del refugio, se lo llevarán y lo sacrificarán

Cindy: cierto

"todos decidieron tomar una siesta"

Javier: /me acerqué a mi hermana/ Cindy, ¿te enamoraste de él?

Cindy: ya deja eso, que no, es un lobo, no creo que le guste

Javier: entonces averígualo, dile lo que sientes y no sé, quizás terminen juntos para siempre

Cindy: que no me gusta, ¿acaso no entiendes?

Javier: lo estás negando mucho… eso quiere decir que sí estás loca por él

Cindy: ya deja de molestarme /luego me acosté sobre Zairo/

Javier: que linda pareja, jajaja

Juan: hey, déjalos tranquilos, cuando Zairo despierte, le preguntaré si le gusta o no

Javier: genial, él parece tener más confianza contigo

Juan: pues nos salvamos la vida el uno al otro

"Después de esa charla, ambos se van a descansar, sin saber lo que les espera, un grupo de 5 perros grandes entran, planeando quedarse con el lugar"

Continuará…


	22. capítulo 22: regresa el enemigo

Capítulo 22: regresa el enemigo

Doberman: esta será la nueva base, esperen, hay gatos aquí

Doberman 2: a por ellos

Zairo TAZ: /sin que se dieran cuenta, me paré frente a ellos/

Perro: guao /decía sorprendido/ hola amigo, ¿qué haces aquí?

Zairo TAZ: no soy tu amigo

"Todos los gatos estaban viendo detrás de Zairo"

Perro 2: ¿a qué te refieres?

Zairo TAZ: si quieren lastimar a mis amigos, sobre mi cadáver /decía fríamente, podía ver claramente un poco de miedo en dos de ellos

Perro: mejor nos vamos a otro lugar

Doberman: de ningún modo, si este lobo quiere pelear por un grupo de gatos, que así sea… /fui lanzado contra una pared rompiéndome las costillas/ ¡a!

Perro: yo no te quiero hacer daño, ya me iba

Zairo tecnología activa Zero modo furia (TAZMF): /mis ojos eran ahora rojos y mi pelaje se tornó negro/

Doberman 2: sin el jefe, no tenemos ordenes de atacar, así que nos iremos de aquí /decía temblando/

Zairo TAZMF: /solté una risa malvada/ wajajaja, van a morir

"Los perros restantes fueron por su moribundo jefe y se largaron, Zairo volvió a ser el de antes, pero los gatos lo miraban asustados"

Zairo TAZ: no me tengan miedo

Cindy: sé que no nos harás daño /decía tranquilamente, luego fui hasta él y lo abracé/

Zairo TAZ: /abrí los ojos sorprendido/

Javier: o vamos Cindy, dile lo que sientes

Cindy: yo no… bueno… no

Jenny: /entré con una pantalla proyectaba en frente de mi cabeza/ ok /guardé la pantalla/ gracias por darme esto, sin esto nunca te hubiese encontrado, ¿por qué solo Mittens, Luna, Mittani y yo podemos entrar a tu base?

Zairo TAZ: bueno, es que…

Jenny: ya déjalo así, ¿Quiénes son ellos? /señalé a los gatos

Zairo TAZ: son unos amigos

Jenny: hola a todos, soy Jenny, la pareja de Zairo /luego miré a Zairo quien se sonrojó/ jajaja

Zairo TAZ: claro que…

Javier: lo siento Cindy, pero está casado

Cindy: que no estoy enamorada de él

Juan: guao Zairo, yo creía que estabas enamorado de Cindy

Jenny: Zairo… ¿es cierto?

Zairo TAZ: no, ¿quién de ustedes sacó ese rumor?

Javier: yo

Zairo TAZ: no te preocupes, no te voy ni a lastimar, ni regañar, solo no vuelvas a esparcir rumores de así de mí, Jenny, ¿por qué dices que soy tu pareja?

Jenny: /besé a Zairo/

"Todos los gatos se quedan mirando"

Bairon: jajaja, Zairo se ve bien con su novia

Javier: así es

Zairo TAZ: /miraba a Jenny mientras me seguía besando/ (¿qué, cómo, por qué?, no lo puedo creer, ahora tendré más problemas si vuelvo… ¿quién me obligará a venir?, debo irme lejos de este lugar, a la luna, mejor a Júpiter, no, Saturno…) /me alejé de Jenny/ ¿!qué haces?!

Jenny: besándote

Zairo TAZ: ¿estás loca?, se supone que amas a Zero

Jenny: /desactivé el traje/ ¿no sabes quién soy verdad?

"Ahora era Mittani"

Zairo TAZ: ¿Mittani?

Mittani: si, creía que solo… quizás te parecía linda Jenny, pero parece que no

Zairo TAZ: no puedo decidir, no puedo seguir con ambas para siempre, debo escoger…

Mittani: me pareces lindo, cuando te fuiste, comprendí que si era amor lo que sentía por ti, te extraño

Zairo TAZ: /abracé a Mittani/ no puedo volver, tengo pensado ir a la base de Nueva York, Mittens cree que la movimos, pero tengo otra allá, nuestra base

Mittani: ¿por eso me tenías este traje?

Zairo TAZ: así es, te ves hermosa con él puesto, te ves como toda una espía, sabes usar bien el traje por lo que veo, Mittens aún no sabe que puede cambiar su apariencia por la de otro, le deje el traje, aún puede activarse, pero solo en una situación de emergencia

Javier: ¿te vas?

Bairon: ¿tan pronto?

Juan: apenas llegaste anoche

=Domingo 8:30 a.m.=

Mittani: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

"Zairo estaba con Mittani hablando, los otros gatos solo estaban dándoles un espacio mientras hablaban de cómo conseguir comida"

Zairo TAZ: bueno, tienes unos hermosos ojos, más bellos que los de tu hermana

Mittani: ¿estás enamorado de mi hermana?

Zairo TAZ: no

Mittani: /empecé a rascar el lomo de Zairo/ ¿te gusta?

Zairo TAZ: si, si, esto es muy relajante

"Los gatos se quedaron viendo, mientras que Zairo y Mittani no se daban cuenta"

Mittani: /saqué una palo de mi porta objetos, era una pequeña máquina con forma de pistola, que absorbía los objetos y los almacenaba para cuando los necesitara, lo lancé lejos para que Zairo fuera por él/ atrápalo

Zairo TAZ: /fui por el palo y se lo traje/

Mittani: buen chico

Juan: Zairo… ¿fue ella quien te domesticó? /decía mirándolo extrañado por su forma de actuar/

Zairo TAZ: no, yo solo juego con ella

"Al terminar de jugar se despidieron y se fueron a casa de Penny"

=Patio de la casa de Penny domingo 9:00 a.m.=

Zairo TAZ: /tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba parado frente a Penny/

Penny: lobo malo, te fuiste sin avisar

Zairo TAZ: /le enseñé mi carita especial/

Penny: awww, pero que lobo más lindo

Zero: lo mismo me decía a mí /decía con una cara diciendo yo soy más lindo/

Jenny: ya Zero, tú eres muy lindo también /besé a Zero/

Zero: espera… ¿también?

Jenny: digo, más lindo /le dediqué una sonrisa/

Mittens: jajaja, Jenny te descubrieron

Zairo TAZ: bien, sistema inteligente 002 y 003 vengan conmigo

Bolt Black y Átomo: realizando operación solicitada

Penny: ¿eh?

Jenny: Zairo, espera, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, es urgente

Zairo TAZ: de acuerdo, 002 y 003 al cuarto de carga, vamos a mudarnos de nuevo

Mittens: ¿qué?

Zairo TAZ: /me acerque a Mittens/ Mittens, tienes el traje puesto, si estás en peligro se activará, debo irme

Bolt: ¿por qué?

Zairo TAZ: gracias a ti, ahora debo volver a lidiar con el núcleo negativo, tengo que destruirlo, y no puedo ponerles en peligro

Bolt 2: espera… ¿qué hay de mí?

Zairo TAZ: claro, vienes conmigo, a la base

Bolt 2: /me dirigí a la base/

Zairo TAZ: Jenny vienes conmigo, puedes decirme lo que sea que me tengas que decir, tú también Zero, adiós Penny, suerte con tu novio

Penny: /corrí hasta Zairo y lo abracé/ te extrañaré

Zairo TAZ: sistema A117, ingresa al garaje de Penny

"Al frente de la casa llega el auto de Penny"

Zairo TAZ: /Le entregué un brazalete/ una vez que te lo pongas, ese auto solo te obedecerá a ti, que estés bien, disfruta tú regalo, el avión no, porque necesitas licencia enserio, ahora antes de irme, debo decir algo más, feliz navidad a todos

Penny: /miré mi calendario/ es en 2 semanas

Zairo TAZ: como me voy, entonces les deseo un casi feliz navidad

"Todos se desean una feliz navidad"

Zairo TAZ: ahora adiós, no soy bueno con las despedidas, pero… /Le cambié el collar a cada mascota de Penny/ son nuevos, mejorados

Mittens: ¿cómo tienes tiempo para todo esto?

CiberZAiro: yo los hice

Zairo TAZ: lo mejoré y le cambie el nombre, estaba loco, decía que se llamaba Pablo o algo así

"Todos se reían al recordar que Zairo perdió la memoria y se cambió el nombre"

Zairo TAZ: ok, sistema inteligente 004, vienes conmigo

CiberZairo: realizando operación solicitada

"Luego de responder a su mando, se despide de todos y se va"

Zairo TAZ: esa será mi única copia, porque la verdad ese me hacía doler la cabeza, recibía constantemente información de cada posición y… ya saben, todo lo que hacían, si un policía pregunta por mí, díganle que me fui a Júpiter

"Todos acertaron algo extrañados"

Zairo TAZ: adiós, nos veremos luego

"Este entró al granero, luego de este salen unas luces y luego se escucha un portal abrirse, al cerrarse todos van a ver, la entrada ya no está, todo volvió a la normalidad, por ahora…"

Penny: ¿alguien quiere desayunar ya o vemos la película que Rhino está mirando?

Bolt: la película

Mittens: tengo hambre

"Solo quedaron Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Boltster, Miley y Luna"

Luna: creí que Zairo me amaba, /pulsé un botón en mi collar y me teletransporté/

Mittens: guao, Zairo dijo que no le rompería el corazón

Penny: no tuvo más opción, supongo que se habrá devuelto con su manada

Bolt: vamos a ver la película y después luchamos contra el crimen

"Mittens y Penny acertaron, entraron a la casa, Penny fue a ver la película junto con Bolt, pero los agudos oídos de Mittens escucharon algo en la habitación de Penny, fue a ver, se asomó por la puerta y vio a su hijo cantándole a su hermana"

Boltens: sé, que lo nuestro… es un amor imposible, nuestros padres se oponen… a nuestra relación, No, que tú y yo nos amemos tanto, esta situación me está matando, amor… tu y yo, y yo y yo, amándonos My Love. Que injusto amor, no puedo vivir sin ti…

Mittens: que lindos

Boltens: ¡Mamá! /me sobresalté/ ¿hace cuánto estás ahí?

Miley: Boltens, cantas hermoso

"Luego los dos se dan un beso"

Mittens: awww, valla hijos que tengo, jejeje /me dirigí abajo/

"Mientras que al frente de la casa"

Científico: así que su héroe Zairo, los ha dejado… es mi oportunidad, wajajaja /me subí en mi auto y me marché/

=En la habitación de Penny=

"Estaban Boltens y Miley abrazados sobre la cama, mirando hacia la ventana"

Boltens: escuchen su corazón, nos dijo él, así será para siempre

Miley: ¿para qué dijo que nos necesitaba?

Boltens: espero que Zairo no quiera experimentar con nosotros

Miley: vamos ahora

Boltens: tengo miedo

Miley: no tengas miedo amor, recuerda lo que nos dijo… somos una nueva especie, que crecerá

Boltens: mitad perro y mitad gato, la mezcla perfecta dijo Zairo

Miley: ¿por qué crees que somos color plateado?

Boltens: pregúntale a Zairo

Miley: será luego

"Luego ambos se duermen abrazados, muy felices de estar juntos…"

=Domingo 10: a.m.=

Mittens: /los miraba dormidos/ (se ven tan lindos) /fui a la sala a ver la película, no era de mi gusto, pero estaba junto a Bolt y eso si me gustaba/

=Sala=

Penny: tiene más acción mi vida cuando tenía ese súper traje de espía

Rhino: silencio, ahora es cuando se pone bueno

Bolt: el héroe siempre gana, estas películas son muy predecibles…

Mittens: hola Bolt /me senté junto a él en el sofá/ nuestros hijos están durmiendo, se ven tan lindos

Penny: jajaja, sus hijos se aman, apuesto a que eso no se esperaban

Bolt: pues no, ¿quién lo diría?

"La película acaba y Penny sale a la tienda a comprar una bebidas"

=En la tienda a 2 cuadras de distancia=

Penny: buenos días, por favor me vende 1 gaseosa litro y medio

Señora: claro /fui por la gaseosa y se la entregué/

Penny: /le pagué y me fui a la casa/

"Pero escucha algo, se detiene, mira hacia atrás y ve a Zairo"

Penny: ¿eh?

CiberZairo: /entré en la tienda y compré una cerveza/ con esto será suficiente /activé el camuflaje y salí volando/

Penny: con que tomando bebidas alcohólicas, mmm, esto se lo diré a los demás /di vuelta para caminar de regreso a casa pero me sobresalté al ver a Bolt Black/ ¡a!

Bolt Black: no sabía que causaba esa impresión en las chicas

Penny: ¿qué?

Bolt Black: ¿qué haces?

Penny: solo venía a comprar unas bebidas

Bolt Black: ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Penny: ¿!qué?!

Bolt Black: era broma, jajaja

Penny: ya deja eso, ¿dónde estás viviendo?

Bolt Black: amiga eso es confidencial

Penny: como sea, ni me interesa

Bolt Black: como digas, adiós /despegué hacia casa/

Penny: espero que no esté enamorado de mí, como Bolt 2, que intentó convertirme en un perro

Bolt Black: yo le ayudé

Penny: ¡¿qué!?

Bolt Black: tranquila, no funcionó

Penny: tienen suerte, o los hubiese mordido

Bolt Black: jajaja, debo irme, si ves a un extraño perro por ahí o un lobo como si fuera un robot, no te asustes, está de tu lado, parece un robot, pero es solo un animal con una armadura completa, como Zairo /luego de decir eso, me fui volando a la base de Nueva York/

Penny: qué raro

"En ese momento, una jaula para perros cae frente a Penny, esta da un salto atrás"

Penny: ¡a!, esto aún más raro, calló algo del cielo

"De la caja se escucha algo moverse"

Penny: (hablando del cielo, ¿a dónde se habrá ido ese dragón con la memoria de Zairo?) hey, ¿hay alguien ahí?

Alguien: yo soy… Amenaza

Penny: ok… /abrí la puerta del contenedor/ guao, eres lindo

"Amenaza era un pequeño lobo, su pelaje era una mezcla de azul zafiro con plateado"

Amenaza: gracias, au, me duele la cabeza /decía sobándome la cabeza con mi pata delantera derecha/

Penny: /lo cargué/ guao, tus ojos son también azul zafiro, ¿de dónde vienes?

Amenaza: no lo recuerdo, debe ser el golpe en la cabeza

"Penny entonces se lleva a este cachorro de lobo, quien cayó del cielo"

Continuará… espero sus review, si no los ponen, es porque son aliens O_O


	23. Capítulo 23: Boltens y Miley

Capítulo 23: Boltens y Miley

"Penny llega a casa, con una nueva mascota, Amenaza se conoce con Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Boltens, Miley y la madre de Penny, este les dice a todos que solo sabe cuál es su nombre, nada más… Mientras que todos estaban abajo, cierta pareja, estaba pensando como en una paseo, al lago de la montaña, eran nada más y nada menos que Boltens y Miley, quienes solo querían estar juntos"

=Habitación de Penny 11:00 a.m.=

Boltens: Miley, ¿estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

Miley: ¿qué tiene de malo escaparnos al lago un rato?

Boltens: ¿sin decirle a nuestros padres?

Miley: solo vamos y ya

Boltens: no estoy seguro de esto

"Finalmente Miley, hala de la oreja a Boltens hasta el lago, literalmente, una vez ahí, Miley se disculpa con besos y abrazos, cuando de pronto son interrumpidos por alguien que resulta ser malo"

Científico: wajajaja, esperaba este momento, muchachos, enciérrenlos

"Unos ayudantes del loco científico, atrapan a Boltens y Miley en unos sacos, estos no pueden hacer nada al respecto, son sometidos, los tiran a una jaula, son llevados en una extraña furgoneta negra, a un lugar llamado el escondite"

=Jaula en una habitación, Domingo 12:00 p.m.=

Boltens: /Estaba asustado/ (no sé qué hacer, pero algo raro, extraño me había dicho que no fuera, como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar, así fue, Miley solo me arrastró por toda la ciudad, como mi Papá lo hizo con mi Mamá, aunque ahora solo quería escapar de ahí, mi amada estaba asustada, un poco más que yo, no soporto verla así, en este momento desearía ser Zairo, asesinarlos a todos, pero solo soy… un animal de laboratorio como escuché, nos sacarían pruebas de sangre, para tener una muestra de ADN, aunque estoy muy seguro que mi padre no tardará en venir a patearlos a todos)

=Parte de atrás de la casa de Penny=

Mittens: /jugaba a trae el palo con Bolt/ (a él le encanta este juego, solo ignoro la risa de Penny, pues jugar así con Bolt, me da también algo de risa, un perro jugando a traer una rama con un gato, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, pero que más se puede esperar de alguien que acaba de caer de una nube)

Bolt: Mittens, a que no al puedes tirar más lejos

Mittens: ¿a no? /lancé la rama tan lejos como pude/ guao, ¡atrápala!

Bolt: /miraba como la rama volaba por el cielo, luego di un súper salto y la alcancé, pero al caer, caí sobre una especie de pequeña casa, las paredes de esta eran de madera, el techo al cual le dejé un hueco, es de tejas de metal o algo así/ au (bueno tengo la rama, aunque…) /miraba todo lo que había en esa pequeña casa/ (esto parece al área de misiones de la base que teníamos debajo del granero, mejor le digo a los demás)

"Bolt le avisa a los demás, van a investigar Bolt, Mittens, Penny y Amenaza, cuando entran, Amenaza, quien tenía ya el tamaño de Boltens, empezó a hablar como todo un experto, diciendo que era cada cosa, encendió unas pantallas, dijo que era un pequeño centro de operaciones de un tal Sergio, Penny y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, luego les dijo, que en los informes que manejan en una red que abarca toda la ciudad, dice un grupo de hombres que los dos sujetos de 2 ADN mezclados, están listos para ser utilizados en las pruebas, luego hace una pausa y les dice…"

Amenaza: Bolt, Mittens… sus hijos serán estudiados por un loco científico…

Penny: ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Amenaza: /busqué ese mensaje en la red y lo visualicé en pantalla/ aquí, lo leí hace unos segundos

Penny: ¿cómo sabes leer?

Bolt: ni siquiera yo sé

Amenaza: no lo sé, solo leo, ¿leo rápido?

Penny: demasiado rápido

Amenaza: ¿seré una máquina?

Mittens: /examiné a Amenaza/ no, pero tu color de pelo es raro, es azul, pero tienes lindos ojos pequeñito

Penny: si, Amenaza es tan adorable

Bolt: ¡oigan!

Mittens: ¿qué estás celoso?

Bolt: nuestros hijos

Mittens: ¡claro!, tenemos que ir por ellos ahora

Penny: hora de la acción

"Ellos se van al lugar donde está la base oculta, pero como Penny iba manejando el auto, un policía los detiene"

Policía de tránsito: tienes 1 minuto para… darme tu autógrafo /le pasé mi cuaderno de apuntes con el tema de Bolt, luego de que lo firmara, me puse muy feliz/ siempre fue mi sueño que Penny, la estrella del programa, lo firmara

Penny: /miraba extrañada a aquél oficial/ ok, ahora me voy /seguí mi camino/

Bolt: que fans, más locos

Penny: así es Bolty, espero que no encontrarme con uno de hace una semana

"Había sido hace una semana, un bombero estaba bajando un gato de un árbol, va pasando Penny paseando a Bolt y Mittens, el bombero cuando baja al gato, lo deja en el suelo y va con Penny para que le dé un autógrafo, ella se lo da, el gato le pide también una especie de autógrafo a Mittens, pero Bolt lo ahuyenta"

Mittens: no puedo creer que Bolt lo haya espantado, solo era un fan

Bolt: lo siento Mittens, es que iba a intentar conquistarte

Mittens: no te preocupes, sabes que nunca amaré a otro macho más que a ti

Penny: quizás yo deba perdonar a Bolt 2, solo quería… que fuera un perro, pues cuando mis amigas me preguntaban si tenía novio, les respondía que no, quizás Bolt 2 se sentía mal, quiso convertirme en una perra, para que yo dijera que era mi pareja, enserio, debo disculparme con él

Bolt: te lo he dicho varias veces

Mittens: Bolt, el se estaba enamorando de mi hermana

Bolt: ¿enserio?

Mittens: si, él me lo dijo, pero yo rompí la promesa de no decirle a nadie

Penny: jajaja

Amenaza: ¿cómo se llama tu hermana Mittens?

Mittens: se llama Mittani

"Ese nombre hace eco en la cabeza de Amenaza, como si un recuerdo intentara llegarle"

Amenaza: no me llamo Amenaza… creo que… no sé

Mittens: /estaba atrás con Bolt y amenaza/ ¿te sientes bien?

Amenaza: creo que intento recordar de donde vengo, quién soy, pero no puedo

Mittens: pobrecito, ¿te suena un lobo llamado Zairo?

Amenaza: /quedé con los ojos abiertos/ ¡Cuidado!

Penny: /frené el auto/ ¿qué pasa?

Amenaza: mira el radar

Penny: /mire en el tablero de mi derecha, el radar, habían hombres apuntándole al auto/ o no…

Bolt: /Salí del auto, rápidamente dejé inconsciente a todos/ ya está

"Luego uno de ellos, le pega a Bolt con un martillo, dejándolo inconsciente, al resto los llevan a unas celadas, todos separados"

Bolt: /desperté, estaba en una especie de celda, no estaba bien, me sentía mareado, me dolía la cabeza/ au, ¿qué pasó?

Mittens: ¡Bolt!

Bolt: Mittens, estoy bien, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Mittens: bien también, tenemos que hacer algo rápido o perderemos a nuestros hijos

Bolt: /me desmayé/

"Bolt dura un minuto así, luego abre los ojos, no tiene fuerza para levantarse, pero logra decirle a Mittens que está mal, que no puede hacer nada, Mittens empieza a dar vueltas dentro de su celda, pensando en un plan para escapar"

Penny: (¿cómo fue qué capturaron a los hijos de Bolt?, se supone que estaban con nosotros siempre, ¿en qué momento se los llevaron?)

Amenaza: soy… soy… soy…

Mittens: Amenaza, ¿qué pasa?

Amenaza: estoy inquieto, abrí la puerta de mi jaula, pero no sé qué hacer

Los demás: ¡¿qué?!

Mittens: ¿por qué no nos dijiste?

Amenaza: porque estoy desesperado

"Cuando Amenaza sale, de alguna manera, regresa con un dispositivo, presiona un botón, las puertas de cada celda se abren, Mittens le da un abrazo a Amenaza, este se sonroja, Penny solo lo mira con gracia, salen de esa área de celdas, se dan cuenta de que están solos en aquella pequeña base, salen, Amenaza de alguna forma, encuentra el auto de Penny, se marchan en este, Mittens usa la PC de Penny, junto con Amenaza, buscan otro lugar al que hayan podido haber llevado a sus hijos, Amenaza, logra encontrar un sitio, el área 51, Mittens le dice que tiene sentido, es una base del gobierno donde hacen extraños experimentos, quizás allá los llevaron para hacerles quien sabe qué, Penny les dice que ir allá es mala idea, si su madre los descubre los va a castigar, pero Amenaza le muestra su carita especial, Penny no se resiste y decide ir"

Bolt: Mittens, ¿crees que estén con Zairo?

Mittens: no lo creo

Continuará…


	24. Capítulo 24:¿?

Capítulo 24: ¿?

Penny: vamos al área 51 y punto

"Sin que se diesen cuenta, Zairo se sube en el techo del auto, convertido en humano, luego toca el techo con una de sus manos, este se apaga del todo, Zairo le ha quitado la energía, Penny los demás bajan del auto, a ver que tiene"

Mittens: se supone que este funciona con energía auto recargable

Penny: /abrí el capó como si fuera una experta, pero al ver el extraño sistema que tenía, quedé como pensando ¿de qué mundo es Zairo?/ Mittens… ¿sabes algo de esto?

Mittens: /me subí a ver/ la energía del núcleo ha sido absorbida por… solo un núcleo puede absorber a otro. Zairo, ¿estás ahí?

Zairo TAZ: /quite mi camuflaje y me baje/

Mittens: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Zairo TAZ: el área 51 es muy peligrosa, no quiero que te usen para experimentos

Mittens: me gusta que seas tan considerado conmigo…

Zairo TAZ: /me sonroje/ es solo que no quiero perderte

Bolt: alto ahí, Zairo, esta preciosa gatita es toda mía

Zairo TAZ: /mire al lobo cachorro/ ¡hijo!

Bolt, Mittens y Penny: ¿tu hijo?

Zairo TAZ: /abracé a Ziniux/ Ziniux, ¿cómo escapaste de ese loco científico?

Ziniux: ¿eres mi Papá?

Zairo TAZ: claro

Mittens: ya tienes hijo y quieres que seamos pareja

Ziniux: no recuerdo nada, me golpee al caer en un contenedor de mascotas

Zairo TAZ: estarás bien, Mittens aún así… te amo

Ziniux: ¿qué?

Zairo TAZ: hijo, no me digas que te parece muy bonita

Ziniux: /me sonroje/

Penny: jajaja

Bolt: ¡oigan!, sigo aquí

Mittens: Ziniux, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Zairo TAZ: él tiene 2 años, en realidad hace 1 día nació, pero le aceleré el crecimiento a 2 años

Mittens: aja, Ziniux, ¿enserio te parezco linda?

Ziniux: si, eres preciosa

Mittens: awww, que ternurita

Ziniux: Papá, dame dos años más

Zairo TAZ: o no, eso no

Mittens: ¿quién es tu madre? Ziniux

Ziniux: no lo sé

Zairo TAZ: /estaba preocupado/

Penny: Zairo, ¿qué te preocupa?

Zairo TAZ: nada, es que creí que ese loco me alejaría de mi hijo para siempre

Mittens: eso explica su extraño color azul

Zairo TAZ: cada célula de su cuerpo es… un núcleo positivo

Mittens: eso quiere decir que… /puse una cara de asombro/

Penny: ¿qué quiere decir?

Zairo TAZ: quiere decir, que tiene la energía que el mundo usaría en 3.000 años

Penny: ¿qué?, eso es imposible

Zairo TAZ: aunque algo parezca imposible no lo es, para mí todo es posible

Mittens: imagina el poder que me daría si…

"Se da cuenta de que todos la estaban observando"

Zairo TAZ: Ziniux, tienes que ir conmigo a la base, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tu poder, genera mucha avaricia

Mittens: ¿qué?, no

Penny: (si lo tuviese conmigo, no tendría que pagar el servicio de la energía eléctrica)

Bolt: (tengo que mantenerlo lejos de Mittens)

Mittens: (Zairo me dijo que el poder de los núcleos, se transfieren a otro cuerpo por medio de una conexión, un beso, pero, ¿de qué estoy hablando?, amo a Bolt, no a Zinux, aunque es realmente adorable, espero que Zairo no le de 2 años más)

Zairo TAZ: Ziniux, debo darte 2 años más

Ziniux: ¿por qué?

Zairo TAZ: eres un cachorro, si crecieras más, serías más fuerte, como tu padre

Ziniux: espera… ya recordé todo /decía muy emocionado/

"Todos ven como Ziniux crece frente a ellos, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de Zairo, la voz también le cambia"

Ziniux: genial, soy grande y poderoso, aunque utilizaré ese poder para el bien

Zairo TAZ: estaré muy orgulloso de ti

Mittens: guao, eso no me lo esperaba

"Ziniux no puede aguantar más, le roba un beso a Mittens y salé disparado en forma de rayo Mittens se queda unos segundos aun sorprendida"

Bolt: no puedo creer que hiciera eso

Penny: jajaja

Zairo TAZ: Mittens, ¿te puedo robar un beso?

Mittens: /volví/ guao, eso fue… /miraba a Bolt/

Zairo TAZ: estás enamorada de mi hijo, lo sé

Mittens: no me puedes robar un beso, además, ¿quién es la madre de Ziniux?

Zairo TAZ: no tengo tiempo para charlas, debo encontrar a mi hijo, puede estar en…

"El rayo regresa con Boltens y Miley en su lomo, estos tienen los pelos de punta"

Boltens y Miley: eso fue increíble, hola Mamá y Papá

"Toda la familia de Bolt se da un abrazo"

Bolt y Mittens: los extrañamos

Ziniux: Mittens sobre el beso…

Mittens: no vuelvas a hacer eso

Ziniux: lo sé, es que eres muy hermosa y todo eso, quiero que sepas, que lucharé por ti

Zairo TAZ: hijo, no puedo decirte que no, porque yo también quiero a Mittens como pareja, pero ella es quien debe elegir, además ama a Bolt y ya tiene hijos

Mittens: luego hablaremos de esto

"Zairo le devuelve la energía al núcleo del auto de Penny, esta lo enciende y van a casa, una vez ahí, todos van a la parte de atrás"

=2:00 p.m.=

"Bolt empieza a jugar con Penny en un lado, Zairo, Mittens y Ziniux en otro"

Mittens: se que ambos me tienen en sus corazones, pero yo tengo a un solo macho en el mío, es Bolt, así que por favor déjenme en paz

Ziniux: es que… eres una hembra muy hermosa, todo este poder que tengo, prefiero tenerte a ti

"Ziniux derrama lágrimas en el césped"

Mittens: (eso fue muy lindo, pero no, no puedo ser la pareja de Ziniux, amo a Bolt)

Zairo TAZ: ok, no puedo competir contra mi hijo, así que Mittens, solo seré tú mejor amigo

Mittens: ok, quizás te de abrazos, pero nada de besos

"Zairo empieza a mover su cola muy contento, abraza a Mittens"

Mittens: ok, ya fue suficiente

"Zairo la suelta, se va al frente sin saber a qué"

Mittens: /mire a Ziniux quien estaba de espalda/ Ziniux, no tienes porque llorar

Ziniux: /escondía mi cara/ es que… en verdad me duele no tenerte

Mittens: /abracé a Ziniux, este cambio su tamaño a mi altura/ guao

Ziniux: /abracé a Mittens/ siento que la energía corre por mis venas cuando me abrazas

"Mittens mira los brillantes ojos de Ziniux, se siente por una extraña razón, muy feliz, pero luego se separa de él"

Mittens: guao, ¿qué fue eso?

Ziniux: si me ves a los ojos, verás el cielo

Mittens: hay no, no me estoy enamorando de ti, ¿o sí?

Ziniux: quizás sí, mi princesa

Zairo TAZ: /volvía con Mittens/ hijo, ya déjala, está casada y tiene hijos

Ziniux: /mostré mi reloj/ no si puedo cambiarlo todo en el pasado

Zairo TAZ: hijo… estoy orgulloso de ti /decía sonriendo/

Mittens: /le quité el reloj a Ziniux/ o no, no lo harás

Zairo TAZ: no puede viajar en el tiempo, no hasta que yo lo autorice

Mittens: /le devolví el reloj/ genial, tu papi nunca te va a autorizar

"Llega la noche, Zairo se queda a cenar con su hijo, pero llega Jenny, está llorando, le dice a Zairo que Zero ha muerto"

Zairo TA: /estaba de rodillas frente a Jenny/ no… esto no puede estar pasando, ¿cómo pasó?

Jenny: volví a la manada, Zero era el líder, pero llegó él, el científico, con armas de fuego algo avanzadas, los mató a todos... /decía llorando, me recosté en el pecho de Zairo/

Zairo TA: /abracé a Jenny/ ya, me vengaré

LTDF: núcleo rojo al %13

M.P: ¿qué vas a hacer?

Zairo TA: lo que debí hacer hace años…terminaré todo esto

Mittens: Zairo, cuenta conmigo… pero luego… tendré que hacer lo que tengo que hacer…

Zairo TA: es lo mejor para este mundo…

Penny: ¿a qué se refieren?

Zairo TA: /me despedí de todos/ Penny, quizás no nos volvamos a ver en un tiempo… ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Penny: ok, amo a Bolt 2, lo quiero devuelta

Zairo TA: sabía que dirías eso, Dauricux, entra…

"Entra en cámara lenta un perro, un poco más grande que Bolt, pero este tenía un traje color negro verdoso, con un casco totalmente negro, se sentó frente a Penny"

Dauricux: hola Penny, soy sistema inteligente de última generación canino 004, pero puedes llamarme Dauricux, mi misión principal, es proteger a Mittens, segunda fase proteger a nuevas especies Boltens y Miley

Mittens: ¿eras Bolt 2?

Dauricux: afirmativo

Penny: /me quedé viéndolo unos momentos/ Zairo, ¿qué le hiciste?

Zairo TA: pues lo modifiqué, decía que si no podía amarte, que terminara con su sufrimiento, no iba a matarlo, solo me dijo que sería el sujeto de prueba para… la mejora de carácter fuerte, lo que me falta a mí, pero gracias a que él se prestó para la prueba y salió bien, yo podré ser igual a una máquina que solo recibe órdenes, solo de Mittens…

Mittens: ¿por qué órdenes de mí?

Zairo TA: para hacerte feliz preciosa

Bolt: wow, detente ahí, ella es mía, así que no la toques

Zairo TA: ok, tranquilo… de todas maneras, si me vuelvo digamos que malo, Mittens oprimirá un botón mental haciendo que explote en 1´000.000 de microchips

Jenny: Zairo, en realidad te amo a ti, desde que me salvaste la vida, pero luego Zero se enamoró de mí, le seguí la corriente para ver si te importaba, pero ahora que él murió, no soportaría perderte, porque en verdad te amo, con todo mi corazón…

Penny: awww, que lindo

Zairo TA: /abracé a Jenny/ yo también te quiero mucho, ¿sabes?, creo que ya encontré al amor de mi vida…

Jenny: ¿enserio me amas? /decía muy feliz/

Zairo TA: claro que sí, mi amor…

Jenny: /miré al otro lobo/ ¿quién es él?

Ziniux: soy el hijo de Zairo

Jenny: Zairo… ¿quién es tu parejita?

Zairo TA: ok, tendré que decirlo todo, quería crear un ser vivo, así que utilicé mi ADN, luego cuando todos sus tejidos celulares fueron terminados, su corazón empezó a latir, rompió el cristal del tubo de ensayo gigante, salió de la base y luego ese loco científico se lo llevo

Jenny: entonces… es nuestro hijo…

Mittens: Zairo… recuerda que aún tienes que hacer algo, quitarte el núcleo negativo y destruir al loco ese

Zairo TA: Mittens, quédate con Bolt, yo y Dauricux acabaremos con ese científico

Mittens: genial, ya no me molestarás más Zairo…

Bolt: genial, ahora solos tu y yo Mittens, sin nadie que nos moleste…

Ziniux: creo que mejor me busco otra pareja…

"Al final Zairo asesinó al loco científico, al parecer… Jenny y Zairo al final se dieron cuenta que el hijo también es de Jenny, por algún motivo Ziniux tenía parte de su ADN, Penny volvió a ser la pareja de Dauricux, aunque este solo responda a un te amo con afirmativo, Boltens y Miley fueron descubiertos por sus padres, hablando de un plan para viajar a California, Átomo encontró una hermosa águila, ambos se enamoraron y Zairo un día recibió un mensaje a su correo de Átomo, diciéndole que gracias por todo, que volvería pronto a visitarlo, con su nueva pareja, Zairo luego decidió darle viva eterna a Jenny, ella aceptó finalmente y ahora combaten el crimen juntos"

Continuará…


	25. capítulo 25: días de acción

Hola de nuevo lectores y escritores, he estado un poco despegado de mis fics, pero ahora estoy lleno de ideas para continuarlos todos, espero que perdonen mi tardanza, gracias por su preocupación y paciencia.

Capítulo 25: días de acción

"Estaban Bolt, Mittens y sus hijos en casa con Penny viendo una película, cuando de pronto pasan una noticia, están robando uno de los bancos de la ciudad"  
Bolt: es hora de la acción  
Mittens: ¿de nuevo el banco?  
Penny: Bolt, no tienes que ir, Zairo se encargará de eso  
Bolt: pues… tienes razón… debe estar por darles una paliza  
"La noticia termina y siguen con la película, mientras que en el banco, Zairo había matado a los ladrones, pero 20 SWAT le estaban dando una paliza a Zairo, le bajan sus escudos a 0%"  
IDV Zairo: alerta energía demasiado baja para recargar escudos…  
Zairo TA: les juro que estoy de su lado  
SWAT: no te creo, eres un asesino /le empecé a disparar en su pecho, las balas ya entraban en su cuerpo/  
Zairo TA: ¡au!, ¡au!, no en serio… eso duele…  
"En ese momento llega Bolt volando y derriba a Zairo"  
Bolt: es todo mío /decía con cara seria/  
Zairo TA: ok, te seguiré el juego, gracias por salvarme Bolt, siempre fuíste mi héroe /le susurré al oído de Bolt/  
Bolt: no estoy jugando  
SWAT: bueno, Bolt se encargará de él  
"Los SWATS se fueron y Bolt saca de una pata a Zairo del banco, luego va a por él y le da una paliza"  
Zairo TA: /me levanté adolorido/ Bolt, por favor… ¡aaaa!, ¿qué te sucede?  
Bolt: eso es por intentar quitarme a mi hermosa gatita…  
"Las personas no entendían lo que estos decían ahora"  
IDV Zairo: idioma can seleccionado  
Zairo TA-C: Bolt, para ya… /decía con una mano en mi pecho, sangrando por las balas/ vas a matarme  
Bolt: ¿estás diciendo la verdad? /decía ya calmado/  
Zairo TA-C: /me paré recto y extendí mis brazos/ si…  
"Bolt decide irse antes de que Mittens sepa lo que hizo, pero en ese momento llega Mittens con Penny conduciendo el auto"  
Mittens: ¡Bolt!, ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?  
Penny: /miré a Zairo, se veía mal/ Zairo, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué haces?

Zairo TA-C: Bolt me dio una paliza, estoy descargado, necesito energía, espero que me caiga un relámpago…  
"Pero nunca llegó el relámpago, llega Jenny en una nave muy preocupada"  
Jenny TA: ¡Zairo!, no te ves nada bien, vamos a la base mi amor  
Zairo TA-C: hola mi vida, estoy algo… adolorido, tengo que recargarme...  
"Zairo y Jenny se van en la nave, Penny y Mittens cruzan sus brazos enfrente de Bolt"  
Bolt: ¿qué?...

Mittens: ¿por qué atacaste a Zairo?

Bolt: es que él te coqueteaba mucho…

Mittens: pero ya tiene a Jenny, ¿por qué hasta ahora lo vienes a golpear?  
Penny: cierto…

Bolt: hasta ahora podía hacerlo…

"Bolt se va con ellas en el auto, hasta la casa con sus hijos"

Boltster: papá, ¿por qué atacaste a Zairo?  
Miley: si, ¿por qué?  
Mittens: Bolt, Zairo ha hecho mucho por nosotros y tú vienes y le das semejante golpiza…

Bolt: por favor, no me atormenten con sus preguntas /decía con la cabeza gacha/  
Mittens: /besé a Bolt/ tranquilo mi orejón, te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, a menos que sea necesario…  
Bolt: /abracé a Mittens/ eres la mejor…

Mittens: lo sé

Penny: ok, vamos a pasear al centro un rato  
"Todos van al centro, a Bolt cada 5 segundos lo rodean perras y Mittens algo celosa lo saca. Con Zairo, estaba en el área de medicina"  
Zairo TAZ: ¡au!, duele… /estaba acostado boca arriba en una camilla/  
Jenny TA: cálmate… no te puedo sacar las balas si te mueves mucho… /decía sacando una gran cantidad de balas de su pecho/  
Zairo TAZ: pero preciosa en verdad me duele… ¡au!, ¡au!  
Jenny TA: Zairo… estarás bien… mi amor… /lo besé profundamente/  
IDV Zairo: energía 120%  
Zairo TAZ: te amo Jenny, ¡au!, ¡au!, ¡au!...

Jenny TA: gracias Zairo /le saqué la última bala/ ya está  
Zairo TAZ: /mi herida se pude cerrar, abracé a Jenny/ gracias mi princesa…  
Jenny TA: se siente algo increíble en mi corazón cuando me abrazas Zairo… wow, tú herida se cerró más rápido

Zairo TAZ: tú amor me hace fuerte

Jenny TA: awww que lindo  
"ambos se miraban fijamente mientras sus ojos brillaban, luego se dan un largo beso. Con Bolt y su familia"  
Bolt: lo siento chica, pero tengo pareja e hijos  
Perra: lo sé, ¡eres increíble!  
Mittens: /halé a Bolt lejos de ella/ Bolt, esto no me está gustando…  
Bolt: lo sé… tú eres más linda que esa perra  
Miley: ¿todo bien?  
Boltster: jajaja, mamá está celosa…  
Mittens: bueno… quizás un poquito…

Bolt: vamos Mittens, sabes que sólo te amo a ti

Mittens: está bien, lo sé… eso es indiscutible

Bolt: bien, entonces vamos a seguir caminando por ahí

"Entonces entran a un centro comercial, cuando de pronto un ladrón sale de una tienda con una arma en la mano"  
Bolt: ¡hey tú alto ahí!  
Ladrón: ¡cállate perro!  
Bolt: /con mi visión láser destruí su arma/  
Ladrón: /me asusté/ quise decir… lindo perrito, no me hagas daño

Bolt: /gruñía hacia él/  
Ladrón: o no… /dejé lo que robé en el piso y salí corriendo/  
"El dueño de la tienda le agradece a Bolt y recoge sus cosas"  
Mittens: buen trabajo Bolt  
Bolt: es lo mío gatita  
Penny: /salí de una tienda con unas compras/ ok, ya está, ¿me perdí de algo?

"En ese momento se escuchan unas ventanas romperse, luego frente a ellos cae fuertemente de pie, lo que parece ser un hombre lobo, tenía garras y una musculatura impresionante"  
Mittens: ¡Bolt sálvame! /decía abrazando fuertemente a Bolt/  
Bolt: ¡a!, pero, ¿qué eres tú?  
Mutante: ¿dónde está Zairo?... /dije despacio/  
"La voz de este era fría y gruesa"  
Bolt: no sé… pero no dejaré que hagas daño… /decía poniéndome en posición de lucha/  
"Unos policías se acercan al mutante y este de un solo puño a cada uno, los lanza contra las paredes del centro comercial, luego los otros policías se alejan pidiendo refuerzos, empieza una lucha entre el mutante y Bolt"  
Mutante: /agarré al perro del cuello y lo lancé varios metros fuera del centro comercial/  
Bolt: /me estrellé contra varios autos/ au… /volví al centro comercial/ ¿a dónde se fue?  
Mittens: /estaba paralizada del miedo/  
Penny: /estaba paralizada del miedo/  
Boltster: /estaba paralizado del miedo/  
Miley: /estaba paralizada del miedo/  
Bolt: /sacudí suavemente a Mittens/ ¡Mittens!, ¿estás bien?  
Mittens: /salí del trance/ esa cosa me dio mucho miedo

Bolt: es muy fuerte amor, ¿crees que Zairo tenga algo que ver en esto?  
Mittens: no lo sé…  
"Mientras en la base de Zairo"  
=Viernes 10:00 a.m. sala de la base=  
"Estaban Jenny y Zairo sentados en el sofá viendo las noticias en la televisión, cuando presentan la noticia del mutante en el centro comercial"  
Zairo TAZ: no puede ser… ¿qué es eso?  
Jenny TA: parece un hombre tigre lobo, o no sé…

Zairo TAZ: tengo que detenerlo… /iba a saltar del sofá/  
Jenny TA: /detuve a Zairo/ no, mi amor, no quiero que te lastimen…

Zairo TAZ: estaré bien Jenny, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, me has hecho 1.000 veces más fuerte de lo que era… si quieres fusionémonos…

Jenny TA: de acuerdo /abracé a Zairo fusionándome con él/

Zairo Jenny TAZ: ok, listos para la acción…  
=centro comercial=

Mittens: debe estar cerca

Bolt: /miraba a todos lados alerta/ sea lo que sea… no nos busca a nosotros…

Penny: busca a Zairo…

"En ese momento llega Zairo-Jenny frente a ellos"  
Zairo Jenny TAZ: hola chicos… ¿cómo les va?  
Bolt: bien, aunque un poquito asustados… hace unos momentos vino un amigo tuyo a buscarte

Jenny Zairo TAZ: lo sabemos, esa cosa es horrible

"Todos se exaltan"

Bolt: ¿Jenny?  
Mittens: ¿pero cómo?

Penny: eso está raro

Zairo Jenny TAZ: es una fusión, unimos nuestros cuerpos, ahora tenemos el doble de fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y agilidad

"En ese momento les cae el mutante encima, Zairo de inmediato responde con un puñetazo que lo manda volando unos metros de él"

Zairo Jenny TAZ: /escanee al mutante/

IDV Zairo-Jenny: 40% humano, 20% lobo, 20% tigre, 20%... imposible determinar última mezcla…

Jenny Zairo TAZ: eso es suficiente… /voltee a ver a la criatura, ya no estaba/  
"Zairo ve en su radar mental algo que va a embestirlo, lo logra esquivar con mucha facilidad"

Jenny Zairo TAZ: wow, no lo vi…

Zairo Jenny TAZ: /estaba invisible, peor aun así podía verlo perfectamente, le disparé los arpones de mis brazos, logran traspasar todo su cuerpo/ ¡te tengo!  
Mutante: ¡aaaa!

"hacia un ruido infernal"

Mittens: ¡a!, voy a tener pesadillas esta noche… /decía cerrando mis ojos/

Bolt: /empecé a darle patadas al monstruo/ toma esto…

"Zairo deja que Bolt lo golpee un rato, pero este no sufría mucho daño, luego Zairo usa su cañón de plasma haciendo que el monstruo explotase dejando partes de su cuerpo por todo el lugar, Mittens, Penny, Miley y Boltster se desmayan"

Jenny Zairo TAZ: qué asco…

Bolt: ¡a!, ¿tenías que hacer eso?

Zairo Jenny TAZ: si /me acerqué a los restos de la criatura y tomé varias muestras/

"Luego Zairo se va volando a velocidad luz"

Bolt: /me quedé viendo a los demás/ hola… despierten… a… ¡hola!

"Al rato despiertan, habían muchos agentes de la CIA ahí, pero Zairo se había llevado todo"

Agente: ese Zairo no nos deja nada…

Agente 2: digo que fue él quien lo creó

Agente 3: tenemos que investigarlo…

"Se van en su auto"

Bolt: que loco

Penny: espero no tener malos sueños con esto…

Mittens: yo también…

Miley: vámonos a casa

Boltster: si, es lo mejor

"Mientras ellos se van, en alguna base oculta, un loco científico está con sus planes"  
=base del científico loco, 10:20 a.m. laboratorios=  
Científico: ¡maldición!, ese Zairo es muy fuerte, no tiene debilidades…

Militar: ¿qué tal si mejor eliminas a Bolt?

Científico: podría ser, quizás si… me quitaría un estorbo del camino, aunque este también es fuerte, secuestren a su gata, esa es su debilidad, ¡wajajaja!

Cocinero: señor, ¿quiero tomar un café?

Científico: si, con dos de azúcar por favor

Cocinero: claro, como ordene

"El cocinero y el militar se van dejando al científico frente a un experimento"

Científico: ya sé, convertiré a la gata de Bolt en una mutante, ¡wajajaja!...

"mientras con Zairo"  
=sala de la base de Zairo=  
Zairo TAZ: bueno, hasta ahora este día me resulta extraño

Jenny TA: si, vamos a examinar las muestras…

Zairo TAZ: claro mi princesa…

"Los dos van al laboratorio"

continuará….

Aquí este capítulo, espero tener ideas para seguir con los otros proyectos, adiós escritores y lectores de FF, no olviden comentar…


End file.
